


The Trouble with Kittens

by seasonofthegeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot happens in this story, Babies, DJWifi, Fluff and Angst, Just consider this a blanket warning because it would be impossible to cover it all, Kidnapping, Kisses, Love, Married DJWifi, Pregnancy, Reveal, Sexual Content, a whole lot, aged-up, battles, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 107,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: This story contains an impossible super-powered pregnancy, a devious villain, up, downs, and all arounds and enough fluff to keep everything afloat.





	1. Week Eight: Kidney Bean

As she stared at the five parallel sticks lined up on her bathroom counter, in that moment, there were three things Marinette Dupain-Cheng was absolutely certain of:

1\. She was never, ever drinking any form of alcohol ever again;

2\. She hoped Tikki was prepared for a redesign because there was no way she would still be rocking magical spandex soon; and

3\. She was completely and utterly pregnant.

_________________________________________________

 

“You’re going to tell Chat Noir?” Tikki asked with a blink.

“I kind of have to, right? I know he’s goofy but I think he’s going to notice when I have a big belly,” Marinette replied, putting down her pregnancy book.

“I suppose I was more wondering who is going to tell Chat, you or Ladybug?”

“Oh. Right…” Marinette frowned. “I guess it’s time for the big reveal, huh?” She gave a bark of laughter and it turned into a sob. “Damn it, I hate this. My emotions are so annoying!”

“I think that’s normal,” Tikki soothed with a small paw to her cheek.

“It doesn’t make it any easier,” she sniffled.

“Chat’s coming back to town soon, isn’t he?”

“This week, I think. I don’t remember which day exactly. He usually comes to see me before he lets Ladybug know he’s back.” Marinette scooted down in her bed so she could lie down. “He’s been gone so much lately.”

“He’s always had an eventful civilian life, and with Vixen and Queen Bee around, it hasn’t been as necessary for him to be here as it used to be,” Tikki reasoned. 

“True.”

“Although he will probably need to start staying in town more now that you’ll be out of commission indefinitely.”

“I hadn’t thought of that.” Marinette looked down at her stomach. “I should still have a few months until I need to stop.”

“Marinette, I don’t think you should transform at all.”

“What?! Why?”

Tikki blinked sympathetic eyes. “You’re not the first Ladybug to get pregnant, you know. I’ve learned a few things the hard way over the years.”

“Oh,” she said softly, rubbing along her stomach. It was still mostly flat, a barely-there bulge that could be mistaken for the aftermath of a big meal the only indicator of her current state. 

Tikki zipped towards the door and then flew back. “Chat just landed on your balcony.”

Marinette wiped at her eyes and nodded as Tikki disappeared to the top of the bookcase. She stood and made her way into the living room of her small apartment. Chat Noir was raising a fist to the glass door when he caught sight of her. His face spread into a big grin.

“Hi,” she smiled, letting the door swing wide.

Chat Noir picked her up in his arms and swung her in a circle, pushing his face into her neck. Marinette giggled breathlessly when he put her back down. “Hi,” he beamed. “I missed you.”

“I couldn’t tell,” she teased. “How was your trip?”

“Long and stressful. I’m glad to be home.” 

“Paris is glad to have you home.”

“And you, Princess?”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course, you silly cat.” She inclined her head to the bedroom. “I’m a little exhausted. Mind if we hang out in the room so I can lay down?”

Chat Noir furrowed his brow but nodded, following her into the bedroom. “Are you feeling okay?”

“That’s, uh, that’s actually something I need to talk to you about.” Marinette sat down on the bed and twisted the edge of the blanket between her fingers. Chat Noir stood in the middle of her bedroom, an anxious expression on his face. “Can you sit down or something?”

He reluctantly plopped down in the middle of the floor and looked at her expectantly.

Marinette took a deep breath. “Okay, so, here’s the thing. Well, there are two things actually. I’m trying to decide which one to tell you first because I honestly don’t know how you’re going to react to either. On the one hand, you could be totally fine and on the other hand, you might totally freak out which—“

“Mari!” Chat Noir interrupted, shoulders tense. “Just out with it, for my sanity and yours.”

She nodded. “Right. Okay. Um, so…I’m pregnant.”

Chat Noir stared at her, motionless.

“As in with child, so, that’s new,” she finished lightly.

“Pregnant,” he said slowly, eyes on the ground.

“Yeah, uh, knocked up, preggers, up the spout, I have a bun in the oven, I’m in the family way,” she rambled, ticking off the terms on her fingers in a faux airy tone.

“You’re pregnant,” he said again, voice hollow.

“Come on, kitty, you’re not the one who is about to balloon up in a few months,” Marinette laughed nervously. “Anyway, I just thought you should know.”

Chat Noir suddenly stood and started to pace her bedroom, his clawed fists clenching and unclenching. “You can’t be pregnant,” he said, shaking his head. 

“Screw you,” Marinette spat, face darkening. “I am.” She crossed her arms and sat back against the headboard. “I’m not talking about this anymore with you, Chat.” 

Chat Noir stopped his pacing to stare back at her. “We’ve hardly talked at all!”

“This doesn’t have anything to do with you. We’re friends so I wanted you to know, but that’s as far as it goes. And with your reaction, I wish I hadn’t told you at all.”

“Who is he?”

“That’s not important.”

“Not important?! Excuse me, Princess, but contrary to your belief, the identity of whatever bastard knocked you up is actually very important to me!”

Marinette flinched. “It was a one-time thing, a mistake.” She unconsciously cupped her stomach. “Look, I appreciate that you care, but I’m going to be okay, really.”

“A-are you keeping it?”

“Yes,” she replied immediately. “My job has a great maternity package and Papa and Maman have already offered to help me. They’re begging me to move back in with them, but I don’t think I could do it. I like my apartment.” She glanced around the room. “I guess I’ll need to figure out a place to make a nursery though. I might have to put my sewing stuff in storage for a bit.”

Chat Noir collapsed on the edge of the bed, head down and shoulders hunched. “How are you so calm about this?”

“I’m only calm right now. Believe me, you’ve missed quite a few freak outs over the past month.” She gave a little chuckle. 

“Why was it a mistake?” he asked quietly.

“What?”

“The guy…the one who did this to you, why was it a mistake?”

“Oh,” Marinette looked down at her lap. “Uh, he’s an old friend. Alya— you remember Alya?— she had a party last month to celebrate this big promotion and everyone was drinking and it had been a rough week so I was drinking a bit more than usual.” She sighed. “Adrien was there and I’ve always liked him and one thing led to another and, well…” She shrugged with a sad smile.

“But you’re going to tell him.”

“I don’t think so,” she shook her head. “He’s got this crazy, important life and he’s kind of famous and…and it isn’t like we’re dating, you know? I’m not going to try to force him into something like this.”

“That’s bullshit,” Chat Noir growled.

Marinette blinked wide eyes at him. “Excuse me?”

“You have to tell him, Marinette. That’s his baby too. He would want to know. He would…he would want to be with you,” he finished, voice cracking.

“Chat?”

“You can’t just keep this a secret! This isn’t fair. I’ve been in love with you for years and then for it to happen like this…” A tremor ran up his spine. He suddenly turned, pushing forward and burying his face against her stomach. “I’m so sorry, Marinette. I’m so, so sorry,” he cried. “Please forgive me, please, please, please…”

Marinette’s hands fluttered above his head, unsure of what to do. Had he just confessed to loving her? Where in the world had that come from? “Chat? Chat Noir! Kitty, please look at me.” 

He blinked up at her, tears spilling down his mask. “Marry me,” he begged. “Please. I’ll make this right. I’ll make it all okay.”

“What?! Chat, you’re not making–”

“Damn it,” he swore, shaking his head. “I’ve made such a mess of this. Plagg, claws in.”

Marinette’s eyes widened, but nothing happened.

“Claws in!” Chat Noir tried again, clenching his fists. “Plagg, you little shit, claws in!”

“Maybe he’s sleeping?”

Chat Noir looked over at Marinette incredulously. “He’s literally the reason I have this stupid suit on. He’s not asleep.” He breathed in deeply. “Fine. I’ll just tell you. I’m A—“ He coughed and sputtered, words cut off.

“Are you okay?! What’s going on?” Marinette sat up, reaching for him.

Chat Noir gasped, claws scrabbling at his throat. “Can I use your bathroom?” he wheezed.

She nodded quickly, gesturing to the door, and Chat Noir catapulted himself into the small bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

“Tikki!” Marinette hissed. “What in the world is going on?”

Tikki flew down from the top of the bookcase. “I think Plagg doesn’t want him to reveal himself.”

“Why?”

“I have a theory but I’d rather not say.”

“Tikki.”

“Marinette, maybe you should hold off on the Ladybug bomb.”

“I’ve been psyching myself up for it though,” Marinette whined. “I want to do this.”

“There has to be a good reason Plagg is keeping his holder’s identity a secret against Chat’s wishes. Let’s just see how this pans out,” Tikki requested.

“I’m telling him by the end of the week.”

“Okay.”

_________________________________________________

 

“I will feed you nothing but room temperature cheese slices for the rest of your existence if you don’t get out of this stupid ring right now,” Chat Noir threatened. Green light flashed up his body and Plagg landed in a limp ball on the counter.

“You could say thank you,” he groaned.

“Thank you?! You tried to choke me out.”

“I’m trying to help you, Kid. You’re not thinking things through.”

“She’s pregnant. That’s my baby in there.” Adrien slumped down on the edge of the bathtub. “Marinette’s pregnant…”

“And you’re going to tell her who you are but not like this. I was there that night, remember? You were both pretty tipsy, but I know you. You want to take all the blame like it didn’t take two to do the horizontal tango.” Plagg sat up and blinked big green eyes. “Go home and take the night to think things through, okay?”

“I love her.”

“I know you do.”

“She needs to know.”

“She will.”

Adrien ran a shaking hand through his hair. “Plagg, what am I going to do?”

“You’re going to go back in there and comfort your friend for a little bit and then you’re going to go home and think about what this means for you.”

He looked towards the door longingly. “A family, Plagg. I could have a family again.”

_________________________________________________

 

Marinette shot up from her curled position on the bed when the bathroom door opened. 

Chat Noir sheepishly ducked his head. “Uh, sorry about all that.”

“Is everything okay?”

“I…there’s something I want to— no, I need to tell you, but I need a little time to think about it. Is it all right if I come back tomorrow night so we can talk?”

“Of course,” she nodded quickly. “Please come back.”

“You’re tired,” he said, studying her face.

“Always these days,” she confirmed. “Apparently it gets better in the second trimester, but right now I feel like I could sleep forever.”

“Get under the covers.” Chat Noir crossed the room and stretched out on top of the blanket beside her. Marinette immediately curled up, resting her head on his chest.

“I really missed you,” she sighed. “I don’t like it when you have to leave for so long.”

“I don’t either,” he said, running light claws down her back. “Tell me about the baby.”

“Are you going to stay calm?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Cat’s honor,” he grimaced. “I’m sorry about earlier. I’ve been going non-stop and barely was home for half an hour before I came over here and this was a little bit of a shock, I guess.”

“You’re telling me,” Marinette sighed. “Definitely not where I thought I’d be right now, but…but I’m happy. Terrified, but happy, I think.”

“I’m going to help you. No matter what, I’m going to be here for you.” Chat Noir kissed the top of her head. 

“Thank you, kitty.” Marinette closed her eyes, wrapping an arm around his waist. “How long can you stay?”

“I won’t leave until you fall asleep.”

“The baby is a kidney bean.”

Chat Noir laughed in surprise. “What?”

Marinette giggled. “The baby is the size of a kidney bean right now, according to my pregnancy app. It has little webbed fingers and toes. Oh! And eyelids. The tiny, little eyelids are forming now.”

“That’s amazing,” he breathed.

“I know, right? It almost makes me not upset that I puked all over my favorite dress this morning before work.”

“The blue one?”

“You remembered?”

“It’s my favorite dress on you too. It matches your eyes.”

“Thank you, Chat, for being here.”

“There’s nowhere else I would rather be.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Adrien, go to bed.”

“I will. I only want to look up one more thing!” Adrien opened the nineteenth tab in his browser. “Plagg, did you know almost eighty percent of miscarriages happen before twelve weeks?! Marinette said she is only in week eight. What are we going to do?!” 

“There’s nothing you can do, Kid, and worrying about it is only going to drive you crazy.” Plagg zipped over to the large bank of monitors. “Now, unless you want me to destroy your pretty screens, get your tail in bed.”

Adrien narrowed his eyes but Plagg only stared back at him, tiny arms crossed.

“Fine, but I’m doing some more research as soon as I wake up.”

“I have no doubt.”

The man climbed into his bed. “I wonder if she is having trouble sleeping. Apparently insomnia is a big deal for some women during pregnancy.”

“What’s your game plan?” the kwami asked, curling up on the second pillow.

“I think I’ll text her tomorrow. See if she wants to catch up now that I’m back in town.”

“That’s a decent idea.”

“And then I’ll tell her I’m Chat.”

“Suddenly, not so much on board.”

Adrien huffed. “You said I could tell her. I have to tell her!”

“You will, Kid, but I need you to chill. I’ve been on both sides of this. I promise I’m only trying to steer you in the best direction,” Plagg sighed. “Talk to her tomorrow. See if she tells you anything as Adrien.”

“She said it was a mistake.”

“She didn’t mean you, you oversensitive lug. She meant getting drunk and boinking her childhood crush.”

“Childhood crush?”

“You’re frighteningly oblivious.”

“I’m going to have to tell Ladybug. I need to tell her I’m back in town anyway.” Adrien folded his arms behind his head. “That’s going to be an awkward conversation.”

Plagg hummed noncommittally. “I wouldn’t worry about Ladybug too much right now. Get through tomorrow with Marinette and we’ll go from there.”

_________________________________________________

 

“How’s little Nino today?” Nino cooed, reaching out for Marinette’s stomach. She knocked his hand away with a grin.

“You keep saying things like that and everyone is going to think you’re the one who knocked her up.” Alya picked up a pale green color sample card.

“The kid would be so lucky. Mari’s eyes and my skin tone? Unstoppable,” Nino said.

“I think the kid is going to be plenty lucky in the looks department already.”

“Alya,” Marinette warned.

“What? It isn’t like I said his name.”

Nino shifted uncomfortably. “Uh, leading into that…”

“Can we please just pick out a paint color without another discussion on my life choices?” Marinette sighed.

“You need to tell him. Alya even agrees with me, right, Al?” Nino turned towards his wife. 

“I told you not to drag me into this, Nino.” She held out three cards to Marinette. “What do you think of these?”

“They’re green.”

“You’ve always been so astute.”

“Why are they all green?” Marinette narrowed her eyes in realization. “You’re just as bad as he is!”

“I would say worse,” Nino corrected. “She’s way sneakier than me.”

“We’re worried about you,” Alya interjected. “This is a big deal. And Adrien deserves to at least know. He wouldn’t want you to go through this alone.”

“I know that.”

“Then why—“

Marinette stuffed the green paint sample cards into her purse. “You know what a good guy he is. He would…if we ever became a couple, I would want it to be because we love each other, not because we both overdid it on your signature party drink.”

“Ah, Snake Juice. It has caused more than one problem in its short lifespan,” Nino said. “I’m pretty sure it is going to be banned soon.”

“You’ve got his baby cooking in there. I think the ship for shy first dates and innocent kisses has sailed,” Alya added dryly.

Marinette blinked, tears welling in her eyes.

“Oh no, Al, what did you do?” Nino asked, horrified. “Mari, don’t cry. Please don’t cry. We’re in a home improvement store.” Alya punched his arm. 

Marinette wiped at her eyes and sniffed. “This is just…ugh, this is how I am right now. The littlest thing sets me off. Sorry.”

Alya hugged her close. “You know we love you.”

“I know,” she whimpered.

“And we’re here for you no matter what.”

“Thank you.” Marinette jumped when her phone buzzed in her pocket. “Oh,” she breathed, reading the notification.

“What’s going on?”

“Adrien. He, uh, he’s back in town and wants to see me.”

“That’s good, right?” Nino encouraged. He pulled out his own phone. “He didn’t even text me. He always texts me,” he frowned. “Marinette, does he like you better than me?”

“I can’t do this.”

“You can and you will,” Alya said firmly, taking Marinette’s phone. “He can meet us all for lunch.”

_________________________________________________

 

Adrien nervously drummed his fingers against the tabletop. He had been too keyed up to wait around his apartment so here he was, twenty minutes early, nursing a green tea and close to losing his mind. 

He pulled out his phone and opened one of the five pregnancy apps he had downloaded the night before. 

“Someone’s a bit eager,” Alya drawled, taking the seat across from him.

“Alya! Hi!” Adrien greeted too brightly. He craned his neck. “Where are Marinette and Nino?”

“He’s going to be so hurt you put her name first.” Alya shook her head with a grin. “We need to talk, Agreste, so I sent them on a pre-lunch errand. I was hoping you would be here early.”

“Okay. Uh, what is it you want to talk about?”

“You and Marinette.”

“Shouldn’t she be here for that?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“Look, I know what went down after my party, okay? You and Mari hooked up and then you left for your big Milan trip.”

Adrien grimaced. “Yeah, the timing wasn’t great.”

“Not at all. Marinette’s not mad or anything, but…” Alya sighed, looking towards the door for a moment before returning her attention to him. “Was it just a drunken thing or are you actually interested in her?”

“Interested!” he said quickly. He cleared his throat. “I mean, if she’s into it, I was hoping to, uh…”

“Ask her out?”

“Yes.”

Alya studied his face. “It’s a delicate situation.”

Adrien worked to school his expression into one of blissful ignorance.

“Look, as much as I want to, it’s not my place to tell you any more than that, but if you aren’t looking for something serious, you need to look somewhere else, understand?”

“I don’t want to hurt her,” he said solemnly. “I’m here for the long haul.”

_________________________________________________

 

“This is not a real errand.”

“Of course it is. I couldn’t let another day go by without getting my favorite godchild a first gift,” Nino replied, picking up a set of bottles.

“Alya went to see Adrien first, didn’t she?” Marinette asked flatly.

“She’s only trying to look out for you.”

“I know. Honestly, I’m not even upset.”

Nino blinked. “I think that’s personal growth, Mari.”

Marinette glared at him. “I’m a very reasonable person, Nino Lahiffe.”

“Sure, of course,” he replied quickly. “Do you think they make tiny baby headphones?”

“I’m scared.”

“We don’t have to get the headphones.”

“Nino.”

He sighed, putting an arm around her shoulders. “If I tell you something, can you promise not to tell Alya that I told you? This could mean my life, Mari.”

“I promise to try not to tell Alya,” she said.

Nino gave her an appraising look. “Hmmm. I think I’ll chance it. Okay, just between us, Adrien has had a thing for you for years.”

“WHAT?!”

“Shhhhhh!” He looked around but no one seemed to notice the outburst. Maybe it was a common occurrence in a baby supply store. “Look, he’s never said it in so many words, okay? But I know my boy. I’ve seen the way he watches you, listened to the way he talks about you. He asked if you were going to be at Alya’s party at least three times before he moved his schedule around so he could make it.”

Marinette took in a shaky breath. “He’s never…I didn’t…”

“The only reason I’m telling you is because I think he’s scared too.”

“Why?” She blinked big eyes at him. 

“You’re not a fling kind of girl, Mari. If something is going to happen with you, it’s going to be for keeps.”

“Can’t argue that, I guess.” She rubbed a hand across her belly. 

“Come on, I think I’ve held you hostage long enough for Alya to put the fear of her wrath into Adrien. Poor guy. I really should’ve warned him.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Marinette, hi!” Adrien jumped up from the table, his chair screeching across the floor. His cheeks turned pink as he stepped around to hug her.

“Hi, Adrien,” Marinette said, melting into the hug. She forced herself away much sooner than she wanted to. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too,” he smiled softly. “You look really pretty.”

“Oh, thanks,” Marinette blushed.

Alya cleared her throat and Nino coughed. “Right! Babe, while I was running that errand with Mari, my mom called and asked if we could come by immediately to help her with something.”

“Oh no,” Alya replied in faux horror. “We better go right now.” She turned to Marinette and Adrien. “Rain check on lunch? But you guys absolutely should still eat here. Now. Together.”

“That must be some emergency that you don’t even have time to eat,” Marinette said dryly. “Maybe you need our help?”

“It’s definitely an emergency in the way that my mom needs us to come by but definitely not serious enough for a hospital or something that would require more than me and Alya.” Nino looked to Alya for help.

“Just go. We’ll be fine, right, Marinette?” Adrien smiled at her.

“R-right,” she stammered.

“Tell him,” Alya whispered as she hugged Marinette goodbye. “See you guys soon,” she said aloud as they backed away.

“I think we’ve been bamboozled.”

Marinette giggled, sitting down. “Bamboozled?”

“What? It seemed like a good word to use.” Adrien passed one of the menus over to her. “How have you been?”

“Good,” she said quickly. “How was your trip? I saw some leaked photos from the campaign.”

“Were you checking up on me?”

“Of course not. I…it’s just that—“

“Because I might’ve stalked your Instagram account while I was gone.”

“Oh,” Marinette blushed. “I don’t think I’ve updated very much lately.”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Didn’t stop me from checking every day though.”

“Why?”

He ducked his head. “I missed you.” He looked up at her through his lashes.

“Oh my word, you’re modeling at me!” she accused, cheeks turning red.

“W-what?”

“Adrien Agreste, you are trying to use your model good looks on me.”

“I was?”

“You didn’t even realize you were doing it,” Marinette sighed. “You’re really too pretty for your own good.”

“I’m not even sure what that means,” he frowned. “Is it a bad thing?”

She smiled fondly at him. “No. Not with you, it isn’t.”

“Mari, uh, the reason I wanted to see you today…well, I really missed you and the last time we saw each other…” Adrien trailed off.

“We were in bed together,” she finished.

He swallowed. “Yeah.”

“I actually need to tell you something about that.”

Adrien sat up. “Yeah?”

“I just wanted to tell you that I don’t expect anything of you. I mean, it was a really nice night between friends, right?” Marinette tore at her napkin, not looking up.

“You don’t want more?” he asked, visibly deflating.

Marinette glanced up at him. “You want more?” 

“I know I’m probably not ideal boyfriend material,” Adrien began. “I travel a lot and I’ve never dated anyone so I’m probably not very good at it.”

“You want to be my boyfriend?” Marinette asked in a faint voice.

“I know it may seem fast. Uh, we probably didn’t do things in the right order, but…well, that’s okay, isn’t it?”

“You can’t be my boyfriend.”

“What?”

“I mean,” Marinette inhaled deeply, “I need to tell you something first, and you may not want to date me after you hear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger? Oops...


	3. Chapter 3

“Marinette?” Adrien asked after the silence between them got to be too much. “What did you want to tell me?”

“Are you ready to order?” The server stopped by their table, notepad in hand. 

“Yes,” Marinette replied quickly. “Can I have a side of steamed broccoli and a side of fries. Oh! And a coke, please.”

Adrien stared at her. Surely she knew she wasn’t supposed to have fried foods and caffeine—

“And for you, sir?”

“A burger.” Adrien looked at Marinette, tempted to ask her to change her order.

“How would you like that cooked?” 

Adrien gave a frustrated shake of his head. “Medium rare.”

“Any sides?”

He clenched his teeth. “Fries. And that’s all.” The server rolled her eyes and walked away.

“That’s a good way to get your food spit in, you know,” Marinette said, eyeing him skeptically. “What suddenly got you in a bunch?”

“You’re pregnant,” he blurted.

Marinette blinked at him, wide eyed. “I’m…how did you—“

“You ordered fries and a coke and from what I was reading you aren’t supposed to—“

“Adrien, my food choices don’t matter right now! How the hell did you know I was pregnant? Did Alya tell you? Oh, I’m going to kill her!” Marinette started to stand and Adrien reached out, grabbing her wrist.

“Please stay,” he said. “I’m sorry. I’ll explain.”

Marinette sat back down stiffly. She pointedly looked down at Adrien’s hand on her wrist and he quickly pulled it away. “I’m listening.”

“Alya didn’t tell me. Uh, you did.”

“I did?” she asked flatly.

He nodded. “Last night.”

“Last night?” Marinette’s brows knitted in confusion. “But I didn’t see you last night. I was with…” She slowly looked up at him, her mouth snapping shut.

“Hi, Princess,” Adrien grimaced, waving a hand.

“Shit,” she hissed, eyes on the table. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.”

“I’m really sorry. I tried to tell you last night but my kwami was being an ass—ouch!” Adrien rubbed at his chest before poking his jacket pocket savagely.

“You’re Chat Noir?” Marinette whispered.

“I’ve wanted to tell you for so long—“

“You proposed to me last night!”

“I did? Oh, I forgot about that. I was a little, uh, shell-shocked, I think.”

“You said you’ve loved me for years.”

He winced. “You heard that part too, huh?”

“Adrien, what…” Marinette blinked. “This is not how I thought this would go.”

“I’m sorry. You have no idea how sorry. I have so many things to apologize for, and I know it’s selfish to ask, but…do you hate me?”

Marinette sat in thought for a few antagonizing moments. Adrien had to restrain himself from jumping up to pace while he waited. “I don’t think Ladybug could ever hate Chat Noir,” she finally said.

_________________________________________________

 

“Be honest, did you tell him?”

“Nino! Of course I didn’t tell him,” Alya said, offended.

“But you wanted to.”

“Duh,” she rolled her eyes. “Wait, did you tell her?”

“Of all the things you’ve accused me of—“

“So you did tell her.”

Nino sighed. “Only the part about Adrien being in love with her, and honestly, he’s probably told her himself by now. I didn’t say a word about our theory that Adrien is Chat Noir.”

“I wonder when she’s going to tell him,” Alya guided the car into their parking lot. 

“About the baby or about being Ladybug?”

“Both.”

They got out of the car and walked up the stairs. “We could be wrong about Chat,” Nino reasoned.

Alya shook her head, sliding the key into the lock. “I don’t think so. Besides the whole similar appearance thing, Chat always disappears when Adrien has to travel.”

“True, and Marinette has told us how often he hangs out over there which aligns with my Adrien is ridiculously in love with her theory.” Nino emptied his pockets onto the dresser. “I guess I don’t understand how Ladybug and Chat Noir have never told each other who they are. I mean, it’s been so long. Seems a little ridiculous.”

“You’ve met Marinette, right?” Alya lifted her shirt over her head. “If it were up to her, no one would know she’s Ladybug. I’m just very clever.”

“The cleverest,” Nino agreed. “Uh, babe, what are you doing?”

“Taking off your pants.”

“I can see that. Is there a reason?”

“I want a baby too.”

Nino swallowed. “Um…”

“Don’t you think we can handle a baby? And what if Mari and I were pregnant at the same time? So much fun!”

“So many hormones.”

Alya narrowed her eyes. “What was that?”

“Nothing, sweetheart.” Nino crawled up onto the bed with her. “You really want to do this? When I’ve brought it up before, you’ve always been hesitant.”

“The thought of a baby is scary but also...not? I think I’d like to see a mini-Nino running around here.”

“You know there’s no guarantee you’ll get pregnant today,” he warned.

“Then I guess we will just have to do it over and over and over…” Alya trailed off as she brought her husband closer for a kiss.

 

_________________________________________________

 

“Do you need to get out of here?” Marinette asked.

“Yes, please,” Adrien whispered, voice cracking.

Marinette stood and went to find the server.

“Breathe, Kid,” Plagg instructed from within the jacket.

“Ladybug is pregnant with my baby.”

“Yep.”

“Marinette is pregnant with my baby.”

“I like cheese.”

“What?”

Plagg shrugged inside the pocket. “I thought we were just stating facts.”

“How? I don’t even…”

“Well, when a cat loves a bug very, very much—“

Marinette returned. “They’re boxing up our food. We can take it back to my place.”

“Right,” Adrien nodded. “Okay.”

“Is the Ladybug thing really a bigger deal than the pregnancy thing? Because I honestly can’t tell right now.” Marinette studied his face. “You’re really pale.”

Adrien swallowed. “I think it’s more a culmination of learning everything in a short span of time. You’re not freaking out that I’m Chat?”

“I’m trying to keep it simmering below the surface at the moment.”

“So you are freaking out.”

“Let’s just say my neighbors might hear a lot of unintelligible shrieking going on later. Thin walls.”

“We can go to my place. The walls are thick and you can scream as much as you want,” Adrien offered and then frowned. “Did that sounds as creepy as I’m afraid it did?”

“I’ve never been to your place before,” Marinette replied, bypassing his question.

The server brought their food and Adrien paid, leaving a big tip. “Right this way, my Lady,” he said, offering her his arm.

_________________________________________________

 

“Just as fancy as I thought it would be,” Marinette smiled. 

Adrien blushed. “Nathalie hired the designer. I’m not here a lot.”

Marinette walked into the living room, running a hand along the back of the plush couch. There wasn’t anything in the room that was Adrien, except for a small 4x6 frame on a side table. It was an ancient photo; they weren’t even out of school yet. Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and Alya cheesed from their spots on a picnic blanket.

“I remember this day,” she said, picking up the frame. “It was the first really warm day of spring. We had a picnic for lunch.”

Adrien came up behind her to look at the photo. “Yeah, you were so excited because you had just gotten your acceptance letter for the internship at Gabriel.”

“I forgot that was this day,” she laughed. “You were so sweet about it.”

“I may have put in a good word.”

“Really?”

“Your work was obviously the reason you got in,” he said quickly, “but it’s possible I dropped a few hints that some of the judges should look at your portfolio before you got snatched up by another fashion house.”

She turned to him, sitting the frame back on the table. “I didn’t know that.”

He shrugged. “You deserved the spot.”

“That’s around the time Chat started visiting me a lot.”

Adrien scratched the back of his head, cheeks turning pink. “It was easier to talk to you as Chat, I think. I felt a little more free.”

“You’ve been looking out for me this whole time.”

“I don’t want that to change,” he said softly. “I want to be a part of this.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t going to tell you.” Marinette looked at him and shook her head. “I want to hug you because that’s what I would do with Chat but…”

Adrien wound his arms around her, pulling her close. She breathed in and hummed.

“I think I would have broken down at some point,” she admitted into his chest. “After the shock settled, the only thing I could think was how happy I was that if this was happening, at least the baby is yours. I’ve never gotten over you, I don’t think.”

“I’m okay with that,” he sighed, nuzzling his cheek against her hair. “I would rather you never get over me at this point.”

Marinette gently pulled away from him. “How are we going to make this work?”

“I assume you think it’s too early to get married.”

“One half-date in might be a smidge too early,” she agreed.

“Oh, come on, Bugaboo, we’ve got a whole decade together at this point.”

“Not as a couple!” she laughed.

“Ask any random citizen on the street and I bet they would tell you Chat Noir and Ladybug are definitely a couple,” Adrien argued.

“Is that so?”

He nodded.

“I would hate to disappoint any random citizen on the street,” Marinette giggled.

“Ugh, this is going to be even worse than I thought,” Plagg complained, zipping out of Adrien’s jacket. 

“Ah, so you’re the little bugger who wouldn’t let him transform last night.” Marinette cocked an eyebrow.

“I told you he’s a mess.” Tikki phased through Marinette’s purse. “Come here, you worthless cat.”

Plagg nuzzled Tikki, a steady purr beginning. Tikki nudged him away. “Marinette, this is Plagg.”

Marinette held out her hand and Plagg landed on it. “You’re deceptively cute, but I’ve heard plenty of stories over the years.”

“Yeah, you definitely shouldn’t trust him,” Adrien interjected. “And you must be Tikki.”

“It’s lovely to finally meet you, Adrien.”

“See, Mari, we’re practically a family already!”

“Slow down, kitty. Let’s eat our dinner first, then we’ll talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now you've been spoiled with three chapters in less than 24 hours. Eek. My other works are getting jealous.


	4. Week Nine: Grape

“Happy Nine Weeks!” Adrien grinned as soon as Marinette opened the door. He held out a bulging plastic bag.

“Grapes?” Marinette blinked teary eyes.  
Adrien’s face fell. “Uh, yeah. Grapes because the baby is the size of a grape this week? Oh no, what did I do wrong?”

“It’s just so sweet,” she cried, throwing her hands in the air. “You’re too sweet.” She trudged into the apartment and collapsed on the couch.

Adrien stood in the open doorway, shifting his weight. “Do you want me to come back later?”

“You’re leaving me?!” she sobbed.

“No!” He quickly shut the door behind him and tossed the bag of grapes onto the kitchen counter. “Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not okay! I’m going to be a terrible mother!”

Adrien blinked wide eyes at Tikki who appeared above the couch. She rolled her eyes upward. “She has been extremely emotional today, Adrien.”

He sat down on the edge of the couch and rubbed a hand along her back. “You’re going to be a wonderful mother. Why would you say that?”

“Because it’s true.”

“There’s no reasoning with her right now,” Tikki quipped.

“Don’t be a bitch, Tikki,” Marinette sniffled.

Plagg cackled, slipping out of Adrien’s jacket. “Come on, Tik, you look like you could use a break.” The kwamis disappeared into the bedroom.

“Hey, look at me.”

Marinette rolled over, lower lip pushed out. Adrien chuckled. “You know I think you’re going to be the best mom in the world, right?”

“I’m being ridiculous.”

“A bit.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I suppose it can be excused though. You are growing a human.”

“It’s hard work,” she nodded.

“I have no doubt,” he agreed in a faux serious tone. “Have you eaten yet?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Marinette.”

“Adrien.”

“It’s important that you eat.”

“It’s also important that I don’t vomit constantly. Besides, the thought of food makes me blah right now,” she stuck out her tongue and propped her chin up on his knee. “Thanks for the grapes though. That is really cute.”

“You’re really cute.”

“Stop,” she giggled. “Hey! So my parents want us to come over for dinner sometime this week. I told them I’d need to check with you on your schedule.”

“Uh, so they know that I’m the one that, uh…”

“Got their only daughter pregnant out of wedlock after a night of drunken escapades? Yep, they know.”

“Holy cats,” he breathed.

“Adrien, I’m teasing you! Yes, they know and sure, they wish some things were different, but they’re happy for us. Come on, they really want to see you.”

“You know your dad is, like, a massively big guy, right?”

“He’s a teddy bear.”

“Maybe I should go as Chat Noir just in case, you know, for safety reasons,” he grinned.

“If you think my dad couldn’t take Chat Noir, that’s just sad.”

“Hey!”

Marinette laughed, sitting up. “The doctor called today and set up some of my screening tests in a couple of weeks.”

“The NIVP or CVS?”

“Well, well, well, someone’s been doing his research.”

“It’s practically all I do right now.”

“I’ve been trying to read a book but I keep getting bored.” Marinette tapped the cover of a thick book on the coffee table. “Besides, I heard it’s best not to look into too many things outside the main stuff. It will drive you crazy.”

Adrien pursed his lips. “That…is probably some good advice.”

“You’ve been looking at too much stuff.”

“Way too much stuff.” He shook his head. “But our baby will have superpowers so everything will be okay.”

“You realize our baby isn’t actually going to have superpowers, right? It’s kind of important to me that you realize that.”

Adrien chuckled. “Of course I realize that.”

“You’re still hoping though.”

“How cool would it be?!” he asked with a big grin.

Marinette looked at him fondly. “I’m really glad you’re here. I like it when you’re here.” She leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Have you given any more thought to my offer?”

She lifted her head and bit her lip. “I don’t know, Adrien. I know things are serious obviously,” she gestured to her stomach, “but we’ve only been together a week. We haven’t even really kissed or, you know, done other things in that time. I think it’s too early to move in together.”

“Do I need to remind you about our history?”

“No, my silly kitty, I remember our history just fine, thanks.” 

“Well, I am absolutely ready to remedy the kissing and other stuff problem,” he smirked.

“I have no doubt that you are,” she smiled back. “I just need some time, okay? I don’t want to rush anything more than it’s already going to be. I want this to last.”

“I’m willing to wait.” Adrien brought her hand to his lips. “I love you, my Lady.”

Marinette stared at him, eyes wide. “Thank you,” she mumbled with a grimace.

_________________________________________________

 

“She said ‘thank you’,” Adrien groaned.

Nino pushed the dial forward on the mixer. “Marinette can be very polite.”

“Dude.”

Nino laughed. “I don’t know what you want me to say, man! She loves you. I don’t know why she didn’t say it back. Hang on.” He pressed a button and leaned into the mic, signaling to the musician on the other side of the glass. “Hey, Jagged, let’s take that one from the first verse. We need to do a different mix on it.” The rock star nodded.

“How do you know she loves me though? Maybe she feels trapped because of the pregnancy and I’m only making it worse.”

“That’s probably it,” Nino said with a roll of his eyes.

“You’re the worst best friend in the world.”

“And you’re the most insecure supermodel I’ve ever met.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Nino sat back in his chair. “Adrien, Marinette loves you. Shit, man, she’s loved you since we were stupid teenagers and you wore those ugly orange shoes every day. She’s emotional and scared right now and she’s trying to be cautious. Just be there for her.”

“Those shoes were cool,” Adrien pouted.

“They had a butterfly on them. They were not cool.”

“Okay, Headphones McGee.”

Nino gestured to the recording studio. “Your point?”

Adrien shook his head with a grin.

“When are you going to tell your dad?”

“Holy cats, my father.”

Nino glanced at Adrien. “Breathe, dude.”

He looked back at him with wide green eyes. “What am I going to tell him?”

“Something along the lines of “Ready to be called Grand-Pere?” maybe.”

“He’s going to kill me.”

“Nah.”

Adrien blanched. “He’s going to demand a DNA test.”

Nino spun his chair towards Adrien. “No. He wouldn’t…oh, shit, he totally would. Bastard heir to the Agreste fortune. Dude.”

“Marinette is going to hate me,” he moaned, putting his face in his hands.

“At least you won’t have to worry about her not saying ‘I love you’ back now,” Nino chuckled while Adrien glared.

_________________________________________________

 

“I said ‘thank you’,” Marinette grimaced.

Alya covered her mouth to keep from spewing her soda. 

“It’s not funny!”

“It’s a little funny,” Alya smirked. “Why in the world didn’t you tell him you love him back?”

Marinette threw her hands in the air. “I don’t know! Everything is so weird. We got drunk and had sex when we’d never even kissed before that night. I end up pregnant while he is off in Milan for weeks. He comes back and I confess to Ch— to him and suddenly he is wanting us to move in and be in a relationship and it’s just a lot.”

“You realize I’ve figured out that Adrien is Chat Noir, right?”

“How the hell do you do that?!”

Alya winked. “Want me to tell you who I think Queen Bee is?”

“No! Secret identities are supposed to be secret,” Marinette protested.

“Party pooper,” she sighed. “Okay, so Adrien loves you and you love him even though you went brain dumb and didn’t say it back.”

“Yes.”

“And he wants you to move into his fancy apartment with lots of extra room to spare and take care of you and make your life ten times easier but you don’t want that.”

“It isn’t that I don’t want it, it’s more that, um…” Marinette trailed off, frowning. “I don’t really know what it is actually.”

“Maybe you guys just need to have sex again and make sure it wasn’t a mistake.”

“Alya!”

“What? Maybe he’s really awful and your intuition is trying to tell you that.”

“He’s not awful at sex!”

“How would you know? You were drunk,” Alya smirked.

“Just look at him. He’s gorgeous and sexy and sweet and no, there’s no way he’s bad at sex. I refuse to believe that,” Marinette decided.

“There’s only one way to know for sure.”

“My life is like a freaking sitcom,” Marinette groaned, dropping her face in her hands.

_________________________________________________

 

“Father, I hope it’s okay that I stopped by.”

Gabriel glanced up from his monitor, looking at Adrien over the frame of his glasses. “Of course, take a seat.”

Adrien sat down, bouncing his leg nervously.

“Nathalie told me you had a good time in Milan?”

“Yes, everything went very smoothly.”

“That’s good,” Gabriel replied in a preoccupied voice, his eyes steady on the screen.

“So, Father, there’s something rather, uh, serious I need to speak with you about.”

“Oh?”

Adrien twisted his fingers together. “I’m, um…I’m going to be a dad.”

Gabriel turned his chair completely forward to face his son. “Excuse me?”

Adrien swallowed thickly. “M-my girlfriend is pregnant.”

“Your girlfriend?”

“Yes.”

“I wasn’t aware that you had a girlfriend, Adrien.”

“It’s kind of a new thing?”

“Uh-huh. And who is this girlfriend? Someone you met in Milan? Another model?”

“No. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, we went to school together. She was an intern at Gabriel for a couple of years while we were in university?”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes in thought. “She used to come over with Nino and the loud girl.”

“Alya,” Adrien nodded.

“And you’re sure the baby is yours?”

“Yes.”

“Absolutely sure?”

“We were together right before I left for Milan. That’s when it happened.”

Gabriel sat back in his chair, studying his son’s face. “And how do you feel about Miss Dupain-Cheng?”

“I love her,” Adrien replied immediately. “I’ve loved her for years.”

“Then you’ll bring her over so I can get a former reintroduction. Dinner Tuesday night?”

“I’ll have to check with Marinette.”

“Let Nathalie know as soon as possible.”

“Yes, Father.” Adrien stood to make his exit.

“Oh, Adrien?”

“Yes?”

“Are you happy with the news?”

Adrien beamed at his father. “I’ve never been happier.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You look so handsome,” Marinette beamed, running her fingers down the black silk tie.

“Is this okay? I wasn’t sure how dressy I needed to be.” Adrien looked down at his clothes nervously.

“You’ll be the best dressed person there, as usual,” she teased. “You really don’t have to worry, you know. My parents already love you.”

“This is different though. They’re going to look at me and know…know…”

“That we had sex?”

“Marinette,” he whined. 

She giggled. “I’m sorry. I guess I’ve had a few more weeks to come to terms with almost everyone knowing. Speaking of, we need to tell Queen Bee.”

“What about Vixen?”

“Oh, uh, right. We’ll definitely tell her too.” She gave his tie a gentle tug and he looked down at her. “Kiss me?” 

His face softened as he leaned in, pressing his lips gently against hers. Marinette melted into the kiss, humming as he pulled away. “That was really nice,” she smiled up at him.

“It really was.”

“We should do it more often.”

“I’d like that.”

Marinette stepped back, taking his hand. “Ready to go to dinner, Mr. Agreste?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be, Bug.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Marinette was telling us you’ve been spending a lot of time in Milan recently,” Sabine said, passing a plate of dinner rolls. 

“I have,” Adrien nodded. “My father opened a new fashion house there a few months back and he has been sending me over to check in on it periodically. There are always a few problems in the beginning of things like this so it’s good to have someone on hand who can make executive calls.”

“I suppose he expects you to take it over?” Tom asked.

“I…well, he has mentioned it,” Adrien frowned. “I don’t think I could ever leave Paris though, especially not now,” he finished, looking over at Marinette. She squeezed his hand encouragingly.

“I would hope not,” Tom replied.

“Tom,” Sabine warned.

“I have a right to be worried about my baby girl,” he said gruffly. 

“Papa, I’m fine,” Marinette assured him. “Adrien has been taking very good care of me, I promise.” Adrien smiled gratefully at her.

“I’m hoping Marinette will take me up on my offer to move into my place before the baby comes. I have plenty of room.”

“I’m sure you two will figure something out.” Sabine looked at her daughter. “Sweetheart, you have your first ultrasound next week, don’t you?”

“Yes! I’m really excited and a little nervous, honestly,” Marinette flushed. “The doctor said I’ll be able to hear the heartbeat too.”

“You didn’t tell me that was next week,” Adrien said.

“Oh, uh, sorry.” Marinette bit her lip. “It’s been scheduled for a few weeks. I forgot you didn’t know.” The unsaid implication hung in the air. “But of course I want you to be there if you’re free!” She added awkwardly.

“Let me know the details and I’ll make sure I’m there no matter what,” he promised.

Tom gave the younger man an appraising look. “Tell me about this place of yours, son.”

_________________________________________________

 

“I’m really sorry about earlier.” Marinette slid her key into the lock. “I should’ve told you about the ultrasound. It honestly just slipped my mind.”

“It’s okay; I understand. You made the appointment before we…” he sighed, stepping inside the apartment behind her. “It will just take us a little bit to get on the same page, I guess.”

Marinette reached up on her tippy toes and kissed him softly. “I promise I wasn’t trying to leave you out,” she said quietly.

“I know you weren’t,” he whispered back, resting his forehead against hers. “This is all just a little complicated.”

“Would you maybe want to stay the night?”

“Yes,” he answered immediately.

“Let’s go get more comfortable.” She took his hand and led him to her bedroom. Tikki and Plagg were curled up on a pillow. 

“It’s about time you two got back, I’m starving,” Plagg complained.

“He just ate a wheel of that awful cheese. Don’t let him fool you,” Tikki interjected.

“We’re staying here tonight,” Adrien said, loosening his tie.

“Ugh, come on, Tik. We definitely don’t want an encore of the first time.”

“We aren’t having sex!” Marinette protested as the kwamis disappeared into the other room. She looked at Adrien. “I mean, I wasn’t planning…I just thought…”

“It’ll be nice to sleep in the same bed.”

“You’ve slept in the same bed with me plenty of times.”

Adrien walked over to her, taking her hands in his. “Not like this though. Not without gloves and a mask and a full bodysuit.”

“Oh,” Marinette blushed. “I guess it will be a little different.”

“Do you need help with your dress?”

“Y-yes, please.”

Adrien moved behind her and slid the zipper down. Pausing to gauge her reaction, he slowly pushed the straps off her shoulders. The rest of the dress followed suit and pooled around her feet. He offered her a hand and she shakily took it, stepping out of the ring of material. “Can I?” he asked softly, glancing at her belly.

She nodded, taking a deep breath as Adrien reverently placed both hands on the small bulge of her stomach. He smiled and closed his eyes.

Marinette studied the man in front of her, the gorgeous man who she had loved for years. The loyal man who had been her best friend and partner since she was a teenager. The amazing man who was gently cupping the space their baby inhabited with the most awe-inspired look on his face. “I love you,” she whispered.

Adrien looked up at her, blinking wide eyes. “You love me?”

“I love you, Adrien, Chat. I love you and I’m so sorry I—“

Her words were cut off when Adrien scooped her up in his arms and kissed her. He walked her over to the bed and set her down, never breaking their contact. “You— _kiss_ — make me— _kiss_ — so happy,— _kiss_ — Marinette.”

“You make me so happy too, my sweet kitty,” she murmured, running her fingers through his hair. She pulled away with a jaw-cracking yawn.

“You’re exhausted.” He ran the back of his hand down her cheek.

“Sorry.”

He kissed her nose and stood up, shucking his dress shirt and pants. “Are you comfortable like that?”

Marinette blushed. “I don’t usually sleep in my bra.”

“Well, I certainly don’t want that to change on my account,” Adrien smirked.

She grinned at him and shimmied under the covers. After a few moments, she tossed the bra to the floor. “Come on, you tomcat.”

He slid into the bed and Marinette pressed herself against him. She felt goosebumps prickle her bare skin where it came into contact with his. Adrien pulled her close and brushed his nose into her hair. “This is my favorite place in the world,” he sighed. 

“Is it because you’ve got my amazing pregnancy rack pressed against you right now?” Marinette giggled.

“I did think they looked a bit fuller.”

“Oh yeah, I’m up a cup size. The future is looking bright.”

“You’re perfect, you know that?”

“I think you might be a smidge biased, Chaton.” She draped an arm across his waist. “I love you.”

“Thank you,” he grinned.

“Ass.”

_________________________________________________

 

“It’s been a while,” Queen Bee drawled. “What’s the point of this little team meeting anyway?”

“We have some news,” Ladybug said, taking Chat Noir’s hand. “Recently, Chat and I started dating.”

“You’ve been dating for years.”

“No, we haven’t.”

Queen Bee rolled her eyes. “I’m pretty sure you have. You guys are not as good at hiding it as you think you are.”

“QB, we really haven’t been dating,” Chat Noir said. 

“Fine, fine, whatever you say. Can you believe these two?”

Vixen chuckled and gave Ladybug a wink.

“Anyway,” Ladybug interjected, “the other part of that is I’m pregnant.”

“Oh good! I thought you had really just started letting yourself go,” Queen Bee genuinely smiled at her. “At least you have a reason for packing on the pounds.”

“I will end you,” Ladybug growled.

“What? I only meant—“

“And that’s enough of that,” Vixen intercepted, stepping between the two. “So this little meeting is to say that you won’t be around should anything happen, is that right?”

Ladybug glared at Queen Bee. “Pretty much. My kwami didn’t even want to transform me for this but I promised it would be the last time until the baby comes.”

“So you’re the dad?”

“That’s me,” Chat Noir grinned, placing an arm around Ladybug. “Me and my Lady are going to have an itty bitty catbug to take care of in nine months.”

“Well, thirty or so weeks at this point,” Vixen corrected. 

Chat Noir turned to her, brows furrowed. “Wait, how do you know how far along she is?”

“We’ve all got our secrets, Sunshine,” she winked.

“Alya?!”

Queen Bee spun. “Alya?!”

Vixen stomped her foot. “Well, he’s Adrien!”

“WHAT?!”

Ladybug threw her hands in the air. “This is not seriously happening right now.”

“Oh, relax, Marinette, it’s been years. It’s past time,” Vixen laughed.

“MARINETTE?!” Queen Bee exclaimed. “Wait, so did you all just know about each other and I’m the one who go left out?”

“No! I didn’t even find out about Mari until almost two weeks ago,” Chat Noir explained.

“Same,” Ladybug nodded.

“But you’ve been pregnant longer than that.”

“Wellllll….”

“Drunk sex,” Vixen shrugged.

Queen Bee nodded. “Say no more.”

“Wait, who are you?” Chat Noir asked.

“I guess you’ll just never know,” Queen Bee sniffed.

Vixen smirked. “She’s Chloe.”

“Damn it.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Well, that was interesting,” Chat Noir chuckled, walking across his building’s rooftop.

“Tell me about it,” Ladybug grinned. “I’m sure Alya’s happy now. She’s wanted to out everyone since she figured out who I was.” She dropped her transformation and caught Tikki. “Thanks, Tikki. It was nice to get out.”

“But?”

“But I promise that’s the last time until the baby.”

“That’s right. No more bugging out until the little bug is here,” Adrien added, perching Plagg on his shoulder. “Hey, my father wants us to do dinner with him on Tuesday and since we survived dinner with your parents, I thought we could give it a shot.” He opened the roof access door. “What do you think?”

“Did you already tell him?”

“I did,” he answered as the descended the staircase.

“How’d he take it?”

“Relatively well, I think.”

“So he’s not going to hate me?”

Adrien paused with his key in the door. “Why would he hate you?”

“For besmirching the Agreste name?”

“Besmirching, huh?”

“I don’t know,” she said, following him inside his apartment. “He’s always been so particular with the way you live your life and how your actions reflect the company and here I come, knocked up by his supermodel son and conveniently also in the fashion industry—“

“You’ve given this a lot of thought,” he interrupted.

“Maybe.”

“I honestly don’t know how my father is going to react to us. If he acts like a pompous ass, we’ll leave. It’s as easy as that.” Adrien looked down at her. “I love you and I love our little grape baby and that’s all that matters.”

“Our little grape baby?” Marinette giggled.

“What? That’s how big it is right now.”

“And what about next week?”

“Hmm, I suppose you’re right. It would change much too often.” He raised a finger. “I’ve got it. How about our little kitten?” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Our kitten,” Marinette pursed her lips. “I like it, Papa Chat.”

“Ooo, say that again.”


	6. Week Ten: Kumquat

“You see this little shape right here?” The ultrasound technician pointed to a grainy clump on the screen. “That’s your baby.”

“My baby,” Marinette breathed, squeezing Adrien’s hand. “It kind of looks like a teddy bear without the ears,” she giggled.

The technician tilted her head. “I think I can see that,” she smiled. “Are you ready to listen to the heartbeat?”

“Yes,” they answered together.

“You guys are cute. Okay, sometimes it takes a minute to—“

A quick, pulsing sound filled the room. Marinette’s breath hitched and she squeezed Adrien’s hand tighter. He looked down at her, eyes glassy.

“Looks like we have a heart rate of 167,” the technician said.

“I-is that okay? It sounds so fast.”

“It’s completely normal at this stage. It will drop as the pregnancy proceeds.” She turned to the machine. “Give me a few minutes to print off some photos for you and we’ll be done until next time. Have you given any thought to finding out the sex?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Marinette frowned at Adrien. “You don’t want to know?”

“I thought it would be nice for it to be a surprise.”

“You have plenty of time to decide,” the technician assured them. “Many couples change their minds a few times before a final decision is reached.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Do I look okay?”

“You’re the most beautiful woman in the world,” Adrien sighed from his place on her bed. 

Marinette frowned, turning back to the mirror. “None of my clothes fit right anymore. Everything is just a little too tight.” She tried to smooth the black dress over her small bulging stomach. 

“We’ll get you new clothes.”

“I’m getting fat.”

“You’re pregnant. That’s a totally different thing.”

“Oh, what do you know. You’re a freaking man,” she grumbled. “Your father is going to see me in an ill-fitting dress and think I’m a fat designer who sucks at her job.”

“Marinette, you realize he’s been around at least one pregnant woman before, right? I didn’t come out of a test tube after all.”

She turned to him. “Are you sure? Because the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. You’re almost too handsome to be real.”

Adrien rolled his eyes, standing. “You look beautiful and you have nothing to worry about.”

_________________________________________________

 

“I apologize for my tardiness,” Gabriel said, entering the room. “A conference call with the Milan office went much longer than necessary.”

“Is everything okay?” Adrien asked, standing.

“They’re falling apart without your guidance. I’ll need you to check in with them again soon, but we can schedule that at a later time.” Gabriel turned to Marinette. “Miss Dupain-Cheng, it’s been a while. How are you feeling?”

“Mr. Agreste,” she nodded. “I’m feeling fine, thank you. I appreciate the invitation to dinner tonight.”

“Of course. It seemed only right that I become reacquainted with the mother of my future grandchild.” He studied her for a moment. “Are you two ready for dinner?”

“Yes, sir.” Adrien offered his hand to Marinette and led her into the massive dining room. He pulled out her chair and got her situated before taking his own seat.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, Adrien tells me you’re currently employed at Bourevilla.”

“Please call me Marinette. I’ve been there almost five years now.”

“You must have gotten the job right after leaving Gabriel then.”

“Not long after. It was actually a recommendation letter from Markis Legrange that landed me the spot,” she said.

“Markis is a good man,” Gabriel nodded. “And not one to give his approval lightly.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Father, we brought you something.” Adrien pulled a copy of the ultrasound photo out of his pocket and passed it over.

Gabriel examined the picture. “How was the heartbeat?”

“The technician said it sounded really good. One-seventy, I think?”

“One-sixty-seven,” Marinette corrected with a smile. “Now we have to decide if we’re going to find out the sex of the baby or not.”

“You should. It would be a lovely addition to the announcement.”

Adrien’s head snapped up. “Announcement?”

Gabriel glanced at him over the rim of his glasses. “Yes, Adrien, an announcement. Surely you didn’t think I could let this fly under the radar.”

“Actually, I hoped that’s exactly what you were going to do.”

“Nonsense. The world will need to know you are now off the market. An engagement announcement is the best way to do that. People will be clamoring to photograph you while you’re technically still a free man.”

“E-engagement?” Marinette stammered.

“Surely you’re engaged?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“No, we’re taking things slow,” Adrien said firmly.

“Not too slow,” Gabriel replied pointedly.

“Excuse me,” Marinette squeaked, sliding her chair back. “The restroom?”

Adrien stood and walked her to the door. “First door on the right.” He lowered his voice. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” she said quickly turning down the hall.

“That was a bit uncalled for, Father.”

“Adrien, you realize you can’t keep her in a bubble forever, don’t you? Once word gets out, these are exactly the kind of things she will be hearing from coworkers. She technically works for a rival fashion house and has managed to snag the heir to the Gabriel line.”

The younger man frowned. 

“Whether you like it or not, you’re a rather big deal on the Paris scene. This news is going to bring about both good and bad reactions. I only want you to be prepared for that.”

“I just want to make her happy,” Adrien said quietly. “She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I can’t believe it has taken us so long to get together. I don’t want anything to jeopardize that.”

Gabriel’s face softened. “She’s the one you’ve been waiting for this whole time, isn’t she? I’ve often wondered why you never dated much. Men and woman alike are always throwing themselves at you. I’ve seen it.” He looked up at the large family portrait. “When you meet that person, the whole world seems a little bit brighter, doesn’t it? Everything else fades away except for that one amazing, shining person.”

Adrien followed his father’s gaze to look up at his mother’s smiling face. “That’s exactly what it’s like.”

“Then I won’t push you,” Gabriel decided. “I do think it would be wise to put some kind of press release together but we can go over that later in the week.”

“Thank you, Father.”

“And I will need you back in Milan. Not permanently, but if you plan to stay here, we need to find someone capable of taking the reigns there.”

“I understand.”

“Good. Now go check on Marinette. I hope I didn’t upset her too much.”

_________________________________________________

 

Marinette jumped a little when a dark town car slid to a stop beside her as she walked to the café down the street from her office.

“Get in,” a voice said from the cracked window.

“I’d rather not, thanks.” She picked up her pace but the car rolled along beside her.

Chloe huffed, cranking the window completely down. “For crying out loud, this isn’t a mafia movie. Get in the car, Dupain-Cheng. I’m taking you shopping.”

“Chloe?!”

“Do you or do you not need new maternity clothes?”

“Well, I—“

“Get in the car.”

The car slid to a stop and a man jumped out of the front seat, running around the side to open the door for Marinette. She warily ducked into the backseat. “I don’t have very long for my lunch break.”

Chloe waved a hand. “I already took care of it. I’m a very important client, you know.” She fluttered her eyelashes. “Besides, you look like you’re about to bust out of that dress.”

“Thanks,” Marinette replied dryly. 

“Look, we’ve never spent much time together like this because honestly I didn’t see how we could possibly have anything in common,” she slid her eyes towards the front of the car where the driver had taken his place once again, “but I’d really like to help you now that we know…about each other.”

“That’s really…sweet, Chloe.”

“I still can’t believe you’re having Adrien’s baby. Ugh, so unfair. Does he have a nice dick? I’ve always imagined that it might curve a little bit.”

“Wow.”

“Oh, come on, don’t act like Alya hasn’t asked.”

“She…okay, yes.”

“Yes about Alya or yes about Adrien’s dick?”

Marinette covered her face. “Just yes, okay?”

Chloe let out a bark of laughter. “I knew it! Do you just have sex, like, all the time? I heard being pregnant makes you so horny.”

“I can’t believe this is happening right now.”

“Bee-lieve it, sister. Ahh! I just made a bee pun!” She laughed.

“Who are you?” Marinette asked, wide eyed.

“Oh please, I’m just having a little fun. This is nice, us hanging out. Also, I may be a little tipsy.”

“Chloe! It’s hardly past noon.”

“Don’t be such a buzzkill. Ahh! I did it again.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Do you live with us now?” Nino asked, hitting the bottom of Marinette’s ballet flat as he passed by the couch. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many shopping bags.”

“Chloe wanted to buy me some maternity clothes and it got out of hand,” she groaned into the cushion.

“Chloe Queen Bee Chloe?”

“Alya literally can’t keep a secret.” Marinette turned over. “What are you doing home so early? I thought you worked late on Thursdays.”

“I do, but today is only Wednesday,” he grinned.

“I have the dumb,” she whined.

“My poor, little, knocked-up Marinette.”

“I hate you. Do you want me to go? I thought Alya would be here by now.”

“Nah, you can keep me company. Al has to work late tonight. I was going to use all this precious time to catch up on some video games,” he said.

“You’re so productive.”

“I know. Where’s your boy tonight?”

“Don’t act like he’s not, like, seventy percent your boy too.”

Nino laughed. “What can I say? It’s his ass that does it for me.”

“I knew it,” she giggled. “He’s meeting with his dad about something. I think he’s going to take another trip to Milan soon.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

“It will suck, but yeah, I’ll be okay. I mean, I was originally planning on doing this on my own anyway, right? I should be able to handle his being gone for a few weeks.”

“Should I tell Al to have the guest room ready?”

“Your faith in me is inspiring.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Thanks for calling me. I got worried when she wasn’t answering her cell.”

“She’s been shaking the walls with her snoring for the past hour or so, so you’re actually doing us a favor,” Nino grinned. 

Adrien laughed softly and kneeled down beside the couch. “Mari, it’s time to wake up.” Marinette frowned and hunched her shoulders. “Open your eyes, my Lady. I need to take you home.”

“You’re too gentle with her,” Alya said, rolling her eyes. “Marinette, get your lazy butt up.” She kicked against the side of the couch and Marinette growled. Alya grabbed the blanket and pulled.

“You may want to step back, dude. This is when things usually get ugly,” Nino advised.

“This happens a lot?”

“Alya and Marinette have been friends for a long time, and Marinette is a grouch when you wake her up. Things can get…heated.”

“But Marinette’s always so sweet when…”

Adrien’s eyes widened as his sweet Marinette reared up from the couch and roughly shoved Alya away, her eyes narrowed and one half of her face red and creased from being shoved against the couch.

“Oh, hell no. You did not just push me in the boob!”

“You tried to pull me off the couch!”

“You needed to wake your ass up because your whatever Adrien is came to take you home!”

Marinette blinked and slowly turned to where Adrien stood, mouth gaping. “Hi, kitty,” she said weakly, cheeks turning pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how pleased Chloe was with herself for making a cat pun in front oF Chat Noir in the Evillustrator episode so I wanted to have a little fun with that in this chapter. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a couple of things going on in this chapter I want to touch on. So far everything has been pretty much Teen but there will be sex scenes (as seen in this chapter) and natural stuff couples (using my own experience) deal with and talk about when it comes to having a baby. The sex scene in this chapter isn't particularly explicit and periods are a natural part of most women's lives but I have marked this story Mature just in case.

“Five weeks?” Marinette tried not to sound as panicked as she felt.

“I talked it down from nine,” Adrien grimaced. “Father says there’s no way he can do less than five to get everything situated at the Milan office.” He sat down on the couch beside her. “Are you going to be okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” she assured him. “Five weeks is nothing. It’ll go by before we realize it.”

“And after that, I’ll be here for good,” he promised. “Father said we could get it out of the way early so I could be here for you the closer it gets to time for the baby to come.”

“When do you leave?”

Adrien closed his eyes and slumped. “Tomorrow.”

“T-tomorrow? What’s the rush?!”

“Honestly, I think he’s afraid I’ll be able to talk him out of the trip all together if he lets it get pushed out at all.” He took her hands in his. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“You worry too much, kitty.”

“It’s because I love you.”

“I love you too,” she replied fondly, smiling.

“I was hoping maybe we could talk about something before I go.” Adrien hesitated and then nodded to himself. “I need to know what I am to you.”

Marinette’s hand unconsciously slipped to her stomach. “What you are?”

“If someone asked you what kind of relationship we had, what would you say?”

She bit her lip. “You’re my boyfriend, aren’t you?”

Relief colored Adrien’s face. “Of course.”

“Do you not want to be or—“

He cut her off with a small kiss. “I want to be. I only wanted to make sure you wanted me to be. I guess I needed to confirm I was at least higher than sperm donor.”

“Adrien!”

He laughed. “I’ve been feeling a little insecure, I think.”

“I’m sorry if I made you feel that way.”

His shook his head. “You haven’t. It was something Alya said the other night. I want to be anything I can be for you; but I needed to know what you wanted.”

“I want you to be mine,” she said softly. 

“I’m yours. Completely yours.” Adrien nuzzled his face in her neck. “It scares me how much I’m yours,” he whispered against her skin.

“I don’t want you to be scared.” Marinette tilted her head back, allowing him more access when she felt his lips graze her throat.

“Do you remember that night?” He kissed the stretch of skin below her earlobe and she shivered. 

“Some parts are hazy but I remember,” she breathed.

“I remember thinking that I shouldn’t let myself kiss you. Your breath smelled like cherries and then suddenly your lips were on mine. I knew I wouldn’t be able to stop once I had tasted you. I was too in love with you. I showed up at the party only hoping to get to maybe talk to you a little bit. By then, Marinette had Chat Noir wrapped around her finger, not Adrien, but I…” he trailed off, taking her earlobe gently in his teeth, pulling a sigh out of Marinette before he released it. “I couldn’t help it. You were so sad that night and so pretty and when you looked at me…I didn’t care that I wasn’t Chat Noir at the time. I only wanted to be yours however you would take me.”

“Sober Marinette would’ve never had the courage to t-take you in any way,” she stammered.

“I don’t believe that,” he said and then ran his tongue along her pulse point. “My lady is very brave.”

“Alcohol played a factor in that.”

“There’s no alcohol now.” Adrien pulled back from her and studied her face. “Is this okay?”

“Y-yes.”

He ran his hand lightly up the bare skin of her arm. “What about this?” 

Marinette nodded.

Adrien brought his other hand up and danced the fingers along her folded legs, just below where the fabric of her dress fell. “And this?”

“I like it when you touch me,” she said softly.

“Will you stay here with me tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Will you let me show you I’m yours?” he asked, a hand moving up to lightly grip her hip. 

“P-please.”

Adrien stood, offering her his hand. She took it and followed him to the bedroom.

_________________________________________________

 

“You’re still painting?” Chloe whined, draping her arms across Nathaniel’s shoulders. “I’m bored. Entertain me.”

“You’ve been especially needy tonight,” he remarked, swiping the paintbrush up to the right corner of the canvas. “Why don’t you go home if you’re so bored?”

“Fine, keep doing your stupid art,” she huffed, pulling away. “Sorry I’m bothering you with my presence.”

Nathaniel turned on his stool, grabbing her arm. “Hey, come back.” He pulled her into his lap. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know,” she mumbled, burying her face in his neck.

“Best friends don’t keep secrets,” he sang in a falsetto voice.

Chloe looked up at him. “You aren’t allowed to use my line. Only I’m allowed to use it when I’m trying to get something out of you.”

He laughed, standing her up. “Come on, I need to take a break anyway. Want to grab some dinner?”

“I could eat.”

“How’d your date go last night?”

She sighed, leaning against the wall while he washed his hands. “Another loser. I swear, every man in Paris is a lost cause.”

“Thanks for that,” Nathaniel said dryly. “Damn, I didn’t realize how late it was. Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“You get all pissy if I interrupt you too much.”

“Nothing is going to be open now.” 

“That isn’t my fault. You could always cook for me.”

“I don’t really have anything here.”

Chloe sighed. “I told you I didn’t mind paying for your groceries. I’m over here all the time.”

“And I told you I don’t need your money. I’ll get paid when I finish that mural next week.”

“You’re my best friend, Nath. Let me take care of you.”

“Like you took care of Marinette?” he laughed. “The receipt fell out of your purse earlier. You know she can only wear one or two things at a time, right?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “I may have been over-compensating a bit.”

“You? Never,” he grinned.

“Shut up and let’s go. Surely there is somewhere in this stupid city that stays open past midnight.” Chloe opened her bag on the counter. “Are you hungry, Pollen?”

The bee kwami stretched and floated up. “Oh, we’re over here again. Hello, tomato.”

“Hello, weird bee fairy.”

“I’m not a weird bee fairy.”

“And I’m not a tomato,” Nathaniel replied with a quirked eyebrow.

“Oh, come on, the both of you,” Chloe mumbled. “I need to find new friends.”

_________________________________________________

 

“I need to get a…guh!” Adrien’s head fell back against the pillow as Marinette sank down on him. “Condom,” he panted.

Marinette paused her movements, looking down at him. “Really?”

He laughed breathlessly. “Oh, right.” He placed his hands on her hips, guiding her as she moved against him. “Is this position— ah— good for you?” 

“Mmhmm,” she nodded, closing her eyes as she rose above him again. “Does it feel good for you?”

“I’m afraid this isn’t real,” he sighed, watching her with greedy eyes. “I’m scared it’s a dream.”

“If this is a dream, it’s my favorite dream.” She leaned forward to kiss him, continuing her rocking. “I hope we never wake up.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Damn it,” Alya murmured, letting the bloodied toilet paper drop into the porcelain bowl. She felt tears sting at her eyes. 

“Hey, babe, have you seen my…” Nino stopped in the bathroom doorway. “What’s wrong?”

“I got my stupid period,” she shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant.

“I’m sorry.”

She stood up and arranged herself and then lowered the lid, flushing the toilet. “It was silly to think I would get pregnant right away. You even warned me…” She turned on the tap and began to wash her hands. A tear ran down her cheek. “Damn it,” she swore again.

“Hey,” Nino reached in front of her and cut off the water. “Come here.” He wrapped his arms around her middle. “It will happen when it’s supposed to happen.”

Alya pressed her cheek against his chest. “I know that. Logically, I know that, but ever since I realized I wanted to be pregnant…it’s all I think about, Nino. I’m at work and I hope I’m pregnant. I feel the teeniest bit of a rumble in my stomach and I hope it’s morning sickness. I’ve been filling up online shopping carts with clothes and equipment for a baby that hasn’t even been conceived yet. It’s consuming me…and now I know it may be another month before I have the chance to find out if we’re having a baby or not.”

“What can I do?”

“Nothing,” she sighed. “Let’s go to bed and you can hold me.”

_________________________________________________

 

Marinette watched Adrien zip the suitcase closed, her heart sinking. He was leaving. He was leaving her and he wouldn’t be back for five whole weeks. Thirty-five days of not seeing him, touching him, kissing him. How had she wasted so much time fighting this? She could have been loving him like this for so long now.

“A penny for your thoughts,” he smiled sadly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“I’m going to miss you very much.” She shifted and rested her head against his knee. “You’re still here and I already miss you.” She ran her hand along the sheets. “And your bed. I’m going to miss this absolutely magnificent bed.”

“Stay here while I’m gone,” he offered. “You can sleep in my bed, wear my clothes, take over my life,” he winked.

“You really wouldn’t mind if I stayed over here some?”

Adrien rolled his eyes and stood, disappearing through the door. He returned a minute later, holding out a key. “This is yours anyway. I was going to give it to you before I left, just in case.” His phone buzzed and he frowned. “My car is here.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go to the airport with you?”

He kissed her gently, cupping her face and running his thumb along her jaw. He pulled away just enough to rest his forehead against hers. “You stay here and sleep. I’ll call you as soon as I land in Milan.”

“Please be careful.”

“You just take care of yourself and our kitten, okay? And if you need anything, do not hesitate to call me, Alya and Nino, your parents, Chloe, or my father even. You don’t have to do this on your own. Do you understand?”

Marinette tried to blink away the tears. “I love you.”

“The first night we were together was a wonderful night, but last night…Mari, last night was the best night of my life.” He kissed her again and then forced himself to stand up. “I love you too. Now close your eyes.”

Marinette watched him a moment more before settling back against the pillow and closing her eyes. Adrien pulled the blanket and sheet up around her and kissed her forehead. “I’ll be back before you realize it, my Lady.”

And then he was gone.


	8. Week Eleven: Fig

“Dr. Collier would like to see you back in the office this week. One of your blood tests came back a little high and she would like to check you out again to make sure it isn’t anything we need to look into further,” the nurse explained over the line.

Marinette took a deep breath, her heart racing. “O-okay, when do I need to come in?”

“Could you be at the office tomorrow morning at nine?”

“I’ll be there.”

“We’ll see you then, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Thanks and have a great day.” 

Marinette ended the call and looked down at her phone. She should call Adrien; she should call him right now. She chewed her bottom lip. He had only been gone three days though. If she called him and told him now, he may freak out and try to come back and then he would have to leave all over again. She could wait. She would go to the appointment and find out what was going on first. It could be nothing after all. The nurse didn’t sound overly concerned. Did nurses usually sound over concerned?

Tikki peeked up from Marinette’s messenger bag and rubbed a small paw against her leg. Marinette smiled down at her and tapped her foot, checking the clock. Her mother would be busy with the lunch rush at the bakery right now so she didn’t want to bother her. She pulled up Alya’s name in her phone and hit send. It rang and rang until Marinette was sure she was going to be sent to voicemail when Alya finally answered.

“Hey, M, what’s up?” she asked breathlessly. “Hold on— Jay, do not remove that headline! It is exactly the way I want it and I will fire your ass if you try to get rid of it—  
Marinette? Sorry, today is a little crazy. My copy editor is going to be the death of me.”

“Oh, uh, no problem. I guess lunch isn’t an option then?”

“Not really. Unless you need me for something! Do you need me?”

Marinette forced herself to laugh. “No, get back to whipping Jay into shape. I was just looking for some lunch company.”

“Maybe Nino…damn, no, he’s stuck in the studio all day.”

“It’s fine, really. I’ll just grab something downstairs and eat at my desk. I can go home earlier that way anyway.”

“Okay, sweets. Call me if you need me, okay? — Jay, I swear I will end you!” 

The line disconnected and Marinette slumped in her desk chair. She scrolled through her contacts again and selected one. 

_________________________________________________

 

“I knew that color would look great on you,” Chloe said in greeting, kissing Marinette’s cheek. “You remember Nathaniel?”

“Of course!” Marinette hugged Nathaniel. “I haven’t seen you in years. How are you?”

“Good,” he grinned as they sat down at a small table. “I heard you’ve got some new stuff going on.”

She laughed. “A little bit.”

“More like a lot bit,” Chloe said. “Is something wrong? You sounded a little off on the phone.”

Marinette glanced at Nathaniel and shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

“You can talk in front of him. He won’t care.” Chloe waved in Nathaniel’s general direction and the man quirked an eyebrow.

“Really, it’s fine. I got a little worked up over something but I’m just going to wait it out.”

Chloe motioned for a server to come to them. “We’re going to need a sangria, a Tom Collins, and something delicious but appropriate for a pregnant woman and we’re going to need them now.” She released the server and turned back to Marinette. “Start talking.”

Marinette sighed in resignation. “My doctor’s office called today and wants me to come in tomorrow to check on some things because my blood work came back high.”

“What does that even mean?”

“I have no idea. They were testing for a few different birth defects…”

“It could be nothing to worry about,” Nathaniel offered. “My sister had things like that happen all through her pregnancy and she had a healthy baby boy at the end of it.”

“That’s true,” Marinette said, worrying her lip. “The nurse didn’t make it sound urgent.”

“But they’re having you come in tomorrow morning which is really soon,” Chloe argued. “Ugh, she should have given you more information! Do you want me to call up there?”

Nathaniel laughed. “I don’t think even your influence can break doctor/patient confidentiality, Chlo. They aren’t going to tell you anything.”

Marinette smiled. “Thanks for the offer, but I can wait until tomorrow. I actually feel a little better just being able to talk about it.”

“What did Adrien say? I bet he’s already on a plane back. That man is the most dramatic—“

“I didn’t tell him yet,” she said quietly.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “That’s probably for the best. We may as well wait until we know what’s going on.”

“We?”

“I’m going with you to the appointment obviously. Ah, thank you,” she said to the server as the drinks were placed on the table. “You’re a nervous wreck. Give me that.” She snatched away the napkin Marinette had been shredding. “I swear, I still can’t believe you’re Ladybug.”

Marinette looked at Chloe with wide eyes and then turned to Nathaniel. He winked at her. “She already told me,” he explained. “But don’t worry! I wouldn’t tell anyone. I have much better self-control than Chloe.”

“Oh, please, you were practically begging to know,” Chloe said, sipping her drink.

“You walked into my apartment and blurted out everyone’s names through the bathroom door while I was showering.”

“I remember it differently,” Chloe sniffed.

“Secret identities are secret for a reason,” Marinette groaned into her hands.

“Pish tosh,” Chloe said. “What’s done is done. Besides, Nath is helpful, aren’t you, Red?”

“I’ve told you not call me that.”

“He’s really good at first aid and he’s a poor artist so he’s home, like, ninety percent of the time.”

“Why are we even friends again?” Nathaniel asked dryly.

“Because you love me,” she replied, fluttering her eyelashes.

Nathaniel shifted in his seat and caught Marinette’s eye. His cheeks darkened and he laughed uncomfortably. “Must be something like that.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Did you remember your vitamins today?”

Marinette rolled her eyes and grinned into the camera. “Yes, I took them this morning, Dr. Agreste.”

“Good,” Adrien nodded, smiling back. “And don’t give me that attitude, Bug. You know you forget.”

“That was one time!”

“Our kitten is going to come out with two heads now because of that skipped vitamin,” he mock-sighed, shaking his head.

Marinette stiffened and swallowed thickly, schooling her expression back into a faux relaxed state. “How are things at the office?”

He frowned. “Not great. The woman who I came to train to take over apparently got a better offer from another fashion house and announced she is leaving at the staff meeting today. So now I’m going to be spending tonight and most likely all day tomorrow going through a bunch of resumes to try to find someone new to bring in.”

“That sucks. Wait, is that going to push things back?”

“I don’t know,” Adrien answered flatly. “Father is furious. He wants to put in a call and try to have her blacklisted from any future affiliations but I’m trying to talk him down. He can be so petty sometimes.”

“I’m really sorry you’re having to deal with that.”

“I miss you.” He propped his chin in his hand and stared at her through the screen. “I wish I could touch you right now.”

“I wish you could too,” she admitted. “I’m thinking about staying at your place tomorrow night.”

He perked up. “Oh yeah?”

“I miss your bed.”

“I bet it misses you too.”

“And I might’ve thought about how nice it would be to take a shower and use your body wash so I can smell you even though you aren’t here.”

He took in a deep breath. “That sounds nice.”

“I think it would be.” Marinette stretched out on her bed. “After I get all nice and clean, I may even sleep naked.”

“Now you’re just being mean.”

She laughed and it turned into a sigh. “Thirty-two days…hopefully.”

“I’ll throw a tantrum if it’s longer. No one wants to see that,” Adrien promised. “A grown man, crying and screaming? It would be very off-putting around here.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” she smiled. “I guess we should say good night. We’ve both got early mornings.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, mon minou.”

_________________________________________________

 

Chloe gave Marinette’s hand a squeeze as the doctor inserted the ultrasound wand. Marinette tried to control her breathing as Dr. Collier studied the screen, subtly shifting the wand. 

“Well?” Chloe snapped.

The doctor turned back to her with an amused expression. “You have a preference for dramatic blondes, it seems, Marinette.”

Marinette gave her a half smile. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything is perfect. I’m going to show you right now.” Dr. Collier pointed to a gray blip and Marinette immediately recognized her baby from staring at her last ultrasound photo hours on end. “Okay, so here’s your baby.”

“Okay,” Marinette nodded.

Dr. Collier shifted the view and pointed to a darker gray clump behind the first. “And here’s your other baby.”

“M-my…my other baby?”

“Congratulations, you’re having twins.”

“Twins?” Marinette asked faintly.

“Twins?!” Chloe exclaimed.

“I didn’t hear the second baby’s heartbeat the last time. That can happen if the first baby is positioned a certain way. When your blood work came back, the numbers were more consistent with twins so I wanted to check you out again.”

“Twins,” Marinette repeated faintly.

Dr. Collier pressed a button and the quick, pulsing sound of the baby’s heartbeat filled the room. “If you listen close enough, you’ll be able to hear the second baby. The beats are just a little off.”

Marinette closed her eyes and listened. It took a moment but then she picked it up, that lagging last beat as if the second baby was trying to keep up with the first but was just a step behind.

Chloe suddenly let out a bark of laughter. “Adrien is going to absolutely lose his shit.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Okay, so…I had a doctor’s appointment today.” Marinette settled herself against a mound of Adrien’s pillows and readjusted the laptop.

“You didn’t have one scheduled though. Is everything all right?” Adrien asked, furrowing his brows.

“The doctor called yesterday and asked me to come in. I know I probably should’ve told you last night but I didn’t want you to worry.”

He frowned. “I want you to tell me these things though.”

“I do have something to tell you now,” she said quickly. “I would rather do it in person but there’s no way I can wait until you get back.” Taking a deep breath, she brought the newest ultrasound picture up to the screen. “Okay, here’s our kitten.”

Adrien leaned forward, his face disappearing from the camera’s view. “That’s a good shot. Look how much he’s grown just since last week.” He came back into view with a big smile. “Can you send me a copy?”

“Sure, but that’s not really all,” Marinette nodded. “Are you ready?”

“For what?”

She grabbed the second picture and held it up. “This is a picture of both of our kittens.”

“Both our…” he trailed off, eyes widening. “Twins?! We’re having twins?! Marinette! Marinette! Are you telling me we’re having twins?!”

“Is that okay?”

“Is that okay?” he echoed, leaning back in his desk chair. Both of his hands worked themselves into his hair and his eyes were bigger than Marinette had ever seen them. “Twins,” he said softly. “Two babies. Two of us and two of them. Twins, twins, twins…”

“I feel like I’m losing you, kitty. Come back to me.”

He blinked and let his hands fall down to his sides. His hair stuck up in teased blonde tufts. 

“You should be thankful it’s only twins, Kid,” Plagg drawled, floating into view. “Cats usually have three to five kittens in a litter, and ladybugs…hey, Tik, how many eggs do ladybugs usually lay?”

The red kwami perched on Marinette’s shoulder. “About ten to fifteen on average.”

“That was a possibility?!” Marinette shrieked.

“Well, it’s always uncertain exactly what traits our holders may pick up,” Tikki replied hesitantly. “It’s different every time.”

“See? Looks like luck was on your side this time,” Plagg grinned.

“Marinette, I’m so sor—“

Marinette held up a hand, cutting Adrien off. “Two is much better than fifteen. We can handle two, right?” 

“R-right. Look, I’m going to call Father. I need to come home. I can’t—“

“Adrien, take a deep breath,” she instructed. “I’m fine. I feel exactly the same. The only difference is now we know there are two little people growing inside of me instead of one.”

“Yeah, but—“

“Gabriel said once the Milan office is set up, you get to be here permanently, right?”

“Right, but—“

“Then we’ll make it through this,” she said firmly. “You’ll find a replacement and get them trained and then come home to me and everything will be fine.”

“You’re always so calm.”

“I threw up in your toilet before I called you.”

Adrien laughed. “I stand corrected.” He leaned forward again, propping his cheek on his knuckles. “I wish I could hug you right now.”

“I wish you could too,” she sighed, sinking into the pillows. “Are you happy?”

“To find out I’m going to have even more family to love? I’m beyond happy.”

“But also shocked.”

He nodded. “There’s definitely some of that too.”

“But we can do this, right, Chat?”

Adrien smiled. “We can do this, my Lady.”

_________________________________________________

 

“I’m just…and my baby girl…twins…my baby having babies…” Tom sniffled and wiped at his eyes. “And she’s…this is…”

“Oh, sweetheart, this is so exciting!” Sabine said, rubbing a comforting hand down her husband’s back. “Have you told Adrien yet?”

“We video chatted last night. He’s really happy.”

“That does it then,” Tom cleared his throat. “You are definitely moving in with Adrien, unless his place isn’t big enough. He acted like it was big enough.”

“Papa! You can’t just tell me I’m moving somewhere.”

“Cupcake, your apartment is tiny. I wasn’t sure how you were going to handle one baby in there and now there will be two?”

Marinette frowned. “I guess you’re right.”

“We’ve still got time,” Sabine interjected. “Twins! Oh, Marinette, think of all the cute outfits!”

_________________________________________________

 

“Wow, you really don’t do anything by halves, do you?” Nino grinned. “Congratulations! Did Adrien shit a brick?”

“He’s working through it,” Marinette laughed. “He’s happy and scared and compulsively shopping so I’d say we’re on the right track.”

“I’m so happy for you guys.” Alya pulled Marinette into a tight hug. “So everything looks good with both babies?”

“The doctor said both heart rates sound healthy and they look like they’re progressing at a good rate.”

“Are you nervous?”

“I was terrified of shoving one baby out of my hoohah. Now I’ve got to do it twice.” Marinette shook her head. “I’m going to need a lot of drugs.”

“I’ve told you we’ll work on meditation,” Tikki said from her perch on the couch.

“You and Wayzz with your meditation,” Trixx scoffed with a grin. “Let the girl have her drugs. We aren’t in the dark ages anymore.”

“What did your parents say?” Alya asked, giving the kwamis a look.

“My dad cried, like, more than when he originally found out I was pregnant. He’s demanding I move in with Adrien. Maman has already been emailing me all these articles on raising twins.” She slumped down to the couch. “It’s a little overwhelming.”

“You could always just give one of them to us,” Nino teased.

“Don’t tempt me,” Marinette sighed.

Alya sat down beside her. “This might be a good time to tell you that we’re trying.”

Marinette sat up. “To get pregnant?”

“Yeah.”

She squealed and threw her arms around her best friend’s neck. “Al, that is so exciting! What if we’re pregnant together?!”

“That’s the hope,” Alya smiled. “This month was a bust but we’re working on it.”

“Speaking of,” Nino interjected, “I need to get to work. Jagged’s coming in for the final run through of the new album.” He leaned down and kissed Alya.

“This late?” she frowned.

“He’s flying in from a concert in the states. He wants to work on if before jet lag settles in.”

“Tell him I said hello,” Marinette requested and Nino nodded, kissing her cheek.

“You girls have a good rest of the night.” They watched him disappear through the front door.

“Can I be honest with you?”

Marinette turned back to Alya. “Always.”

“I’m a little scared I can’t get pregnant.”

“Why?”

Alya began to pull her hair up into a ponytail, nervously running her fingers over it again and again. “I don’t know. I don’t have a reason. It’s just a feeling, a really bad feeling.”

“Do you want to see my doctor? She could check you out.”

“Maybe it’s better to just hope for the best?”

“Maybe.”

“We haven’t even been trying long,” Alya said, shaking her head. “I think I’m already too invested.”

“Do you want me to not talk about—“

“Don’t finish that sentence. I am so incredibly happy for you. You’re my best friend in the entire world so I wanted you to know what’s going on, but don’t think for a minute that I don’t want to know every single detail about this.” She placed her hand against Marinette’s belly. “Whether I get pregnant soon or not, these are still my babies too.”

“You’re going to be the best aunty ever.”

“Hell yeah, I am,” Alya smiled. “Okay, so you’ve told your baby daddy—“

“Alya!”

“Your parents and us—“

“And Chloe and Nathaniel.”

“Let’s put a pin in that because, girl, we need to come back to it. I’m still a little salty with you about not just telling me about the appointment. I could’ve fired Jay and gone to lunch.”

Marinette laughed. “You’re not going to fire Jay.”

“I might,” Alya threatened. “Anyway, is there anyone else you’re going to tell before it becomes public knowledge?”

“Well, Adrien was supposed to tell Gabriel today but he wants me to go over tomorrow and drop off a copy of the new ultrasound picture.”

“By yourself?”

“I know. I’m not sure whether to be flattered he wants to see me or terrified.”

“Probably a little of both.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Your use of color is all wrong here,” Pollen commented, staring at the canvas.

“Red is the perfect color for this piece,” Nathaniel argued.

“What’s red?”

“What do you mean, ‘what’s red’?”

“Bees can’t see the color red,” Chloe said from her place on the couch.

Nathaniel turned on the kwami. “But you always give me a hard time about my hair!”

“I only repeat what she says about it,” Pollen nodded towards her wielder. 

“Are you two done?” Chloe complained. “This movie isn’t going to watch itself.”

Nathaniel glared at the kwami for a moment before standing up and making his way to the couch. “Scoot,” he demanded, settling in beside Chloe. She immediately curled up beside him, resting her head against his arm.

“Ah, that’s better.” Chloe picked up the remote and started the movie. “I brought a romantic comedy this time. I can’t take any more of your stupid horror movies.”

“My movies are not stupid.”

“Just hush, Nath. I’m always right.” She wound her arm around his as she leaned against him. “This is really nice. I love being here.”

“Why?”

She looked up at him. “What?”

Nathaniel cleared his throat. “Why do you like being over here?”

“Because you’re my best friend.”

“Right,” he nodded. “But you’re here all the time. Some nights you even sleep here.”

Chloe pulled away from him. “Do you not like me being here? Is this about you sleeping on the couch because I’ve told you a million times we can share your bed.”

“But why?” he asked again, closing his eyes. “You go on these awful dates and then you come here and…and…”

“Maybe I should go.” She stood up and Nathaniel grabbed her wrist.

“Please don’t leave.” He pulled her back down to the couch with little resistance. “Sorry. I think I’m in a weird mood. Forget I said anything. Let’s just watch the movie.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Hi, Nathalie,” Marinette gave a small wave. “I think Mr. Agreste is expecting me?”

“He’s finishing a call now,” she answered, looking towards the closed door. “Could I see it?”

“See it? Oh! The ultrasound picture?”

Nathalie nodded and Marinette pulled out the envelope, handing it over. “Adrien was beside himself yesterday when he called. He hardly let me ask how his trip was going before he was telling me the news,” she smiled, looking down at the photograph. She turned towards Marinette. “You’ve been really good for him. This has been really good for him.”

“He’s really good for me too.”

“He’s loved you for a long time,” she said and then laughed at Marinette’s expression. “Don’t look so surprised. I’ve been around him since he was a little boy. I knew when he became…” she lowered her voice and Marinette leaned forward. “I knew when he became Chat Noir and I knew when he fell in love with you.”

“You kn-know?” Marinette stammered.

“He wasn’t nearly as good at hiding it at first as he thought he was,” Nathalie said, smiling faintly. “And I was around him more than anyone else at that time.” She looked towards the closed door. “Thankfully, that has started to change.”

There was a small buzz from the desk. “Nathalie, has Marinette arrived?”

Nathalie smiled at Marinette and pressed the call button. “Yes, sir. She’s here now.”

“Send her in please.”

Marinette took the offered picture back and walked into the large office, trying not to let her nerves get the best of her. She blinked at the small mannequins set up on a worktable.

“They’re just rough mock-ups,” Gabriel explained in greeting. “I couldn’t sleep last night so I came in to work and well, this is what happened.” He gestured to the child-sized outfits.

“Are these…” Marinette stretched her hand forward, gingerly running her fingers along the material.

“For the twins,” Gabriel nodded. “I tried to make them as gender neutral as possible since we don’t know…I suppose the news has had me thinking back on when Adrien was born. I was working on building up my business and missed out on so much. I don’t want that to happen again.”

Marinette stepped back, blinking and willing herself not to cry in front of her boyfriend’s father. “This is really sweet, Mr. Agreste.”

“Please call me Gabriel.”

“Gabriel,” she smiled. “Here’s the newest picture. I had Adrien’s copy overnighted to him and he wanted to be sure you had one too.” She handed him the ultrasound photo.

Gabriel studied it with a smile. “They’re beautiful,” he murmured. He walked to his desk and picked up a heavy silver frame. Marinette saw the first ultrasound picture in it. 

“I didn’t realize you had that one.”

“I asked Adrien to make me a copy. I wanted to be able to look at it while I worked.”


	10. Week Twelve: Lime

Adrien stared down at the fruit bowl numbly.

“You need to eat,” Gorilla said gruffly.

“Twins,” he mumbled.

“Hmmm.”

“Marinette is having twins.” He looked over at his bodyguard. “That means two babies. That means twice as many of everything.”

“You can do it. I did.”

Adrien blinked. “I didn’t know you have kids.”

“Not kids anymore.”

“Do you have twins?”

Gorilla nodded, sipping his coffee.

“Where are they?”

“In the states.”

“Oh.” Adrien frowned. “How old are they now?”

Gorilla looked him over and nodded.

“My age?”

He nodded again.

“But you’ve been my bodyguard as long as I can remember. Why didn’t I ever meet them?”

“Mother left with them when they were five,” Gorilla scowled. “I make sure to see them once a year. One is a financial advisor. The other works in a restaurant.”

“That’s where you go on vacation.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Why didn’t you go with them when they moved?”

Gorilla frowned. “I didn’t think I wanted to be married. Gwendolyn didn’t think she wanted to wait on me to decide any longer. She took the kids and I stayed in your father’s employ.”

“Do you regret it?”

The bigger man studied his charge. “Yes and no. I’m not a good father. The man Gwen married after the move is. He has taken care of them and still looks out for them even though they’re out and grown.”

“What if I’m not a good father?”

“You will be,” he replied.

“You can’t know that,” Adrien insisted. “I’m freaking out right now. I’m trying to stay calm in front of Marinette but I don’t know if I can do this. I was scared of raising one baby and now we’re going to have two and…and what if I’m not good enough? What if I like one more than the other? What if I don’t like either of them? What if she decides she should’ve done it on her own after all? She wasn’t even going to tell me she was pregnant in the first place. Maybe she had a good reason that I just didn’t understand at the time. Maybe she knew I would be bad at this.” He gasped in a big gulp of air.

“You’re going to be fine.”

“How do you know?” Adrien asked in a tired voice.

“Because I know you.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Damn, this place is nice.” Nathaniel whistled in approval as he walked around the living room. 

Marinette burped and grimaced. “Okay, I officially hate heartburn.”

“I told you not to eat those three tacos,” Chloe said, sinking down onto the plush couch. 

“You realize saying things like that isn’t even a little helpful, right?”

Chloe shrugged.

“Is this the room you were thinking of for the nursery?” Nathaniel poked his head in the guest bedroom. “Why does Adrien even have this? He doesn’t strike me as the type to have people over that would require a guest room.”

“I doubt it was his doing. He said Nathalie hired a decorator. He probably just walked in and started living here,” Marinette answered, spreading out the paint sample cards on the counter. “I’m not even sure I’m going to do this. I just want to see what it would look like in my head.”

“If a man loved me like Adrien loves you and wanted me to live with him and have his babies, I don’t think I’d be waffling around like this,” Chloe commented, picking up a book from the coffee table and flipping through it. “He seriously only has baby books over here. What a dweeb.”

Marinette looked over at Nathaniel curiously. He was watching Chloe, an almost sick expression on his face. “Hey, Nath, can you come in the guest room with me to get some measurements?”

He shook himself and nodded, ducking back into the room. Marinette cast another glance at Chloe before following him inside.

“You’re in love with her!” she whispered, backing him into a corner.

His turquoise eyes widened and he shook his head. “N-no I’m not,” he hissed.

“Please, it’s so obvious.”

“Hypothetically, why would you say that?”

“You looked like you were going to puke at the thought of her having some other man’s babies.”

Nathaniel slumped against the wall. “She’s my best friend. It’s not like that.”

“Look, Adrien and I wasted a lot of time—“

“What in the world is taking so long?” Chloe called from the living room.

“Sorry!” Marinette yelled back. “There’s a stubborn idiot who won’t listen to me in here.”

“What?”

“I said we’ll be right out!”

“Well, hurry up!”

_________________________________________________

 

“Fu—“

“Shhh!” Alya giggled, clapping a hand over Nino’s mouth. He smiled against her palm and tightened his grip on her hips as he pushed further into her. “Damn, you feel good,” she sighed.

“You have to visit me at work more often,” he panted, nuzzling his face against her chest. “This is the best lunch break I’ve ever— guh— had.” He leaned her back further and she hit the equipment board. A blaring screech filled the room. “Shit!” Nino pulled out of her and flipped a few tabs to end the awful noise.

“So maybe we shouldn’t have sex against the recording equipment,” Alya said, trying to hide her smile.

Nino waddled across the room with his pants around his ankles and flopped down into his chair, crooking a finger. “Come here, Mrs. Lahiffe. We have business to finish.”

“It’s good to be the boss,” she smirked, sinking down onto him.

_________________________________________________

 

“You’re wearing glasses.”

Adrien blinked owlish green eyes behind the lenses. “Yeah?”

“I’ve never seen you in glasses,” Marinette said, leaning closer to her laptop.

“Sure you have.”

“Believe me, Adrien, I would’ve remembered this.”

His shoulders hunched. “They look that bad?”

“Bad?! If you were here, I would jump you,” she confessed, licking her lips.

“Really?” He looked up hopefully.

Marinette nodded. “Like, so ridiculously sexy. How long have you had those?”

“A few years,” he shrugged. “I don’t have to wear them a lot, mostly just for reading.”

“And you’ve been reading tonight?”

“This week our kittens are the size of limes,” he said proudly.

“Well…”

“Not limes?” His face fell.

“They’re probably just a little smaller. Twins have to share the space so they don’t grow as big as fast,” she explained. “But I’m totally on board with sticking with our fruit and veggies schedule! I think it’s cute.”

“I do too…so I feel like I should maybe tell you something.”

Marinette tilted her head. “A good something or a bad something?”

“Just an informative something. I wouldn’t say it’s necessarily good or bad.”

“Okay…”

Adrien took a deep breath. “I kind of freaked out about twins,” he winced.

“And?”

“And that’s it.”

“You think I didn’t freak out about having twins?” she laughed.

“You didn’t act freaked out!”

“I’m freaking Ladybug, man. I’ve got to be all calm, cool, and collected. I can’t be bothered with finding out that this scary thing is happening to me twice now.” She sighed. “I’ve been a basket case but everyone is so happy that I’ve just been screaming internally since I found out. Are you still freaking out?”

“Not as much. I had a good talk with Gorilla this morning.”

“One, I can’t believe you still call him that. I know that poor man must have an actual name. And two, I didn’t realize he spoke.”

“He does to me. In fact, I think I might be the only person he speaks to.” He furrowed his brows. “Have I really never heard him speak actual words to another person? Does he even speak? Have I been hallucinating this whole time? Is he a ghost?!”

“You had an espresso, didn’t you?”

“The photographer said I looked tired,” he nodded. “Hey, are you at my place again?”

“Is that okay? I had Chloe and Nathaniel over earlier to look at some things and then I didn’t want to leave.”

“I want you to be there permanently so of course it’s okay.”

“I have a confession,” Marinette said with a small smile.

“We can’t keep having conversations like this. I don’t think my heart can take it,” Adrien warned.

“There’s no new babies to spring on you this time, I promise.” She held up the soft green paint sample card. “What do you think of painting the guest room this color and turning it into a nursery?”

“You want to turn my guest room into a nursery? You want to move in with me?!” he beamed.

“As long as the offer is still on the table,” she teased.

“Can you please come through the screen so I can kiss you?”

“I would if I could, kitty.”

“What brought on this decision?”

“I just started thinking about how I want our family to be together. I don’t want to worry about if the babies will be at my place or your place or making sure we have two— no, four— of everything because we’ll be spread around. And…well, I just want to be wherever you are,” she finished. “I love you and there’s no reason to try to hide that.”

“Marinette, do you have any idea how happy you make me?”

“If it’s anything close to how happy you make me,” she smiled. “Now take off your shirt and pants but leave on the glasses.”

Adrien laughed. “Oh…are you serious?”

_________________________________________________

 

“Tell me congratulations,” Chloe demanded, waltzing into the apartment. “Ugh, why is it so dark in here?”

 

Nathaniel groaned and sat up on the couch. “Because I was sleeping.” He picked up his phone from the coffee table. “It’s one freaking o’clock. Why are you here?”

She plopped down on the couch beside him and put her feet in his lap, clearing her throat.

“Did you honestly just bust in here so I would rub your feet?”

“I’m waiting.”

Nathaniel huffed but removed her ridiculous high heels and began to massage her feet. Chloe moaned, lolling her head back against the arm of the couch. “You haven’t told me congratulations,” she reminded him.

“What am I congratulating you on?”

“I just had a fantastic date,” she beamed.

Nathaniel’s hands stilled against her feet for a moment. “Oh yeah?”

“Yes!” She wiggled her toes to get him to continue. “His name is Camden and he’s a doctor.”

“A doctor,” Nathaniel echoed.

“He was very, hmmm, elegant,” she babbled on. “He ordered for me at dinner and then we took a lovely walk along the Seine. He didn’t even try to come home with me but made sure to schedule our second date.”

“And you liked him?”

“What’s not to like?” Chloe asked, her voice taking on a stiff quality.

“Hey, uh, I’m really tired. Are you staying here or what?”

“I was planning on it.”

“Great, the couch is all yours.” Nathaniel stood up and walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.


	11. Week Thirteen: Peapod

“I haven’t touched you in nineteen days. I want you so bad, it hurts.”

“I’ve had terrible gas all day,” Marinette said, staring at the laptop screen. “And I’m super constipated.”

Adrien scrunched his nose.

“See, not so turned on now, huh?”

“That does seem to put a damper on things,” he replied, looking down at his lap.

Marinette laughed. "Pregnancy is fun."

“Give him a minute,” Plagg muttered, floating into view. “I’m surprised he hasn’t damaged his wrist at this point. It’s almost as bad as when he was masturbating every time he got home from a patrol when—“

Adrien plucked Plagg out of the air and tossed him back on the bed. “Ignore him.”

“But it sounded so interesting,” Marinette teased. “Do tell me whatever could have made you horny on patrol.”

“Have you ever looked in the mirror?”

She smiled. “How was your day?”

“Shitty,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “We found out the replacement we hired for Rosali was leaking new line intel to his former— well, what we thought was his former— fashion house so now not only do I have to start over again finding a replacement, we also have to scrap everything that had been started for the fall line.”

“You’re not coming home in sixteen days, are you?”

He looked at her with tired eyes. “Tell me you need me to.”

“Is it important that you stay there?”

“I don’t know anymore. I just want to come home to you. I want to start our life together.”

“I do too,” Marinette said softly. “What do you think your dad will say?”

“He wants me to stay. We may have had a yelling match over the phone earlier. Well, I yelled and he calmly told me no. Bastard.” Adrien rubbed his face. 

“Don’t call your dad a bastard. Did he give you a reason why?”

“Stop trying to make me think logically,” he complained. “Tell me you can’t make it without me and you need me to come home.”

“Kitty.”

“I know.” He leaned back in his chair. “From a business standpoint, he’s right. I need to stay here until things get figured out. It sucks that Rosalie left without warning, it sucks that Caleb was, what, a freaking fashion spy or some shit like that. Everything just sucks here and all I want is to come home to you…but I know that I need to stay here until things are right. Father is trusting me to get this new location up and running and eventually it will mean more revenue coming in for us and our family.”

“Then you’ll stay until it gets done.” Marinette hugged a pillow to her chest. “I do miss you though. I miss you so much I’ve been wearing your t-shirts to bed because they make it feel like you’re here with me.”

“Are you wearing one now?”

Marinette moved the pillow to reveal a faded black shirt with multicolor lines crossing the chest.

“I didn’t even know I still had that shirt.”

“It was in the bottom of a drawer. I got downright nostalgic when I saw it.”

Adrien laughed. “Been snooping, my Lady?”

Her face turned red. “I was just trying to figure out how to make room for some of my clothes—“

“Box up all my stuff. I don’t even care,” he said quickly. “You can have all the room.”

“You’re ridiculous,” she giggled. 

“I want it to be your home. Do whatever you want to it, seriously.”

“It’s your home too.”

“You’re my home.”

_________________________________________________

 

“His name is Camden. He’s a doctor and he’s very refined,” Chloe gushed. “We’ve gone out three times now and he wants to take me out again tonight.”

“Wow, that’s a lot of dates in a short amount of time,” Alya said, breaking off a chunk of a chocolate chip cookie. They were sitting around the small café table, all deciding that dessert for lunch was the best option for a rainy Wednesday.

“He says I’m the one he’s been looking for. He’s already been talking about our future together.”

Marinette frowned. “What does Nathaniel think of him?”

“Who even knows,” Chloe huffed. “He’s been in such a weird mood the last week.”

Alya and Marinette exchanged a look. 

“What was that?”

“I guess we just expected…uh…” Marinette trailed off.

“We thought you and Nath were going to get together,” Alya finished.

“You know, it is possible for a man and a woman to just be good friends,” Chloe huffed.

“True,” Marinette said slowly. “I’m really good friends with Nino.”

“But you aren’t in love with him,” Alya argued with a grin.

“Well…” Marinette winked. “Yeah, that’s the difference I was trying to think of. Nino and I are really good friends but we aren’t in love…probably.”

Chloe gaped. “I’m not in love with Nathaniel.”

“Okay,” Alya shrugged.

“Don’t just shrug and say ‘okay’ like that!”

“Okay,” Alya shrugged again.

“You two are being ridiculous! Nathaniel and I are…we’re not…he doesn’t…”

“He doesn’t what?” Marinette pushed.

Chloe’s shoulder slumped. “He doesn’t think of me like that, okay? That’s it. I’ve dropped as many hints as I can and he still just drifts along so I’ve given up him and I’m going with a guy who actually wants to date me.”

“Oh, Chloe,” Marinette shook her head.

“I don’t need your pity, Preggo.”

“Bitch.”

“Slut.”

“Well, this escalated quickly,” Alya drawled. “Marinette, don’t be so touchy, you’re actually pregnant. That’s not really an insult.” She turned to Chloe. “You were trying to be a bitch so you deserve that.” She looked at both of them. “We don’t call each other sluts no matter what, got it?”

Marinette and Chloe glanced at each other. “Yes ma’am,” they said. 

“You’re going to be such a kickass mom,” Marinette smiled.

“You better believe it.”

_________________________________________________

 

“I hope you don’t mind me stopping by like this,” Marinette said, taking a seat.

“Not at all. I hope everything is okay,” Gabriel replied, sitting back down behind his desk.

Marinette put a hand to her stomach. “Baby-wise, yes, but I’m worried about Adrien.”

“Ah, yes. He’s been having some troubles as of late. That office seems to be riddled with bad luck.”

“Right. He was really down when we talked last night and now with the fact that he may not be home when originally planned…I was wondering if there was any way you could help me go see him for a few days as a surprise. I could take a week off work and stay with him. I wouldn’t get in the way! I just want to be there for him like he’s always been there for me.” She took a deep breath and exhaled. 

Gabriel watched her with a small smile. “It would be okay for you to fly?”

“I checked with my doctor. It’s fine this early in the pregnancy, and the flight is only an hour and a half.”

“How’s your morning sickness been?”

“Almost non-existent lately. I’m a week away from my second trimester so it’s about time.”

“And you don’t have any appointments coming up?”

“My next one is in two weeks.”

Gabriel smiled. “When can you leave?”

“As soon as possible,” she beamed at him.

_________________________________________________

 

“I need your key,” Nathaniel said gruffly, not turning away from his canvas. He was only clad in a pair of paint-stained jeans, his bare feet perched on the lowest rungs of the stool.

Chloe dropped her purse on the counter. “What? Why?”

“My landlord is redoing all the locks because there have been break-ins. We have to turn in our original keys to get new ones.”

“Oh, okay.” Chloe picked up her key ring and began to work the red key off. “So you’ll just give me one of the new ones when you get them?”

“Probably not.”

“Excuse me?”

Nathaniel sighed and turned around on the stool. Angry paint splatters of black and deep purple speckled his chest. “I doubt your new boyfriend is going to appreciate you staying over at another guy’s place all the time.” His eyes were guarded and didn’t quite meet hers as he spoke.

“He’s not…we haven’t made anything official,” Chloe insisted.

He shrugged and turned back around, picking up his paintbrush again. “I’m sure it’s only a matter of time. You’re the kind of girl who would want to lock down a doctor quick.”

Chloe stood by the counter, tears prickling her eyes. “Do…do you want me to go?”

Nathaniel’s shoulders tensed. “Yes,” he said quietly, keeping his back to her.

She nodded, willing herself not to cry, and picked up her purse. Pollen shot out of it like a bullet. “Chloe!” she shrieked, pointing her small paw.

A dark butterfly fluttered in through the open window, making it’s way over to the artist in the corner. Chloe choked on air and grabbed at the nearest thing to her, a dirty glass in the kitchen sink. She ran forward and slammed it down to the floor, trapping the butterfly. Pollen quickly surrounded the glass, covering it in a honey-like substance.

Nathaniel jumped up from his stool, sending it clattering to the floor. “What the hell, Chloe?!”

She blinked up at him with wide, wet eyes. “Akuma…coming for you,” she whispered in a shrill voice. “H-he’s back.”

_________________________________________________

 

“This isn’t happening,” Alya murmured, looking down at the coated glass. The akuma fluttered around angrily like a dark shadow behind the thick shell Pollen had created.

“Hawk Moth’s been dormant for years. Why the hell is he back?” Nino asked, pacing the room. 

“I don’t know.” Alya shook her head. “This doesn’t make sense. We assumed something had happened to him when the akumas stopped coming.”

“Where’s Marinette? We need her to cleanse it and get it out of here,” Chloe said. She sat huddled on the couch with her knees under her chin. Nathaniel sat on the other side, leaving plenty of space between them.

“She’s on her way to freaking Milan because why the hell would we need Ladybug to cleanse an akuma today since there haven’t been any in five or so years?” Alya growled. “The timing is just…”

“Too coincidental,” Nathaniel finished.

“You think Hawk Moth somehow knew Ladybug was gone?” Nino asked.

“It could just be bad timing,” he offered. “It does seem a little too easy though.”

“So what do we do?”

“We call Master Fu. Marinette had lunch with him last week to tell him about the twins and being off duty for a while. He might know what to do about this,” Alya said.

“It was coming for me,” Nathaniel shivered.

“How were you feeling at the time?”

He glanced over at Chloe and then quickly looked down at his lap. “Uh, angry, frustrated…hurt.”

“That sounds about right,” Nino frowned. “Damn emotional vampire butterflies.”

“I wonder if you would turn into Evillustrator again or if it would be something different this time,” Alya pondered, looking him over.

Nathaniel shifted uneasily.

“Babe, stop looking at him like he’s a science experiment.”

She shook herself. “Obviously you’re a risk,” Alya said. “Chloe, stay with him tonight and keep an eye out. Nathaniel, try to think happy thoughts.”

Chloe stood up. “He’s not going to be able to do that if I’m here. I’ll just go.”

Alya crossed her arms and glared at Nathaniel. He shrank back against the couch.

“Dude,” Nino hissed.

Nathaniel looked back to see Chloe opening the door. “Chloe, wait!”

_________________________________________________

 

**Maribug: Can’t video chat tonight. Something came up and I have to be somewhere. Talk to you soon. XOXO**

Adrien read the text message again with a sigh. The only highlight of each day since he had been stuck in Milan was getting to see Marinette on his computer screen. He looked around the room forlornly. 

“I guess I’ll just order dinner,” he sighed.

“We could go out for a bit,” Plagg suggested. “You stay in here too much. Let’s go explore.”

“Maybe Marinette will get done early with whatever she is doing and be able to talk.”

“You’ll have your phone on you.”

Adrien bit his lip. “I guess you’re right.” He slid his phone and wallet into his pockets and turned when there was a knock on the door. He looked at Plagg and the kwami shrugged before zipping into the bathroom.

Adrien crossed the room and peered through the security peephole. He wrenched open the door and stared at Marinette. “Are you really here?” he asked faintly.

“Surprise, Chaton.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexy times. You have been warned. :)

“Chinese should be here in ten or so minutes. I ordered from the place down the street,” Chloe said, returning to the couch.

“Thanks,” Nathaniel murmured, back on his stool. He stared at the canvas numbly. “Thanks for earlier too.”

“It’s my job.”

They sat in uncomfortable silence until Chloe’s phone began to ring. “Hello? Oh my—  
Camden, I am so sorry! I had a friend emergency thing come up this afternoon and I’m still over here; everything else completely slipped my mind…no, no, I’m fine. Really. No, there’s no reason to come over. I’m not at my place anyway…” Chloe glanced up to see Nathaniel watching her, an unreadable expression on his face. She quickly looked away. “I’m at my best friend’s apartment…no, not her, Nathaniel. Remember, I told you about him....right, well, I’ll call you tomorrow so we can reschedule. No, really, we’re okay. We have food on the way already. Thanks, you too.”

“Are you missing a date right now?”

“It’s not important,” she said quietly, dropping her phone down beside her.

“Why?”

“Because I need to make sure you’re safe.”

Nathaniel stood up and walked to the couch, sitting close but not touching. “Why?”

Chloe furrowed her brows. “What kind of question is that?”

“Tell me why you care, Chlo.”

“You’re my best friend.”

“Is that all I am?”

Chloe’s eyes flicked to Nathaniel’s lips and then back up to his eyes. “You have to tell me first,” she whispered.

Nathaniel leaned back, frowning. “Tell you what?”

“You have to tell me how you feel. I can’t…I won’t…” She looked down at her lap. “Please just tell me.”

“It could change everything.”

“I know.”

Nathaniel opened his mouth and then snapped it shut when there was a loud knock on the door. “Must be the food,” he mumbled, getting up.

_________________________________________________

 

Adrien lifted Marinette’s shirt over her head and smiled, cupping her small belly. “They’re growing.”

“Like weeds,” she nodded.

“I can’t wait until we can feel them moving around.”

“We’ve still got a few weeks.”

He kissed her gently. “I can’t believe you’re here. How are you even here? Wait, were you supposed to be flying?”

“Calm down, Papa Chat,” she teased, resting her arms on his shoulders and tangling her fingers in his hair. “Flying is fine at this stage. And your dad is actually the one who made this possible.”

“My dad?”

“I asked him to send me out here so I could keep you company since you’ve been so down. He was happy to do it…even after you called him a bastard,” she teased.

Adrien ducked his head. “I may have been a little heated.”

“Have I told you how much I like this?” Marinette asked, running her hand along the stubble covering his jaw. “You look so rugged and sexy and…go get your glasses.”

“My glasses?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did you not want to have sex?” Marinette asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Adrien laughed, picking up his glasses from the nightstand and slipping them on. “You want to have sex because of my stubble and glasses?”

“You look like such a dad right now. It’s really doing something for me.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Like, if you had a sweater vest or something, I might absolutely rock your world,” she grinned. “And what is this thing that’s happening with your hair?”

Adrien lifted a hand to run it over his parted hair. “I don’t know. The stylist did it at a shoot the other day and I kind of liked it. Is it okay?”

Marinette slipped her hand into his pants and cupped him. “I think I just got my sex drive back, Agreste. Buckle up.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Did you call Marinette?”

“No, I’m not going to bother her tonight. I doubt she’d answer anyway. Apparently she was finally able to poop and is very excited about the prospect of sex now,” Alya answered, flipping through television channels.

“That was way more information than I needed,” Nino grimaced.

“Everybody poops,” she shrugged.

“It was more of a combination of the pooping and Adrien sex in the same sentence.”

“I never said Adrien sex, that’s just where your mind went.”

Nino shook his head with a grin. “Did you get in touch with Fu?”

“Yeah, he wants me to come in the morning.”

“Need me to come with?”

“If you want to.” Alya turned off the television and sighed. “I don’t know how I’m going to sleep tonight. All I can think about is that damn akuma flapping around in that glass on Nath’s floor.”

“Want me to try to take your mind off of it?” Nino offered.

“I just watched, like, two full hours of mindless television and that didn’t help.”

“I was thinking something more in the physical category.”

Alya smirked. “What did you have in mind?”

“Oral sex, doggy style, five-minute cuddle session, and then ice cream in bed.”

“I knew there was a reason I married you.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Why don’t you go get some sleep? I need to stay up and keep an eye on the akuma anyway.” Chloe said, not meeting Nathaniel’s eyes. She picked up her phone and attempted to look busy.

“Right,” Nathaniel nodded. “I’ll just…uh, go to my room then.” He stood and went to the bedroom door, turning back. “Do you need anything? Extra pillow? Blanket?”

Chloe shook her head. “Thanks,” she said softly.

Nathaniel entered the room, closing the door and Chloe let out a deep breath. 

“Go in there,” Pollen urged.

“What?”

“Just go to him already, you stubborn girl. I can watch the akuma just as well as you can. I promise to come get you if it looks like the honey is cracking.”

“Pollen, I can’t just—“

“What if that thing had gotten to him tonight? Ladybug isn’t here and even if she was here, Tikki might just be stubborn enough to not transform her because of the babies. Tomato could be in real trouble right now.”

Chloe looked at the closed bedroom door. “What if he doesn’t want me?”

“He does.”

“But…” She closed her eyes. “If he rejects me, I’m never forgiving you.”

Pollen simply stared back at her.

Chloe nodded to herself and crossed the room, knocking lightly on the door. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah.”

She entered the dark bedroom, staying right inside the doorway to let her eyes adjust. “Um, can we talk?”

Nathaniel sat up in the bed, the sheets pooling around his waist. “Now?”

“Are you naked?”

He pursed his lips. “Do you really want to know or should I lie?”

Chloe flushed and closed the door, plunging the room into complete darkness again. She felt her way to the edge of the bed and gingerly sat down. “I have some things to say.”

“Okay.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Chloe spoke again.

“Shit, this is hard. Okay…I can do this,” she breathed, staring into the darkness. “You’re…ugh, you’re emotional and moody and obnoxious and a fucking ginger and…Nathaniel, I’m in love with you.”

“Say that again,” Nathaniel demanded, and Chloe heard the rustle of sheets as he moved to the end of the bed where she sat.

“I said you’re a fucking ginger.”

He gave a frustrated sound and his hand shot out, gripping her chin gently. Chloe jumped at the contact, turning her head in his direction. She could barely make out his face. 

“You love me?” he asked quietly.

“Do you love me?” she countered.

He moved in, pressing his lips against hers. She immediately turned to meet him, melting against him as they kissed. He pulled away from her lips and moved to her ear. “I’ve been in love with you since the moment you busted in here, demanding money for your uber.”

“You were the only person I knew who lived in this wretched neighborhood,” she sniffed.

“It felt like you had me under some kind of spell. I gave you my last ten euros and prayed you would find some reason to come back.” He nipped at her neck and then ran his tongue over the spot.

Chloe rolled her head back to give him more access. “You were cute, and I felt like I owed you.”

“You offered to model for me in the nude,” he laughed against her skin.

“You should have taken me up on that. It was a very limited time offer.” She ran a hand along his bare chest. “Do you really love me?”

“Yes,” he breathed. “Heaven help me but yes.”

“I could’ve lost you tonight,” she trembled, pressing herself against him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

“You didn’t.”

“I’m so sorry, Nath. I’m sorry it took me so long—“

“Shhhh. I could’ve said something too. We’re both too stubborn for our own good.”

“You really are my best friend. The thought of not having you in my life…” Chloe trailed off and nuzzled his neck.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

_________________________________________________

 

Marinette gripped the hotel room desk for support as Adrien eased himself in from behind. She sighed, dropping her head forward.

“Does this feel okay?” he asked, voice tight.

“Start moving,” she begged. 

He obeyed, picking up a steady rhythm. “I missed you so much, Marinette. You’re so beautiful and you feel so good and I love you and…guh! Do that again…”

She laughed breathlessly, keeping herself upright against the desk and pushed back against him. “I love you too, Chat.”

Adrien growled and picked up the pace. “I love it when you call me Chat.”

“And why is— oh, fffffffuuuudge— why is that, kitty?”

“You know all of me, my Lady. You have all of me.” He suddenly chuckled, gripping her hips. “Did you just say ‘fudge’?”

“I’m trying to stop cursing before the babies get here,” she panted.

“I feel like you just gave me a challenge,” he said, reaching around to touch her.

“Fuck!” Marinette cried out as her knees buckled. Adrien kept her upright and continued his ministrations with a smile.

_________________________________________________

 

“Shit, this ice cream is good,” Nino moaned.

“I know. It’s really giving me some good ideas. Maybe we should move ice cream to before oral sex or with oral sex next time,” Alya said, licking her spoon clean.

Nino shivered. “I don’t know. That seems a little too chilly to me.”

“I didn’t say we would be using it on you.”

“Why, Alya Lahiffe, you minx.”

She laughed, leaning back against the headboard. “I love the after-sex feeling. Everything is warm and gooey and relaxed and just nice.”

“I don’t think I can really relate to the gooey part, but I’ll agree it is really nice.”

“It makes me feel hopeful too, you know? Like this time could have really been it. This time we might’ve made a baby.””

Nino lifted his wife’s hand and kissed her palm. “Maybe so, sweetheart. Maybe so.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Too early,” Marinette groaned.

Adrien laughed softly and cut his alarm. He rolled over and Marinette blinked sleepy eyes at him. “What time is it?”

“You don’t want to know that answer, love,” he replied, voice low and gravelly.

She sighed, snuggling against her pillow. “You have Chat hair.”

“I wonder why that is.”

“It looks like someone was messing with it for hours on end.”

“Odd. I don’t remember anything like that happening last night,” he grinned. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me too.”

“Want to jump in the shower with me?”

Marinette squeeze her eyes shut and burrowed further into the blankets.

“Fine, fine,” Adrien huffed. “I can take a hint.” He slid his legs off the side of the bed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Although, with no one to watch me, I may accidently shave this stubble right off.”

A hand shot out and gripped his bare hip tightly. “No shave,” she muttered.

“If only there was a strong, polka-dotted heroine to save me from that dastardly razor,” he swooned. 

“Just get in the shower with him so he’ll shut up already,” Plagg grumbled from the top of the headboard.

Adrien stood and held out a hand to Marinette with a big smile on his face. 

“If you weren’t the father of my children…” she threatened, taking his hand. 

“Remember that thing you enjoyed so much last night?”

Marinette tilted her head and pursed her lips. “I do.”

“I thought of something that could make it even better in the shower.”

“Get your teasing ass in the bathroom, kitty.”

_________________________________________________

 

Nathaniel watched Chloe sleep. If he hadn’t woken up with her snuggled into his side, he would have believed the night before was a dream. He brought a hand up to run gently over her mussed hair, smiling. Her mascara had smudged and her cheeks were pink with sleep. 

Chloe shifted and her eyelids fluttered. She looked at him, blinking the sleep away. “Hi,” she whispered.

“Hi.”

“We kissed last night.”

Nathaniel chuckled. “We did.”

“I told you I loved you.”

“You also called me a fucking ginger.”

She closed her eyes and smiled. “Oh yeah.”

“I need to go to the bathroom.”

Chloe opened her eyes again, giving him an odd look. “No one’s trying to stop you, Red.”

“Uh, well, the thing is…I still don’t have clothes on.”

“Oh, right, because you apparently sleep in the nude.”

“When I’m in here, yeah, usually.”

“And I came in here and then we kissed and then there was sleep and now…”

“And now I’m still naked and need to go to the bathroom.”

“Then go to the bathroom. I won’t look.”

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes. “I don’t think I believe you.”

Chloe shrugged. “I don’t know what your trust issues have to do with me. Do you have something to be ashamed of? Oh! Do you have an embarrassing tattoo on your ass? Is it like a sparrow or an anchor or some hipster nonsense?”

“No,” he snorted. “And you shouldn’t make fun of people’s tattoos. I just think maybe you seeing me naked would be a little…weird…right now.”

“Go to the bathroom, Nathaniel. I’m not going to look.” She rolled over, pulling the covers up above her head.

Nathaniel eyed her for a few minutes more before slipping out from beneath the sheets and padding across the hardwood floor. He was only a few steps from the bathroom when—

“Damn, I knew your butt would be cute.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Vixen, come in, come in,” Master Fu said, opening the door. “Oh, and you brought Mr. Vixen.”

“It’s actually fine if you just call me Nino.”

“Would you like some tea?”

Alya shook her head. “No thanks. Master Fu, there was—“

“An akuma, yes. It seems Hawk Moth has returned.” The old man hobbled over to little table in the corner and sat down. “Is it still being held by Pollen’s honey?”

“Chloe said it was still in there when I talked to her an hour or so ago. She said it had stopped flapping around and is laying on the floor. Can akumas die?”

Master Fu looked down at Wayzz. The green kwami floated up. “Akumas can be destroyed by Chat Noir’s Cataclysm, for example, but they can’t simply die from being trapped. Who was the intended target?”

“Chloe’s friend, Nathaniel. She was with him at the time and Pollen saw the akuma come in through the window. Thankfully, Chloe was able to trap it before it could touch him,” Alya explained.

“And this Nathaniel was upset?” Master Fu asked.

“He’s in love with Chloe,” Nino answered.

“Nino!”

“Oh, was that a secret?”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Chloe’s been dating some doctor and she and Nathaniel are in love but won’t tell each other and it’s a whole thing.”

“Perhaps Ladybug and Chat Noir could talk with them when they return,” Master Fu suggested.

Alya snorted. “They’re the last people who need to be giving out dating advice.” She sat down at the table. “I guess we’re here about a few things. First, do we need to get Marinette back here? She’s supposed to be gone until Sunday. But would she even be able to transform and cleanse the akuma? Tikki made it seem like it would be too dangerous while she’s pregnant.”

“We can handle the akuma,” Master Fu replied after a pause. “We will let Ladybug and Chat Noir take care of their other duties for the time being.”

“Okay, second, why is Hawk Moth back? He’s been dormant for five years and then we’re suddenly right back where we were.”

“I don’t have that answer unfortunately. We must track him down this time. If he has come back, he has a reason.”

Alya nodded. “Last thing I want to know is if there is anyway we can get some help.”

“Help?”

“There are other Miraculous, right? With LB and Chat out of commission indefinitely, Queenie and I are going to need some backup, especially if we plan to take Hawk Moth down once and for all.”

Master Fu stroked his chin. “Let me think on it. I’ll let you know soon. Now, take me to this akuma. Wayzz and I will take care of it.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Nathalie, could you come in here a moment?”

“What can I do for you, sir?”

Gabriel nodded his head. “Close the door please.”

Nathalie closed the door and sat down on the edge of the chair in front of his desk, face expectant.

“Am I…have I been a bad father?”

Nathalie blinked a few times. “Where is this coming from, sir?”

“You can drop the sir, Nathalie. It’s just the two of us,” he sighed. “I’ve missed Adrien’s whole life, haven’t I?”

“Yes,” she said simply.

Gabriel looked at her in surprise. “That’s it? Just ‘yes’?”

“Would you rather I lie?”

He pursed his lips. “Explain your thoughts please.”

Nathalie sat back in the chair, finding a more comfortable position. “You’ve treated Adrien like an asset since the day he was born. You wanted him to be the absolute best at everything because it reflected well on you—“

“That’s not—“

“Let me finish, Gabriel,” Nathalie demanded in a firm tone. “You opened this can of worms and now you’re going to eat every single one I feed you.” Gabriel shut his mouth. “You kept him hidden away in a golden cage until he broke out of it enough times you gave into his wishes and let him go to school.”

“I was only trying to keep him safe.”

“You were trying to keep your investment safe. Adrien was a lonely kid who craved attention and companionship. You were starving him of that.”

“He went to the school. He made friends. I’m not a monster.”

Nathalie’s face softened. “I’m not implying you’re a monster, Gabriel. I’m only trying to be honest. You asked if you’ve missed most of Adrien’s life and the answer is yes. You blew off school events, you skipped scheduled dinners, and you worked through birthdays.”

“I…”

“Do you regret it?”

He looked up at her, face drawn. “What?”

“Do you regret everything you’ve missed?” Nathalie asked again.

“Yes,” he said and there was more feeling in that one word that should have been possible.

“Then stop.”

“Stop?”

“Adrien isn’t dead, Gabriel. You’ve screwed up but there’s still time. He’s about to need a father more than ever because he’s going to be one himself soon. You can be there for him now. You can be there for his children. You can make things right.”

“You really think so?”

Nathalie smiled. “Adrien loves you. He wouldn’t be suffering through the waste in Milan if he didn’t. He wants to make you proud. That’s all he’s ever wanted.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Gorilla, you remember Marinette,” Adrien said, happily pulling her to his side. “Mari, you remember Gorilla.”

“Do you want me to call you Gorilla or is there something you would like better?” Marinette asked.

“Leonard,” he replied gruffly.

“It’s nice to see you again, Leonard,” Marinette smiled, ducking into the backseat of the town car.

“Leonard?!” Adrien asked, staring at him. Gorilla grunted in response. “Fine, be like that. I think Gorilla suits you better anyway.” Adrien followed Marinette into the backseat and Gorilla shut the door.

“Just let ‘Leonard’ know what you want to do today,” he scowled at the front seat. “He can take you all over the city, wherever you want.”

“I looked up a couple of places last night I’d like to see. What time do you think you’ll get off work?”

“I’ll shoot for as soon as possible. I have someone new coming in for an interview today so hopefully that will go well.”

Marinette rested her head on his shoulder. “You’re such a professional, Mr. Agreste.”

Adrien linked his fingers with hers and brought her hand to his lips. “Be careful today, okay? Make sure to rest and don’t overdue it with the site-seeing.”

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” she sighed happily.

“I feel the same way about you.”

_________________________________________________

 

Hawk Moth frowned as his mental search for the akuma went unsuccessful. “Not a great start,” he murmured. “The artist should have been a sure thing. I was certain of it.” He turned back to the desk and flipped through the journal in frustration. 

“Well, you know what they say, if at first you don’t succeed…”

_________________________________________________

 

“Everything okay?” Nathaniel asked, walking into the living room with a towel around his neck. His jeans hung low on his hips and his wet hair was beginning to curl up at the ends above his shoulders. 

Chloe frowned at her phone. “Uh, it’s nothing. I…Camden’s been trying to call me.”

“Oh.” Nathaniel sat down on his stool. “Right.”

“Obviously I’m going to end things,” she said. “I’m just not sure what to say.”

Nathaniel gestured to the blackened spot on his floor. “Fu was able to get rid of it?”

“Yeah, apparently Wayzz can eat them or something? Master Fu said it can’t be done a lot but Wayzz is a back-up plan until we figure out things with Ladybug,” Chloe answered, still frowning at her phone.

“Sorry I disappeared. I’m still a little freaked out. I thought a shower might calm me down.”

Chloe looked up at him. “Do you want me to stay again?”

“Not if you’ve got somewhere else to be.”

Chloe stood up and walked over to the stool and sat down on his lap. “We’ve done this a hundred times but it feels different now,” she said, resting her head against his.

“Not for me,” he sighed, tightening an arm around her.

“Can we really make this work? Us?”

“I hope so.”

“I think I need to talk to Camden in person. I don’t want to start this while he’s still calling and texting me,” Chloe decided, standing up. “Do you want me to call Nino or Alya? I’m sure they would come back.”

Nathaniel shook his head. “I’ll be okay. You go take care of things. I’ll be here waiting when you get back.”

Chloe leaned down and kissed him softly. 

“I love you, Chloe.”

“Stay away from dark butterflies, Red. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”


	14. Week Fourteen: Lemon

“Oh! This is delicious,” Marinette hummed happily. “Have you had one of these before?” She offered a cookie from her plate to the bodyguard and he eyed it warily. “You don’t like sweets?”

“Don’t like trying new things.”

“Come on, Leonard, that’s no way to live,” she winked. 

Gorilla picked up a cookie hesitantly and took a bite. The corner of his lips turned up very slightly.

“Good, right?”

He nodded, taking another bite.

“So what do you do when Adrien works all day? It must get pretty boring.”

“Read,” he grunted, slipping his hand into his coat pocket. He pulled out a tablet in a leather folding case. “Adrien got me a Kindle at Christmas. Holds a lot.”

“Has he been doing okay out here? He’s seemed a little sad when I’ve talked to him.”

“Misses you.”

Marinette felt her cheeks warm. “I’ve missed him too.”

“Worries about the babies.”

“That makes two of us.”

“You’ll be good parents. Ladybug and Chat Noir always save the day.”

Marinette blinked up at him and then smiled. “You’re full of surprises, Leonard.”

_________________________________________________

 

Nino frowned as Alya threw the pack of pads into the shopping cart.

“What? I started this morning and I’m almost out at home.”

“Are you okay?”

She sighed, moving the cart down the aisle. “Yes and no. I still want a baby so bad but maybe the timing isn’t right with Hawk Moth showing back up. We’re already down at least one of our group as it is.”

“I’m sorry, Al.”

“There’s always next month, right?” She tried to smile but her eyes were sad. “We’ll get through this. I might be a bit emotional this week but it will be fine.”

“Want to get chocolate ice cream?”

“And chocolate milk and Twix and cheesy puffs,” she added.

Nino grinned. “Done.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Shit,” Nathaniel breathed, staring at the overturned pot he had just slammed down on the floor. “Shit, shit, shit.” The pot bounced and he jumped back. “Look, I’m fine, okay? No negative emotions here. I’m mean I’m definitely terrified but what kind of bad guy would that make?! You should just flutter back to wherever the hell you came from.”

The dark butterfly suddenly lifted itself through the surface of the pot and began a lazy track across the room towards him. Nathaniel scrambled for his phone and hit the call button, falling backwards onto the couch. 

“Hey! I was just about to call—“

Chloe’s voice on the line faded away as the akuma sank into the bottom of Nathaniel’s bare foot.

_________________________________________________

 

“Nath? Are you there? Nathaniel?” Chloe pulled the phone down to see the call had disconnected. She frowned, hitting redial.

Camden pushed through the café door with a smile. Chloe ended the call when it went to voicemail and dropped the phone in her purse.

“Sorry I’m late,” he explained, sitting down. “Something came up with a patient and I couldn’t get away in time.”

“That’s fine. I haven’t been here long.”

Camden lifted her hand from the tabletop and gave it a squeeze. “I’m so happy to see you.”

Chloe gently pulled her hand from his and placed it in her lap. “We need to talk.”

His shoulders slumped. “Nothing good has ever come after that phrase.”

“I’m really sorry. I’ve enjoyed getting to know you and our dates, but…”

“There’s someone else,” he finished.

“He’s my best friend. We’ve been trying to avoid it and…well, you don’t want the details, I’m sure.”

“Is this the artist you were telling me about? The guy with the tiny apartment?”

“Nathaniel, yeah,” she nodded. “Look, I know this is awkward and I wish the timing was better but—“

“He’s not good enough for you,” Camden said gruffly.

“Excuse me?”

“You said the guy is broke and his apartment is in a shadier part of the city. He can’t take care of you like I can.”

“I can take care of myself just fine,” Chloe sniffed, raising her chin. “I appreciate your concern but I know exactly what I’m getting into with him.”

Camden reached across the table as if to touch her but stopped, dropping his hand to the surface. “I know we haven’t been dating long, but I’m in love with you, Chloe. I want to make a life with you, the life you deserve. I thought you wanted that too.”

“I…you don’t know me well enough to love me, Camden. I may have gotten ahead of myself when you were talking about our future together, but things have changed now.” Chloe stood and picked up her purse. “I’m sorry.” She turned to leave.

“You’ll come back to me.”

Chloe paused for a moment before continuing her path out the door.

_________________________________________________

 

“I’ve been thinking about baby names,” Adrien said, taking a sip of wine.

“Really?” Marinette grinned, spearing a broccoli stem with her fork. “Please share.”

“Well, they’re twins, so I have to put Luke and Leia on the table.”

“And I just swept them off the table. What else have you got?”

“Mario and Luigi.”

“Nope.”

“Fred and George.”

“You know I love Harry Potter but I’m going to have to veto,” she giggled.

“Okay, okay, I’m actually serious about this next one. What about Madeline?”

“Madeline,” Marinette echoed. “I like it. I mean, we don’t even know if we’ll have a girl yet but it would definitely be in the running. What made you think of it?”

“It was my mom’s name,” he said softly.

“Then I love it,” she smiled, taking his hand.

Adrien’s eyes brightened and he smiled widely. “Yeah?”

“Of course.”

“Have you thought of any names?”

Marinette shook her head. “I want to know what I’m having before I start to think of names. I don’t want to get attached to anything too soon.”

“So you definitely want to find out the sex?”

“I know you want to be surprised, but I want to plan. And I was reading an article that said some women find they’re able to bond with their baby when they could picture a girl or boy in their heads. I want that. I want to know. I want to be able to think in terms of our sons or daughters or both. Can you be okay with that?”

“If you feel this strongly about it, then I’m absolutely okay with it.”

“You want to hear something gross?”

Adrien scrunched his nose. “Not particularly.”

“It’s a fun, gross baby thing.”

“Being pregnant has done something odd to your sense of humor, Mari.”

She rolled her eyes. “The babies can pee now. Isn’t that so weird?!”

Adrien sat his glass of wine back down. “Wait. They pee? Like…inside you?”

Marinette nodded her head. “I mean, it’s not really urine like we have. It is urine but it isn’t? Anyway, their little kidneys are working. Oh! And they can grasp their little fingers now.” She reached across and squeezed his hand with a big smile. “The article was saying we might even see them sucking a thumb in an ultrasound at some point. How cute is that?!”

“You’re so beautiful.”

Marinette blushed, looking down.

“To see you so excited about having my babies…Marinette, I can’t even tell you how happy I am right now. The words don’t—“ His voice broke and he closed his eyes. “Having you is more than I could’ve ever hoped for and now…”

“I love you, Adrien Agreste.” She looked around and lowered her voice, reaching over to cup his cheek. “My sweet Chat Noir.”

He moved her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. His eyes were glassy when he looked at her. “Marry me?” His voice was quiet, muffled against her hand. “Please marry me.”

“I’m yours,” she whispered.

_________________________________________________

 

“Uh, babe?” Nino eyed the small black box warily.

“I’m on the toilet!”

“Can you come in here when you’re done please?” he called back. “I’m a little freaked out.”

“Oh,” Trixx said, floating closer. “Looks like Fu is fulfilling Alya’s request.”

Nino looked up at the kwami. “That’s a Miraculous?”

She nodded. 

“Alya’s already got you though.”

“You’re cute but sometimes I worry there’s not a lot going on upstairs,” the fox kwami teased.

Nino furrowed his brows. “You’re saying that’s for me?”

“Only one way to find out. Open it.”

“Did you say you were freaking out about something?” Alya asked, coming into the bedroom.

Nino pointed to the small black box on his pillow.

“Oh…oh!” She picked it up and shoved it into his hands. “Open it!”

“Al, I can’t…I’m not like you guys! I’m the normal one.”

Alya cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

“Wait, no,” Nino backtracked. “What I mean is that I’m the, uh…the human friend. Hear me out because I’ve given this a lot of thought in the past. You know how in any superhero movie or supernatural TV show there are all these powerful people and creatures? And then there is always the one guy who is just an average Joe who somehow knows all these powerful people and creatures? Like while they’re all in these huge battles, he’s worried about paying the mortgage and if there’s a beer in the fridge when he gets home? That’s me. I’m the average Joe.”

Trixx snorted and Alya frowned. 

“And is no one even remotely bothered by the fact that supposedly a tiny, old Chinese man apparently broke into our house and somehow knew my side of the bed and left this on my pillow? That’s not weirding anyone else out?”

Alya sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling him down beside her. “Take a deep breath. It’s okay. Take the rest of the night to think about it. If tomorrow morning you still don’t think this is for you, we’ll take it back to Master Fu and ask him to look for someone else.”

“Will you think I’m a coward if I don’t do it?”

“No,” she answered immediately. “But I also don’t think you’re giving yourself enough credit. You’re no average Joe, Nino Lahiffe.”

_________________________________________________

 

Chloe let herself into the dark apartment. “Nath, are you here?”

“Get out of here, Chloe,” he growled from the darkness.

“What the hell is going on?” She flipped on the light and ventured into the living room. “Holy shit…”

Evillustrator looked up at her from his hunched position in the corner of the room. “Please go. I don’t want to hurt you,” he begged.

She dropped down to the floor in front of him, Pollen fluttering nervously at her shoulder. “What happened?”

He looked down. “Another akuma came. I tried to trap it but…”

“That’s when you called me. Damn it! I knew something didn’t feel right. I should’ve come straight here.” Chloe studied him, tilting her head. “But you’re not…you’re still you.”

He frowned. “Something’s different this time. He hasn’t even talked to me. The butterfly was just suddenly here and then I was like this, but…no threats, no deals, nothing. And I don’t feel much different.” He lifted his arm. “It’s been nice to have a drawing tablet again. Mine crapped out months ago.” He sketched a tiger lily and snatched it out of the air when it appeared. Evillustrator leaned forward and tucked it behind Chloe’s ear with a sad smile.

“Show me where the akuma is and we’ll take it to Master Fu and Wayzz.”

He shook his head. “I can’t.”

“Nathaniel, you can’t stay like this.”

“The akuma is in me.”

“Run that by me again.”

He stretched out his legs and raised his left foot. “It landed on my foot and just…melted and then I became this.”

“It’s inside you?!” she shrieked.

He shrugged. “I think so.”

“How are you so fucking calm right now?! You’re purple!”

Evillustrator laughed. “I don’t know. I actually feel good, I think. That’s probably bad though. Or is it? I’m not really sure anymore.”

Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose. “What am I supposed to do with him, Polly?”

“I could cover him in honey.”

“And I could draw a nice, padlocked cage for you to sleep in,” Evillustrator threatened.

“That wouldn’t be able to hold me,” Pollen argued.

“I guess I would have to get more creative then.”

“Enough!” Chloe squeezed her eyes shut. “It’s late and you seem more or less you, I guess. If Hawk Moth so much as whispers to you, you better tell me, got it?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I mean it, Nathaniel. We’ll go see Fu first thing in the morning.”

“Want me to draw us a really big bed? I could give us fluffy pillows and fancy blankets,” Evillustrator offered.

“Actually, that sounds kind of nice.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Adrien Agreste, put that ring back now,” Marinette demanded.

“You said you liked it,” he pouted. “And the rule is three months’ salary, right?”

“Not for people like you, you ridiculous man!”

“The ring did look quite lovely on you and would be appropriate for someone marrying into the illustrious Agreste family,” the jewelry shop owner interjected with a polite smile.

Marinette pointed a finger at him. “You stay out of this. He doesn’t need any more encouragement.”

“Mari,” Adrien whined. “It’s so pretty and you’re so pretty and it’s perfect and you’re perfect—“

She put two fingers over his lips. “You’re not buying that ring. It’s too much money. I would be scared to even wear it because something might happen to it. Do you want me to have a ring that I hide away in a safe because I’m uncomfortable with it?”

Adrien frowned. “No.”

“Okay, then let’s keep looking.” Marinette moved down the counter, studying the jewelry under the glass.

“I would be happy to do the transaction discreetly,” the shop owner offered in a whisper. “Perhaps she is simply embarrassed.”

“I heard that,” Marinette snapped without looking up. “Don’t even think about it, Agreste.” 

The shop owner frowned. “Not to overstep my bounds, sir, but she seems—“

“I’ve found most people follow up that kind of statement with something rude,” Adrien interrupted. “I’m sure you weren’t going to say anything rude about my beautiful fiancée though, right?”

The shop owner blinked. “Of course not, sir.”

Marinette moved further down the counter and gasped. “This one! I would like to see this one please.”

The owner moved down the counter. “These aren’t engagement rings, Miss—“

“That one right there!” Marinette beamed, pointing. “The silver one.”

“Are you sure this is—“

Marinette took the ring from the shop owner and examined it. “It’s perfect,” she sighed, holding it out for Adrien to see. It was a simple white gold band with a round diamond set at the center. Two small triangles jutted up from the top of the diamond like ears.

“It’s a cat,” he said.

Marinette nodded happily.

“It’s a cat,” Adrien repeated, a smile appearing.

“With Papa Chat and the kittens, shouldn’t I be allowed to be a cat too?”

The shop owner looked between the couple in confusion.

“You can be whatever you want, my Lady,” he said, kissing her. “Are you sure you don’t want something else though? I want you to be happy.”

“I don’t need a ring to be happy,” she smiled. “But I do like this one. I’m marrying you and there isn’t a better ring to show that.”

Adrien turned to the shop owner. “We’ll be taking this one.”

“But Mr. Agreste, this isn’t even an engagement ring. At best it’s a fancy novelty—“

“I suppose we could look somewhere else,” Marinette interrupted, setting the ring back down on the counter.

“She’s the boss,” Adrien shrugged.

“Let’s make sure we’ve got the right size, hmm?” The shop owner said quickly, picking the ring back up.

_________________________________________________

 

“How do you feel?”

“I was fine when you asked me ten minutes ago and I’m still fine now, Chloe,” Evillustrator rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t get an attitude with me, Red. You’re the one walking around your apartment as an akuma and apparently perfectly okay with it,” Chloe huffed. “I wish someone would return my phone calls. The massage parlor just rings and Alya and Nino are going straight to voicemail.”

“Since Marinette can’t transform right now, do you think everything I create could stay permanent? That would be so cool.”

“You can’t stay like this!” Chloe exclaimed.

Evillustrator tilted his head. “Am I not good enough for you like this?”

“Don’t even try that shit on me. If you’re good enough for me as a broke-ass artist with a ridiculous body, you’re good enough for me any way.”

“I’m not sure if I should be honored or offended.”

“A little column A, a little column B.” 

“I might be stuck like this,” he reasoned. “There’s no object to break. I don’t think cutting off my foot would make a dark butterfly just flutter out. This could just be me now.”

“You can’t live your life like this! You’re purple!”

“You keep saying that. Why does that matter?”

“People aren’t purple.”

“So what, I’m a monster?”

“Of course not!” She dropped down to the couch. “Can you even take off that suit?”

Evillustrator frowned down at himself. “I don’t know.”

“Well, there you go! How can you go to the bathroom? Can you take showers? How are we ever going to have sex if you can’t even take off the dang suit?!”

“Oh.”

“See, not so great now, is it?” she asked smugly. 

_________________________________________________

 

“I don’t understand what went wrong, Nooroo. I sent out the akuma and I felt it attach just like I planned. Why can’t I control him?”

“Master, I did warn you that using magic on the Miraculous might have consequences. This could be one,” Nooroo replied softly. “The akumas have always possessed an object that then transforms and gives power to the intended champion. By forcing the akuma to possess the champion directly, your side of the power must have become unbalanced.”

“So I have no control over Nathaniel at all?”

Nooroo frowned. “You could call the akuma back to you. We could reverse the spell you did on the brooch and start again which would allow as much control as your father had. Or perhaps you could take a different path.”

“Not this again. I will finish what my father started. He left clear instructions in the journal and I plan to follow them.”

“Of course, Master.”

“I may be tweaking a few things along the way but that’s only because I have a much keener sense of magic than him.” Camden moved to look out the window. “Will it hurt Nathaniel when I take the akuma back?”

“Most likely since it has melded with him.”

“Good.”

_________________________________________________

 

Alya entered the kitchen to find Nino sitting at the table, staring at the small, black box. “Did you not go into work today?”

“We only had mixing. Max said he could handle it,” he answered without looking up.

“Babe, if this is messing you up so much, let’s just take it back to Master Fu.”

“We can’t.”

“Sure we can.”

Nino slid a folded sheet of paper across the table. Alya sat down and opened it. 

“I’m afraid this is all I have to give in the way of help, but drastic times call for drastic measures. Wayzz has been my constant companion for over a century and is a trusted ally. He will guide you in your new role and is a wealth of knowledge. Do not be afraid, Nino Lahiffe. You were not chosen because you are Mr. Vixen. I chose you as my successor many years ago, before I chose even Vixen and Queen Bee, but neither of us was ready. I’m afraid time has caught up with us now. Take care of them.”

Alya read it again, lips moving to form the words. “This wasn’t with the box.”

“It was on the door when I was leaving for work this morning, hence the personal day.”

“It reads like a goodbye.”

Nino looked up at her. “The massage parlor is closed. There’s a note on the door that said something about a nail salon coming soon.”

Alya shook her head. “We were just there yesterday.”

“Master Fu has been putting this plan into motion for quite some time,” a small tired voice said. Wayzz lifted himself from Nino’s lap and perched on the table. 

Nino watched Alya’s eyes widen as he put his hand on the table, the jade turtle bracelet wrapped around his wrist.

_________________________________________________

 

“Isn’t it beautiful, Leonard?” Marinette beamed holding out her left hand to show off her new ring. 

“Perfect,” he grunted with a small smile, holding the car door open as she slid into the backseat.

“I tried to get her a big one, but noooooo,” Adrien teased, following her in.

“Can we Facetime Alya? This is when she usually takes lunch and she’ll kill me if my mom tells her about the engagement before I do.”

“Whatever you want, my Lady,” he grinned.

Marinette held the phone out so they would both fit on the screen. Alya answered the call, eyes red and swollen.

“What’s going on?” Marinette immediately asked.

“Master Fu is gone. He…he left Nino the Turtle Miraculous and just disappeared,” Alya said flatly.

“What?!”

“We went to see him yesterday about the akuma that came after Nathaniel—“

“Did you say akuma?” Adrien interrupted.

Alya pinched the bridge of her nose. “Damn it. I forgot you guys don’t even know…Look, it’s been a busy few days.”

Marinette swallowed thickly. “Hawk Moth is back?”

“Yeah…uh, an akuma came after Nathaniel and thankfully Chloe and Pollen were able to trap it, but…”

“But what?”

“Well, another one came and Nathaniel is Evillustrator again,” Alya finished tiredly.

“Tikki, we have to go home. We have to help. We have to—“

Tikki flew up from Marinette’s purse and gave Adrien a worried look. “Marinette, calm down. Let’s just think for a minute,” he said, rubbing her arm.

“Nathaniel needs us. We need to go home now.” She looked back at the screen. “Do you guys have him restrained or…break his pen! That’s where the akuma was last time. If you can trap it, I’ll—“

“It would help if you could come home,” Alya admitted. “Things are a little different this time around. We could use both of you,” she added, nodding at Adrien.

“We’ll get a flight today, right?” Marinette looked at him.

Adrien took the phone so he could talk to Alya directly. “I don’t want to send her into this alone, and I can’t come back yet.”

“She won’t be alone, she’ll be with us,” Alya insisted.

“But she needs me. I can protect her and the babies.”

“They should stay there,” Nino said, coming into view. “Dude, see if you can come home with her at the end of her trip at least for a few days.” He wrapped his arm around Alya’s shoulder. “We’ll hold things down here until you can get back.”

Alya and Marinette stared at each other through the screen. “You’re really not coming back right now?” Alya asked.

Marinette looked at Adrien from the corner of her eye before returning her attention back to Alya. “I have to think of my family.”

“I thought we were your family too.” Alya shook her head. “I can’t do this. We’ll talk soon.” 

The screen went black for a moment before reverting to Marinette’s home screen. She still held it up, her hand shaking. A quiet sob tore itself out of her throat.

“Hey, hey, come here.” Adrien pulled her to him, tucking her head under his chin. “She didn’t mean it, okay? Things have apparently gone pear-shaped and they’re grasping for a solution.”

“Ladybug is the solution though,” she sniffed.

“I won’t transform you,” Tikki said. “I won’t risk it. Not again.”

“If Hawk Moth’s really back we won’t have a choice.” Marinette cupped her belly. “Why is he back? He was gone. We’re finally happy and together and he was gone and…and…”

“Shhhh,” Adrien soothed, running a hand over her hair. “We’re going to figure all this out. Don’t worry.”

“We have to go home, kitty,” she whispered.

“We will.”

_________________________________________________

 

“I’ve given it some thought,” Evillustrator said. 

Chloe cocked an eyebrow. “And?”

“Well, I can draw anything, right? So technically I could just draw a—“

“Nope.”

“Like, I could seriously make it exactly what you want though.”

“I don’t want some weird akuma-drawn dick on top of your suit, you freak.”

Evillustrator chuckled. “I’m only saying if for some reason this is permanent, I would be willing to—Ahhhhhhh!” he screamed, collapsing to the floor.

“Nath! Talk to me! What’s going on?” Chloe rushed to his side, hands fluttering uselessly.

“Get away from him, Chloe,” Pollen warned, rushing forward.

Chloe ignored the kwami, grabbing his arm. “Nathaniel, tell me what hurts!”

Evillustrator’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open in a soundless scream, his back arching off the floor as his skin began to glow.


	16. Week Fifteen: Apple

“Thanks, Gorilla,” Adrien whispered, passing by the large man to enter his apartment. He cradled Marinette against him as he crossed the living room into the bedroom. She stirred as he laid her on the bed but her eyes stayed closed.

Adrien quietly shut the bedroom door behind him. “She’s exhausted,” he murmured.

“Be okay,” Gorilla grunted, bringing their suitcases in. “She’s strong.”

“Yeah.”

Gorilla put a big hand on his shoulder and Adrien gave his bodyguard half a smile. “Thanks for all your help. Thank you for looking out for her.”

He nodded. “Anything?”

“No, we should be fine. Go home and rest.”

Gorilla gave him one last look before closing the apartment door behind him. Adrien slumped to the couch with his phone. He hit Nino’s number.

“Hey, man. We just got back in town.”

“Thank God, dude. Things are…not great,” Nino replied.

“How’s Nathaniel?”

“Stable but still unconscious. Chloe’s moved past freaking out and is mostly just catatonic at this point. The only time she leaves his room is when one of us promises to stay there while she goes to shower or something. She never stays gone more than an hour though.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah,” he said tiredly. “She’s been blaming herself pretty hard, saying she should have never left his apartment to begin with and all this other crazy stuff that is entirely untrue. There’s no talking to her right now though.”

“What about other akumas?”

“Nothing so far. It’s freaking weird.”

“This sucks.”

“Definitely. How long are you here before you have to go back?”

“I’m not going back,” Adrien said. “I can’t leave Marinette here with Hawk Moth around. Nathalie should be in Milan by now to take my place. I’m surprised my father was willing to part with her indefinitely, but I’m grateful.”

“At least we’ve got that going for us. We could really use Chat Noir. Hey, hang on.” Nino’s voice sounded further away. “What? I don’t know. Here.”

“Adrien?” Alya asked.

“I’m here.”

“Hey, uh, would it be okay for me to come see Mari?”

Adrien eyed the closed bedroom door. “She’s asleep right now. We had some issues at the airport and it’s been a long day.”

“Oh, right. Is there anything she’s craving right now? I’d like to bring her something when she’s rested.”

“She’s not upset with you, Al,” Adrien said. “Everything is tense right now and…it’s fine. She’s fine, I promise.”

“I feel like a bitch.”

Adrien chuckled. “You don’t need to. Marinette hasn’t been exactly sunshine and roses all the time either. She woke me up around three this morning and called me a pansy-ass pretty boy because I could sleep and she’s having insomnia.”

Alya laughed. “Girl does like her sleep.”

“Yeah,” he replied. “I know she’s going to want to check up on Nathaniel. She’s feeling guilty.”

“It’s not her fault.”

“Well, yeah, we both know that but you know how stubborn she can be,” Adrien sighed. “We’ll give you a call when we head over to the hospital. Maybe we can do dinner.”

“Thanks, Adrien.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Talk to me, Tik,” Plagg demanded, pushing his head against hers. “You’re shutting down.”

“I can’t do it again,” she sighed, leaning into him. “It would kill them to lose the babies. You know it would.”

The kwamis watched Marinette sleep, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. 

“They don’t always lose them,” Plagg reasoned. “Transforming her isn’t an automatic death sentence for the kittens.”

“Marinette reminds me so much of Usagi, and Adrien may as well be Chi reincarnated and you know it.”

Plagg frowned. “That was a long time ago. Things are different. Medicine is more advanced. We’ve both have holders who have carried perfectly healthy babies to term.”

“Plagg, every time the babies are both of theirs though…”

“It’s my fault. I’m the essence of bad luck. We should balance each other out but it rarely seems to work.”

“Maybe we should warn them.”

The cat kwami shook his head. “Adrien’s head would explode. We’re not saying a word.”

“But if they knew, if they could prepare for the possibility—“

“If you knew what a difference this has made in him…” Plagg sighed. “Tik, I can’t take this away from him. I’ve been with the kid for ten years and he’s never been as happy as he is now.”

As if summoned by thought, the bedroom door opened and Adrien glided in and perched on the edge of the bed, oblivious of the kwamis watching from the dresser. He brushed Marinette’s hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. His hand traveled down her arm and stopped to rest on her stomach, silver ring glinting in the filtered sunlight. Marinette had started to show more while in Milan and he cupped the rounded bulge with a reverent expression on his face.

“Maybe this time will be different,” Plagg whispered.

_________________________________________________

 

“Chloe?”

Chloe turned in the chair. “Camden?”

The man walked further into the room. “I was doing rounds and thought that was you. What are you doing here?” He gestured to Nathaniel’s prone form. “Is this a friend of yours?”

She looked back at Nathaniel, her hand tightening on his. “Yeah, he was in an accident. He’s been unconscious for five days now,” she answered numbly.

Camden lifted Nathaniel’s chart from the hook and looked it over. “Ah, so this is the infamous Nathaniel then?”

“Look, I don’t have the mental or emotional capacity to deal with any more drama right now, so unless you can make him magically wake up, maybe you should go.”

The doctor held up a hand. “I’m not trying to make trouble. Just because you’re choosing not to be with me right now doesn’t mean I don’t still care for you.” He looked down at the chart again. “I’m going to have my nurse make a copy of this and look it over. Maybe I can help somehow.”

Chloe furrowed her brows but nodded. “That would be…I would really appreciate that, Camden. Thank you.”

_________________________________________________

 

Marinette stretched and opened her eyes to find a pair of brilliant green ones staring right back at her. “Hi,” she smiled.

“Hi back,” Adrien said softly. “Feel better?”

“Mmmhmmm.” She glanced around without moving her head. “How did we get home?”

“You were sleeping really good,” he grinned. “I carried you all the way up here like the princess you are.”

She giggled. “Your poor back.”

“It wasn’t too hard. You’re not that big yet.”

Marinette cocked an eyebrow.

“No, not what I meant,” Adrien backtracked. “I meant you’re a delicate flower and I’m a big, strapping man and I could carry you forever no matter what?”

“Nice try.”

“I thought we could shower and go visit Nathaniel if you’re feeling okay. Maybe we could convince Chloe to come to dinner with us and Nino and Alya?”

Marinette nodded, sitting up. “I’d like that.”

“My father wants us to come by but we can save that for tomorrow if we need to.”

“Maybe we could do that before we go to the hospital. I want to thank him for letting you come home with me.” She slid off the bed. “Now take off your clothes, kitty. I’m going to make sure every single inch of you gets clean after all your hard work of carrying me up here,” she smiled, curling her tongue behind her teeth.

“Your wish is my command, my Lady,” he smirked.

_________________________________________________

 

“You’re greeting us at the door,” Adrien said faintly as Gabriel stood in the open doorway.

“Would you rather I leave you on the stoop?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Adrien shook his head. “Sorry. I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you answer the door.”

“It’s very nice to see you, Gabriel,” Marinette smiled, moving in front of Adrien. 

Gabriel stepped aside to let her in, giving his son an odd look before returning his attention to her. “You’re looking quite well, Marinette. Milan was good to you.”

“It was a lovely trip. Thank you for the souvenir,” she smiled, taking Adrien’s free hand as he closed the front door.

“Yes, well, Nathalie offered to take over for a while and I suppose I can manage well enough on my own around here for a bit anyway.”

“I could help pick up the slack,” Adrien offered. “I really wouldn’t mind. I appreciate Nathalie stepping in for me.”

Gabriel smiled. “I would like that. Thank you, Adrien.” He turned to Marinette. “Now, tell me about my grandchildren.”

“Oh! They’re apples this week.”

“Apples?” he chuckled. “They’re getting big.”

Adrien looked between them, confused. 

“They can’t open their eyes yet but they can sense light apparently? Like, I could shine a flashlight at my stomach and they would try to move away from it,” Marinette continued.

“Fascinating.”

She nodded. “I think so too.”

“What’s going on?” Adrien asked. “Since when is this a thing?!”

“Your father and I have been emailing back and forth about the babies. I told you that.”

Adrien shook his head. “Believe me, I would’ve remembered you telling me something like that.”

“They didn’t know a lot of what they know now when your mother was pregnant, Adrien. I find it very interesting how the babies are developing and your lovely fiancé has been kind enough to share with me. Speaking of…”

Marinette held out her left hand happily. “I know it’s not traditional…“

Gabriel took her hand and studied the ring. He caught Adrien’s anxious expression out of the corner of his eye. “I think it fits you perfectly, my dear.” He turned to his son. “Well done.”

“Adrien wanted to get this huge monstrosity of a ring, but I just couldn’t do it,” Marinette smiled, her hand finding its way back to Adrien’s.

Gabriel smiled softly. “He may have gotten that tendency from me, I’m afraid. Madeline gave me such grief when I gave her a replacement ring once I could finally afford one I felt was worthy of her. She refused to wear it and kept the small trinket I put on her finger when I was only a broke fashion student but too in love to care.”

“I remember that ring,” Adrien said quietly. “She loved it.”

The men shared a look and Marinette smiled at them fondly. Adrien cleared his throat. “We should probably be going. We’ve got a friend to visit in the hospital.”

Gabriel nodded. “Perhaps we could do dinner this week? I’ll have Nathalie…oh, that’s right. Let me know when you’re free and we’ll schedule it.”

“Of course. I’ll come by tomorrow.”

“Have a good night, you two. And welcome home.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Tikki is close,” Wayzz said, floating above Nino’s lap. “She’s anxious.”

“You can sense her?” Nino asked, looking back towards the door.

“Wayzz and Tikki are like two little spiritual peas in a pod,” Trixx drawled. “They’ve always been able to read each other’s moods.”

“I can sense all the kwamis and their Miraculous,” Wayzz argued.

“Funny how you didn’t mention Plagg though and you know he’s with Tikki.”

“Don’t antagonize him,” Alya warned, stroking a finger down Trixx’s forehead affectionately.

“If I knew you were all going to talk this much, I’d have told you to stay home,” Chloe grumbled, running a hand over Nathaniel’s hair. His skin was pale and waxy under the fluorescent light.

“Hi!” Alya jumped up to greet Marinette and Adrien at the door. “Oh my goodness, you look so great!” She hugged Marinette tightly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Marinette said with a smile. “I’m sorry we didn’t come sooner.”

“We’re okay?”

“Of course we are.” Marinette squeezed Alya’s hand and moved past her to hug Nino. She stopped at the edge of the hospital bed. “I’m so sorry.”

Chloe looked up at her with tired eyes. “I don’t blame you.” Her eyes grew hard. “I blame Hawk Moth.”

“Where was the akuma?”

Chloe stood and joined Marinette at the edge of the bed. She lifted the blankets and Marinette couldn’t contain the gasp that slipped out. Most of the bottom of Nathaniel’s left foot was blackened and peeling. 

“It was awful,” Chloe whispered. “I don’t know how long it actually lasted but it felt like hours. He was writhing and screaming, but no sound would come out. And he was glowing. The fucking butterfly finally popped out of the bottom of his foot with this horrible screeching sound and floated out the window.” She tucked the blankets back in around Nathaniel’s legs again. “I’m really scared, Marinette. The doctors can’t figure out why he won’t wake up.”

“Perhaps we can help with that,” Wayzz offered, leading Tikki to the bed. Plagg floated just behind her, an annoyed expression on his face.

“How many centuries has it been since so many of us have been together?” Pollen asked, peeking up from her place at Nathaniel’s chest.

“Too many,” Trixx answered. “And even now, we’re missing Nooroo and Duusu.”

“We know where poor Nooroo is,” Tikki sighed. “Duusu’s been lost for years.”

“There should be enough power between the five of us if Tikki and I can channel it.” Wayzz perched on Nathaniel’s stomach.

“I don’t know that Tikki is up to that,” Plagg said, coming up behind her. “She has a lot on her plate right now.”

“I’m fine, you old cat.” She touched her forehead to his. “I would like to do this.”

“Are you guys going to let us know what you’re doing or do you want to keep being cryptic?” Nino asked, standing at the side of the bed.

“Combining our energies, we may be able to heal Nathaniel since his injuries were the cause of another of our kind, Master,” Wayzz explained. “There is a chance it won’t work, of course, but we’ve been able to do things of the like in the past.”

“You can wake him up?!” Chloe spun. “Why the hell didn’t you do that before? We’ve been here almost a week!”

“We needed them,” Trixx said, pointing to Tikki and Plagg.

“We’re here now,” Plagg grumbled.

“How does this work?” Adrien asked. 

“We join our energies and Wayzz and I have the ability to direct them. It’s like how the Ladybug Cure works,” Tikki explained.

“Are there side effects?”

“Tik and Wayzz will definitely be out of commission a few days at least. Not sure about the rest of us.” Plagg looked at Nathaniel. “We sure this guy is worth it? He’s not even one of us.”

“Chat, control your kwami,” Chloe growled.

Adrien scooped Plagg up and walked across the room, the two whispering hurriedly back and forth.

“We can do this,” Tikki said. “We’re going to do this.”

“He’s worth it,” Pollen added quietly. “Tomato is my second favorite human.”

“Marinette needs to go,” Tikki announced. “You don’t need to be around all the magic.”

“I want to make sure he’s okay,” Marinette argued. 

“We can bring her home to you after,” Alya decided. “Tikki knows best about this, M.”

“We’ll be at my place.” Adrien dropped Plagg back on the bed with a stern look and put an arm around Marinette. “Bring them back as soon as you can. Come on, my Lady.”

“But—“

“It’s time to go home.”

_________________________________________________

 

“I think I’d like to start working on the nursery.”

Adrien looked towards the closed guest bedroom door. “I could have painters come this week.”

Marinette smiled. “I’d like that. I have to go back to work tomorrow but maybe I could leave early one afternoon so we could go look at furniture. We’ll probably need a special crib for twins.”

“I ordered one but we can look at others.”

She frowned. “When is it supposed to come in?”

“It came in a couple of weeks ago. I had it delivered to my storage unit,” Adrien answered, suddenly very interested in a loose thread on his jeans.

“Uh-huh. And just how many other things have you ordered and had sent to this storage unit?”

“Do you want me to call out for some dinner?” he asked, standing up to move towards the kitchen.

“Adrien Agreste, tell me how much baby stuff you’ve bought,” Marinette demanded.

Adrien licked his lips nervously. “It’s all necessary stuff.”

“Kitty.”

“Like, at least half of it is completely necessary.”

“Come here.”

Adrien lifted his brows in question.

“Are you really going to make your poor fiancé, pregnant with your twins no less, get up off the couch to kiss you?” Marinette asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

He grinned and sank down beside her. She stroked her hand down his cheek and he leaned into it. 

“What am I going to do with you, Chaton?” she crooned.

“Whatever you want,” he sighed. “I suppose you should know my shameful secret. I shop when I’m nervous.”

“It sounds like you’ve been very nervous.” Marinette nudged his shoulders back and pulled his head down to her lap. She raked her fingers through his hair and he went boneless.

“I’ve been worried about you.”

“I’m fine.”

“I’ve been worried about our kittens too.”

She leaned down and kissed his temple. “They’re fine too.”

“I wanted to keep you in Milan,” he said quietly. “I don’t want you here. I don’t want you close to him.”

“We have a duty.”

“Have you thought about giving up Ladybug?”

Marinette’s hands stilled on his head. “It sounds like you have.”

He turned so he could look up at her. “I’m not saying you should, but I think it’s something we should address. We’re not kids anymore.”

“Do you want to give up being Chat?”

“No,” he answered quickly. “Not even a little bit.” He pursed his lips. “But I would if that’s something we decided to do together. We’re going to be parents, and we’ll have these two tiny, helpless, little humans who are going to depend on us for everything. It’s terrifying.”

“Adrien, do you think we’re going to be good parents?”

“You’re going to be an amazing mother. You’re kind and caring and smart and beautiful and everything a mother should be.”

She smiled down at him, her nails scratching against his scalp as a low rumble began in his chest. “You’re going to be an amazing father too, you know.”

“Do you really believe that?”

“Kitty, you are without a doubt the most loving person I’ve ever met. I will never worry if our children are cared about.” She kissed the tip of his nose. “I’m so incredibly lucky you’re such a lightweight,” she smirked. 

Adrien laughed in surprise. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, are you saying you took advantage of my inebriated state to get my babies inside of you?”

“I admit nothing,” she teased.

A knock at the door interrupted Adrien’s reply. He stood and crossed the room, peeking through the eyehole. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it wide.

“We come bearing gifts,” Nino said, holding up the tiny, red kwami. “Tikki is pretty wiped. Where does she sleep?”

Marinette went to him, taking her into her hands. Tikki blearily blinked up at her. “We saved him, Mari. He’s okay.”

“Thank you.” Marinette kissed the kwami’s head. “Plagg, you ready for bed?”

“I’m following,” he muttered, floating to her shoulder. Marinette and the kwamis disappeared into the guest room.

“So Nathaniel is okay?” Adrien asked.

“It was so amazing, dude. The kwamis started glowing and then Nathaniel started glowing and there was chanting and now he’s awake and trying to get himself released from the hospital. The doctors are baffled.” Nino opened his jacket pocket and peeked in at the sleeping turtle. “Wayzz and Tikki were amazing. I didn’t even know they could do that.”

“They did warn us that it isn’t something that can happen very often. That was only the fifth time they’ve done it ever and they’re ancient,” Alya added. 

Marinette joined them again. “Do you guys want to stay? We were talking about ordering dinner in?”

Alya looked at Nino. “I’d like that. We have a lot to talk about.”

“Let’s do it,” he agreed. “What’s on the menu?”

_________________________________________________

 

“You may as well get used to this, Red, because this is the rest of your existence,” Chloe threatened, tightening her hold on his waist. She was curled up in his hospital bed with him, her leg draped over his. “I’m never leaving you alone again.”

Nathaniel smiled at the ceiling. “The horror.”

“I thought I’d lost you,” she whispered.

“Are you glad I’m not purple anymore?”

“I’d rather you be purple than dead. It was so scary, Nathaniel.”

He tightened his arm around her. “I’m really sorry you were so scared. I think I’m glad I don’t remember much.”

She shuddered. “You should be. Your foot still looks pretty rough.”

Nathaniel grimaced. “Guess I’ve got a pretty souvenir from Hawk Douche.”

They both looked up at a knock on the door. Camden hesitantly stepped inside. “Mr. Kurtzberg, I’m surprised to see you awake,” he smiled.

Nathaniel furrowed his brows. “Do I know you?”

Chloe sat up, pushing the button to bring the head of the bed upright. “Nathaniel, this is Camden. He’s a doctor here and had offered to look at your case.”

“But it looks like I’m no longer needed,” Camden continued to smile. “Chloe and I also dated for a bit.”

Chloe frowned and Nathaniel studied the doctor. “I think I remember her mentioning that maybe,” he finally said. “I feel like we’ve met before though.”

“I don’t know when our paths would have crossed,” Camden replied, his smile growing eerier in its persistence. “We don’t exactly run in the same circles.”

“No, I suppose not,” Nathaniel agreed. “Maybe you just have one of those faces.”

“Maybe.”

The men continued to stare at each other as the silence grew. Chloe clapped her hands in irritation. “Well, now that we’ve all been awkward enough, Camden, do you think you could convince them to let us go home tonight? I’m so sick of being here.”

“Anything you want, Chloe,” he said, turning towards the door. “Glad to see you’re feeling well, Mr. Kurtzberg. Let’s hope you don’t have a relapse.”

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes as the other man disappeared.


	18. Week Sixteen: Avocado

“Queenie! On your right,” Chat Noir growled, ducking to dodge another fireball. Flames licked at his shoulder as it flew by and he gritted his teeth. The suit had taken most of the damage but he was sure his skin would be tender for a few days.

Queen Bee spun and knocked Flamethrower off his feet. Jade Turtle rushed over to help her restrain the akumatized man but was thrown back when another fireball was let loose.

“Shit,” he groaned, flat on his back. “That is definitely going to leave a mark.”

“Jade, be ready to capture,” Chat Noir yelled, leaping on top of Flamethrower. He ripped off the firefighter badge and cracked it in half, the akuma floating up in freedom. “Jade!”

“I’m here! I’m here!” Jade Turtle leapt up, trapping the butterfly in a hard turtle shell case. “Sorry,” he apologized. “Still trying to get the hang of things.”

“You’re doing fine. Sorry I snapped.”

“How about a thank you for knocking him on his ass?” Queen Bee huffed, joining them.

“Thank you for being the best of us,” Chat Noir smirked.

“You’re welcome,” she replied primly. “Now go get that thing to Ladybug. I’ll stay with Fire Face.”

Jade Turtle handed off the case. “You’re much faster than me, dude. I’ll stay here for backup.”

Chat Noir nodded and took off, vaulting across the city. Marinette met him on their balcony, eyes anxious. “Is everyone okay?”

“We’re fine. Tikki, are you sure this won’t hurt her or the kittens?”

The kwami nodded. “Cleansing the akuma should be fine but…”

“But what?”

“Was anyone hurt?”

“Minor injuries and property damage.”

Tikki sighed. “At least that, I suppose. I don’t agree with any of this but it doesn’t look like we have a lot of choice. Ladybug can cleanse the akuma but we can’t use the Cure.” She looked at Marinette. “I can’t even be sure that’s going to be safe enough.”

“And you’re sure no one else can take her Miraculous for now?” Chat Noir asked.

Marinette put a hand on his cheek. “We’ve been over this, mon minou. Tikki and Plagg both agreed that I need to keep it during the pregnancy since being a holder changes things about us. I have a good feeling about this. I think we can make it work.”

He eyed her warily, keeping a tight hold on the turtle shell.

“Tikki, spots on!”

Chat Noir watched in fascination as Marinette was transformed, her pajamas giving way to a flowing red dress covered in shining black dots, her belly slightly protruding against the fabric. Her hair fell loose around her shoulders and her blue eyes twinkled behind her mask.

“Tikki didn’t want me getting any big ideas about trying to swing across the city so she said she was changing my costume,” Ladybug grinned, looking down. “I look ridiculous.”

“You look beautiful. How do you feel?”

“Good,” she nodded happily. “I missed this.” She reached up on her tippy toes and kissed him softly. “Don’t worry, love. This will be okay.”

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Let’s do it.” She lifted her yo-yo and prepared to cast it.

Chat Noir gave her another worried look before opening the shell and letting the akuma free. Ladybug wasted no time, capturing it. “No more evildoing for you, little akuma,” she crooned. She popped open the compact to release the creature. “Bye-bye, little butterfly.” She watched it float up before looking back at her fiancé.

“Good job, now drop your transformation.”

“Already?” she whined.

“Marinette,” he warned, face serious.

“Spots off,” she sighed, reaching out to catch Tikki. 

“Thank you.” Chat Noir kissed her forehead. “I’m going to go make sure the others are okay and get help to those who need it. I’ll be home soon.”

“Be careful.”

“Always,” he grinned, falling backwards off the railing.

“Showoff,” Marinette grumbled fondly, watching him vault away.

_________________________________________________

 

“Sure seems like Hawk Moth finally got his shit together,” Alya said, tapping her pen against the notebook. “Flamethrower made the fifth akuma in a little over a week.”

“At least Chat finally brought me one to cleanse. Plagg told me it would be bad for him to keep using Cataclysm on them, but you know how stubborn Adrien can be.” Marinette licked the ice cream from her spoon. 

“Especially when it comes to you and his kittens,” Alya added, eyeing her. “In fact, I remember him saying something about you cutting back on your sugar.”

“And when he carries two humans inside him, can’t sleep for months, has to pee at least one hundred times a day, and feels like his uterus is just going to fall out while he’s walking around, then he can tell me what to eat,” she huffed, digging back into the carton of ice cream.

“I don’t think he has a uterus,” Alya smirked.

Marinette stuck out her tongue.

“Don’t worry, M, your secret’s safe with me.”

“I knew there was a reason you’re my best friend. What are you working on anyway?”

Alya sighed, dropping her pen. “Trying to see if there is any rhyme or reason to the victims this time around. I couldn’t even make it to the fight yesterday because I was stuck in a meeting. What happens when Nino is in a recording session? Or Adrien is in a meeting? Chloe doesn’t work but she can’t handle these things on her own.”

Marinette slumped in her seat. “I know. Believe me, I would much rather be out there than stuck around here.”

“Oh yeah,” Alya grimaced. “How are you taking forced unemployment?”

“It sucks! They were civil about it, and I get it. I mean, technically I am marrying into the family of a rival fashion house but it still sucks. I hate not working.”

“At least you have plenty of time to get ready for the babies,” Alya offered.

“That’s true. Adrien has painters coming tomorrow. He’s making us stay in a fancy hotel room for three days because of the fumes even though I still have a perfectly good apartment.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “I think he’s afraid if I stay the night over there, I’ll suddenly not want to move in here anymore.”

“You realize your life is a fairytale, right? Like, you’re having twins with the rich, handsome prince and he worships the ground you walk on and you’re getting married and his father is the king of the fashion world.”

Marinette laughed. “You know there’s more to it than that. I’m sorry, I probably sound so ungrateful.”

“I’m teasing you. I think I can see where you’re coming from. You’ve always done for yourself and suddenly you’re being taken care of and maybe you’re feeling a little useless?”

“Yes!” Marinette shook her head. “That is exactly it. It felt so good to be Ladybug again yesterday even if just for a few minutes. I didn’t want it to end.”

“Maybe you just need to find something new to sink your energy into.”

“Maybe.”

“Incoming!” Trixx warned, zipping to the table. Tikki followed, giving the carton of ice cream a disapproving look. Marinette shoved it in front of Alya as the apartment door opened. 

“Hey, Princess.” Adrien dropped a kiss on Marinette’s head. “I’m going to jump in the shower. I got a little sweaty at the gym.”

Marinette scrunched her nose. “Sounds good.”

“Hey, Al. Dipping into the ice cream, huh?”

“She loves it so much,” Marinette nodded.

Alya smirked. “You’ve got ice cream above your lip, M.”

“Damn it.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Does the cane help?”

Nathaniel frowned down at it. “I guess so. I don’t like it though.”

“We can buy you a new one, a better one,” Chloe said.

“It’s not the quality of the cane I don’t like, Chlo. It’s just…the cane itself. The fact that I have to use it.” Nathaniel slumped down on the couch. “I guess at least my foot matches that patch on the floor now?”

“I want you to move in with me.”

“What?”

Chloe looked around the shabby apartment. “I keep seeing you like…I thought you were going to die right in front of me, Nath. I honestly believed you were as good as dead. We had finally been honest with each other and then I was going to lose you and it broke me.” She sat down beside him and took his hand. “I don’t want to lose any more time with you.”

“Wow…that’s the most romantic thing I think you’ve ever said to me.”

“I don’t know,” she sighed, leaning against his shoulder. “I thought it was plenty romantic when I told you I loved you and called you a fucking ginger.”

He chuckled. “I’d say it’s pretty even for best moment.”

“So what do you think?”

Nathaniel frowned. “Chloe, I don’t really think I could live somewhere so fancy.”

She turned to look at him. “Are you serious right now?”

“Look around. I kind of make it by on as little as possible. And all my money goes towards art supplies.”

“You would actually save money because you wouldn’t have rent anymore,” she pointed out.

“Where am I going to paint?”

“Um…”

“Yeah.”

“What about if we look for somewhere in the middle? Not a craphole,” she said pointedly looking around, “but not so nice you feel out of place.”

“You really want to live with me? Are we going too fast?”

“We should’ve gotten together ages ago. Honestly we haven’t gone fast enough,” she replied matter-of-factly. “In fact, I can think of a few things I would like to get caught up on.” She rested her hand on his upper thigh. 

Nathaniel kissed her forehead. “I think we’re going to need to wait a little longer. I know I’ve been sleeping for almost a week, but I’m exhausted.” He pushed himself up and limped to the bedroom. “Yes!”

“What?”

“The bed is still here,” he turned with a big grin.

“Looks like you should’ve drawn more after all,” Chloe smiled back at him, standing. “Come on, Red, let’s get you to bed.

_________________________________________________

 

“Dude.”

“I know.”

“Dude.”

“You know I shop when I get nervous,” Adrien defended.

Nino looked at him. “This isn’t the only one, is it?”

Adrien squeezed his eyes shut. “The one on the right is mine as well.”

“Dude.”

“Stop saying that.”

“Makes sense. You got a storage unit for each baby. There better not be one for Marinette.” Nino looked over at Adrien who had suddenly become very interested in one of the boxes. “Dude.”

“Just help me look for the crib. Marinette wants to see it. Most of the furniture is in the first unit.”

Nino shook his head. “Sorry this is the only day I had to come help,” he said, sliding a few boxes out. “Between the akumas and Jagged’s comeback from a comeback album, things have been a little hectic.”

“Yeah, Hawk Ass has really made his presence known as of late,” Adrien grumbled, shifting a bookcase. “How’s the album going?”

“I don’t know, man. The guy’s, like, ancient now, right? He keeps wanting to do the same stuff which I get, but…it’s just not really there anymore.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah.” Nino rotated his shoulder. “You guys have an unfair advantage, you know. You’ve been doing the superhero stuff since you were spry teenagers. I feel like an old man after all these battles.”

“You’re not the only one,” Adrien sighed. “I got burned on my shoulder and it’s killing me. I’ve been wearing a shirt at all times and only taking showers when Mari’s busy so she hasn’t seen it. I know she’ll just feel guilty.”

“She’s not taking the whole ‘hang behind’ thing well, is she?”

“She’s coping,” Adrien shrugged. “Hey, how’s the baby stuff going?”

Nino grimaced. “Alya still hasn’t gotten pregnant. She wants me to go get checked out. Apparently it’s a lot less evasive to find out if my boys are swimming rather than find out if she’s the problem.”

“I’m sure everything’s going to be fine.”

“I guess.”

“You don’t think so?” Adrien lifted a boxed high chair and moved it outside the unit.

“What if I’m the problem, man? I don’t want to be the reason we can’t have a baby.” Nino leaned against the doorjamb. “I knew I drank too many of those damn energy drinks when we were younger.”

“There’s always adoption. Aha!” Adrien looked back triumphantly. “Found it all the way at the back.”

“Of course that’s where it is.” Nino moved back to join him. “I’m not against adoption at all, and I’m sure Al isn’t either. I just wish…I want to be able to give her what she wants, you know?”

“I guess go to the doctor and see what happens. You won’t know until then.”

“Yeah, I guess. Dude, this thing is massive.”

“It’s for two babies!”

“Still though.”


	19. Week Seventeen: Turnip

“Ladybug’s been missing in action,” Camden mused, tilting his head. “I keep sending out champions and they all show up, even the new one, but still no Ladybug.” He tapped his fingers along the leather-bound journal. “Where are all my little akumas going if there is no Ladybug, Nooroo?”

“Perhaps the Ladybug wielder can’t fight at the moment,” Nooroo answered. “It is possible she could still cleanse the akumas without being in the field.”

“Like she’s come down with an illness?”

“Possibly. There haven’t been reports of her being seen in weeks.”

Camden pursed his lips. “Why wouldn’t her Miraculous be given to someone who could put it to good use then?”

Nooroo looked down. “It could be possible her situation is temporary,” he said quietly.

“A temporary illness…” He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Do you mean she could be pregnant?”

“We can’t know for sure, Master.”

“How very intriguing. I suppose I never gave much thought to Miraculous holders having children. It seems like a dangerous gamble.”

“It can be,” the kwami agreed. “Besides outside factors, some wielders aren’t as compatible as others.”

“Explain.”

“For instance, if the father of Ladybug’s child is Chat Noir, the child will most likely miscarry if history is taken into account. While the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous are two halves of a whole, the Black Cat energy usually overpowers in these situations. If Ladybug’s child’s father is not a Miraculous wielder, her pregnancy would be full term, most likely.”

“And if the father is a Miraculous holder other than Chat Noir?” Camden asked.

“There is still a risk but it isn’t nearly as high.”

“So if the team is keeping her hidden, it is most likely safe to assume the father is a Miraculous holder?”

Nooroo frowned. “Not necessarily, Master. Any pregnancy would be in danger in a fight with one of your champions, and whether she is pregnant is all conjecture at this point.”

“Still, this knowledge may give us an advantage. At least we can play around with the information to see if we get a reaction.” Camden stood and stretched. “I feel like learning, Nooroo. Dark wings, rise!”

_________________________________________________

 

“These are wonderful!” Marinette gushed, running a hand over the soft fabric of the onesie romper.

“I hope you don’t mind the monogram,” Gabriel said, looking over her shoulder. “I assumed the children would take the Agreste name since you and Adrien are marrying.”

“We haven’t really talking about it yet.” Adrien pulled Marinette back against him with a smile. “She may want me to be Adrien Dupain-Cheng.”

Gabriel frowned but Marinette laughed. “And rid the world of the perfect name that is Adrien Agreste? I think not.”

“Speaking of, have you two given any thought to baby names?”

“We’ve discussed a couple but we’re waiting until we find out the sex to really do anything to serious,” Marinette said, turning her attention away from the twin rompers. Her face brightened when she looked towards the door. “Leonard!”

“We are not naming our son Leonard,” Adrien grumbled. “If anything, we’d have to call him Gorilla—“

Marinette elbowed him and pointed. “Leonard.”

The bodyguard stood in the doorway with a grimace. “Akuma,” he said.

Gabriel furrowed his brows. “Perhaps we should move into the office. It’s a more secure space.”

“I should go make sure Nathalie is aware,” Adrien said, moving away. “Take Marinette with you.”

“But don’t you need me to go with you to check on Nathalie?” Marinette asked, raising her eyebrows.

“I can handle it this time.”

“Adrien.”

“Marinette, go with my father. Everything is going to be okay.”

Gabriel watched them intently. Marinette glanced at him and deflated. “Okay, just hurry back to me.”

Adrien kissed her forehead. “Promise.” He turned and hurried from the room, Gorilla following in his wake.

“He’ll be okay. Chat Noir is the hero of Paris, after all.”

Marinette’s head shot up and she stared at Gabriel. 

“Surely you don’t think he was living under my roof for years and I had no idea?” Gabriel smiled at her. “I didn’t know for the first year or so of course, but I’m afraid my son took my unforgivable lack of attention for granted and got a bit sloppy after a while.”

“He doesn’t know you know.”

“I assumed he would tell me if he ever felt comfortable enough.”

“But you could tell I knew?” she asked carefully.

“With our history, I can understand Adrien not sharing something like this with me, but it would have been out of character for him not to share it with you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s head towards the office.” Gabriel placed a hand on her shoulder and lightly turned her towards the door. “What I mean is that I doubt my son could keep anything from you. The way he looks at you…well, I recognize that look.”

Marinette glanced at him expectantly as they moved down the hall.

“One day years ago, Adrien came home, demanding I look at your portfolio for an internship. He was absolutely adamant about it. I’d never seen him so worked up over a girl before. By that time, I knew he was Chat Noir and saw the flamboyant way he threw himself at Ladybug, but as Adrien, he was always quite reserved about girls.” Gabriel shook his head. “I thought perhaps I had misread things when nothing came of it and the two of you remained only friends.”

“I’ve always had a crush on him,” Marinette admitted. “I never thought he saw me as more that a good friend though.”

“How long have you known about Chat Noir?”

“That’s a little bit of a story actually,” she laughed as Gabriel closed the office door behind them. Nathalie looked up from her desk. “Chat and I have been friends for years, but I didn’t find out who he was until I was pregnant.”

“Surely not.”

Marinette flushed. 

“So this has all just been some happy coincidence then?” Gabriel chuckled. “Perhaps you are Lady Luck after all.”

“Sir,” Nathalie interrupted, tilting her head towards the frozen Marinette.

“Ah,” Gabriel cleared his throat. “Should I have mentioned I had figured that out earlier as well?”

_________________________________________________

 

“The rumor is that Ladybug is knocked up,” The Revealer taunted. “Is that why she won’t come out and play?” The akumatized man lashed out his whip, knocking Vixen to the ground. “The public deserves to know the truth!”

“Damn it, Jay,” Vixen muttered, getting up. “Were you really that upset? I yell at you all the time.” She looked back Chat Noir. “This one may be on me.”

“You know this guy?”

“My copy editor.”

“Hey, Chat Noir!” The Revealer called. “My source has revealed some pretty interesting things about Ladybug’s possible baby bug. You want to hear about it?” He slung the whip again and it barely missed Chat Noir’s leg.

“Let’s shut this guy up,” he growled.

“I’m here! I’m here!” Queen Bee huffed, landing beside them. “Sorry. Apartment hunting.”

“Good grief, we’re a mess today,” Vixen mumbled. “Did he say he knew Ladybug is pregnant?”

“I sure hope you aren’t the one who did the deed, Mr. Noir,” The Revealer said, slapping the whip against a storefront, glass shattering on impact. “I’ve heard no good can come of it.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Chat Noir growled, kicking out to sweep the man off his feet. The Revealer jumped back and brought his whip down, the thick cord wrapping around Chat Noir’s raised arm.

“Tsk tsk, I’m only giving you the facts. My sources say the Black Cat is a baby killer when it comes to Ladybug.”

“Cataclysm!”

“Shit,” Vixen groaned, shooting forward. She grabbed Chat Noir’s right hand and pulled it back roughly, keeping clear of the bubbling power around his wrist. He struggled for a moment and then went limp, realizing who was behind him.

“I just got here and you’re already on my nerves,” Queen Bee huffed, sneaking in and stabbing The Revealer with her thin venom-laced rapier. He dropped in place, face going slack.

“Hand me the notebook in his pocket. That has to be where the akuma is.” Vixen took the offered notebook from Queen Bee and ripped the top page, freeing the dark butterfly. “Go get it, Chat.”

Chat Noir reached out and caged it in his left claw. He studied it for a moment before setting the tip of a claw from his right hand to the wing. It disintegrated to dust in his palm with a screeching noise and an awful burning smell. His shoulders slumped.

Vixen gave his back a soft kick. “Come on, we need to talk.”

The trio made it to the top of a building and away from the prying public eyes. “Guess everyone is going to know about the babies now,” Queen Bee muttered.

Chat Noir paced the rooftop, shoulders tight and fists clenched. 

“First of all, calm down,” Vixen instructed.

He shot her an angry look.

“You’re about to lose your transformation.”

“Like I care right now,” he spat.

Vixen looked around to make sure they were alone and stepped closer to him. “Adrien, you have to calm down. We need to talk about this.”

“How did he know? How the hell did he know about her?”

“Ladybug hasn’t been around in a while. There have been a few articles speculating why already,” Queen Bee offered. “Maybe Hawk Moth was grasping at straws.”

“And with your reaction, he’s going to know he hit the mark,” Vixen grimaced.

“What did you expect?” he growled. “And what was with the baby killer thing? Plagg, claws in!” Adrien caught the cat kwami as soon as he was released from the ring. “Tell me what you know.”

Plagg looked way. “You’ll have to be more specific, Kid. I know lots of things.”

“This isn’t the time or place for this,” Vixen said, sparing a worried look at Plagg. “Go home. Marinette’s going to be worried.”

Adrien gave her a hard look before transforming again and vaulting off.

“Is it just me or is he getting a little…” Queen Bee trailed off.

“I’ll talk to Wayzz. He warned us there might be side effects if Chat kept using Cataclysm on the akumas.”

“This whole hero gig just keeps getting better and better.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Let’s go back to Milan.”

“What?” Marinette dropped her tablet on the table. “Why?”

“It was safer there. We can find a nice place to live. The hospitals are great. I’ll take the Gabriel office back over and you can come work there,” Adrien said, watching her intently.

“We’re not moving to Milan.”

“Marinette, please. We need to leave Paris. I need to keep you safe.”

She studied his face. “What happened with the akuma today?”

“That’s not important.”

“Kitty.”

His sighed, deflating. “Somehow he knew about you being pregnant. Alya thinks it was just Hawk Moth trying to figure out why Ladybug has been MIA but my reaction pretty much sealed it. I’m so sorry, my Lady.” He dropped to his knees beside her and pushed his head into her lap like he used to when he would visit her as Chat Noir in her apartment. “I can’t let anything happen to you.”

“Nothing is going to happen to me,” she said quietly, running her hands through his hair. 

“It would be kill me,” he whispered. “It would absolutely destroy me to lose you.”

“You’re not going to lose me, love. I’m not going anywhere,” she soothed. “It’s been a long day. Why don’t we go to bed?” She stood and offered him her hand. He kissed it before standing with her and following her to their room.


	20. Week Eighteen: Bell Pepper

“Thanks for coming over,” Marinette said, offering Nathaniel a bottle of water. “It’s been a little lonely lately.”

“Yeah, Hawk Moth has been a bit of an over-achiever,” he frowned. “Chloe and I can’t even find a place we like because she can hardly make it through a day of hunting without being called out.”

“You guys can take my place if you want. It’s rent-controlled and if I give it up, it will be ridiculous.”

“Really? That would be awesome. Let me talk to Chloe?”

“Sure, let me know. It’s just sitting empty anyway,” she smiled.

“This place is really nice,” he offered, looking around. 

“It is,” she agreed. “So tell me how things are going with you and Chloe.”

“What do you want to know?”

“I don’t know actually, it just seemed like the right thing to ask.”

Nathaniel chuckled. “Good to know I’m not the only one who is having a hard time figuring out what to talk about.”

Marinette stuck out her tongue. “We haven’t hung out in a while. I guess it feels a little awkward.”

“We should get used to it, I guess, since we’re not on the Superhero Squad.” He glanced at her stomach. “Well, at least you’re benched for now.” He tapped his fingers on the table. “Things with Chloe are good. Really good actually. I was pretty miserable there for a while. I wanted her around because I loved her but having her around killed me because I loved her. It was rough.”

“But better now?”

“Much better now,” he confirmed. “I can’t believe it took us so long to admit how we felt about each other.”

“I know the feeling.”

Nathaniel grinned. “I suppose you do. Are you excited about the babies?”

“I am,” she nodded. “Excited and terrified and happy and stressed and every other emotion I can think of all wrapped up in a tight ball.”

“Sounds…exhausting.”

“It is a little bit,” she admitted. “I have an ultrasound tomorrow to see if the twins will cooperate and let us see if we’re having boys or girls or both.”

“Fraternal then?”

Marinette smiled. “I’m impressed.”

Nathaniel shrugged. “My dad’s a twin.”

“Ooo, maybe you and Chloe will have twins and then Alya has twin sisters so they run in her family too!”

“We’ll just have a quick-made army, huh?”

“Something like that,” she laughed. 

“Babies are far, far, far into the future for me and Chloe, I believe.”

“Well, yeah, you guys just started dating so I can understand that. Not everyone drunkenly screws their crush, gets knocked up, and then gets engaged within a few months.” Suddenly Marinette’s eyes widened. “Holy crap, what happened to my life?”

Nathaniel shifted nervously. “You’re going to have to give me some social clues here, Mari. Are you legitimately freaking out or is this more of a ‘oh, haha, how did this happen?’ kind of thing.”

“Freaking out,” she squeaked, wide eyes searching the table. “I lost my job. My job I worked so hard to get and…and…I’m marrying into the Agreste family?! Who the hell am I to marry an Agreste?!” She suddenly grabbed Nathaniel’s hands. “I can’t have these babies, Nathaniel. What am I going to do with two babies?! I didn’t even know how I was going to take care of one baby!”

“Uh, your face is getting really red. You need to breathe.”

“And Adrien…oh, sweet, kind, perfect Adrien. He’s going to get bored with me. Or…or I’m going to be mean to him because of the stress because of the babies, the two babies! What if we never have sex again? People say once you have kids, you just stop having sex. Is it a biological thing or do you just lose all attraction for the other person? We just started having sex; I don’t want to stop now!”

“Marinette, just take a deep breath.” Nathaniel looked around. “Where’s your little fairy thing? Ladybug fairy thing, are you here somewhere?”

“And now I can’t even be Ladybug! The one thing I’ve been able to count on over the years and it’s just gone. I miss the feeling of swinging through the city and running across rooftops…and…what if I never get to do that again? I’m going to have two babies! I can’t go running off! Adrien is going to make me stay here forever, isn’t he? Shit…shit…”

Tikki zipped out of the bedroom. “What’s going on?” She looked at the sweat glistening on Marinette’s forehead. “Okay, Marinette, I need you to look at me. Look at me!”

Marinette focused frantic eyes on Tikki and she breathed in short pants. 

“What do you need?”

“Control. I need something to control.” She looked at Tikki wildly. “Spots on!”

Nathaniel stood quickly as pink light rushed down Marinette’s body and Ladybug took her place. She took in deep, even breaths, steadying herself with a hand on the back of the chair.

“Uh, do you feel better now?” Nathaniel asked uncertainly, grabbing his cane to lean on.

Ladybug looked at him and nodded, still breathing slowly.

“Good. That’s good.”

There was the sound of jingling keys and then the front door opened. “Marinette!” Adrien exclaimed, closing the door behind him. “What are you doing? Drop your transformation.”

Ladybug shook her head, taking a step back. Nathaniel watched her warily. “Adrien, man, I wouldn’t spook her right now. She is freaking out really bad.”

Adrien’s eyes shifted from Nathaniel to Marinette. “Talk to me, Bug. Tell me what’s going on.”

“I-I can’t.” She looked back towards the balcony doors. “I need…I need to go for a few minutes.”

Adrien moved forward a few steps and stopped when she retreated even more. “Okay, okay, just stay where you are please. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“I promise I’ll come right back. I just need to…” Ladybug backed herself up to the doors and grabbed the knob with her hand.

“Marinette, please don’t do this,” Adrien pleaded, keeping her attention as he dared to move forward a little more. “Tikki said no swinging around, remember? She put you in that dress so you wouldn’t.”

Ladybug looked down at her dress and frowned. She turned the knob and let the door swing open behind her back.

“Plagg, claws out,” Adrien called, moving forward as he did. Ladybug’s eyes went wide and she turned, making it onto the balcony before Chat Noir was sweeping her up in his arms. He cradled her to his chest and she began to cry.

“Nathaniel, I appreciate you coming to visit but I think we need to be alone,” Chat Noir said, walking past the other man. 

“Sure thing,” he nodded quickly, limping over to close the balcony doors. “I’ll just let myself out.”

Chat Noir nudged the bedroom door shut behind him and walked his fiancé to their bed. He sat down with her still curled against him. “Talk to me, my Lady,” he said softly, running a clawed hand through her hair.

Ladybug sniffled and buried her face in his neck.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” she whispered.

“Did Nathaniel say something to upset you?”

“No.”

“Is your name Marinette?”

She huffed. “Yes.”

“Just making sure you could say more than ‘no’.”

She pulled back to look at him. “I may have freaked out a little.”

“You hide it very well,” he said seriously.

Her shoulders slumped. “Everything with us has happened so fast. Are you not freaking out?”

“Tell me what’s freaking you out.”

“You won’t be upset?”

“Do you still love me?”

“Yes,” she answered with a frown.

“Do you still love our kittens?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then anything else we’ll work through. Now drop your transformation and let’s talk.” 

_________________________________________________

 

“I’m so sorry, Nath. I swear, if Hawk Ass doesn’t stop interrupting—“

Nathaniel grabbed Chloe’s face in his hands and kissed her. She melted against him and made a happy humming sound in the back of her throat. “What was that for?” she asked as he pulled away.

“I just love you and…and I wanted to kiss you so I did,” he smiled. “I’m so happy you’re mine, Chloe.” He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

She blinked in surprise but hugged him back. “I’m happy you’re mine too, Red.”

“I’m happy too, if anyone is interested,” Pollen sniffed from behind Chloe’s back.

Chloe giggled and turned, holding her hand out for the kwami to perch on. “Do you want to go grab some dinner?”

“I was thinking maybe we could order in,” Nathaniel said, eyes darkening. “I think I’m ready to catch up on some of those things we haven’t done yet.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Are you saying you want to have sex tonight?”

“If the offer’s still on the table.”

“Oh, Red, you have no idea.”

“I wish you two were still awkward best friends. That was much less gross,” Pollen sighed.

_________________________________________________

 

Gabriel held the Peacock brooch in his hands, turning it over and over. 

“Are you thinking about returning, sir?” Nathalie asked, placing a stack of new fabric samples on the desk in front of him. “These are from that new supplier, by the way. There are a few decent pieces but I think we would be better staying with our current vendor.”

“Thank you,” he nodded. He set the brooch on the desk. “It seems like they could use the help, especially with Ladybug out of commission. It’s been a long time though.”

“And you’re certainly not as young as you used to be,” she said primly, looking over the rims of her glasses.

“Thanks for that.”

She nodded and turned. 

“Nathalie?”

“Gabriel.”

“What would you do?”

“You already know the answer to that question,” Nathalie said turning her head. “I did it.”

“I thought I had given it up all those years ago, but holding this now,” Gabriel shook his head. “It was one thing to hide it away because I knew I could come back to it if I need to, but to really give it up, to never feel that power again…”

“It’s hard,” Nathalie admitted, “but I don’t regret it.” She looked back at him and smiled. “Besides, Marinette makes a much better Ladybug than I ever did anyway.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Hey, Michelle, Dr. Nilred wanted me to look at some symptoms he’s noticed in some of his pregnant patients. Would you mind pulling the medical files for all his pregnant patients between the ages of nineteen and twenty-five?” Camden asked with a bright smile.

The nurse looked back at him uncertainly. “Dr. Nilred hasn’t mentioned anything like that.” She looked over at the clock. “And now he’s gone for the day.”

Camden hung his head. “He told me he was going to take care of it before he left so we could get started,” he lied smoothly. “Any way you would mind getting those together for me?”

“I don’t know, Dr. Kubdel. I really shouldn’t do it without his written approval.”

“I understand. We’ll just wait until we can knock him into shape tomorrow, I guess. I just hope we don’t lose too much time. I would hate for one of the patients to lose a baby or something equally awful because we didn’t catch something in time.”

The nurse frowned. “I’m sure he won’t mind if I go ahead and get these printed off for you. I would hate for someone to suffer just because of red tape.”

“You’re a life-saver,” Camden smiled. 

_________________________________________________

 

Alya stared down at the white stick in her hand with tears. She walked out of the bathroom, keeping her eyes on the stick as she made her way to the small bedroom at the end of the hall. She opened the door and Nino glanced up from his home mixing board, headphones in place.

“You need something, babe?”

She blinked a few times and held out the stick. Nino raised his eyebrows and slid the headphones down, standing up to meet her by the door. He looked down at it and then back up at her, eyes cautious. “What’s that mean?”

Her face broke into a beautiful smile and tears shined in her eyes. “I’m pregnant, Nino. We’re having a baby.”


	21. Chapter 21

“How have you been feeling?” Dr. Tipon asked, squeezing the ultrasound gel onto Marinette’s stomach. 

“Good,” she nodded.

“Physically, emotionally, everything’s good?”

“Yep.”

“Well…” Adrien interjected.

Marinette shot him a look and he raised his eyebrows. She sighed. “Well, I may have had a minor freak out yesterday.”

The doctor glanced at her as she readied the equipment. “What was it about?”

“Life changes, I guess? Feels like things are going a little fast.”

“That’s perfectly normal.”

“It is?” Adrien asked.

“Absolutely. You guys are going through a big change. If I remember correctly, you weren’t trying when Marinette got pregnant and then for the surprise to be doubled…it would be a wonder if you weren’t freaking out a little bit,” Dr. Tipon smiled gently. “As long as you’re still looking forward to the babies coming and taking care of yourself, I think a little freak out is nothing to worry about.”

Marinette nodded. “Thanks, that makes me feel better.”

“Remember that it’s okay to be unsure. Always talk it out with each other. It isn’t going to help anything for either of you to bottle up how you’re feeling.” Dr. Tipon smiled at each of them. “Now are you ready to find out the sex of the twins?”

Marinette looked at Adrien and he grinned at her. “Absolutely.”

_________________________________________________

 

“I can’t move my…anything,” Chloe sighed happily. “Good grief, Red, you know how to wear a girl out.”

“That was pretty great, wasn’t it?” Nathaniel grinned up at the ceiling. “I knew it would be good with us, but that was…that was really good.”

“I’m still tingling,” she agreed, wiggling her hips. “As soon as that stops, we’re totally doing it again.”

He chuckled. “I’m going to need a little more time than that. And food. I would really love some food.”

“Wimp.”

“Nympo.”

Chloe snuggled closer to his side. “I’m so happy right now.”

Nathaniel brought his hand up to stroke her hair. “I know the feeling.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Al, how many of these are you going to take?” Nino laughed, counting the sticks spread along the counter.

“As many as I want because I’m pregnant,” she grinned, waving a new one.

“Hey, watch it. You peed on every single one of these. If I wasn’t so excited, I’d be pretty grossed out.”

Alya stuck her tongue out. “I’m sorry. I might’ve had a few boxes of tests stockpiled. I had resigned myself to this taking a lot longer to happen.”

“Good to know my boys were up to the challenge.”

“Nino, I’m so happy. I’m so, so, so happy. I know the timing sucks but—“

Nino leaned forward, cutting her off with a kiss. He pressed his forehead against hers. “We’ll figure it out. We can figure it all out. There’s a little Lahiffe in there.” He poked her stomach with a grin. “Everything is awesome.”

Alya pulled back. “Please don’t start—“

“Everything is awesome! Everything is cool when you’re part of a team. Everything is awesome when you’re living out a dream!”

“Our child is never seeing that stupid Lego movie.”

“Awww, babe,” Nino pouted.

_________________________________________________

 

“The babies looked good,” Plagg murmured, nuzzling against Tikki. “The doctor even said they were the best looking twins she’d ever seen.”

“I’m sure she was just saying that. Their heartbeats were steady though, that was good to hear.”

“I really think this time could be different.”

“Two weeks,” she said quietly.

“What?”

“We’ve got two weeks until we hit the longest one of my holders was able to keep a Black Cat baby.”

“That’ll put Marinette at what, twenty weeks?” Plagg asked.

Tikki nodded.

“I don’t remember who that was.”

“Jillian,” she sighed.

“Jillian…oh, Tik, I never knew…”

The red kwami shook her head. “She didn’t want Logan to know. They weren’t exactly on the best terms and then when he died…”

Plagg grimaced. “That was a hard one.”

“She couldn’t forgive herself for not telling him. She gave me up not too long after she lost the baby.”

The kwamis looked over at their holders excitedly talking about their future. “This time is different, Tik; I can feel it.”

“Unfortunately, that’s not as reassuring as I’m sure you hope it is, Plagg, known deity of chaos and destruction.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Sir, you have a visitor.”

“Nathalie, I asked for no interruptions—“

“Always so busy,” Master Fu mused, moving past Nathalie through the door. She smiled and entered behind him, closing the door.

Gabriel stood. “Fu, it’s been a while.”

“Too long, Paon Royale, but that’s neither here nor there.” The old man studied a framed photo of Adrien on the wall. “I’ve left Paris but I’m back for a couple of days to tie up the last few strings.”

“You’ve left?” Nathalie asked. “But Hawk Moth has just returned. What about—“

Master Fu held up a hand. “You always were a worrier, Red Lady. I liked to think that would have changed with age but seeing you now, I don’t think it has.”

She pursed her lips. “Then it looks like my choice to give up my Miraculous was the best one.”

“I didn’t say that,” the old man smiled. “I had no doubt in your abilities, although your partner was lacking.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and Master Fu gave him a mischievous wink. “Why are you here?” Gabriel asked dryly.

“There’s something different this time around,” Master Fu said, taking the seat in front of Gabriel’s desk. “Without Wayzz, I can’t determine exactly what it is but I believe the Moth Miraculous has passed to a new wielder.”

“We saw the new Turtle. I couldn’t believe you would part with it,” Nathalie remarked.

“It was past time,” Master Fu said tiredly. “I’m at the end, and it was necessary for the Turtle to be put back into action. I haven’t been in the position to do that in a very long while.”

“I can’t take the Peacock from you, Paon Royale, but I would request that you pass it on. Just as with me and the Red Lady, it is time for a new wielder to come into the role.” Master Fu folded his hands in his lap and looked at Gabriel. “Your grandchildren are going to require all the protection they can get, and I understand why you would want to hold on to that insurance, but perhaps it would be best to trust in someone else.”

Gabriel nodded. “I will give it some thought.”

“That’s all I can ask.” Master Fu stood slowly. “Now this is goodbye, I’m afraid. We won’t see each other again in this life.”

Nathalie shook her head and threw her arms around the small man tightly. Gabriel stood and clapped Master Fu on the shoulder after he turned from Nathalie. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

The old man nodded with a sad smile. He reached into his bag and pulled out a handful of envelopes. “I trust you can get these where they need to go?”

Gabriel tilted his chin in affirmation and Master Fu walked out the door.

_________________________________________________

 

“Well, you look ridiculous.”

Camden sighed. “Always such a pleasure to see you, little sister. Why are you here?”

Alix tossed a folder on his desk. “This is a list of the last of Dad’s stuff from the museum. Jalil and I already marked what we wanted so if you’ll look it over real quick, I can return it and we can finally close everything out.”

Camden opened the folder and perused the first page. He glanced over his shoulder. “Are you going to stand there the whole time?”

“I’d rather not drag this out. Just get it done and I can be out of your hair.”

“Please control yourself. You’re smothering me with all this love and affection,” he said dryly, turning his attention back to the pages. “How have you been?”

“We don’t need to do this, okay? In fact, I’m perfectly content with us never speaking again as soon as the estate closes.” Alix fished a pen out of the desk cup and began to twirl it in her fingers. “It’s not like we have some relationship to salvage anyway.”

“I suppose that’s true. You’ve always been colder than Jalil.”

“Hey, you’re the one that spent most of his life in another country for his schooling. It’s not my fault we never had a relationship,” she snapped. “Besides that, you’re a complete douche bag. I ran into Noel the other day. Way to run off another great girl.”

“Ah, sweet Alix, you’re so naïve, it’s almost painful.” Camden shut the folder and handed it back to her. “This is all junk. The museum can keep it.”

“Fine.”

“Dr. Kubdel, you’re needed in Room 19 for a consultation.”

“I’ll be right there, Sophia,” Camden smiled brightly, giving her a wink.

The nurse smiled back, her cheeks turning pink as she ducked back into the hall.

“You know, someday someone is going to see what an actual creep you are,” Alix spat, turning to leave. 

“I doubt it, sweet sister, but keep dreaming your dreams.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Twin boys, oh my goodness,” Sabine clapped her hands. “Twin baby boys, Tom, can you believe it?”

The big man wiped at his eyes with one hand and tightened his hold on his daughter with the other.

“Papa, you’re squishing the twin baby boys,” Marinette laughed, pushing against him, “and your baby girl.”

“I’m just so happy for you, pumpkin.” He kissed the top of her head and released her.

“Adrien, how do you feel about the news?” Sabine asked, beaming at him.

“How could I be anything but overjoyed?” He pulled Marinette into his arms, hugging her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. “This woman is the absolute best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Marinette blushed and kissed his cheeks.

“You better not forget that,” Tom warned.

“Papa!”

_________________________________________________

 

“Okay, ladies and gentlemen, are all the wagers in?” Nino shuffled the slips of paper around on the table. “We have Chloe for two girls, Nathaniel for one of each, Alya for one of each, and I like to live dangerously so I chose two boys,” he finished, reading the last slip. 

Everyone looked expectantly at Adrien and Marinette. “Nino is a genius,” Adrien grinned.

“I knew it!”

“Ugh, I’m never going to hear the end of this.”

“Does being half right count?”

“Are you so excited?” Alya asked, taking Marinette’s hand.

“Boys,” she smiled. “I’m terrified but excited. I’m going to have two tiny Adriens running around.”

“Two tiny Chat Noirs,” Alya smirked.

“Heaven help us.”

“I have something to tell you but I don’t want to steal your thunder.”

Marinette studied her face. “You’re pregnant?!” she asked excitedly.

Chloe spun around. “You’re what?!”

Alya flushed and looked at Nino. “We were going to wait to say anything but, um, yeah, we’re having a baby,” she beamed. 

“Holy cats, way to go, man!” Adrien punched Nino’s arm.

“Is it the water or something?” Chloe made a face and looked at Nathaniel. “I’m going to be pissed if you knocked me up earlier.”

He looked around with a red face. “Damn, Chloe, just tell everyone.”

“We had sex multiple times today,” she said flatly. “See, no one cares. I’m serious though, Red. I better be surfing the crimson wave in a couple of weeks.”

“We used a condom,” he mumbled.

_________________________________________________

 

“Sons,” Gabriel smiled down at the new ultrasound photo. “They’re handsome already.”

“It took a bit to see the second one,” Adrien chuckled. “We think the one in front may be a bit of a showoff.”

“I wonder where he gets that from,” Marinette muttered with a wink.

“Everything sounded good and healthy?”

“Our kittens are right on track,” Marinette smiled.

Adrien shot her a worried look. 

Gabriel tried to hide his own smile. “An odd thing to call the babies, isn’t it?”

“No odder than calling them bell peppers, which they are this week.”

The older man nodded. “I suppose you have a point.”

“Well, we’ve had a long, exciting day,” Adrien said, winding his arm around Marinette’s waist. “I should get the happy mama home for some well-deserved rest.”

The pair said their goodbyes and settled into the backseat on the towncar as Gorilla drove them back to the apartment.

“Let’s get married,” Marinette said suddenly.

Adrien laughed in surprise. “I thought we were.”

“No,” she shook her head. “I mean, like, this week. Let’s get married this week.”

“We can’t put together a wedding in a week.”

“I don’t need a wedding. I just need you.”

He reached up to cup her cheek. “Where’s this coming from?”

“We’re about to have so much going on. I don’t want to miss out on us just because the babies are coming, you know? We still have time.”

“What do you propose?”

“I’ll go get the marriage license application tomorrow while you’re at work. We can have it turned back in and ready to be married at the courthouse by Friday.”

Adrien looked at her. “You’re really serious about this.”

“I am.”

“And you aren’t going to regret not having a wedding? We could literally do anything you wanted with it.”

“You don’t have to remind me how rich you are, Adrien. I’m well aware,” she smiled.

“And the real reason you’re marrying me comes out,” he sighed. “I knew it had nothing to do with my good looks and charming personality.”

“Will you regret not having a wedding?” she asked.

“Not if it’s not something you want.”

“It’s not that I don’t want a wedding. If circumstances were different…but I want you to be my husband now, and that’s more important to me.”

“Then let’s get married, Mrs. Agreste.”


	22. Week Nineteen: Heirloom Tomato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen a few comments speculating about who the Red Lady's partner was and if it was another Black Cat. Paon Royale (Gabriel) was her partner. Master Fu makes the comment about her partner not being any good and then winks at Gabriel because he's teasing him. At that time, the Ladybug and Peacock were the only active (good) Miraculous. I don't think the Ladybug and Black Cat are activated together every single time. Anyway, I just wanted to clear that up. :)

“Okay, sir, everything you should need for the next two weeks is set up now. I head back to Milan in the morning,” Nathalie said, setting a tablet down on Gabriel’s desk. “I’ve updated your calendar so be sure to check it every single morning. I’ll email you immediately if anything new comes in.”

“Why do you still call me that?”

Nathalie looked up at him. “What?”

“Sir.”

“I suppose it just feels correct,” she said simply. “Would you rather I not?”

“Do what you want. Just know I don’t expect it.” Gabriel picked up his tablet. “I’m tempted to scrap the whole Milan house just to keep you here.”

Nathalie smiled. “That wouldn’t be a very good business decision.”

“I miss you when you’re gone,” he said, scrolling through the calendar.

“I’m sure you do. For someone so gifted in this industry, your organization skills leave much to be desired.”

Gabriel glanced at her. “Thanks for that,” he said dryly, “but not actually what I meant. I miss your presence.”

“I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss you at times as well…sir.” Nathalie winked at him and turned towards the door. “Call me if you need anything. My flight leaves at six but I should be able to make it into the Milan office by eight-thirty at the latest.”

“Have a safe trip.”

“Thank you…Gabriel.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Did you see the way that woman looked at me?!” Marinette raved, pushing the door open. “I wanted to kill her.”

“Yeah, pretty sure she could tell, M,” Alya chuckled, following her inside.

Adrien looked up from his laptop, blinking at them through his glasses. “Did something happen?”

“Look at Clark Kent. Damn, Sunshine, I’ve never seen you in those before. No wonder Marinette let you stick it in her—“

“Alya!” Marinette slapped a hand over her best friend’s mouth. “You can keep licking me. I’m not going to move my hand if you plan on finishing that sentence.”

Alya lifted her hands in surrender and Marinette dropped hers, wiping it on her shirt.

“I’m guessing you didn’t get the marriage application?” Adrien asked, trying to hide a grin.

“No!” Marinette fumed. “Apparently it’s a whole ordeal. I thought you could just go get one! The movies lied, Adrien, they lied.”

“Perhaps next time you’ll do a little research before we wait in a ridiculous line,” Alya smirked.

“Hush. Also the clerk was so flipping snide. She was all eyeing my belly like, ‘Little late to be worried about appearances now’,” Marinette huffed. 

“I’m pretty sure you’re projecting.”

“Shut up. I don’t think I even want to get married now.”

“Well, that was easy,” Alya said. “Looks like you’re off the hook, Adrien.”

“Thank you, rude clerk,” he replied, looking up at the ceiling. “I didn’t know how I was ever going to get out of this pickle.”

“I hate both of you so much.” Marinette rubbed her swollen belly. “At least you two will have to love me, won’t you? Not like your mean daddy and hateful aunt.”

“That’s just sad,” Alya drawled. Marinette stuck her tongue out. “Well, I should get back. I’m sure Jay has managed to run the site into the ground since I’ve been gone two hours.”

“Hey, be nice to Jay. You got him akumatized.”

“Too bad it didn’t make him a better copy editor,” Alya mumbled, grabbing her purse. “Fine, fine, I’ll be nice. Lunch tomorrow?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Marinette kissed her cheek and closed the door after her.

“So no quick marriage then, huh?”

“Guess I didn’t think that one through,” she sighed, lowering herself into a chair beside him. “What are you working on?”

“Nathalie sent me some employee spreadsheets this morning when she got back to the Milan office. I’m helping her figure out where we can cut costs.”

“Like firing people?”

Adrien grimaced. “It’s a necessary evil sometimes. What’s that look for?”

“I don’t know. I just never thought that you were the kind of person that could fire someone,” Marinette blinked, eyes glassy.

“I’m not really sure what’s happening here…”

“How can you do it?! There is this Gabriel employee just going about her business, loving life, excited about the future, and the suddenly termination! You can’t do that to her, Adrien! You just can’t!” A couple of tears leaked down Marinette’s cheek.

“Are we maybe talking about you getting fired?”

She glared at him. “Of course not.”

“Uh-huh.”

“What if she’s pregnant with twins?!” she wailed, dropping her head in her hands. “How will she support her babies?”

Adrien tried not to laugh as he stood up and got behind her chair. “Okay, my Lady, I think you need to lie down and rest.”

“I’m fine,” she sniffed.

“You’re emotional.”

“I am not.”

“Okay, well…how about we go get in bed and put on a movie?”

“It’s the middle of the day.”

“You’re pregnant and I’m rich. We can do what we want.”

“You know, I bet no one realizes what a snot you can be sometimes,” she huffed. “Bring your laptop at least. Nathalie needs your help.”

“Yes ma’am,” he grinned.

_________________________________________________

 

Camden tossed the stack of papers back on the desk in disgust. “Ladybug could be any of these damn women.”

“I did tell you that, Master,” Nooroo said. “She wouldn’t show any outlying factors.”

“I need a way to draw her out.”

Nooroo stayed silent, keeping the possible solutions to himself. He felt as if he had done enough damage as it was.

“She would come after her Chat,” Camden hypothesized. “But I would have to separate him from the group.” He tapped his pen on the desk. “It would probably be best if he had used Cataclysm too so he was on a timer. Of course, the others would have to be distracted enough for him to be able to disappear which isn’t a guarantee.”

He opened his phone and flipped to a picture he had taken on his second date with Chloe. They had been taking a walk along the Seine when he requested it. “She’s so very beautiful, isn’t she, Nooroo?”

“She is quite lovely, Master.”

“And she’s Queen Bee. I didn’t want to force her to reveal herself to me until she was ready but with the artist bastard in the picture, I may have to revise a few plans. With her by my side, we could rule the world, Nooroo. Do you know her kwami?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m sure it would be a nice treat for you to see it?”

“I’m not certain what you hope to accomplish, Master.”

Camden leaned back in his chair. “I’m still on track to take the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous to gain ultimate power. That’s what my father wanted and I plan to fulfill that. And with that power, I can have anything I want. I’ll take Chloe for my bride and we’ll rule the world.”

“I see.”

“Perhaps we can kill two birds with one stone. Why distract three when I only need to distract two? I will have Chloe and Chat taken. I’ll get Chloe here, I’ll get the Black Cat ring, and that will only leave the Fox and Turtle, and let’s be honest, the Turtle is hardly a threat and the Fox is all show. The Bee and the Cat are the heavy hitters. If we’re lucky, Ladybug will have to come out to play.” He turned to his kwami. “Just how many akuma can I unleash at once?”

_________________________________________________

 

“Eugene is a good, respectable name.”

“We’re not naming our baby Eugene,” Alya replied, opening a new tab on her browser. “Hey, do you remember the combo for Adrien’s storage unit? I say we go raid it. I doubt he’ll ever know.”

Nino laughed. “You have no idea. The dude has a serious problem.”

“Baby stuff is expensive. You need so much crap too.”

“We’ll be okay. The studio’s doing well and you’re still working. Speaking of…”

“I still have time to think about it.”

He nodded. “I know you do, but you need to do something sooner rather than later. You keep the site afloat practically on your own and you’re not going to be able to do that with a newborn.”

“I’m not quitting my job just because I’m having a baby,” Alya said defensively.

Nino put up a hand in surrender. “I would never ask you to do that. But we have to be realistic here, babe, someone else will have to take over, at least for a few months…if not longer. You’ll be on maternity leave and that can last—“

“I run everything. Maternity leave is however long I want it to be.”

“Exactly, I want you to take as much time as you need and I also don’t want you stressed about the site while you’re at home with the baby, hence…”

“Since when do you say hence, nerd?”

“I’m very refined, thank you,” Nino replied, lifting his chin.

“Fine, I’ll be thinking about someone to move into my position,” Alya sighed and then added, “temporarily!”

“I had no doubt.”

Wayzz zipped into the room, eyes big. “Master, we have a problem.”

_________________________________________________

 

“What are you working on?” Chloe asked, pressing herself against Nathaniel’s back.

“I got a commission for a wild flower landscape for a dental office,” he shrugged. “It’s boring but it will pay some bills.”

“What did you think of the place we looked at today?”

“It was a little pricey.”

“Not for me.”

Nathaniel dropped his paintbrush on the lip of the easel and turned to her. She immediately perched on his lap. “I told you I want to be able to split everything evenly.”

“And I told you to stop being a stubborn tomato,” she replied, kissing his nose. “If you keep being so wishy washy, I’m going to think you don’t actually want to move in with me.”

“You know it isn’t that true.”

“I don’t know,” she sighed dramatically. “I’m beginning to think that now that you’ve gotten in my pants, you’re bored with me.”

Nathaniel chuckled. “As if anyone could ever get bored with you, my Queen.”

“Ooo, I like that. You’ll call me that from now on,” Chloe declared with a grin.

“I thought you might…is that your phone?”

Chloe turned and frowned. “Let it ring.”

Nathaniel’s phone began to buzz beside them. He picked it up. “Hello?”

“Nathaniel, it’s Nino. Please tell me Chloe’s there.”

“Yeah, here she is.” Nathaniel frowned and handed Chloe his phone.

“What’s going on?”

“Four fucking akumas is what. We’re going to have to split up. You take the one near the Tower. We’re going to try to move the rest of them in that direction so we can team up again.”

“Shit, okay, I’m on my way.” She cut the call. “Pollen!”

“What’s going on?” Nathaniel asked, standing.

“Apparently Hawk Ass is making the big play. Four akumas. I have to go. Pollen, stripes on!”

“Wait!” He pulled her into his arms as golden light washed down her body, hugging her tight. “Please be careful. I love you.”

She reached up and kissed him. “I love you too, Red. Do me a favor and stay here. I don’t want to be worried about where you are.” She ran to the window and turned around. “And be ready to have some fun when I get back. Fighting always gets me wound up.” She winked and flew out the window.

Nathaniel slumped back onto his stool, casting an unimpressed glance at his canvas. “Well, this blows.”


	23. Chapter 23

“Hey!” Chat Noir yelled. “Watch out! Do you have any idea how tight this suit is already? It doesn’t need any shrinkage, believe me.” He leapt away from another beam as Scareventor rounded on him.

“The pussycat doesn’t like my shrink ray, huh? How about my freeze ray then?!” the akumatized man cackled, producing a bigger gun from his bag of tricks and aiming it at Chat Noir. 

The hero ducked and the building façade behind him was suddenly encased in ice. “Shit,” he swore, dodging another shot. “I think I miss the shrink ray.”

“Anybody able to get to the akuma spotted near the school yet?” Jade Turtle asked over the earpiece. “I think I’ve almost worn my lady down.”

“My guy is turning out to be a bit more complicated that I originally thought,” Chat Noir growled, missing a swipe at Scareventor’s bag.

“This bastard just keeps multiplying,” Queen Bee groaned from across town. “Every time I hit one with my tranquilizer, three more take his place.”

“That’s it, I’m coming out there,” Vixen said.

“No!” Chat Noir and Jade Turtle yelled back in unison.

“Babe, you’re to stay at the house safe and sound. Drop your transformation now,” Jade Turtle demanded.

“You’re not the boss of me.”

“What’s going on? It sounds like you need help,” a new voice interjected.

“Ladybug, get back inside now!”

“I am inside!”

“That’s it. We’re done with this. Cataclysm!” Chat Noir ran at the Scareventor, power bubbling along his outstretched hand. He hit the man full force, the bag disintegrating under his touch. The akuma lifted itself from the ash and floated up. Chat Noir looked up, reaching a clawed hand towards it when he felt a sharp sting at the back of his neck.

“Did I…just…get…stabbed…” 

Chat Noir’s legs gave out as Hawk Moth pulled the needle from his neck. “There, there, hero. Now’s the time for sleep.”

“Chat? Chat?!” Ladybug screamed into his earpiece. “Respond, damn it!”

“I’m on it, Bug,” Jade Turtle said.

Hawk Moth shifted Chat Noir’s limp form onto his shoulder and stepped over the trembling man who had been Scareventor. “Thanks for the assist,” he smirked, opening a car trunk and dumping Chat Noir inside.

_________________________________________________

 

Ladybug spun at the sound of banging on the apartment door. She crossed the room and looked through the peephole before wrenching the door open.

“What do you know?” Alya demanded, pushing past her. 

“I’m waiting on Jade—“

“Hold the door!” Nathaniel limped down the hall, cane pounding against the carpet. “I just saw a report that Queen Bee was surrounded by an army of akumas. Where the hell are the others?!”

“Shut up!” Ladybug demanded, putting her hand to her ear. Nathaniel quickly stepped inside and shut the door. “The guy said what? Shit. Shit!” Ladybug backed up and lost her footing. Nathaniel caught her before she fell, his cane clattering to the ground. He wobbled for a moment and then gently lowered them both to the ground. 

“Talk to me,” Alya said.

“Hawk Moth has Chat,” Ladybug answered numbly. “The man who was akumatized saw him take him.” Her hand went back to her ear. “Jade is going to Queenie now. There are still two akumas left.” Pink light flashed up her body and Tikki fell in her lap.

“Marinette, how dare you?! How dare you transform right now?! I warned you. You can’t…” Tikki trailed off. “What happened?”

“Hawk Moth took Chat Noir,” Alya answered, sitting down beside them. “Is it really dangerous for me to transform?”

“Not as dangerous as for Ladybug but you’re still pregnant, sweets,” Trixx said. “You could lose the baby if you try to fight.”

Marinette began to cry, her fingers twisted into Nathaniel’s shirt. “My fault…this is all my fault…”

“Hey!” Alya snapped. “Stop that.”

Marinette looked back at her with wide, wet eyes. “But—“

“We’re going to get him back. Now think, is there anyone who can possibly help us? Fu’s gone but surely there is someone else in the city that—“

“Gabriel. We need to go see Gabriel.”

“Adrien’s dad?” Nathaniel asked.

“He knows about us. Maybe he can help,” Marinette sniffled.

“Then get up.” Alya stood and offered a hand. Nathaniel gently pushed on her back and Marinette made it to her feet. “We’ve got a fashion mogul to talk to.”

_________________________________________________

 

“One to go,” Jade Turtle panted, eyeing the multiplying man.

“Then I must’ve been hit too many times because it looks like about a hundred to me,” Queen Bee groaned. “Got any bright ideas?”

“I’m tapped.”

Queen Bee slid her rapier back into the holder down her spine. “That’s useless against him anyway,” she sighed. 

“Look, Super Clone or whatever dumbass name Hawk Moth gave you, let’s just call it, okay? You got in some good hits; we got in some good ones. Let’s just end this,” Jade Turtle called out.

“Not until Hawk Moth gets what he wants,” the chorus of akumas said.

“Well, that was unsettling,” Jade Turtle muttered. “And what does he want?”

“Her.” Every copy pointed to Queen Bee.

“What?!”

“Queen. Queen. Queen. Queen. Queen,” they chanted, closing in.

“Shit. Get out of here!” Jade Turtle demanded, calling up his shield and jumping on. Queen Bee lifted into the sky, and they retreated.

_________________________________________________

 

“He’s got him! Hawk Moth has Adrien!” Marinette yelled in greeting as she pushed through the office door.

Gabriel stood up abruptly behind his desk. “You’re sure?”

“There were witnesses,” she said, voice desperate. 

The older man eyed Alya and Nathaniel. “Apparently we’re free to speak in front of them…”

“Gabriel, he has him. What are we going to do?!”

“First, you’re going to sit in that chair and breathe. Alya, tell me what you know,” Gabriel demanded.

“A few people have come forth saying they saw Hawk Moth sneak up on Chat Noir while he was finishing with an akuma and inject something into his neck. Chat went limp and Hawk Moth threw him in a car trunk and drove away,” she answered in her reporter voice.

“And nobody thought to follow the car? Marinette, breathe slower. In and out. In and out.”

Alya shook her head. “And Chat must’ve lost his transformation because we haven’t been able to pick him up on our tracker.”

“Wait here,” he demanded, sweeping out of the room.

“Marinette, I know you’re upset but you need to calm down,” Tikki said softly. “We’re going to get them back, and Adrien would want you and the kittens to be healthy, right?”

Marinette nodded slowly, eyes unfocused. “I am calm.”

Alya’s phone buzzed and she stepped out into the hall after a nervous glance at Marinette.

“Hey, Mari, tell me what theme you went with for the nursery,” Nathaniel said, crouching down in front of her. “Last time we talked, you were trying to decide between cars and jungle animals.”

Marinette didn’t respond.

Nathaniel looked at Tikki. “What’s going on?”

“I think she’s in shock,” the kwami whispered, dropping into Marinette’s lap and nuzzling her hand, but Marinette didn’t react.

“Is there anything we can do?”

“Nino and Chloe are on their way here. There’s still one akuma out there but apparently its only objective is to capture Queen Bee for some reason,” Alya said, walking back in the room. “She’s coming back here to hang low with us until we can figure something out…what’s wrong?”

Trixx joined Tikki in Marinette’s lap. “I can still hear their heartbeats,” the fox kwami said. 

“It’s only a matter of time.” Tikki curled in on herself.

“Someone tell me what the hell is going on,” Alya said.

“Apparently Marinette’s in shock,” Nathaniel answered. “But I don’t know what the fairy things are talking about.”

“Marinette’s going to lose the kittens,” Tikki wailed, little body shaking. “I keep letting this happen over and over again.”

“We don’t know that,” Trixx insisted, pressing her head against Marinette’s round belly. “They sound fine.” She moved up. “Her heartbeat is steady too. I don’t think she’s in shock, Tikki.”

Suddenly Marinette laughed. Her eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth. Tikki and Trixx flew up, watching her warily. “Purse,” she squeaked. “I need my purse.”

Alya handed it over, uncertain. Marinette fished through it for a moment and produced her cell phone. She started swiping and tapping along the screen. Everyone else in the room exchanged looks.

“I think the best plan of action will be to split into teams.” All eyes except Marinette’s went to the door. A tall man dressed in a turquoise suit and mask stood tall in the doorway. 

“Looks like the Agreste apple didn’t fall far from the dramatic tree,” Nathaniel drawled. “What are you supposed to be anyway?”

“I’m Paon Royale. I’m…well, it was a long time ago, but I’m ready to help now.”

Marinette stood with her phone and walked over to Paon Royale, not giving his ensemble a second blink. “Adrien put the Find My Friends app on both our phones a few weeks ago when he was freaking out after reading an article about pregnant women being kidnapped in other countries. Guess his paranoia paid off this time. This is where he is.”

Alya and Nathaniel joined them quickly, peeking at the screen. “What made you think of that?”

“You said something about Chat’s tracker and then that had me thinking about GPS and what could be used and then I remembered the article Adrien read and then that reminded me that he put this app on my phone," she said, taking a deep breath. "He usually has his phone on him at all times. It kind of felt like how Lucky Charm works actually, but I feel like I may have spaced out for a moment though? My head feels all stuffy.” Marinette finally noticed Gabriel’s appearance. “Well, look at you.”

“I know this area,” he said, studying the map. “It’s an outcrop of warehouses. We researched moving to a location over there since the land is cheaper but decided against it.”

“Great,” Marinette said, shouldering her purse. “Let’s go.”

“One, we have to wait on Nino and Chloe, and two, you’re not going anywhere,” Alya said. “You were crying and freaking out not an hour ago, I’m not entirely sure Tikki is wrong about the shock thing.”

Marinette looked back at her calmly. “The love of my life and father of my unborn children is being held against his will by a psycho who uses people for his own amusement. Like hell I’m staying here. Now am I going alone or will I have back-up?”

“Back-up?” Nathaniel chuckled incredulously. “Have you seen yourself, Mari? You’re not Ladybug right now. You look like you’re smuggling a beach ball. You’re staying here.”

Marinette ignored him. “Gabriel?”

Paon Royale studied her face. “Let’s go get Adrien,” he finally said.

_________________________________________________

 

“I have to say I’m impressed,” Hawk Moth drawled with a grin. “It never crossed my mind that one of you could be someone well-known.”

Adrien glared at a spot on the floor past the taunting man’s legs. His wrists were reaching the point just past aching into actual throbbing pain from being secured tightly behind his back.

“What’s wrong, cat got your tongue?” 

Adrien clenched his jaw.

“It is rather annoying that I can’t simply take your Miraculous off of you. Father never mentioned that. I suppose he never got that far though, did he? Close but no cigar.” Hawk Moth tilted his head. “What’s the likelihood that you would just take that ring off your finger and hand it over?”

Adrien looked at him defiantly but didn’t respond. 

“I have to admit, I’m very curious about this whole knocked-up Ladybug concept. Did you guys keep the masks on because if so, very kinky. I’m thinking yes just from your costume choice. That black cat suit just screams ‘I do the weird stuff’,” he laughed. “Is that how Ladybug likes it? I could see her being a rough and tumble gal.”

“Shut the hell up,” Adrien growled.

“Has she lost the baby yet? My kwami said it’s only a matter of time. Looks like you won’t be on Daddy Duty after all.” Hawk Moth leaned closer. “Does it hurt, hero? Does it hurt to know you aren’t going to be a father? Personally, I never understood the appeal of raising little brats. My own father treated me like an afterthought. He even left my mom to start a new family when he got bored enough with us. He did leave me something in the end though, so I suppose that counts for something.” He stroked the Miraculous at his chest.

“I’m still a father,” Adrien said quietly, more to himself than not.

“Perhaps you don’t know what a father is. No one has ever accused Chat Noir of being the brains of the operation and you’re a model to boot,” Hawk Moth laughed. “You never had a chance. So just to ease your mind, no, you’re not a father.”

Adrien looked up at him, eyes hard. “I became a father the moment I knew about the pregnancy. No matter what happens, that’s not something that can be taken away.”

“That sounds like a challenge.”

“Kid, I think I can hold it for a little bit,” Plagg whispered from his hiding place in Adrien’s shirt pocket.

“Claws out.”

Hawk Moth watched the transformation in fascination. “Let’s have some fun, kitty cat.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is torture in this chapter, nothing too graphic, but I wanted to warn anyways.
> 
> This chapter was a hard one to write. It is necessary for the story I'm telling but hard nonetheless.

Chat Noir’s chest heaved and he gritted his teeth as the scalpel sliced into the back of his shoulder.

“You would think these suits would hold up a bit more,” Hawk Moth said conversationally as he dug a bit deeper. “Your kwami must be getting tired.”

“Fuck you,” he panted.

“Mr. Agreste, such language.” He lifted the tool away from the bloodied skin. “Ready to give me that ring yet?”

Chat Noir stared straight ahead, trying to even out his breathing. A white butterfly perched on his lap, wings gently flapping up and down. 

“I bet you’re one of those protective guys, aren’t you? You’ll take the pain to save someone else. It’s not a very smart stance, you know. All I would need is a good enough hostage and I bet you’d crumble.” Hawk Moth circled the chair and wiped the edge of the scalpel off on Chat Noir’s knee. Another butterfly landed on the smeared blood.

“You really like to hear yourself talk,” he growled.

Hawk Moth laughed. “I can’t deny that.” He sat the scalpel down on a small table and looked over his options. “What to try next…” He shot Chat Noir a grin over his shoulder. “Any requests?”

_________________________________________________

 

“Is that something you think you can do?” Paon Royale asked, face grim.

Alya nodded slowly. “I can, but I don’t know how long it’ll fool her. My illusions don’t hold up to physical touch and if you and know her and Adrien—“

“Try to keep it up long enough for us to get in and get to him. We have to keep her safe.”

“We’re ready to go in,” Marinette said, walking up to them. Queen Bee, Jade Turtle, and Nathaniel stood at the edge of the wooded area outside the warehouse. 

“We’re going to split up.” Paon Royale turned to her. “Nathaniel will stay out here since he won’t be much good with that foot. Bee, Turtle, and I will go in first and then I want you and Vixen to follow us in after five minutes or so.”

“I’m going in first,” she replied stubbornly.

“They’ll be able to take care of any threats that come up so it will be safer for us,” Alya explained. “I promise you’ll get to see Adrien.” She looked past Marinette. “I need to talk to Nino real quick.”

Marinette watched Alya walk over to her husband. “He’s in there. I can feel it.”

“I think he is too,” Paon Royal agreed. “We’ll end Hawk Moth, and we’ll bring him home.”

_________________________________________________

 

“I don’t like this,” Jade Turtle shook his head. “I don’t even want you here.”

“And you think I want you going in there?” Alya shot back. “Gabriel’s plan is as solid a one we’re going to get right now. Just watch your back and come back out to me, got it, Lahiffe?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” She reached up and kissed him. “I’m going to go transform and attempt to save Marinette from herself.”

“Keep an eye out. That damn cloning akuma is still out here somewhere,” he warned.

Alya nodded. “Trixx, ears up.”

_________________________________________________

 

“I told you to stay in the apartment.” Queen Bee gave Nathaniel’s chest a light shove before curling against him. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“I saw you on TV and got freaked out. Sorry not sorry.”

“Ugh, you know I hate when people say that.”

He grinned. “I do.” He ran his thumb along the bottom of her mask, his expression turning serious. “Please be careful in there, okay? I feel like there should’ve been a lot more preparation before you guys go in guns-blazing for the big bad.”

“We’ll be okay. We’re going to grab Chat and get out. I’m not looking for some big fight today.”

“You might get one.”

“I know.” She tilted her head towards Vixen and Ladybug. “You’re going to watch out for them?”

Nathaniel chuckled. “Not sure how but that’s the plan.”

“Queenie, let’s do this,” Jade Turtle called. 

“Stay safe, Red.” She kissed his cheek and turned to join the others.

_________________________________________________

 

“And now we wait,” Nathaniel said, leaning against a tree trunk on the outskirts of the wooded area facing the warehouse. 

“Are you watching the time?” Ladybug asked anxiously. “I’m not waiting longer than five minutes.”

“I don’t think I told you before but I like the dress. It’s pretty.”

Ladybug glared at him. “Stop changing the subject. Are you watching the time or not?”

“Four minutes and twenty-one seconds.”

“Thank you.”

“I think I see something,” Vixen said, straightening up and sliding her flute to her back.

The warehouse door creaked open and Adrien warily peaked his head out. “Adrien!” Ladybug exclaimed, moving to meet him. 

Vixen clapped a hand on her shoulder, holding her back. “Wait! He has a better vantage point than us. He’ll come out if there’s no danger.”

Nathaniel glanced at Vixen in question and she shook her head. He nodded in confirmation.

Adrien looked tired but healthy as he eased himself further out and slid along the side of the warehouse, looking around. Ladybug moved to the edge of their cover and waved. Relief passed over his face and he waved back. He glanced to his right and ducked down.

“Something’s not right,” Ladybug murmured.

“What do you mean?”

“Adrien wouldn’t wait. He would already be over here.”

“He’s trying to be careful.”

Ladybug turned on Vixen, eyes narrowed. “That’s not Adrien, is it?”

_________________________________________________

 

Chat Noir’s transformation fell away mid-scream. Plagg dropped to the floor, unmoving. 

“You probably didn’t realize this, but I have a background in medicine,” Hawk Moth stated, prodding the deep gash on Adrien’s thigh as he whimpered. “I know exactly how much pain you can take. I know how far to push. I know what you can’t come back from.”

He nudged Plagg with his boot and the kwami rolled over limply. “I think we wore your poor kitty battery out.”

“Bastard!” Queen Bee screamed, running into the room and jabbing her rapier at Hawk Moth’s back. He spun, grabbing her wrist and forcing the rapier up and away.

“My Queen,” Hawk Moth purred. “I’ve been waiting on you.”

“Let the Bee go, now,” Jade Turtle demanded, coming into the room. “We’ve got you outnumbered.” Paon Royale came in behind him, eyes hard.

“I think you’ll find that to be untrue,” Hawk Moth drawled, wrenching Queen Bee’s arm backwards and pulling her against his chest. Multiman copies suddenly filled the room, each one brandishing a gun and surrounding the group.

“Let Adrien and Queen Bee go,” Paon Royale demanded, voice cold. “You may survive this if you do.”

“You’re not exactly in the position to be making demands. How old are you anyway? Really scraping the bottom of the barrel these days, aren’t they?”

“Let me go, you piece of shit.” Queen Bee struggled against him. 

“You’re going to break your arm if you keep that up,” Hawk Moth warned. He looked at Jade Turtle and Paon Royale. “I’ll make you a deal. You can choose one to take with you, the Cat or the Bee. Choose one and I’ll let the rest of you walk today.”

“You can keep me,” Paon Royal said, stepping forward.

“Nice try, Gramps, but I don’t particularly want you. Tick tock, this is a limited time offer.”

Adrien weakly lifted his head. “Get her out of here,” he said, voice hoarse.

“Enough of this,” Jade Turtle muttered, lifting his shield. He rammed it against three of the nearest Multiman copies, causing them to disappear. A shot rang out and Jade Turtle yelped, falling to his knees.

“One of them is very much real,” Hawk Moth smirked. 

Queen Bee stopped struggling. “Keep me. Just let the rest of them go.”

“You won’t regret this,” Hawk Moth said softly. “Take us home, my little akumas.” White butterflies filled the room, covering Hawk Moth and Queen Bee and then suddenly they were gone. The Multiman copies disappeared and there was the sound of retreating footfalls as the akuma ran back through the warehouse.

“Shit,” Jade Turtle swore. “Damn it all!” He pounded a fist into the ground.

Paon Royale cut through Adrien’s restraints and lifted him to his feet, putting an arm around his waist. “Can you walk?” 

“Who are you?” he asked wearily.

The older man ignored him. “Turtle, are you going to be able to make it out of here on your own?”

“My leg is jacked up, I think,” he said through clenched teeth. “I can’t believe he freaking shot me.”

“Adrien!” Ladybug was suddenly on her fiancé’s other side, wrapping her arms around his waist. Paon Royale lowered him to the ground, Ladybug going with him.

“Marinette,” he cried, his arms slack around her as he laid his head against her chest. “Mari…”

“I’ve got you,” she crooned. “You’re safe now. You’re okay.”

“Plagg…”

“I’ve got him,” Vixen said, picking up the small kwami. He blinked warily up at her and then closed his eyes again.

“Where’s Chloe?” Nathaniel looked around the room frantically. “Where the hell is Chloe?!”

_________________________________________________

 

“You may as well drop your transformation, Chloe,” Hawk Moth suggested, setting her on the bed once they were safe in his house. Purple light washed up his body and Camden turned to look at her.

“What the…”

“Surprise,” he smiled softly. “I told you we were meant to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want to make a note that I thought about having Chat use Cataclysm as soon as he was transformed again. He would have been able to get free but I think it would have only resulted in Hawk Moth immediately being able to take him down again, not to mention Plagg wouldn't have the energy to transform him again. At least this way, his suit was taking a little more of the damage than his normal clothes would have. 
> 
> As for Gabriel's plan, no, it wasn't the best, but I think it was the best they thought they could do with what they had. Jade and Queenie were already worn down from battling the akumas only hours ago and Paon is a decade and some change rusty. While it may have been a stronger plan to go into it separately, I don't think the end result would have been any different.
> 
> While it may have been a better idea to have Vixen inside creating illusions, the group as a whole is now trying to protect two pregnant teammates which is putting them at a definite disadvantage. 
> 
> Also, I hate Camden/Hawk Moth with a passion but I also love writing him so there's that.


	25. Week Twenty: Banana

“You’re showing signs of what we call gestational hypertension,” Dr. Tipon said. “And it looks like you might be experiencing some anemia as well.”

“I remember reading about the hypertension thing but can’t recall what it is,” Adrien said, gripping Marinette’s hand tightly.

“Marinette’s blood pressure is a little too high. Now, as long as it stays around the same level, it should drop back down to normal after delivery. What we don’t want is for it to continue to rise and lead to preeclampsia because that can mean trouble for both Mom and the babies.”

“Is there anything I can do to help it now?” Marinette asked.

“Me telling you not to worry with two little ones on the way probably won’t do any good, so I won’t try it. I am, however, putting you on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy.”

“Bed rest?! Like, I’ll be stuck in a bed for the next twenty weeks?!”

Dr. Tipon gave her a steady look. “More likely than not, you won’t go full term with the twins but we’re going to let them cook as long as they’ll stay in there. And yes, you need to be off your feet as much as possible from here on out. I’m going to send you home with some reading materials with more tips and tricks for making sure this doesn’t spin into something worse, okay?”

Marinette nodded numbly. 

“Dad, I’m counting on you to make sure she takes care of herself, okay? And you too,” she said, eyeing the sutures scattered around his face.

“I was in a wreck,” he answered quickly. 

“Then it looks like you could both use some time to rest.”

_________________________________________________

 

“It’s almost been a week,” Nathaniel said in greeting. “What if she’s—“

“She’s okay,” Alya replied, closing the door behind him. “She texted me again this morning.”

“What did she say? Where is she?!”

“She didn’t say where she was, only that she’s okay and Hawk Moth isn’t hurting her.”

Nathaniel slumped down to the couch. “I don’t understand…maybe it isn’t her. He could be using her phone or—“

Alya handed her phone over to him, and he looked down at the screen. 

**Chloe: Still okay. He’s been a decent host. Will call when I can.**

At the end of the text was a tomato and a heart.

“She’s put those at the end of every text. I’m assuming you get the idea.”

Nathaniel lightly touched the screen. He looked up at Alya. “What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know yet. I’ve tried every tracking trick I know and still can’t find her phone even though she obviously has it.”

“Hey,” Nino said, limping into the living room. He knocked his cane against Nathaniel’s. “Cane bros.”

“Yeah,” he replied dryly. “We can get Adrien one and we’ll be a full set.”

“You staying for dinner?”

“No, I think I’ll head back home just in case…”

“We’re going to find her, Nath.” Alya put a hand on his arm. 

“Let me know if you hear from her again?”

“Of course.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Gabriel,” Gorilla grunted as he opened the car door.

“He wants me to come by?” Adrien asked. 

“Both.”

“Thank you, Leonard,” Marinette said, easing herself down into the seat. “Good grief, I think I’ve gotten bigger since the ride over here.”

“You look beautiful.” Adrien kissed her forehead as he slid in beside her. “How about you stay in the car? I’ll tell Father that you need to stay off your feet.”

“I can handle walking into the house to sit down on a couch,” she replied dryly.

“Listen to Adrien, Marinette,” Tikki admonished. 

Adrien grinned smugly.

“Personally, I think she can handle walking up a few stairs. Marinette’s stronger than either one of you gives her credit for,” Plagg interjected, curling up on top of her belly. 

“Thank you, Plagg,” Marinette sniffed, running a finger along his forehead. He immediately began to purr, his eyes sliding closed.

“Stop being a suck up,” Adrien grumbled. “And the issue isn’t whether or not we think Marinette is strong.”

“She’s obviously very strong,” Tikki agreed. “But we don’t want to take any chances.”

“Leonard, did Gabriel say he wanted to see both of us?”

“Mmhmm.”

“That settles it then.”

“But—“

Marinette kissed Adrien’s cheek, cutting him off. “I’ll be fine, and the kittens will be fine.”

He looked like he wanted to argue but he only nodded. 

_________________________________________________

 

Nino rested his head on Alya’s bare stomach. “I think I hear him.”

She laughed. “I’m pretty sure you don’t. He’s like the size of a pea or something right now.”

“Turtles have excellent hearing, I’ll have you know.”

“Really?”

He shrugged sheepishly. “I honestly have no idea. I do hear a heartbeat though.”

“That’s mine, you doofus.” She tangled her fingers in his hair. “This is getting long.”

“Yeah, I should probably cut it soon.”

“I like it. You look all sexy.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “You saying I’m not sexy with short hair?”

“You would be sexy no matter what, Mr. Lahiffe. How’s your leg?”

“A little achy but not too bad today.” He propped his chin up on her stomach so he could look at her. “What are we going to do about Chloe?”

Alya exhaled, shoulders slumping. “I have no idea. I don’t think there’s anything we can do until she gives us more to go on. I’m guessing he’s watching her texts. She’s been really careful about what she sends.”

“But still manages to send her love to Nathaniel.”

“They just can’t seem to catch a break,” Alya sighed. “We’re in a bad place, sweets.”

“I want to argue but I can’t.”

“Marinette’s super pregnant, I’m pregnant, Chloe’s missing, you got shot, Adrien is cut to hell, Nathaniel’s freaking foot is practically dead.”

“That thing is gnarly-looking. He says he can’t feel it,” Nino shuddered. 

“Everything’s going to be okay, right?”

“Usually you’re the one telling me that.” He laid his ear against her stomach again. “Baby Lahiffe says everything is going to be just fine.”

_________________________________________________

 

“How has your day been, my Queen?” Camden asked, entering her room.

“It would’ve been better if you would let me out of this stupid room,” Chloe huffed, crossing her arms. “I’m pretty sure queens actually get to walk around their castles.”

“I can’t quite trust you yet unfortunately so you’ll have to stay here during the day, but you’re welcome to come out into the living room now if you’d like.”

“Fine,” she said, tilting her chin up and following him into the hallway. “And I want to see my kwami.”

“Pollen is being well-taken care of, I assure you.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

Camden stopped in front of her. “You remember the rule?”

“If I try to transform, you’ll send an akuma to kill my father and Nathaniel,” she recited flatly. 

“Good girl.”

He led the way into the large living room. A glowing glass box was set on the counter and Pollen floated dejectedly in the middle of it. Chloe put her hand to the glass and yelped. 

Camden quickly took it and rubbed it gently. “I warned you not to do that, my darling. The magic is harmful to such soft hands.”

“I want her out. She’s miserable. You can’t keep her cooped up like this.”

“She can be free when you’ve decided you’re ready to stay with me. Now, what are you in the mood for? I can order out or I have a new recipe I’ve been meaning to try.”

Chloe slumped down on the couch. “Chinese. I want Chinese.”

“That’s what we’ve had the last two nights.”

She glared at him. “Don’t ask me what I want to eat if you’re just going to dismiss it.”

Camden studied her. “I know this is a hard transition for you. I want to help as much as I can. If you really want Chinese again, we’ll have Chinese.”

_________________________________________________

 

Nathaniel picked through the chicken fried rice to find each bit of egg. The egg was his favorite part. Chloe always…

No. 

He pushed the takeout box away, appetite gone. He stared at the large canvas across the room. Chloe stared back at him, eyes large and haunted.

“Where are you?” he whispered.

 

_________________________________________________

 

“Your appointment was good, I hope.”

“The doctor put Marinette on bed rest. I tried to tell her to wait in the car,” Adrien answered, giving his fiancé an exasperated look.

“And I told him it wouldn’t hurt me to come sit inside on a couch,” Marinette shot back.

Gabriel watched them with some amusement. “Your mother had to be put on bed rest around thirty weeks. She hated it.”

“For good reason,” Marinette sighed. “As if I wasn’t being coddled enough.”

“Taking you into a hostage situation is hardly being coddled,” Adrien grumbled.

“Speaking of, how are you?” Gabriel asked, eyeing his son.

“Fine.”

“One of his cuts is infected. We picked up an antibiotic on the way here,” Marinette answered.

“I’ll be fine,” Adrien muttered.

“And the doctor is afraid he may have to reopen the thigh wound and stitch it up again because it isn’t healing properly,” Marinette added.

“I see.” Gabriel studied Adrien’s closed down expression. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Adrien.”

“You needed us to come by for a reason.”

“Ah, yes.” Gabriel went to a large painting on the wall and pulled it back, revealing a safe. He opened it and took a few items from the shelf. “These are for you.” He held out a stack of envelopes. “I believe there is one for each of you. You will want to hold on to Chloe’s for the time being obviously.”

Adrien took the envelopes. “This is Fu’s handwriting.”

“He brought them to me before he left.” Gabriel offered another envelope. “And this is for the new Peacock holder.”

Marinette frowned, taking the envelope. “You’re giving it up?”

“It was foolish to think I could still help in that capacity. My pride got the better of me. Master Fu had already chosen a new holder when I could see reason again.”

“Nathaniel.” Marinette traced her hands over the name in dried ink. “Don’t you want to give this to him yourself?”

“I think it’d be best for me to step away. I’d rather not be tempted to keep it,” Gabriel admitted. He handed Marinette a small velvet bag. “Dusuu will be happier with someone new. She didn’t forgive me for keeping her locked away so long.”

“We’ll make sure he gets this,” Adrien said. “And if that’s all, I really should get Mari home now.”

“Of course.”

Marinette crossed the space and hugged Gabriel. He stiffened before wrapping one arm around her. “Thank you for helping bring him back to me,” she whispered before pulling away.

_________________________________________________

 

“I’m being vain.”

“A little,” Marinette admitted. “But I don’t think anyone could blame you.”

“This doesn’t bother you?” Adrien gestured to his face first and then the rest of his body.

“Everything will heal.”

“But it will scar.”

“Maybe.” Marinette lightly touched above the stitches along his right eyebrow. She danced her fingers gently down his cheek to the set of sutures there. “You’re still incredibly handsome though.”

“I probably won’t be able to model anymore.”

“You didn’t want to anyway.”

“What if he tells everyone I’m Chat Noir?”

“Then we’ll deal with it if it happens.”

“How are you so calm?”

Marinette laughed. “I thought that was the doctor’s orders, mon minou.”

“Chloe is missing because of me.”

“That’s ridiculous and you know it. Chloe is missing because Hawk Moth took her. And we’re going to get her back. She’s okay for now— oh!”

Adrien sat up, eyes wide. “What?”

Marinette put a hand to her belly. “I think I just felt the boys.”

Adrien quickly put his hands on her stomach. “I don’t feel anything,” he frowned.

“You wouldn’t yet, silly kitty. They aren’t kicking. It’s more like…like…bubbles.”

“Bubbles?”

Marinette nodded. “It almost feels like little bubbles popping.” She suddenly giggled. “The kittens are blowing bubbles.”

Adrien smiled at her fondly. “I think it’s time for Mama Bug to get some rest. You’re a little punch drunk.”

“I love our family, Chat. I love it so much.”

“I do too, my Lady.”


	26. Week Twenty-One: Carrot

Chloe tapped her finger against the bedroom window in a steady rhythm, watching ripples of purple magic flare out. She knew no one could see her from the outside. She had tried banging on the window, screaming at it, and ramming it with chair. Whatever magic Camden had used to cloak his apartment had made her as good as invisible locked inside.

She looked down at her phone. He would be coming home soon. She had been here a little over a week now, sending a similar text to Alya every day when she was allowed out into the living room where her phone would actually pick up a signal. She hoped Nathaniel was getting her messages too. She didn’t dare send one directly to him, but she trusted Alya to deliver the sentiment. 

She opened her photos and selected the locked album, typing in the password. Thumbnails of Nathaniel filled her screen. Nathaniel painting, Nathaniel smiling, Nathaniel sleeping, Nathaniel giving her an exasperated look. Her heart clenched and she quickly closed the album.

Shaking her head, Chloe stood and strode over to the closet. Designer dresses and outfits in every color and style filled the large space. She chose a purple dress and matching heels and laid them on the bed. She picked out a red lace bra and panty set and added it to the pile. She stripped down until she was completely nude.

“Time for my war paint,” she said to herself, sitting down at the vanity. “Day One is about to begin.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Damn it, I’m horny.”

Adrien choked on his tea, staring at Marinette with wide eyes. “What?”

“I’m horny,” she whined. “I want to have sex and you can’t have sex and all I want to do is have sex.”

“I…well…”

“Don’t worry about it,” she sighed morosely. “I know your thigh is still healing. Le sigh.”

“I guess I didn’t realize you would be…uh…” Adrien gestured to her belly.

Marinette raised her eyebrows. “You didn’t think I could be horny because I’m pregnant?”

“I know we’ve had sex while you’ve been pregnant but I guess I kind of thought now that you’re bigger—“

“Bigger?”

“Not…not bigger,” Adrien backtracked. “Now that you’re further along in your pregnancy, I didn’t think you’d really be into it.”

“I would let you fuck me until me both passed out right now.”

“Shit, Mari.”

She shrugged. “Just being honest.”

“You’re not having sex,” Tikki huffed, perching on Marinette’s belly. “It could make your blood pressure rise.”

“That’s not the only thing I’d like to rise,” Marinette grumbled.

Adrien shook his head, cheeks warming. “Tikki’s right. We shouldn’t.”

“I don’t love this whole team-up thing you two have had going lately. It’s annoying.”

“Personally, I’m on your team, Princess,” Plagg purred from the back of the couch by her shoulder. “I say have some fun. Goodness knows that one could use some unwinding.” He tilted his head in Adrien’s direction.

“Dr. Tipon never said we shouldn’t have sex.” Marinette walked her fingers up Adrien’s leg. “She only said to call if we saw any bleeding. I bet that won’t even happen. We could be really gentle.”

Adrien swallowed thickly. “I don’t know, Mari…”

“I miss you,” she pouted, finally reaching her target and cupping his groin. “Don’t you miss me?”

“Marinette!” Tikki admonished. She zipped over and lifted the woman’s hand away, bringing it back to her own lap. “Don’t torture him.”

“I’m trying to convince him! Torture would imply I don’t plan to follow through.”

“Adrien, tell her no so she’ll stop.”

Adrien licked his lips.

“Adrien,” Tikki warned. “Adrien Agreste!”

“I could be really gentle,” he whispered. 

_________________________________________________

 

“Don’t be so hard on them,” Plagg chuckled. “They’ll be careful.”

“It could happen any time now, Plagg.” Tikki floated back and forth in agitation, glaring at the closed bedroom door. 

“Or it could not happen at all. Marinette’s already made it longer than any other Bug at this point.”

“Which will make it all the harder when she loses the kittens!”

“Shhhh,” he hissed. “We agreed not to say anything to them. It wouldn’t do any good.”

“It might prepare them for—“

“Something that could very well not happen. Besides, Marinette’s blood pressure is already high. Telling her could be the death sentence itself. Do you want that?”

Tikki dropped to the couch. “Of course not.” She looked up at him. “Since when are you the voice of reason?”

“I’ve always been the smart one, Tik,” Plagg drawled.

“Ridiculous cat.”

_________________________________________________

 

“The numbers just aren’t there.”

Nino pinched the bridge of his nose. “Don’t do this to me, Max.”

“I’m not doing anything to you, Nino. The numbers don’t lie,” Max replied, adjusting his glasses. “If the studio is going to continue to thrive, we need to bring in some new talent.”

“Then go out on the street and find some new talent.”

Max gave him a flat look. “When you made me partner—“

“Yeah, yeah,” Nino sighed, cutting him off, “I guess we’ll be doing some scouting, huh? Shit, I thought we were past the club scene.”

“It would appear we’re back. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Many business experience times of flux,” Max replied. “Although Kim will not be pleased that we will be scouting again. He doesn’t like it when I work late.”

“Then you’ll have to be extra sweet to him, I guess,” Nino grinned.

Max rolled his eyes. “I’m plenty sweet to that man.”

“How about we invite you both over for dinner? Will that make up for it?”

“He’ll want Alya to cook the chicken dish he loves so much.”

“I’m sure she’d be happy to.”

Max held out his hand. “Then we have a deal.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Okay, Felix, tell me why you would be good for this job while I’m on maternity leave,” Alya instructed, sitting back in her desk chair.

The young man raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you the one who requested I come in?”

“Don’t be an ass.”

“Fine. I’m the best writer you’ve got, I have excellent organization skills, and I’ll make sure the staff produces more content than nonsense,” he replied dryly.

“Your people skills are lacking.”

Felix shrugged.

“And no one particularly likes you.”

“I like him!”

Alya glared at Bridgette through her office window and pointedly pressed the mute button on the intercom. Felix shifted uneasily.

“Well, you have one fan anyway, but that could be a mark against you. I doubt Bridgette would get much done if she was your assistant.”

“I would definitely need a different assistant,” he agreed.

“But she knows the ins and outs of everything I do so she’s not going anywhere,” Alya finished.

Felix cut his eyes to the window where Bridgette was trying to covertly watch them. “I suppose I could suffer through it.”

“I thought that’s what you’d say,” Alya smirked.

_________________________________________________

 

“Good evening, my Queen,” Camden greeted, sweeping open the door. “How are yo—“

“Hi, Camden,” Chloe said softly. “How do I look?” She did a slow turn, eyes downcast until she was facing him again and looked up shyly. “I wanted to try on some of the pretty clothes you got for me.”

He stepped further into the room, eyeing her greedily.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so stubborn. You’ve done nothing but treat me well and care for me and I fought you at every turn. Can you forgive me?” She put a gentle hand on his arm and blinked up at him.

“You’re finally seeing reason,” he murmured, running the back of his hand down her cheek.

“I am.” She pressed against his touch, closing her eyes.

“And the artist?”

Chloe looked up at him with a smile. “What artist?” 

_________________________________________________

 

Nathaniel eyed the kwami and she stared right back at him. “I think there’s been a mistake,” he finally said.

“Do we have to do this every single day?” Duusu groaned. “It’s getting old already and I’ve barely just gotten here.”

“I can’t be a hero. I can’t even walk without this stupid thing.” Nathaniel tapped his cane on the floor.

“That won’t be a problem when you’re transformed.”

“I’m not very brave.”

“Neither am I.”

“I’ve been akumatized...twice.”

“So?”

Nathaniel furrowed his brows. “That’s probably not good, is it?”

“Most of the others have been too if I understood Gabriel correctly. It probably gives you an advantage actually,” Duusu reasoned.

“Why is that?”

“You know what the person is going through.”

“Maybe.” He chewed on his lip. “I would be able to help look for Chloe.”

“Very true. Can’t do that much now, can you, Gimpy?”

Nathaniel glared at her. “Don’t call me that.”

“I could heal it, you know.”

“What?”

“It’s part of the abilities you would have as the Peacock holder. It’s not an instantaneous thing, but every time you transform, your foot would get a little better.”

He fingered the brooch hanging loosely on his shirt. “That’s definitely a perk.”

“I hope you plan on wearing it better than that. I don’t want to find myself belonging to some bum because the brooch fell off while you were walking down the street,” Duusu sniffed.

“I figure something out. What is it I’m supposed to say again?”

“Feathers up.”

Nathaniel took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay, Duusu, feathers up!”

_________________________________________________

 

“I have to admit, I’m glad you didn’t request Chinese again,” Camden smiled, pushing his plate away. “I don’t think I could have stomached it.”

“Me neither, to be honest. I was being childish.” Chloe stood and took their plates to the kitchen.

“What brought on this sudden change of heart?”

“It’s not so sudden,” she replied, rinsing the plates. “If Nathaniel hadn’t forced himself into the picture, you and I would have still been together. I suppose I just needed some time away from him to realize that. I don’t like that you’ve been akumatizing people but I’m sure you have your reasons.”

“Mostly I wanted you to come back to me.” He made his way behind her, winding his arms around her waist.

“So now that I’m here, you’re going to stop?”

“I think I’d still like to take the other Miraculous, just to be sure they won’t ever be a problem for us. You can understand that, can’t you?” Camden pressed his nose into her hair and Chloe repressed a shudder. She looked across the counter and Pollen, still stuck in her glass cage.

“Sure, I can understand,” she lied. She turned in his arms. “I think I may have worn myself out playing dress up all day. I’m pretty tired. Walk me to my room?”

“You’re not going to fight me about being locked in there tonight?”

“I want you to trust me. If this is the way I have to earn your trust, so be it.”

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently.

Chloe forced a smile and turned to go down the hall, Camden on her heels.

_________________________________________________

 

“That was…mmm, that was nice,” Marinette murmured, kissing Adrien’s chest.

“It really was,” he sighed. “Plagg was right. I needed that.”

“I’m telling him.”

“Please don’t,” he groaned. “I’m going to grab a water. You want one?”

“Yes please.”

Adrien kissed the top of her head and then slid away. He padded to bathroom and turned on the light. “Shit.”

Marinette sat up. “What?”

He came back in the room, flipping on the lamp and pulling the sheets down. 

“Adrien, what’s—“

He slid his hand between her legs and there was a light streak of red when he brought it back out. His chest was heaving and Marinette looked down to see a few streaks of red along his length. 

“Call the doctor,” she whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

“Here we are,” the ultrasound technician said, moving the wand. “Both boys look happy and healthy.” She pressed a button and two quick heartbeats filled the room.

Marinette let out a relieved gasp, her hand flying to her mouth. Adrien’s shoulders slumped as if his strings had been cut. “We’re never having sex again,” he muttered.

The technician chuckled. “I don’t think you need to make any drastic decisions just yet. Bleeding can happen sometimes after intercourse during pregnancy.” She turned to Marinette. “Your progesterone levels are higher right now, which can cause some blood vessels to enlarge. The friction may have injured one, hence the light bleeding. It’s always good to check though, just in case.”

“So they’re really okay? We didn’t hurt them?” Marinette asked, voice tense.

“They look perfectly fine,” the technician assured her. “See, Baby Number Two is even sucking his thumb.” She adjusted the view and pointed to the smaller twin. “Their growth rate is good, heartbeats are strong. Dr. Collier is on call tonight so you can speak with her about any other concerns you have, but I don’t see any need for alarm.” She glanced at Adrien. “And no need to feel guilty about something that is completely normal.”

Marinette nodded, squeezing Adrien’s hand. “Thank you.”

The ultrasound technician smiled and turned off the machine. “I’m going to step out and let you get cleaned up.” She closed the door on her way out of the room.

“They’re okay,” Marinette said soothingly, running her free hand along her belly. “No harm done, Chaton.”

“But there could’ve been.”

“But there wasn’t.”

“I shouldn’t have let you talk me into that.”

“Adrien, stop, okay? You didn’t do anything wrong. She said this is a completely normal thing.”

“Yeah, but none of this is normal, is it? With our…” he lowered his voice, leaning in. “With our Miraculous in play, we don’t know what to expect.”

“About that…” Tikki began, popping up from Marinette’s purse.

“Tikki,” Plagg cautioned, joining her. “We agreed.”

“We’ve already had enough scares,” Tikki huffed. “Marinette, you have to be more careful. You’re going to lose the kittens if you’re not.”

Marinette blanched. “I…I am being careful.”

“You’ve been reckless and selfish and it has to stop!”

“I know that this is all coming from a good place, but you need to watch it, Tikki,” Marinette warned.

“No, you need to watch it, Marinette. I—“

Plagg put a gentle paw in front of Tikki’s mouth. “Maybe it would be better if we wait until we get home for this conversation.”

_________________________________________________

 

“I’ve seen that look before and it’s never good,” Nathalie commented, striding into the office.

Gabriel raised his eyes and gave her a tired smile. “You’re back.”

“I’m back,” she nodded. “Only for a couple of days. I had a feeling you would still be awake at this ridiculous hour. I assume the business has fallen apart without me.”

“Naturally.”

She studied his face. “Is everything all right?”

“Marinette had a slight scare with the twins but Adrien just called to let me know everything was okay.”

Nathalie studied him. “You’re still worried.”

“You know what Madeline went through before she was able to carry Adrien to full term. I don’t want that for them.”

“I’m sure it will all be fine. Have you eaten dinner?”

“I’m not—“

“I know you didn’t have breakfast or lunch if I wasn’t here to force them on you,” she interrupted. “Come on, we’re going out.”

“I can just call on Manuela to—“

“Gabriel, stand up and come on. You’re taking me to a late dinner.”

He glanced at the clock. “At this point, we may as well call it breakfast.”

“How very forward of you, sir,” Nathalie smirked.

“That’s not…I didn’t…”

“Come on.”

_________________________________________________

 

“You think Felix can do it?”

“As well as me? Of course not,” Alya replied, snuggling against Nino’s chest. “But he really is my best option.”

“But you’re not happy about it.”

“I just got put in charge a few months ago, you know? I guess I didn’t really think through what being pregnant would do to my career path.”

Nino ran a hand over her hair. “You know I want you to do whatever you want, right? If you want to keep working, you should. If you want to stay home, you can.”

“We couldn’t afford for me to stay home.”

“We would figure it out.”

Alya sighed. “I don’t really know what I want to do, to be honest. I worked so hard to get to this point, and I definitely don’t want to just hand it over to a snot like Felix, but…”

“We’ve still got time.”

“Do we though?” She pulled away from him and sat up. “Our lives are kind of ridiculous right now. With Hawk Moth taking Chloe and Fu disappearing on us and…I don’t know. Every day I wake up wondering what fresh hell is going to pop up next.”

“Tell me what to do to make it better.”

“I wish I could.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Don’t cry,” Chloe threatened her reflection. “Don’t you dare cry.”

She took a wet rag and began to clean away her smudged lipstick. She concentrated on the way the terrycloth felt against her skin, the refreshing swipe of it as she erased the past half hour. Her plan had worked a little too well if she was being honest with herself. She had expected at least a few more days to prepare before Camden was ready to get physical, but he had surprised her. She had been able to keep it at light making out until she feigned exhaustion and he finally left her alone in her locked room. She was thankful for the three glasses of wine he had with dinner or he might have pushed harder to stay with her.

She gently rubbed away the eye shadow and liner. She cleaned the mascara from her lashes. She let her hair down and scratched her scalp, relishing in the tingling feeling. She slipped out of the dress and bra and pulled on a turquoise nightgown that reminded her of Nathaniel’s eyes. She would not cry. That was absolutely not something she would do.

Chloe crawled into the middle of the large bed and snuggled under the sheets and began to weep.

_________________________________________________

 

Paon glided across the rooftops, boots never touching the surface. He smiled into the wind. This was the best he had felt in days, weeks even. Something to the left caught his eye and he steered himself towards it. All the windows on this side of the building glowed with a faint purple light. He frowned and perched on one of the jutting windowsills. He could barely make out what looked like a bedroom through the glass. It wasn’t that the room was dark, he decided, but more like someone had put a tint over the window so that he could only see the barest hint of what was inside.

Shrugging, he turned, accidently knocking against the window with his movement. He was about to drop down when he heard it. A whisper so quiet he wasn’t sure he didn’t imagine it.

“Help me…” the voice whispered again. 

Paon turned back to the window and almost fell backwards. He could see her eyes even through the murky layer, wide and blue and desperate. “Chloe? Chloe!” He pressed a gloved hand against the glass and watched it sink through the haze blocking his vision, a light tingling sensation reaching his skin. “How can I…how do I…”

He frowned, pushing against the glass harder and the magic around the window blazed a vibrant purple before snuffing out. Paon blinked at the clear version of Chloe he could now see through the glass. She was staring at him with wide eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

“Can you open it?” he asked.

Chloe shook herself and unlocked the window, pushing it up gently and then looking back towards the door before she reached a hand out to him. Paon lowered himself into the room and dropped his transformation as soon as his feet hit the floor.

“Nathaniel?!” she blinked up at him with unbelieving eyes. He pulled her into his arms.

“Chloe, my Chloe,” Nathaniel sighed, tightening his hold on her. “Is this real? This doesn’t feel real. I don’t want to wake up.”

“This is real, darling, but you need to transform again and let’s shake a feather. There’s bad juju in this place,” Duusu warned, flitting around. “I don’t like it and I’m feeling a bit uneasy since breaking that last spell.”

Chloe pulled back from him to study the kwami. “How is this even possible?”

“I’ll explain everything, but we have to get you out of here. Duusu, feathers up.” Paon turned back to the window. “Come on.”

She took a step backwards. “I…I can’t.”

“What?! Chloe, you’ve been held hostage for almost two weeks. Come on!”

“He has Pollen, Nath. I’m not leaving without her.”

“We can come back for her! Please let me take you home! Please!”

She met him and put a gentle hand on his face. “I can’t come home right now.”

“You have to,” he whispered.

“I can beat him, Red. I can make it all end.”

“We can all beat him together. Don’t do this. Don’t make me leave you here.”

She glanced at her bed. “Stay with me until morning. We’ll come up with a plan.”

Paon’s shoulders slumped. “You’re really not coming home?”

“Not tonight.”

_________________________________________________

 

“I am not the first pregnant woman in the world! Believe it or not, women have been doing this for ages!” Marinette yelled.

“Your situation is different and you know it! You’re being a stubborn brat,” Tikki shot back.

“Should we…” Adrien trailed off.

Plagg shook his head. “Believe me, Kid, no good would come from either of us interfering.”

“Yeah, but it’s been almost an hour now.”

“You’re going to lose the babies because of something stupid and it’s going to destroy you!” Tikki cried. “It’s going to destroy all of us and you’re…you just…” The kwami dropped down into an exhausted lump. “I’m terrified for you,” she whispered.

Marinette looked down at her lap. “Do you think I’m not scared every single day that I’m going to lose the babies? Because I am. Every time I feel a twinge or get up too fast or don’t feel them when I think I should, I wonder if this is going to be it.”

“Then why are you so reckless?”

“Having sex with Adrien wasn’t reckless, Tik,” Marinette said softly. “You can’t put me in a glass cage until the babies come. It’s just not going to work.” She held out her hand and Tikki climbed into her palm. “I’m human. I’m going to mess up, but…I think that’s part of it. Even when the kittens are here and running around, I’m going to mess up. That’s how we learn.”

“So you learned not to have sex with Adrien while you’re pregnant?” she asked petulantly.

Marinette cocked an eyebrow. “I learned that it’s normal for there to be light bleeding after sex sometimes when pregnant.”

“But also, we’re not having sex until the kittens are born,” Adrien interjected.

“You, hush,” Marinette said. “I’m dealing with you after this.” She held out her free hand to Adrien and he moved to the couch to sit beside her, Plagg by his side. “We’re going to be okay. The kittens are going to be okay. Everyone needs to relax.”

“You can’t know that,” Tikki sniffed.

“No…I suppose I can’t,” Marinette conceded. “But isn’t it nicer to be positive?”

“Yeah, Tik, listen to Mary Sunshine over here,” Plagg teased. “Everything is going to be okay.”

“Fine. I’ll try to be positive.” Tikki cut her eyes to Adrien. “But you better keep it in your pants, mister.”


	28. Week Twenty-Two: Spaghetti Squash

“You say you’re ready, but you keep pushing me away,” Camden grumbled, sitting on the edge of Chloe’s bed.

“I told you I don’t want to rush things.”

“And I feel that I’ve been very patient.”

Chloe slid to the edge of the bed and took his hand in hers. “This means something, this thing between the two of us. I want it to be perfect. I don’t want any regrets this time around.” She stroked the back of her free hand down his cheek. “I still need a little time. You can give me that, can’t you?”

“Did you fuck the artist?”

“Camden!”

“It’s a legitimate concern,” he muttered.

“Things with him weren’t…everything was only physical so yes, I did…but can’t you see why I want to make this special, why I want to wait for the perfect moment? You’re too good to mess up with.”

“And he was a mistake.” Camden tilted his head, studying her. “Say he was a mistake.”

“He was a mistake,” Chloe lied smoothly. “You’re the only one for me.”

He pursed his lips. “And you really want to be with me?”

“With all of my heart.”

“I can wait a bit more then.”

Chloe leaned forward and kissed him lightly. “Thank you.” She gave his fingers a gentle squeeze. “I’ve actually been hoping to talk to you about something concerning Nath—“

“Don’t say his name.”

She nodded. “The artist then.” Chloe raised her eyebrows, asking for permission to continue.

“Go ahead.”

“I feel like I need some kind of closure, maybe a way to punish him? He came between us and that’s unacceptable. The whole thing makes me furious when I think about it too much.”

Camden studied her. “What do you have in mind?”

Chloe bit her lip. “I need to think on it some more. I don’t think my idea right now would go over very well.”

“You know you can tell me anything, sweetheart.”

She gave him hopeful eyes. “I want to akumatize him.”

“That’s easily done. We can do it now even.” Camden moved to stand but Chloe grabbed his arm.

“No, I personally want to akumatize him.”

“Oh,” he frowned.

“I want to call him and make him desperate and upset and then I want to use the Moth Miraculous to completely hollow him out and destroy him.”

“You’re vicious.”

“I thought that’s one of the things you love about me,” she smiled sweetly.

“That it is. I’m not saying no, but let me think about it. You’ve come a long way, but I’m not sure I trust you enough with you own kwami, much less giving you full access to mine.” Camden stood and stretched, gazing down at her. “I should have mentioned it earlier, but that lingerie looks amazing on you. I’ll have to get it in every color.”

“You spoil me.”

“I do.” He kissed her then, forcing her back down to the mattress. “But you’re worth it.”

Chloe stayed down, watching him as he stepped back. “Goodnight, darling. I hope you sleep well.”

“And you, my Queen. I’ll see you bright and early in the morning.” He slipped out the door and the lock clicked. 

Chloe stood and went to her closet, shedding the lace and silk ensemble. She knelt down and lifted the orange and burgundy plaid robe from beneath a pile of satin robes in various colors. She pulled it on and crossed back to the window to wait. 

_________________________________________________

 

“There haven’t been any akuma attacks since Chloe has been with him,” Nino reasoned. “It might be worth it to let her plan unfold.”

“I think she’s in over her head,” Adrien argued. “And she’s trying to take on too much. Maybe if we all go with Nathaniel one night, we can convince her to leave. We can come back for Pollen after we defeat Hawk Moth. It isn’t like he can do anything without the Miraculous anyway.”

“Well, he could kill her,” Plagg interjected.

“I don’t think he’ll kill Chloe.”

“Not Chloe. He could kill Pollen.”

Both men turned their attention to the kwami, but Plagg rolled his eyes towards Wayzz. The turtle kwami cleared his throat and rose into the air. “From what we have gathered from Duusu and Chloe, this Moth wielder is also a magic user. While the Peacock has the ability to manipulate and even negate magic, it is still a very dangerous situation. From the description from Chloe, I think it is safe to assume Pollen is being held in a Quancoutin Cage. They are very effective in trapping magical beings such as ourselves.”

“Does it hurt Pollen?”

“If done correctly, harm should only come to those who attempt to break the surface of the cage,” Wayzz answered. “Without seeing it myself, however, I can’t be sure of my assessment. However, if this Camden is strong enough to create the Cage, he would most likely have the power to snuff out Pollen’s life source.”

“Would Duusu be able to break the magic on the cage like she did the window?” Adrien asked.

“No. The Quancoutin Cage can only be broken by the one who created it.”

“So we force Camden to break it and free Pollen,” Adrien said simply.

“Dude.”

“I know,” he sighed. “We have to get her out of there though. It’s almost been three weeks now! Three weeks that she’s been trapped with him.”

“She’s choosing to stay at this point,” Nino said. “Nath tries to get her to come back with him every single night. Honestly, I think she feels like she has something to prove.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Uh-huh. And Chat doesn’t feel like he has anything to prove since she pretty much took your place as Hawk Moth’s captive?”

Adrien frowned.

“All of this sucks, dude. I don’t know what the right answer is.”

“Maybe if she could give us more to go on than she needs more time.” 

“I think we just have to wait.”

Adrien stood up from the couch, face agitated. “I’m so damn tired of hearing that.”

“How are the babies?” Nino asked, face thoughtful.

“They’re fine. Marinette’s fine. Everything’s fine,” he huffed. “But what happens if or when it’s not? I can’t stand this, man. I need to be able to fix something.”

“I can understand that…but maybe that’s not what is needed right now.”

“I feel so useless, Nino,” he confessed, slumping back down. 

Nino thumped his cane against the floor. “Right there with you.”

_________________________________________________

 

Chloe was kissing Nathaniel before his transformation had fully fallen. He walked her backwards to the bed, pushing her down onto it and crawling on top of her without breaking contact.

“I’ve missed you,” she breathed, pulling his collar aside so she could kiss his neck. “Damn, you smell good.”

“Please come home with me,” he begged like he had every night for the past week. “Please.” He pulled the sash on her robe so the terrycloth fell open. Nathaniel pulled back and let his eyes slide down her naked body slowly. “Tease,” he growled, taking her lips again.

Chloe sighed and pulled back, ending the kiss. “We actually need to talk.”

“So you dressed in only a robe and started making out with me immediately because we need to talk?” Nathaniel asked dryly. Duusu huffed from her place on the dresser. “You know where would be an excellent place to talk?”

“I told you I’m not coming home yet. Now, are you going to let me tell you my plan or not?”

He ran a hand of her bare side and rested his head against her shoulder. “Talk to me, Chlo.”

“I’m trying to convince him to give me his Miraculous.”

Nathaniel propped himself up. “Why would he do that?”

“So I can akumatize you.”

“Right…”

“I’ve given it a lot of thought. If I convince him that being able to torture you through akumatization is the only way I’ll be able to fully get over you, I think I may have a shot. He is genuinely obsessed with me,” Chloe explained. “He hasn’t sent out any akumas since I’ve been here simply because I asked him not to.”

“This is a dangerous game.”

“I know that…but think of the pay off. If he lets me take the Moth Miraculous, it’s all over.” Chloe ran her fingers through Nathaniel’s hair, causing it to fall out of the loose bun.

“You’ve convinced him you hate me?”

“I think he’s starting to believe that, yeah,” she nodded.

Nathaniel frowned.

“But you know I love you, right? That’s literally the only thing that keeps me going these days.”

“You don’t have to be so brave. You don’t have to be the one—“

Chloe cut him off with two fingers to his lips. “I need you to make me forget he’s ever even looked at me. Can you do that for me tonight?”

Nathaniel nodded, face serious. “I can do that.”

_________________________________________________

 

“Was it wrong to lie to the guys about the prenatal class?” Alya wondered aloud, slurping the last bit of her chocolate peanut butter milkshake. “I feel like it was wrong, but I’m finding it hard to care.”

“We didn’t necessarily lie,” Marinette said. “This is just as important as a prenatal class and we did talk about a lot of baby stuff. Honestly, I’m pretty much an expert.”

Alya laughed, “Is that so?”

“Of course! I’m doing it all double, so I’ve got twice the experience.”

“I think your logic may be just a bit faulty.” Alya tilted her head to the front of the car. “And you don’t think he’s going to tattle on us?” 

“Leonard, you aren’t going to tell on us, are you?” Marinette asked, voice dripping with sugar.

The driver grunted and picked up his own milkshake.

_________________________________________________

 

“Now who is burning the midnight oil?”

Nathalie glanced up in surprise. “Gabriel? What are you doing here?”

“Do I not still own the company?” 

“I was more referring to the fact that you’re in Milan,” she replied dryly. She ran a hand through her hair and adjusted her glasses self-consciously. 

Gabriel neared the desk. “To be honest, I was feeling restless and thought a trip out of the city would do me some good.”

“So you came to the only other place you would have work?”

“I came to you.” Nathalie blinked and Gabriel’s face blanched. “I mean to say…I…well…”

Nathalie stood. “Let’s go get a drink.”

“Do you need to finish up anything?” he asked, relief evident in his voice.

“It can wait until tomorrow. Don’t worry. I think I’m in good with the boss anyway,” she smiled softly before walking past him. 

_________________________________________________

 

“Anything new from Chloe?” Marinette asked, handing Nathaniel a cup of coffee.

He shook his head. “She has a plan, but…she still won’t leave. She said she thinks she’ll be able to make a move soon, whatever the hell that means.”

“You’re scared.”

“Terrified and the thought of him touching her…” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“It’s all going to be okay, Nathaniel.”

He took a sip of the coffee and looked up at her. “Thanks for having me over. It really helps. You’re getting huge, by the way.”

Marinette punched his shoulder. “You can’t thank me and then insult me!”

“Saying you’re getting huge isn’t an insult when you’re literally carrying two humans inside you,” he laughed, leaning away from another punch. “Should I ask if I can touch your belly or just go straight for it?”

“Did you wake up this morning with a death wish or something?” 

The apartment door opened and Adrien trudged in, drenched from head to toe. Marinette made her way over to him. “What in the world happened to you?”

“It started storming about ten minutes into my run. I don’t think there’s anything left on me that’s dry,” he grumbled, trying to push his lank hair out of his eyes. 

“Go get in the shower. I’ll have you a fresh cup of coffee waiting when you get out.”

Adrien eyed her and then glanced back at Nathaniel. “Has she had any coffee?”

“No.”

“Would you actually tell me if she had?”

Nathaniel glanced at Marinette. “Probably not.”

“Good answer, Nath,” Marinette grinned. Adrien rolled his eyes and made his way to the bedroom.

Nathaniel watched the door close behind Adrien. “Don’t punch me again, but…he’s seemed a little off lately.”

Marinette pursed her lips. “He is. At first I thought it was because he was using Cataclysm to destroy the akumas but it’s been weeks since that’s happened.” She glanced towards the closed door. “I know he’s stressed about the twins and about Hawk Moth. Maybe it’s just that.”

He followed her eyes and frowned. “Maybe.”

_________________________________________________

 

Gabriel sat up against the headboard and adjusted his glasses. “Well, this was unexpected.”

Nathalie smiled, pulling the sheets up around her. “I wouldn’t exactly say that…sir,” she smirked.


	29. Week Twenty-Three: Mango

“Come on, Kid, just a few more minutes,” Plagg encouraged.

Adrien clenched his teeth together and nodded, sweat trickling down his face and hair hanging in front of his eyes. The magic of the Black Cat swirled around him, prickling at his skin. He could almost hear his bones creaking under his skin. If he could just make it through this session, he wouldn’t have to do another one for five more days. 

“You’re doing this for the kittens,” the kwami said.

The man nodded and squeezed his eyes shut in concentration. 

“They’re going to be born perfect and whole and they’ll grow up big and strong.”

“I know,” Adrien whimpered, voice tight. “But it hurts so bad.”

“I know, Kid.”  
_________________________________________________

Marinette frowned at her phone. Adrien hadn’t answered her last two calls or texts. He had been gone when she woke up but there was a note on the counter saying he had an early meeting. She supposed he couldn’t get to his phone during the meeting, but he wasn’t showing up in the Find My Friends app and she was getting worried.

“Appointment,” Gorilla grunted, standing in the open doorway.

“He’s never missed one before,” Marinette looked back down at her phone.

“Late.”

“You’re right, Leonard. I shouldn’t be late. Hopefully we’ll hear from him soon.” Marinette looked back into the apartment one more time, half expecting Chat Noir to come bounding in from the balcony. She sighed and stepped into the hall with Gorilla, pulling the door shut.  
_________________________________________________

“Nino?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Can…can you please come here?”

Nino frowned at the anxiety in Alya’s voice and pushed away from his desk. “Where are you?” he called, leaving his studio room.

“Our bathroom.”

He went through the bedroom and stopped in the doorway. Alya was sitting on the toilet, holding toilet paper streaked with light red. 

“I think something’s wrong,” she whispered.  
_________________________________________________

“I’m afraid I have to leave you, my Queen,” Camden cooed into Chloe’s ear, wrapping his arms around her middle from behind. “Duty calls.”

She spread the dishtowel across the sink and turned in his arms, resting her own across his shoulders. “I hope you have a wonderful day.”

“You too. I thought if you’d like, you could stay out in the rest of the apartment today.”

“Really?”

He smiled at her. “Does that make you happy, my sweet?”

“Very.” She kissed him. “Thank you for trusting me, Camden.”

“Thank you for earning my trust. I know it wasn’t easy.”

“But definitely worth it.” She kissed him again and then pushed him away. “Now go! You’re going to be late.”

She went to the couch and picked up her book from the night before, curling her legs under her. Camden followed her over and grabbed the throw from the back of the couch and draped it around her. “Have a wonderful day, Chloe. I can’t wait to see you tonight.”

“I’ll be waiting for you,” she smiled sweetly. He kissed her once more and then left, locking the apartment door behind him.

Chloe waited fifteen minutes before padding back to her bedroom. “Are you still here?”

Nathaniel poked his head out from her closet. “He didn’t lock you in.”

She grinned. “He didn’t lock me in.”

“Stop making lovey eyes at each other and let me get to Pollen. We’ll see if I can weaken the cage at all,” Duusu sniffed, zipping out of the room.

“You heard the moody Peacock fairy,” Nathaniel smirked, limping out of the closet and wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. “We’ve got work to do.”  
_________________________________________________

“It’s good you came in,” the doctor said, glancing at Alya’s chart. “You have a urinary tract infection but it looks like we caught it early enough that antibiotics should do that trick.”

“And that explains the bleeding?” Nino asked. 

“Bloody urination can be a symptom, yes. The real concern is the infection reaching her kidneys, which could cause pre-term labor. And this early in the pregnancy, that would not be ideal.”

“I would miscarry,” Alya said flatly.

The doctor nodded. “Essentially.” He patted her knee. “We caught it early though. You did exactly what you needed to, coming in right away.” He scribbled on a notepad and tore off the top sheet, handing it to Nino. “I’m going to give Dad the prescription for the antibiotic and you need to get that filled right away and start taking it today. Go ahead and take one as soon as you get it, and you’ll take another tonight with dinner. Make sure not to do it on an empty stomach or you’ll feel sick.”

“Thank you,” she replied in a quiet voice.

He nodded and gave Nino a sympathetic look before leaving the room.

“Talk to me.”

Alya closed her eyes and shook her head.

“Babe…”

Her shoulders began to shake and she tried to choke back a sob.

“Oh, Al.” Nino pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. “It’s going to be okay, sweetheart. Everything’s going to be okay.”

“Wha-what if we…if we lo-lo-lose him?” she wept. 

“We won’t.”

She pushed against him. “You…you ca-can’t know that.”

“You’re right,” he sighed, resting his head against hers. “But whatever happens, we’ll get through it together.”  
_________________________________________________

“Where the hell have you been?” Marinette spat as soon as Adrien was inside the apartment. She pushed herself off the couch and Tikki floated by her shoulder, scowling.

Adrien blanched. “I left you a note. I was at work—“

“Where’s your phone?”

He fumbled at his pocket and Plagg appeared behind him, an anxious expression on his face. Adrien produced his phone and Marinette plucked it out of his hands.

“You turned it off.” She shook her head, knuckles mottling due to her tight grip on the mobile. “You fucking turned it off, you asshole.”

“Mari, I don’t know—“ She shoved the phone back at him and he looked down at the location app, face paling. “Shit, I’m so sor—“

“I thought you were dead! I thought Hawk Moth had taken you again!” she yelled, angry tears beginning to leak from her eyes. “No one at the office saw you today, none of our friends have heard from you, your father is frantic as…” She trailed off, dropping back to the couch and putting a hand to her stomach.

“You have to calm down, Marinette,” Tikki advised. 

Marinette took a sharp breath and nodded.

“Another pain?”

She nodded again, face tight.

“Wait. What’s going on?” Adrien asked, shoulders tense.

“She’s been stressed for hours,” Tikki replied, cutting her eyes to the man. “Ever since you missed the appointment this morning. It’s only gotten worse the longer she couldn’t find you. She even tried to force a transformation.”

Adrien dropped down in front of his fiancée. “Marinette, I’m so sorry. I promise to explain everything one day, but I can’t right now.”

She shook her head. “Just tell me where you were, Adrien.”

“I can’t.”

“We need to tell them, Kid,” Plagg sighed. 

“You said no one could know because it could affect the magic,” Adrien argued.

“I know what I said but all our hard work is going to go to crap anyway if Marinette stresses out anymore.” The kwami looked at Marinette and Tikki. “We’ve been evoking an ancient Black Cat magic.”

“Plagg, no,” Tikki whispered. 

Plagg frowned. “It was the only way I knew to help, Tik.”

“Someone please explain,” Marinette breathed, still holding a firm hand to her bulging belly.

“Plagg taught me how to…well, essentially, I squeeze all the bad luck that comes along with being Chat Noir out into one super concentrated dose,” Adrien explained. “It really sucks but then only slightly bad things happen from time to time, like getting caught in a thunderstorm during my runs or stepping on gum when I’m wearing an expensive pair of shoes.”

“What happens to the super concentrated bad luck?”

“He has to suffer through it,” Tikki answered, “painfully.”

Marinette looked down at Adrien, noticing the dark shadows under his eyes. 

“It’s worth it,” Adrien said quickly. “Plagg said doing this should give the kittens the best chance to not get hit with any of my bad luck.”

“But it’s too dangerous!” Tikki cried. “Plagg, how could you do this to him?!”

“I told him everything that could happen, Tikki. He made the decision.”

“If everyone keeps talking about things I don’t understand without explaining, I’ll start screaming,” Marinette threatened. “Tell me what can happen to him, Plagg. Now.”

“Marinette—“

She held her palm against Adrien’s mouth. “You, hush. Plagg?”

The cat kwami wilted, dropping down to his holder’s lap. “It hurts him. I’ve had holders explain it in different ways, burning skin, feeling like their insides are melting, the sensation of knives cutting from the inside out…none of it pleasant.”

Marinette looked at Adrien and he immediately looked down. “Tell me,” she demanded. 

“I can handle it.”

“Adrien Agreste, tell me what it feels like.”

He slumped. “It feels like my bones are trying to rip themselves out through my skin…like they’re trying to form me into something else.”

“Plagg!” Tikki yelled.

“I’ve been with him the whole time!” he yelled back. “I won’t let that happen again.”

“Happen again?”

“One of Plagg’s previous holders that did this asinine thing was literally transformed into a large black cat and never reverted back.”

“WHAT?!”

“I said it wouldn’t happen again,” Plagg grumbled.

“How long has this been going on?”

“A few weeks now. I’m guessing my finder turning off is just one of those smaller bad luck things,” Adrien explained quietly. “It’s never taken me over for as long as it did today. I’m so, so, so sorry I missed our appointment.” He placed a gentle hand on Marinette’s stomach. “Is everything okay?”

She nodded, eyes tight. “They’re perfect.”

“And us?”

“Don’t you ever do that to me again, you stupid cat! Do you hear me?”

“Yes, my Lady.”

“Promise me you aren’t going to do this scary magic thing anymore.”

“Mari, this is the only way—“

“Promise me!”

“I promise,” he lied.  
_________________________________________________

“Adrien’s safe,” Gabriel said, dropping his phone on the desk. “I swear, the lot of them are going to force me into early retirement if they keep this up.”

“Where was he?” Nathalie asked, straightening a stack of fabric samples.

“Marinette promised an explanation in the morning.” He sank down in his chair. “Do you really have to go again?”

“Do you want to keep the Milan office?”

“If I say no, does that mean you’ll stay?”

“Gabriel,” she sighed, crossing the room and perching on his lap. He wound his arms around her. 

“Seriously. The place has been nothing but a pain since I took it over. Maybe I should cut my losses.”

“And it has absolutely nothing to do with us?” Nathalie smirked.

“I think you know I wouldn’t let a personal relationship affect my business,” he said seriously.

Nathalie laughed and then paused. “Wait. You really think that?” Gabriel gave her an offended look and she ran her hand down his cheek. “You sweet, ridiculous man.” She kissed him softly. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.”


	30. Week Twenty-Four: Ear of Corn

“Babe, are you ready?”

Alya trudged into the living room and sat down on the couch. “I don’t think I’m going to go.”

Nino frowned. “You don’t want to pick out stuff for the nursery?”

“It just seems like I’d be temping fate.”

He sat down beside her. “Al, the doctor said the infection is clearing up. The baby is fine.”

She shrugged and picked at a loose thread on her jeans.

“Sweets, you need to go look at furniture. That poor little cub can’t sleep on the floor when he gets here,” Trixx said encouragingly, shooting Nino a hopeful look.

“But what if we get everything ready and…and…”

Nino took her hand. “We can’t live in fear.”

“I know that, but I—“

“And since you’re the bravest woman I know, we’re not going to, right?”

Alya sniffed and brought her fingers to her eyes, wiping away the threatening tears. “You’re the only person who gets to see me like this, you know.”

“Believe me, I’m very honored,” he said sincerely. “I’m glad you know you don’t have to be strong around me.” He pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head. “Now, come on. Let’s go shopping at the Agreste store.”  
_________________________________________________

“Adrien,” Marinette shook her head in disbelief. “Chaton, what…how…”

Adrien looked back the bank of open storage units with a frown. “It’s possible I went a little overboard.”

“A little, he says.” She waddled closer, one hand resting on her belly. “Kittens, you listen to me right now, under no circumstances are you to adopt your father’s shopping habits.” She peered into one of the units. “Are those four humidifiers stacked on top of each other?”

“One of the books said they’re a good idea for the nursery.”

“I doubt it said having four was a good idea.”

“I couldn’t decide which one was the best.”

Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m going to have to put you on an allowance, aren’t I?”

He bristled. “I’m the one who works.” She raised an eyebrow and he shrunk down. “An allowance might not be the worst thing,” he conceded.

“Let’s figure out what else we want. Alya and Nino will be here soon and then we’re taking back what we can and selling off the rest.”

“But, Mari…”

“Adrien, you have more humidifiers than we have babies.”

“Then you definitely don’t want to know how many cribs I bought.”  
_________________________________________________

“I have a surprise for you, my Queen,” Camden kissed the top of Chloe’s head and rounded the small dining room table. “I’ve decided to take the day off and spend it with you.”

Chloe schooled her expression into something a pleased girlfriend would show while her insides began to churn. She just had to ask Nathaniel to hide in her closet again, didn’t she? She had been getting too reckless. Hopefully he would stay put until she had a chance to get back to her room alone and force him out. “That’s wonderful, sweetheart. You don’t have any appointments today?”

“I had them all rescheduled. I thought I could stay home with you and we could talk over some things.”

She took a bite of pineapple from her breakfast fruit plate and looked up at him expectantly.

“I think I’m ready to let you have Pollen back.”

Chloe sat up eagerly and looked towards her poor kwami caged on the counter. “Really?”

Camden nodded. “Under one condition.”

“At that is?”

“You finally fully give yourself to me.”

Chloe pressed back into her chair. “You mean sex?”

“I mean making love,” he corrected.

“You said you would be patient.”

“And I have been. I still am. Nothing has to happen today. I’m simply letting you know that once it does happen, once we’re together, Pollen can be free.”

Chloe frowned. “I feel like you’re being very manipulative though.”

“That’s a valid concern. On the flip side, I feel like you’re withholding in some attempt at power.” Camden took a sip of his coffee. “It’s been laid out for you now. I wanted you to know where we stood.” Nooroo perched on his shoulder and gave Chloe panicked eyes. He shook his small head the tiniest bit.

“Now I know,” she said.

“Now you know.”  
_________________________________________________

“Father? Are you here? We wanted to see if you—holy cats!” Adrien slapped a hand over his eyes.

Gabriel pulled away from Nathalie in surprise and she let go of the desk, sinking to the floor with a muffled giggle. He stood, his shirt hanging down and barely covering his lower half, his pants around his ankles.

“What’s going on?” Marinette asked, coming in behind him. “Is everything—oh!” She turned her head away. “Uh, Gabriel, I think I saw your twig and berries.”

“Marrrrrrri,” Adrien whined, still covering his eyes. 

“Sorry! I did…not that I was looking!”

Gabriel sputtered, dropping down to grab his pants as Nathalie stood, smoothing her skirt down. She patted her hair and frowned.

“Well, ahem, obviously this is not the way we wanted you to find out—“ Gabriel began.

“Having sex in your office in the middle of the day wasn’t the way you wanted to get caught?!” Adrien asked, voice a little too high.

“Adrien, you can uncover your eyes. We’re both decent now,” Nathalie said.

He shifted uneasily and peeked through his fingers. Marinette turned around, cheeks red. 

“So…” Marinette started, “how long has this been going on?”

“The sex? A couple of weeks,” Nathalie answered. Her hand went to her hair again, brows furrowing. 

“I think you’re missing one of your chopstick things,” Marinette offered.

Nathalie looked around a moment and spotted it on the ground. “Thanks.”

“A couple of weeks,” Adrien echoed quietly.

“I was going to talk to you about it, of course,” Gabriel said. He looked over at Nathalie. “It’s still rather new and…”

“Honestly, I’m surprised you guys haven’t been doing it for years,” Marinette reasoned, lowering herself into the chair across from the large desk. “I guess I always just assumed.”

“You thought they were…I’ve never even…” Adrien shook his head.

“Are you angry with us, Adrien?” Nathalie asked, peering at him over the edge of her glasses.

His brows knitted together. “No…no, angry isn’t the right word. I’m not mad, I’m just…”

“Shocked?”

Adrien looked up helplessly. “Definitely that.”

Gabriel cleared his throat. “I’m a grown man, just as your are. Certainly you didn’t think I never felt—“

“Please don’t finish that sentence,” Adrien begged.

“Right, well, now you know.”

“Obviously.”

Marinette tried not to smile at her fiancé’s blatant discomfort. “Gabriel, the reason we came by is we were wondering if you wanted to set up any of the baby stuff over here.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “Here?”

“We thought you might like to turn one of the guest rooms into a nursery or playroom for when the twins come to visit. You don’t have to, of course, but goodness knows my darling fiancé bought enough to fill ten houses.”

Gabriel’s face softened in wonder. “I never thought…I would love for them to have a place here.”

Marinette smiled, squeezing Adrien’s hand. “Good. The moving truck is outside. We’re taking some stuff to our place, and Alya and Nino picked out some things. And since you seem to be free at the moment, perhaps you could help Adrien and Leonard unload some of the stuff while Nathalie tells me about everything I’m missing out on in Milan.”

“Of course,” Gabriel said with a nod. “Lead the way, Son.”

Adrien gave Marinette an unsure look before stepping away and disappearing with his father.

“That’s going to be an uncomfortable conversation,” Nathalie remarked. 

“Agreste men aren’t known for saying exactly what they mean, especially not to each other.”  
_________________________________________________

“You have to get out of here,” Chloe hissed, ducking into the closet.

“He’s staying here, isn’t he?” Nathaniel’s eyes narrowed. “You’re coming with me right now.”

“Stop. We don’t have time to do this.” She looked back towards the bedroom. “I’m going back into the living room to keep him distracted and you need to transform and go through the window.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

Chloe grabbed his shirt, pulling him to her and crushing her lips to his. She rested her forehead against his. “Please go. You saw what he did to Adrien. I can’t…he would kill you, Nath. He will absolutely try to kill you if he finds you here,” she whispered.

“Chloe?” Camden called from down the hall.

Her eyes widened in fear and she backed out of the closet, giving Nathaniel one last look before closing him in.  
_________________________________________________

“Talk to me, Plagg,” Marinette demanded, setting the plate of Camembert on the small glass table. She sat down in a chair and looked out over the city from the balcony for a moment before returning her attention to the kwami.

Plagg eyed the cheese. “This isn’t really fair, Princess.”

“When it comes to Adrien, I don’t play fair.”

“I can resist it if I want to.”

“But you don’t want to,” Marinette tempted. “You want to eat it.” She slid the plate closer. “And you’re going to want to eat the second wheel I have for you too.”

Plagg fought for exactly three seconds before he swooped in on the plate, lifting out a chunk of cheese and swallowing it whole. “What do you want to know?”

“Has he really stopped the dangerous magic stuff?”

“Princess,” he whined.

“Plagg, I’m serious about this. I feel like he’s lying and I can’t…Tikki told me what’s happened to some of the others. And I think the side effects are getting worse. He’s been having bad luck with even the smallest things. He’s covered in little scratches and cuts and bruises.”

“He made this choice. I told him the risks,” Plagg sighed, slumping on the table. “It’s the only way we knew to keep the kittens safe.”

Marinette put a hand to her belly. “The kittens are fine.”

“Has Tikki told you?”

“I’ve been able to drag a little out of her. She’s not nearly as easily manipulated as you are.”

“Rude,” he said, taking another chunk of Camembert.

“She told me this is the longest a Ladybug or Black Cat holder has been able to keep a baby when the other one is involved.”

“Yeah.”

She began to move her hand in comforting circles. “Everything is going to be okay.”

“Saying it doesn’t actually hold any weight, you know.”

“You’re just as worried as he is, aren’t you?”

“I’m better at hiding it.”

“Please don’t let him do the spell anymore, Plagg. This is me begging you, as his future wife, as the mother of his kittens, as his partner, please.”

“I’ll talk to him. That’s the most I can promise.”

“Thank you.”  
_________________________________________________

“You’re so beautiful,” Camden murmured, backing Chloe up towards the bed. “I’ve been dreaming about this for months.” She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, but he pulled back, running his hand down her cheek. “I love you so much. You know that, don’t you?”

“Of course,” she said quietly.

“This is going to be amazing.” He led her down to lie on her bed. “Nooroo, can you bring the necklace, please?”

Chloe propped up on her elbows. “What…um, what necklace?”

“I’ve gotten you a special piece of jewelry to wear while we make love.”

“That’s…weird.”

“I’ll admit it isn’t conventional,” he said, spreading out beside her on the bed. “But it would mean the world to me if you’ll wear it.”

The butterfly kwami floated back, laden with a large amulet.

“That’s hideous.”

“You’ll grow to love it.”

Chloe sat up, eyeing the necklace warily. Nooroo gave her a defeated look. “Camden, maybe I’m not ready for this after all. I don’t think—“

He pressed himself against her, cutting off her words with his lips. He moved his body over hers and she pushed against him.

“Camden! Get off of me!”

“Nooroo, give me the necklace. Now!” Camden demanded.

Paon burst out of the closet, blades held high as he charged the bed.


	31. Chapter 31

“ _Ineffectium,_ ” Camden spat, holding Chloe down with one hand and throwing his other behind him to cast the spell. Paon froze on the spot, eyes going wide beneath his mask as magic whirled around him.

“What the hell?!” Chloe screamed, struggling against him and sinking her fingernails into his forearm. “How are you so fucking strong?!”

“The necklace, Noooroo,” Camden demanded, keeping his eyes on Chloe.

Chloe strained to look past him, barely glimpsing Paon’s red and teal-streaked hair over Camden’s shoulder. Camden grabbed the necklace and forced it around her neck, locking the clasp. Chloe went limp on the bed instantly, eyes sliding shut.

He took a deep breath and stood up. “You despicable bastard,” he hissed, moving towards Paon’s frozen form. “Coming into my home.” He slammed his fist into Paon’s stomach, causing the smaller man to crumple. “Fucking my girlfriend.” Camden landed a firm kick into Paon’s side and the hero whimpered, still unable to move his body on his own due to the magic keeping him immobile.

Camden reached down, prying the blades away from Paon’s hands. “You were going to use these on me?” he smiled, studying the blades. “We can have some fun with these.”

Paon growled and the magic shattered around him as he pushed himself up on his hands and knees.

“Well, I thought this might be the case since you broke the spell on the window, but it’s much more interesting to see in person,” Camden mused. “The Peacock Miraculous will serve me well.”

“Fuck you,” Paon snarled, wincing as he got to his feet.

“You won’t be fucking anyone anymore, blue bird,” Camden chuckled. “I’ll make sure of that.” He pushed his hand out. “ _Scantilian._ ”

Paon grunted as the magic surrounded him again. He pushed against it as he had before, but he could feel his strength waning. Duusu had warned him the Miraculous wasn’t meant to withstand large quantities of magic without preparation. He should have been prepared. They had gotten too reckless. The spell broke with an audible pop and Paon released a gasp, looking wildly at Chloe’s prone form on the bed.

“Don’t you dare look at her,” Camden warned. “ _Anetian._ ”

Paon dropped back down to his knees as the new wave of magic crashed against him.

“Which one of us do you think is going to tire faster, Nathaniel?” he mocked. “I’ve been preparing for this since the moment I watched you first ooze in through the window like the parasite you are and seduce my queen.”

“You’re delusional,” Paon huffed.

“I’m practical,” Camden corrected. “Smile, you’re on camera. There are five in this room alone. I had plenty of angles to watch from as you violated my sweet Chloe night after night when you thought I was sleeping.”

Paon finally broke the spell, chest heaving.

“ _Litaminun._ ” 

Nathaniel cried out as his transformation fell under the weight of yet another spell and Duusu dropped limply beside him. Camden swiftly swept the kwami up and strode out of the room, slamming the door and the lock clicking into place. 

“Shit.” Nathaniel dragged himself over to the bed, pulling himself up. “Chloe? Chloe! Wake up!”

Chloe’s eyelashes fluttered and she blinked up at him. “Nath?”

“Come on, we have to get out of here.”

“You’re bleeding,” she said, voice dazed.

Nathaniel wiped his hand along his nose and it came back red. “I’ll be fine. Come on.”

“I don’t think I can.”

He put his hands behind her neck and tore his fingers away with a curse when they came in contact with the clasp of the necklace. Electricity ran up his skin painfully as he backed away a few steps. Chloe watched him with a serene expression. “Try to take off the necklace, Chloe,” Nathaniel begged in desperation.

Chloe inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. “I think I’ll just rest for a bit.”

Nathaniel jumped as purple magic washed across the far wall, coating the window. Trapped. They were both trapped and kwami-less now with a psycho just down the hall. He swore and grappled for his phone. No service. He turned back to the bed and sat on the edge. “Chloe? Please wake up. Please,” he whispered.  
_________________________________________________

“Nino?” Marinette blinked, rubbing her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“Adrien wanted us to come by and make sure you stayed off your feet the rest of the day,” he explained, turning off the television. “He said he had some things to take care of at the office.”

Marinette sat up and swung her legs over the side of the couch. Alya moved into view and pushed her legs back up on the couch, sitting in front of them. “Sorry, Mari, Adrien started freaking out that you’d been on your feet so much earlier so he made us promise not to let you get up.”

“I have to get up.”

“Nope.”

“I’m hungry,” Marinette protested.

Nino grabbed his cane and stood. “I’ll get it. What do you want?”

“I have to pee.”

Alya eyed her. “Do you really?”

Marinette crossed her arms. “Surprisingly no. Way to let me down, pregnancy,” she grumbled.

“Stop being a baby and lay back down.”

“Wait, are you hungry or not?” Nino asked.

“I actually am hungry,” Marinette said.

“Me too,” Alya added.

“Looks like I’m going on a food run. I’ll be back.” Nino pecked Alya’s cheek and then strode out the door.

Marinette rubbed her best friend’s knee. “Hey, how are you?”

Alya sighed, slumping back on the couch as Marinette settled into a more comfortable position. “Terrified. Now I feel like it’s almost inevitable that I’m going to lose the baby.”

“Welcome to my world,” Marinette winced.

“Have you really been scared? You’ve seemed so…calm about it, for the most part.”

Marinette gave her half a smile. “You’ve met my fiancé, right? One of us has to be the calm one.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I’ve been hardcore freaking out when I’m alone. I’m literally breaking history right now when it comes to this sort of thing.” She laughed then, moving a hand to her belly. “Yeah, yeah, Kittens, you’re doing most of the work; I get it.”

“What’s it like, feeling them move around?”

Her face softened. “Al, I’ve never felt anything so amazing. To know that there’s human life growing inside me…I don’t really have the words for it.”

Alya cupped her own stomach, her pregnancy only showing in a slight bulge. “I guess it’s a little hard for me right now. I know that the baby is in here, but sometimes I’m afraid he just won’t be anymore. Does that make sense? I know he can’t just disappear, but it’s like I can’t breathe again until the next time I see him alive on an ultrasound.”

Marinette nodded sympathetically. “I remember that feeling. It sucks. I promise the anxiety eases away a little once they start moving around.”

“What if I don’t get to that point?” Alya asked quietly.

“Hey, we’re not going to think like that, right? Our kids are going to grow up and be best friends, just like us.”

“Right,” Alya nodded. “Have you heard from Nathaniel today? He usually texts an update on the Chloe situation.”

Marinette frowned. “No, but that isn’t unusual. I don’t hear from him as much as you do. It does feel a bit surreal though. Our friend was kidnapped and we’re all just waiting to see what happens next.”

“Chloe promises she has a plan and you know how headstrong she can be. I know Nath keeps trying to talk her into leaving.”

“I can honestly say I’m relieved there haven’t been any akuma attacks. I don’t want to think about what could happen with just the guys out there.”

“The women are the powerhouses, after all,” Alya grinned.

“Naturally,” Marinette agreed. “Still, it does bother me. I wonder if there is any way for us to communicate with Chloe. You’ve got the address of Camden’s place, right? Maybe we could go by, pretending to sell something or—“

“Hold your horses, Nancy Drew,” Alya warned. “Maybe you forgot, but you’re on bed rest.”

Marinette huffed. “I can be on my feet for short periods of time.”

“Sure, but maybe let’s not send the super pregnant, supposedly-bed ridden woman traipsing across town to our mortal enemy’s city view condo.”

“Well, we can’t send Nino and Adrien.”

“Definitely not Adrien, at least. Camden would definitely recognize him. And Nino’s still limping around,” Alya sighed. “I could go.”

“Not alone!” Marinette explained. She chewed on her bottom lip. “What if…this is only because I’m legitimately worried about Chloe, but what if I was in a wheelchair? I won’t be on my feet and you and I can check things out, maybe even talk to Chloe.”

“I don’t know, M. It’s still kind of risky.”

“Okay, how about if you don’t hear from Nathaniel today or tomorrow, we decide?”

Alya glanced down at her phone and then back up. “Deal.”  
_________________________________________________

“Kid, Marinette really doesn’t want you doing this anymore,” Plagg said, voice tired.

“She doesn’t understand.” Adrien pulled his shirt over his head. “We both know this is the reason the kittens have made it this far. I’m not stopping now.”

“Adrien, please listen to reason,” Tikki pleaded. “No good can come out of messing with this kind of thing. Plagg knows that.” She glared at the other kwami. 

“Mine and Marinette’s children being born healthy is the only good I care about.” Adrien slid his pants down his legs and then folded them, draping them the back of the folding chair. The old warehouse creaked around them. “Let’s get started. I don’t like being here.”

“Don’t do this,” Tikki began again.

“I didn’t invite you here, Tikki. Actually, I’m a little pissed you’re not watching over Mari right now. So kindly shut up or go home.”

The Ladybug kwami blinked in surprise and looked at her partner. He shrugged. 

Adrien began to chant and Plagg perched on his shoulder, placing a small paw against his holder’s neck. Adrien cried out and fell to the ground as the magic took hold of him. 

“Kid, you’ve got to calm down. You’re calling up too much too fast.”

Adrien screamed in pain, curling in on himself.

“Adrien! Chat! Listen to me!” Plagg yelled, darting in front of his face. “We need to stop. Something’s not right!”

Black, bubbling light exploded from Adrien’s ring and washed up his body. “Help me,” he whispered before he was completely covered in the magic.


	32. Chapter 32

Tikki phased through the closed balcony doors. “Oh, good, you’re all still here,” she said breathlessly. “I was hoping…well, it might not come to that…”

Marinette sat up. “Where’s Adrien? You were with him, weren’t you?”

“Um, that’s…Nino, could you come out on the balcony?”

Marinette moved to get off the couch. “Tikki, where is Adrien?”

“Marinette, please stay there. Please. I’ll explain everything in a few minutes. Nino, if you will,” Tikki gestured to the doors. They rattled on the hinges as something large pushed against them. “On second thought, you may want to transform first.”

The balcony doors rattled again and Alya and Nino both got to their feet. “What the hell is out there?”

“Adrien,” Marinette whispered, pushing herself off the couch.

Tikki flew in front of her. “Marinette, I need you and Alya to go in the bedroom and lock the door. Adrien’s not…himself. We just shouldn’t chance it.”

“Shit,” Nino mumbled as the doors rattled again, a whine coming from the hinges. “Wayzz, shell on.”

There was a loud growl and the door began to rot away. “The bedroom, now!” Tikki yelled, racing towards the balcony doors. The remains of the wood, glass, and curtains exploded in as a large, hulking beast stalked into the room.

Alya tried to pull Marinette towards the bedroom, but the other woman stayed frozen in place as the massive black cat crept towards her. 

Jade Turtle stepped between them. “Dude, I don’t know if you can understand me or not, but I need you to back off.”

A low, threatening rumble began as the giant animal crouched down, eyes narrowing. Plagg flew in front of its face and jabbed its nose. “Fight your instincts, Kid! These are your friends!” The kwami zipped just out of reach as massive teeth snapped at him.

“Adrien?” Marinette called, trying to see over Alya and Jade Turtle. 

“Go in the bedroom,” Jade Turtle said in a low, steady voice, keeping his eyes on what used to be his best friend. “Slowly. I don’t think Adrien’s in there right now.”

The beast let out another growl, claws digging into the hardwood floor.

Marinette sidestepped the couple, easing herself back for a clear view. “Oh, Kitty,” she whispered. The large cat’s eyes flicked between her and Jade Turtle.

“Princess, I need you to get back. I don’t think he’s aware right now,” Plagg said, perching on her shoulder. The Adrien beast growled again, taking an advancing step on Marinette. 

“Adrien Agreste, you stop acting like this right now,” Marinette demanded. Everyone in the room looked at her in surprise. “I mean it, Chaton, you’ve gotten yourself into quite a mess.”

The cat’s ears flattened against its head. Marinette stepped closer. “You promised me you would stop this. You promised.” She stomped her foot.

“Marinette, I don’t think—“

She turned to Tikki. “You hush. I’ll deal with you after. And you too,” she added, glaring at Plagg.

“Of all the ridiculous things I’ve put up with, this tops the list. Come here.” She pointed a stiff finger to the area in front of her feet. “Now.”

The cat sat back on its haunches, thick tail wrapping around his front paws, and turned his head away.

“Really?” Marinette huffed. She walked over to the great beast with one hand on the top of her belly and the other on her lower back. She glared up at him when she was close enough. “You’re honestly going to make me stay on my feet to talk to you just so you can be a stubborn ass about something that is completely your fault?” 

A whining sound tore its way out of the cat’s throat and he lowered his body until his chin rested on his paws. Marinette scowled down at him. “I’m going to sit on the couch. You can come over there.” 

She turned without a backwards glance and waddled to the couch. 

“What the hell is happening?” Nino muttered, dropping his transformation.

“I think Marinette’s maternal instincts are kicking in and she’s treating her fiancé who is suddenly a crazy big cat like an unruly toddler,” Alya whispered back. 

“I can hear you,” Marinette called, settling down on the couch. Tikki and Plagg perched on her shoulders warily. “Adrien, come here please.”

The cat narrowed its eyes but edged closer. Marinette reached out a hand to cup the side of his face and he pushed against it. “Plagg, tell me what we can do to fix this.”

“I don’t…there isn’t anything,” he said quietly. “I can’t do anything.”

“Let me see your paw, Chaton,” Marinette requested gently. Adrien lifted a massive paw and gingerly placed it on her lap. “His ring is gone.”

“Not gone,” Plagg corrected, “just not visible. I wouldn’t be here if it was gone.”

“Like it’s on the inside?”

“I guess.”

“So would that mean human Adrien is on the inside?”

“I don’t think it works like that,” the kwami replied in a tired voice.

Marinette looked into the large green eyes. “Do you understand me?”

Adrien blinked slowly.

“Should I take that as a yes?”

He blinked again and made a chuffing noise.

“So your reaction if I told you I drank three cups of coffee today would be—“

Adrien growled and pushed his paw against her stomach lightly.

“Okay, okay, calm down. I didn’t really.” She ran her hand along his forehead and then up one of the velvety ears. “These are soft.”

“Marinette, should we be worried that you’re so calm right now because I’m freaking the freak out,” Alya said, voice a little high. “Adrien is a huge freaking cat!”

“Master,” Wayzz interrupted. “Duusu has disappeared.”

Nino turned away from the bizarre sight before him. “What?”

“I was checking to see if I could sense Duusu near in case Paon was needed to help with the abomination and she’s disappeared like Pollen,” the kwami explained.

“Watch who you’re calling an abomination, Turtle,” Plagg spat. 

“You’ve destroyed his humanity,” Wayzz said simply. “What else should he be called?”

“Adrien, his name is Adrien,” Marinette snapped. “Explain about Duusu again.”

“There aren’t many reasons why I wouldn’t be able to sense her. Either she’s been destroyed or she’s in a similar entrapment as Pollen and the magic is shielding her from me.”

“Babe, try calling Nath.”

“It’s going straight to voicemail.”

“When it rains, it pours. Looks like I’m suiting up,” Nino said, gripping the handle of his cane.

“Not by yourself, you aren’t,” Alya argued.

“You aren’t coming.”

“Like hell.”

“Maybe you guys could just scope it out? Alya has the address. See if you can peek in through any windows or something,” Marinette suggested, running her hands down Adrien’s back, his big head now resting in her lap. 

“Fine, but you’re staying up on a roof. I’ll do the peeking,” Nino said.

“Fine.”

The pair transformed and Jade Turtle pulled Vixen up on his glider. “We’ll be back soon. Are you sure you’re okay with him?”

Adrien growled and Marinette shushed him. “We’re fine. Be careful.”

As soon as the couple was gone, Marinette’s shoulders began to shake. Tikki and Plagg floated down to the couch cushions with worried looks. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she grabbed great handfuls of fur, burying her face in Adrien’s neck. “How could you do this?” she sobbed quietly. 

Adrien whimpered, staying perfectly still as she hunched over him.   
_________________________________________________

Nathaniel was jolted awake as electricity scorched through his veins. He tried to scream but found himself biting down on a gag. 

“Look who finally decided to wake up, my Queen,” Camden mocked, brandishing the electric cattle prod. Chloe stood behind him, watching with glazed eyes, the large amulet set heavy on its chain against her chest. “What should we do to him?”

Chloe’s brows furrowed slightly, her mouth dipping into a frown.

“No ideas yet? That’s okay. We can keep him in here as long as we need.” Camden stepped away, setting the prod outside the doorway. “You did fight to stay awake. I’ll give you that,” he nodded. “I thought I was going to fall asleep myself, waiting on you. A little help from a sleeping spell sped things along though.”

Camden glanced up above Nathaniel. “Like my little dungeon? It’s hard to fit one in a condo but I made do.” He gave the cedar-lined closet a knock. “Sound-proofed too when the door is closed.” He grabbed Nathaniel’s chin roughly, squeezing it. “I wanted you to see something before I lock you in the dark for a while.” He pushed him away and Nathaniel’s head hit the wall behind him with a thick thud. He blinked dazedly.

“Chloe,” Camden smiled. “Give me your Miraculous.” 

 

Chloe’s hand rose to her hair, halting just above the bee comb. Her frown grew deeper.

“Chloe,” Camden said again, more firmly. “Give me your Miraculous. Now.”

Chloe’s hand twitched, fingers skimming the top to the accessory. Nathaniel made a desperate sound and her eyes slowly moved to him. Her hand began to drop away from her head.

“No,” Camden growled. “Listen to me. You belong to me, Chloe. Nod if you understand.”

As if in a fog, Chloe turned her head towards Camden. “Pollen,” she mumbled.

“Give me your Miraculous, and you can see Pollen.”

Her hand dropped back to her side and she looked straight ahead without seeing. 

“Damn it,” Camden swore, picking up the cattle prod. He shoved it against Nathaniel’s side, bringing out another muffled scream.  
_________________________________________________

“Gabe, you need to get to your son now.”

Gabriel blinked up at the cat kwami. “Where did you come from?”

“We don’t have time for this, Agreste,” Plagg growled. “Adrien messed with some stuff I shouldn’t have let him mess with and now everything has gone sideways and Marinette needs someone who is going to stay cool under pressure because she’s starting to fall apart.”

“Tell me what happened to my son, cat,” Gabriel demanded, standing.

“Short version: a spell turned him into a huge black cat and he’s currently laying at Marinette’s feet in their apartment.”

“What?!”

“See, this right here? That’s not what we need right now. Cool under pressure, I said,” Plagg grumbled. 

“Is he dangerous?” Gabriel strode across the room, grabbing his coat. 

“He doesn’t seem to like anyone but Marinette,” Plagg answered. “He’s tried to eat me twice.”

Gabriel paused. “I might not be the best person to help.”

“You’re definitely not but you’re the person I’ve got. Come on.”  
_________________________________________________

“We’re going to find a way to fix you,” Marinette murmured, running the tips of her fingers up Adrien’s ears. “I can’t do this without you, okay?”

He purred against her.

“You lied to me, Adrien. As soon as you’re human again, I’m going to be very, very angry with you. You betrayed my trust.”

The purring stuttered for a moment but resumed as she kept up her petting. 

“You also destroyed the balcony doors and broke some of my pots. I’m not very happy about that either.”

His ears flattened.

“I need you to be here. The kittens will need you to be here.”

He made a chuffing sound. 

“You like this isn’t the same, Chaton, and you know it. What am I supposed to do with you like this? You can’t help me with the babies. You can’t work. We can’t be together,” she sighed. “Why take this chance? Plagg warned you.”

Adrien pressed his nose against her belly. Marinette felt a tiny hand or foot push back. Adrien blinked up at her with surprised kitty eyes. She gave a small laugh. “Apparently they know their daddy no matter what form he’s in.” Her shoulders slumped. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Maybe you should go to bed,” Tikki suggested from her safe place on top of the bookshelf. “It’s been a long day and you need your rest.”

“That might have to wait.” Jade Turtle glided into the room, Vixen behind him. 

They dropped their transformations and Adrien rose slightly, fur bristling. Marinette bopped his nose. “Stop that,” she berated. “If you can be like this with me, I know you can be civil to our best friends.” Adrien released a low growl and Marinette rolled her eyes. “Don’t pay attention to him. What’s going on?”

“We think Camden has Nath now too.”

“Even though I can’t sense Pollen and Duusu, the Bee and Peacock Miraculous were definitely within the building,” Wayzz explained.

“So what do we do? Suit up and go in?”

“I think we all remember how well that went over last time,” Alya said dryly, glancing at Nino’s cane. “We need to be smart about this. That and we’re pretty much bare bones at this point.”

“Definitely the definition of rag-tag,” Nino agreed. 

There was a light knock at the door before it cracked open. “Marinette?” Gabriel called from the hall. 

Plagg darted in. “Looks as safe as it’s going to get, Gabe.”

Gabriel pushed open the door and stepped in, Gorilla at his back. “Oh my…” He looked at the large cat beast that was standing now, hackles raised and fangs bared in his direction.

Marinette struggled to get to her feet. Adrien spared her a glance and nudged her with his shoulder, knocking her gently back to the couch. She huffed and began to try to get up again. He snarled and leaned his weight against her legs so she was stuck on the couch.

Gabriel moved closer. “Here, give me your hand and I’ll help you up.”

Adrien snapped at his father’s outreached hand and Gabriel pulled it back before the sharp teeth closed around it.

“That’s your father,” Marinette reprimanded. “Stop being like this.”

“Princess, you can’t talk logic to him right now.”

“I most certainly can,” she sniffed. “He just doesn’t want to hear it.”

“I keep thinking I’m going to wake up from a fever dream,” Nino muttered, shaking his head. “Okay, so we’ve got a big ass cat who keeps trying to bite people, a very pregnant woman, another pregnant woman—“

“Who can still kick ass,” Alya interjected.

Nino nodded. “Sure. A fashion designer, a gorilla man, and a guy with a gimp leg. What could possibly go wrong?”


	33. Week Twenty-Five: Rutabaga

“Couldn’t we just call the police?” Nino asked. “I mean, I know we’re the heroes but kidnapping is a crime, right? So the police could legally go in and arrest Camden.”

“Sure, but the guy’s magic, remember? What’s to stop him from disappearing like he did in the warehouse?” Plagg shot back.

“I think the police should be a part of the equation,” Gabriel interjected, “but perhaps as more of a backup plan. I believe this falls mostly on our shoulders.”

Alya pinched the bridge of her nose. “We could always go with Marinette’s idea of pretending to try to sell him something.”

“That’s just stupid,” Plagg complained. “I love her, but I don’t think she’s firing on all cylinders at the moment.”

“I wasn’t aware you were capable of love,” Gabriel commented.

“Watch it, Old Man.”

“Work,” Gorilla grunted.

Gabriel nodded. “He will have to go in at some point, I suppose, but he could very well be taking vacation time at the moment. We don’t want to leave them in his hands any longer than necessary. Chloe should have been taken out of the situation weeks ago.”

“She wanted to stay,” Alya sighed. “Believe me, Nathaniel tried to convince her to leave every day.”

“He should have just forced her out,” Trixx said, her ears drooping. “Now we’re going to lose Pollen and Duusu.”

“Don’t talk like that.”

“She may be correct.” Wayzz floated over to the fox kwami. “Our numbers continue to dwindle.”

“We’re going to get them back,” Nino said. “That’s the whole point of this war council situation we’ve got going right now.”

Tikki glanced worriedly at the closed bedroom door. “They’re fine,” Plagg soothed, coming to rest beside her. 

“I feel like one of us should at least be in there with them to be sure.”

“Do you want to be a snack for Adrien because I sure as hell don’t. He gets too agitated any time someone gets close to Marinette.”

“He could hurt her.”

“But he won’t. He’s marked her. She’s his.”

Tikki shook her head. “I don’t understand.”

Plagg slid a paw around her small shoulders. “It’s a cat thing.”  
________________________________________

Marinette’s eyes fluttered open and she yawned. Adrien shifted beside her on the floor. “So it wasn’t a dream,” she sighed, running a hand along the thick black fur. He watched her with careful eyes, dropping his head down low so she could reach his ears. “What am I going to do with you, mon minou?”

Adrien whined and pushed against her hand. 

“Are they still planning?” she asked. He cut his eyes towards the door and then back to her. Marinette studied him. “You can still use Cataclysm, can’t you?”

He chuffed and made a show of stretching his large paws, claws extending out in a lazy manner. 

“I wonder…” She pushed herself up to rest against the headboard. “How well can you move? Are you still agile enough to run across rooftops?”

He tilted his head and blinked. 

“How would you feel about paying Hawk Ass a visit? Maybe you could return the favor he did you.” Marinette flashed him a fierce grin.

Adrien gracefully stood and glided to the door.

Marinette was less graceful than her counterpart as she pushed herself upright and crossed the room. She petted his head and twisted the knob, opening the door. Everyone in the living room turned to look at them.

“I think we have a plan,” she smiled and Adrien bared his teeth in a menacing grin.  
________________________________________

“Well, this just sucks,” Duusu pouted. “I can’t believe I fell for all the romantic crap and let this happen!”

“You always were a sucker for that sort of thing,” Pollen sighed.

“He loves her so much and I knew I should’ve been more cautious, but noooooo, Duusu just let her stupid human male make all the wrong decisions.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. Nathaniel can be very charming.”

Duusu smiled. “You like him!”

“I certainly do not,” Pollen frowned, crossing her little arms.

“You totally like him! You love them being together!”

“Of course I don’t! This would’ve never happened if they hadn’t been so smitten with each other.”

“Maybe…but Camden would’ve still happened.”

Pollen dropped to the bottom of the cage. “I’m afraid we’re never going to get out of here, Duusu.”

“You can’t think like that. The others will come for us.”

“Will they? Wayzz will probably think it’s too dangerous to risk the rest of them. You know how concerned he always is about the overall cause.”

Duusu frowned then. “Surely he wouldn’t convince them to abandon us.”

Pollen shrugged dejectedly.   
________________________________________

Chloe’s head felt clearer than it had in hours…days? She honestly wasn’t sure. There was still the constant hum in the back of her mind trying to pull her under but she had beaten it down as much as she could. As soon as she could rid herself of the damn amulet, she was sure she would feel much better. She couldn’t seem to bring herself to take it off which she assumed was part of the effect. Hopefully Nathaniel could help her once she was able to free him.

Camden mumbled something sleepily beside her, a possessive arm tightening around her middle. She had remembered him trying to force himself on her the night before and she feigned unconsciousness. At least it was good to know there were some lines he wouldn’t cross, although it still wasn’t much of a comfort. 

She needed to get to Nathaniel. She had still been too week, too controlled to stop Camden when he had worked on him earlier. Worry gnawed at her stomach, the sight of a bloodied, barely conscious Nathaniel hanging limply in his restraints as Camden closed him in for the night haunting her mind. 

Being as subtle as she could, Chloe began to slide out of Camden’s embrace. He shifted, brows furrowing, and she stilled. A soft snore escaped him and she moved again, slipping completely out of his arms. She stayed frozen at the edge of the bed for a few moments to be sure, but Camden continued to sleep. She stood, wincing at the slight creak of the floorboards, and padded across the bedroom and slipped out the door. The closet was just at the end of the hall, the large padlock still undone. Chloe was thankful she had been conscious enough to distract Camden so he had forgotten to secure it before they went to sleep. 

Chloe eased the lock out of the latch and carefully opened the door. Nathaniel hung from his wrists, matted hair covering his face. Even in the shadows, she could make out the dried blood. There was so much of it, too much. She stepped forward and reached for the left shackle. A zap of pain rain up her arm and she cursed, jumping back.

“Fucking warlock shit,” she hissed. She moved closer again and tried to brush the hair away from Nathaniel’s face but it was tacky with blood. Chloe felt the threat of tears and swallowed past the lump in her throat. She would be strong for him. She could do this. “Nath. Red, wake up. Nathaniel, I need you to hear me,” she whispered. “Wake up.”

He groaned softly. Chloe worked the gag out of his mouth, wincing at the angry red welts that had formed underneath. She was almost thankful she only had the filtered moonlight to go by at this point.

“Are you with me, Red?”

“Chloe?” His voice was barely a hoarse whisper, lips cracked and bleeding.

“I’m here,” she breathed. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She couldn’t stop the tears now as they flowed down her face. “This is all my fault. I should’ve just left when you asked me to. I thought…I thought I could…”

“You need…to go…”

She shook her head. “I’m not leaving you.”

“Chl…loe.”

“Shit,” she swore. “Fuck, shit, damn it all to hell!” She reached for the shackle again, pain lancing up her arm as she tore at it. Nathaniel made a weak sound of protest before he slipped back into unconsciousness. His arm flopped down freely when she finally pried open the shackle and Chloe fell to her knees, cradling her arm. Fire and pain and despair pounded through her veins.

“Get it together, Bourgeois,” she said through gritted teeth, rising once again. She forced herself to take hold of the other shackle, blinded by tears as she pried the latch open. She couldn’t feel her fingers any longer but apparently they were still working because Nathaniel fell forward against her, causing Chloe to stumble back. She was barely able to keep him upright, her arms heavy with the lingering electricity left from the enchanted restraints.

“Red, I need to you to help me here,” she growled, shouldering as much of his weight as she could muster. “For a skinny guy, you weigh a ton.”

It felt like it took hours to get down the hall to the living room. Pollen and Duusu pressed themselves against the glass of the cage, wide-eyed. “Go!” Pollen nodded quickly. “Get out!”

“I promise I’m coming back for you,” Chloe whispered. “Both of you.”

“Get him somewhere safe,” Duusu said. “Don’t worry about us.”

“Fuck that. I’ll be back.” Chloe reached for the doorknob but it didn’t budge. She flipped the lock back and forth and tried to turn the knob again but it stayed firmly in place. “No,” she whispered. “No, no, no, no, no.” She eased Nathaniel’s limp form to the ground and pulled on the knob with all the strength she had left. She looked back at the captive kwamis and they both bowed their heads in defeat. Chloe sank down to the floor, pulling Nathaniel close to her.

“I was afraid I couldn’t trust you.”

Chloe couldn’t muster up any more fear as Camden strode out from the hallway. She let her expression relax into one of absolute blankness.

“You know I’m going to have to kill him now,” Camden mused, tilting his head. “I had hoped to play with him a bit more first, but obviously you can’t handle the temptation.” He leaned against the counter and tapped the glass of the cage, Pollen and Duusu flitting the small distance to the other side. “I should be able to take the Peacock Miraculous once his heart stops beating. Two birds, one stone…or in this case, one very sharp knife,” he chuckled.

“You may have to go in the closet for a while once he’s gone, my Queen.” Camden knelt down in front of them with a sympathetic expression. “Apparently I’m going to have to make sure you’re good and broken before I can trust you.” He reached out, brushing some of her hair behind her ear. “Don’t worry though, I’ll be much kinder with you. I promise I won’t cut you up. I’ll just leave you in the dark until you’re ready.”

The only reaction Chloe gave was an exhausted slow blink.

“I’m going to cut out his heart for you, Chloe. We’ll preserve it in a jar so you’ll always have a reminder of the pain you brought me. I made sure to bring home everything we need. I knew this was coming. He’s corrupted you, my Queen.”

A loud electronic wailing rang through the air and Camden startled, jumping to his feet. Chloe barely moved her head to see bright lights flashing beneath the door from the hallway. With great effort, she pulled Nathaniel a little closer to her.

Camden swore and moved to the window. The sound of running footfalls rang out from the hallway as the siren continued to wail. “Response vehicles are already here. There must actually be a fire,” he spat. He strode back across the room, reaching for Nathaniel. “We’ll put him in the closet and go downstairs with the others. Stand up.”

“No.”

“Damn it, Chloe, stand up!”

She tightened her hold on Nathaniel. “No.”

“I will kill him in your arms. You know I will.”

A knock at the door made Chloe’s mouth snap closed. 

“Excuse me, Camden Kubdel? I need you to open up,” a female voice called.

Chloe frowned. She knew that voice. How did she know that voice?

“We’re coming down. I just need to get my girlfriend up,” Camden replied.

“Sir, you need to open this door now.”

“I said we’ll be right there!”

“I tried to be reasonable,” the voice sighed. “He’s all yours, Kitty.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it isn't obvious, the italicized portions are flashbacks.

A primeval growl shook the door on its hinges. “What the hell?!” Camden swore, backing up.

Chloe pulled Nathaniel closer to her chest and he groaned. “What’s…going…on?”

“I think the cavalry’s arrived,” she whispered.

There was a snarling sound and the door began to rot from the bottom up, the wood falling away into ash. Adrien stalked into the room, head low as he zeroed in on Camden. 

Jade Turtle followed him in, shield raised. “Don’t make any sudden movements, and Chat may not rip you to shreds.” Adrien snapped at the air and Jade Turtle shook his head. “Actually it may not matter either way. He really doesn’t like you.”

Camden seemed to remember himself and straightened, eyeing the beast. “So this is Chat Noir now? My, my, Ladybug’s even dirtier than I thought.”

Adrien dug his claws into the hardwood and Jade Turtle shook his head. “Dude. Giant kitty chow cannot be a good way to go.”

“Where’s your whore, Chat? Mourning the loss of your baby or have you already knocked her up again like the disgusting beast you obviously are?”

Adrien bared his teeth, ears flattened against his head. A steady rumble rang through his chest. The faintest outline of an invisible hand rested between his shoulder blades. 

“Turn over your Miraculous, free the kwamis, and you can live to see another day,” Jade Turtle said calmly. 

“That’s not going to be happening,” Camden stepped closer and pushed out his hand. “ _Ineffectium_.”

Jade Turtle froze on the spot, eyes going wide as the magic swirled around him and prevented any further movement.

“The problem with simply relying on your little super jewelry,” Camden drawled, keeping a wary eye on Chat, “is that sometimes it isn’t quite enough. Sometimes you need more power than a washed-up kwami can give.”

While his back was turned, Chloe and Nathaniel disappeared into thin air.

_“Here’s our plan,” Marinette said, settling herself on the floor between Adrien’s front paws. He lowered his chin to rest on the top her head and she smiled fondly. “First, we empty out his building.”_

_“How are we going to do that?” Nino asked._

_“We could activate the call point,” Alya suggested, “but then we’re going to have to deal with emergency personnel.”_

_“Not to mention the legal implications if you were found out,” Gabriel added._

_“That’s where you come in, Moneybags,” Plagg drawled. “You could put all that ridiculous influence to good use.”_

_“I doubt my influence will mean much when they are trying to save lives, cat.”_

_“We need something to work quick though,” Marinette frowned. “I think that’s going to be our best bet.”_

_“I can go in as Vixen and keep myself invisible. At least I shouldn’t be caught doing it,” Alya offered._

_“Good,” Marinette nodded, causing Adrien to nod with her. He made a chuffing sound and lifted his head from hers. “Next, we’re going to need to get Adrien across town. He thinks he can make over the rooftops but we’ll need to get him in the building.”_

_“I could meet you guys on the roof,” Nino said. “We could take the access door down to Camden’s floor. At that point, most tenants should be gone.”_

_“And we’re betting Camden won’t be one of them with so many hostages in his condo.”_

_“One small detail, M. Can Adrien really be trusted to be let loose in the city?” Alya asked, nervously eyeing the hulking cat._

_“I’ll be with him,” Marinette said firmly and Adrien made a whining noise. “Hush. I’ll ride on your back and be fine. You’ll be careful with me, right?” He yawned and set his chin back on top of her head._

_“Mari, you can’t do this,” Nino began._

_“I have to.” Her eyes rolled up towards the large cat for emphasis. “We’ll take every precaution we can.”_

_“I must agree with Nino.” Gabriel took off his glasses and began to wipe them with his handkerchief. “You have to think about the twins.”_

_Adrien’s head grew heavier against hers and Marinette tilted her chin up._

_“I can keep you invisible,” Alya said. “It’s easier to do a blanket illusion than try to run a lot of different ones anyway.”_

_“That would be perfect,” Marinette smiled._

_“None of this is perfect,” Nino muttered._

_“If Adrien’s condition when we found him is any indication, Nathaniel might be in bad shape,” Marinette continued on, ignoring Nino’s comment. “Leonard, would you be able to carry him to safety if necessary?”_

_The large man grunted in affirmative._

_“Great. Next we’ll need to talk about Camden’s magic.”_

Ladybug eased her way down Adrien’s body, keeping a steady hand against his fur as she slowly moved closer to Jade Turtle. She reached out but wasn’t quite close enough to touch her frozen teammate. Biting her lip, she lifted her hand from Adrien’s body. The change was immediate as the large cat advanced on Camden, green eyes intent. The man raised a hand, dark magic dancing between his fingers and Ladybug swore, shoving her shoulder into Adrien’s side and forcing him off track before Camden released his attack. The spell scorched a hole into the hardwood floor, the stench of sulfur and ash filling the room.

The first spell began to wear away and Jade Turtle wiggled his fingers as the feeling came back into them. Ladybug sighed in relief and reinforced her invisible hold on Adrien. She felt Vixen’s presence before she caught sight of her out of the corner of her eye. Once she turned her head, Vixen had disappeared again. 

“You could be useful,” Camden theorized, slowly circling Adrien. “It wouldn’t take much to break you, I’d wager. Get my hands on Ladybug and you’d be worthless, wouldn’t you? Roll over and give me your stomach in submission most likely.”

Adrien kept the man in his sights, moving with him. Ladybug tried to keep her movements silent and steady with his. She glanced back towards the door and saw the barest outline of Gabriel’s face. He gave her a nod and slipped back into the flashing emergency lights.

“I could keep her in a cage beside yours. Let you play with her on days that you did exactly what I asked.”

Ladybug felt sick and grabbed her belly as one of the twins kicked hard. She straightened and cleared her throat. “Release the kwamis, Camden.”

The man looked around the room. “It seems we have a phantom hero in the room.”

“Release the kwamis, Camden,” Vixen echoed from the other side of the room.

“Is this really the plan? You think a little smoke and mirrors by the fox bitch is going to have me shaking in my boots?” he laughed. 

_“According to Wayzz, we need Camden’s hand intact in order to break the spell,” Marinette said, glancing at the turtle kwami for confirmation. “So technically, the rest of him doesn’t really matter that much.”_

_“He does still need to be alive for the spell to be broken, but after that, there is no issue,” Wayzz clarified._

_“Wait, are we talking about murder?” Nino asked. “We don’t kill people. We’re the heroes!”_

_“He lost his right to be a person,” Marinette spat. “You saw what he did to Adrien. He had you shot and you still can’t walk right. He’s held Chloe hostage for weeks and I can’t think about what Nathaniel must be going through. That doesn’t even cover the fact that he has three kwamis under his sadistic thumb.”_

_“Guys, we can’t just kill him. Al, please help me talk some sense into them.”_

_Alya chewed on her bottom lip. “What happens tomorrow?”_

_Nino frowned. “What?”_

_“Tomorrow,” she repeated. “What happens after we go in tonight and rescue our friends and save the day? What do we do with Camden?”_

_“He should go to prison.”_

_“He’s still a magic user,” Gabriel interjected. “A prison wouldn’t hold him.”_

_“We can’t kill him,” Nino said again._

_“I’m open to suggestions,” Marinette raised an eyebrow. “I’m guessing you don’t have one though.”_

_“No one’s asking you to be the one who does it, babe,” Alya said with a sad smile._

_“No one should do it!”_

_“Perhaps it would be best to move on for the time being,” Gabriel suggested and Gorilla grunted in agreement._

Camden’s eyes roved the room. Ladybug shrank against Adrien’s fur and he kept a steady rumble going as he watched the man. She could feel how brittle her hold on him was. A smile spread over Camden’s face and he threw his hand out. “ _Revealisin_ ,” he cried.

Vixen’s illusion shattered and Adrien backed up, nudging the now fully visible Ladybug further away. Camden called out again and dark energy slammed into Vixen’s body, lifting her up and dropping her to the floor with a heavy thud. She convulsed for a few moments and then went still. 

Jade Turtle screamed and rushed Camden, shield held in front of him. Camden gasped in surprise as the hero bowled him down, slamming the heavy shield against his body. Ladybug swallowed hard, watching for any sign of life from Alya as her transformation fell away and Trixx dropped limply beside her. 

“It’s time to play with your food, love,” she growled, fingers digging into Adrien’s fur. “Remember not to kill him yet. The rest is up to you.” She released her hold and stumbled over to Alya’s prone form, struggling to the floor. 

Adrien growled at Jade Turtle but the man didn’t seem to hear him. His fists were soaked with blood as he continued to punch Camden, keeping him down with his own weight. Adrien snapped his teeth beside Jade Turtle’s head and the man spun, eyes narrowed and primal. The big cat tilted his head towards the women and put one large paw on top of Camden’s chest, casually pressing down as the man whimpered. The sound of cracking bones filled the room and Camden yelled.

Jade Turtle fell away from Camden and Adrien and crawled over to Alya, cradling her head in his lap. Ladybug held Alya’s limp hand in hers, tears streaming down her face. 

_“Obviously no plan is going to be foolproof,” Marinette said, “but I think this is the best chance we’ve got.”_

_“He could call on akumas,” Gabriel proposed._

_Marinette nodded. “He could.”_

_“We have no idea the scope of his powers,” Wayzz added._

_“We don’t, no.”_

_“This is a suicide mission,” Nino said softly. “There’s no way we all make it out alive. For all we know, we’ve already lost Chloe and Nathaniel.”_

_“This isn’t how we go down,” Alya said, squeezing his hand. “Any of us.”_

_“We’re going to do the best with what we’ve got,” Marinette finished. “And I think this is it. Is everyone in?”_

Camden’s screams were lost in the wailing of the building’s emergency alarms as Adrien tore into his flesh.


	35. Chapter 35

Marinette shivered and Adrien whined, settling closer around her. She opened the duffel bag in her lap and Plagg’s eyes glowed back up at her. “Are you guys okay?”

“We’re fine, Marinette,” Tikki said from the darkness. “It will do us all good to rest together for a while.”

Marinette nodded and zipped the bag again. The weight of the responsibility of holding on to all seven kwamis at once was almost as daunting as controlling the wild beast who laid behind her, a soft rumble emitting from his chest.

The roof access door opened and Marinette jumped at Adrien’s growl.

“Nathaniel’s in surgery,” Gabriel said, stopping a bit away from the pair. 

Marinette braced herself against Adrien and he rose, helping her to her feet. She waddled over to Gabriel, the large cat stalking behind her. “How bad are his injuries?”

“It would be better not to dwell on it,” Gabriel shook his head. “I think the worst has passed by though.” 

She hugged herself, hands rubbing up and down her arms. “And…”

“They’re still working on her,” he replied cautiously. “I haven’t heard anything yet.”

Marinette nodded, tears stinging her eyes.

“The doctors are doing everything they can, Marinette.”

“I know,” she whispered. “I need to be with Nino, but…” She looked back at Adrien and he stared at her with alien eyes.

“You place is here,” Gabriel said firmly. “Actually, your place should be at home. Go, I promise to keep you updated—“

“I’m not just going to—“

“As your future father-in-law, I’m telling you to leave. Go home, clean up,” he glanced uneasily at Adrien whose muzzle was matted with dried blood and bits of other things, “see if you can clean him up, eat something, rest. You’re putting yourself under too much stress being here. You need to get off your feet.”

Adrien bumped her back with his forehead in agreement.

“You promise to call me as soon as you know anything about Alya and Nathaniel?” 

Gabriel nodded somberly. “I promise.”

“What about—“

“He’s being taken care of. Don’t worry yourself with the details.”

“You’re a scary person when you want to be, Gabriel,” Marinette decided, lifting herself over Adrien’s back as he flattened against the rooftop. She gently settled the duffel bag of kwamis in front of her.

“You have no idea, my dear.”  
__________________________________

Chloe returned with two cups of coffee. “Any word?”

Nino continued to stare straight ahead, eyes glazed.

“Nino?” She sat down beside him and tapped her shoe against his. He shook himself and blinked over at her. “Coffee?” Chloe offered, holding out the cup.

“Thanks.” He took the cup but didn’t drink it, instead focusing again on something Chloe couldn’t see.

“Hey, talk to me. Tell me about the baby,” she instructed, hoping to bring him back to reality.

“I can’t lose both of them,” he whispered. “Losing the baby would be hard, but…I can’t do this without her. I don’t want to. Life would be…”

“You’re not going to have to,” Chloe soothed, putting an arm around his shoulders. “Alya’s going to be okay. We’re going to put all of this behind us and have fantastic lives.”

He swallowed thickly and glanced over at her. “How’s Nathaniel?”

“They say he is going to be in a lot of pain for a while, but he’s stable now. Apparently a few more hours without medical attention and he would’ve been dead.” Chloe choked on the last word. “So…so your timing was…”

“Miraculous?” Nino said bitterly. He fiddled with the turtle charm around his wrist.

“You’re done, aren’t you?”

“I should’ve never had it to begin with.” He turned his hands over and grimaced. “I’ve washed my hands raw but I can still see it.”

“You didn’t kill him.”

“I was going to,” Nino replied confidently. “I would have.”

“But you didn’t. You’re not a killer, Nino.”

He looked over at her. “I didn’t think I could be. Tonight proved me wrong though, didn’t it?”

“I’m going to kill him,” Chloe said quietly. “Once Nathaniel’s okay, once we’re out of here, I’m going to go down into the hole they’ve thrown him in and watch the light die out of his eyes as I take his life away.”

“How are you okay with knowing you’re capable of that?”

“Because I am,” she shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you. I don’t think I’m a bad person for wanting to kill the man who kidnapped me, threatened my friends and family, attempted to rape me, and almost killed the love of my life. You can think badly of me if you want but I’m not going to lose any sleep over him.”

“I won’t think badly of you,” he assured her. “I just…”

“You’re a peaceful guy, Nino. You always have been. There’s nothing wrong with that. We need more peaceful guys to balance out the Camden’s of the world, hell, to balance out the Chloe’s of the world while we’re at it.”

Nino’s lips quirked a bit. 

“And even though you’re a peaceful guy, it’s okay to be the righteous anger guy sometimes too. If you hadn’t gone after Camden, Marinette could be in there too. I’m not going to even touch on the shit going on with Adrien right now, but he could’ve probably been hurt as well.”

Chloe took the coffee from him and set it on the ground. She linked her fingers with his and sat back in the chair. Nino looked at their joined hands and gave her a sad smile. “Thanks, Chloe.”

They sat in silence, watching the bustle of the hospital all around them. The longer they watched, the emptier the halls became until there was only a mild buzz of noise.

“Mr. Lahiffe?” a doctor asked, walking into the waiting area.

Nino sat up and Chloe squeezed his hand. “Yeah?”

“We need to talk.”  
__________________________________

“So help me, Adrien Agreste, if you try to get out of this tub one more time, I will shave you bald. Do. Not. Test. Me.”

Adrien bared his teeth at Marinette and she threw a washcloth at his face. While he was distracted, she grabbed the pitcher of water and poured it along his back. Adrien growled but didn’t move to get out of the tub this time. Marinette nodded approvingly and continued working the blood out of his fur. 

“You really did a number on yourself, Chaton. While I hope it’s not blood, I guess I need to get used to washing gross stuff off of wiggling bodies, huh?” She swallowed against the lump in her throat and moved to work at his shoulders. “I don’t…we have to figure out how to change you back. I can’t do this on my own. I can’t take care of you and two babies and…and I miss you, Adrien.” She felt the first tear leak down her face, others beginning to follow. “I miss…I miss your smile and the way your voice is all scratchy when you first wake up. I miss your kisses and feeling you hold me before we fall asleep. I miss…I just miss you.”

Adrien sighed, lowering himself down into the tub.

“What are we going to do if this is really permanent? I can’t trust you around newborns. I can hardly trust you around our friends.” She gave up on her task and sank down to the bathmat, laughing bitterly. “Remember when the hardest thing about my pregnancy was deciding whether or not to tell you?” She shook her head. “How did we get here?”  
__________________________________

“We have to do something,” Tikki murmured.

Plagg slumped on the pillow. “I don’t know what we can do, Tik. I’m a little stuck. If the ring was visible, I’d try to force a transformation but it’s not.”

“Is there no way Tikki can somehow reverse the bad luck?” Trixx asked. “You guys are supposed to balance each other out, right?”

“It doesn’t work like that,” Wayzz shook his head. “Plagg’s mistake has had irreversible consequences.”

“We don’t know that,” Tikki argued but Wayzz simply stared back at her. 

“Perhaps we can find a nice farm to send him to,” Duusu remarked and Plagg glared.

“He’s not being sent anywhere. Adrien’s still in there.”

“Is he?” Pollen asked. “I’m really not trying to be rude, but…that thing doesn’t seem like Adrien.”

“Well, he’s not exactly himself right now but…”

“I could help,” Nooroo said quietly.

“You’ve been through enough, baby butterfly,” Duusu cooed, curling up next to him. “All you need to do is rest.”

Nooroo looked up at Tikki. “I really could. It…it wouldn’t be easy but I want to help. Without Adrien, I don’t know that we’d all be here right now. You don’t understand the power Camden Kubdel possesses. It is reminiscent to Galorani in the sixteenth century. Without the beast, I don’t think he would’ve gone down.”

The seven kwamis shivered in unison.  
__________________________________

Nino slipped into the darkened hospital room, heart pounding. Alya opened bleary eyes. “Hi,” she whispered.

Tears welled up as Nino rushed to the bed, leaning over her and kissing her forehead gently. He framed her face with his hands, looking her over as he cried. “Hi.”

She closed her eyes. “The baby…”

“Shhhhhh.”

“No heartbeat,” she croaked and then she was crying too, shoulders shaking as Nino held her the best he could over the rails of the bed.

There was a quick knock at the door and then a nurse was pushing it open and wheeling in an ultrasound machine. She gave the couple an apologetic look. “I’m so sorry. We need to try one more time before we put in the order for a D&C.”

Alya choked on a sob, pressing her hand to her mouth, and nodded. Nino tightened his grip on her, willing himself to be strong. He would have time to mourn after Alya was taken care of.

“We’re going to go in vaginally this time to be sure, okay?” The nurse began to gently arrange Alya’s legs for her and tapped a few buttons on the machine to get it ready. “Okay, Mrs. Lahiffe, you might feel a little discomfort…”

Alya held her breath, hoping against hope, as the wand was inserted. The nurse shifted it and frowned, watching the screen. Alya felt her heart shattering all over again the longer the nurse stayed silent. She pulled out the wand. “I need to talk to Dr. Thamli for a moment. I’ll be right back.”

“What does that mean?” Alya asked as the door closed. “Why did she look like that?”

“I don’t know, babe. Maybe…I honestly don’t know. I guess the doctor has to come in to confirm.”

“Damn it,” she whimpered, fresh tears tracking down her face. “I don’t know why I thought…”

“I know. I did too.”

The door opened again and Dr. Thamli gave them a sympathetic smile. “Jackie wants me to check on something. Do you mind, Mrs. Lahiffe?”

Alya shrugged, face shutting down. Nino cast a worried glance at her and rubbed her shoulder.

Dr. Thamli inserted the wand again and studied the screen. He shifted it a bit more and his face broke into a smile. “You gave us quite a scare, little one.”

“Wh-what?” Nino gaped.

The doctor turned the screen towards the bed and pressed a button. A quick thumping heartbeat filled the room as Dr. Thamli pointed to the baby. “Here we are. It seems Baby Lahiffe is an excellent hider.”

“The baby…he’s okay?” Alya asked, voice high.

The doctor looked back at the screen. “The vitals are all looking good. Heart rate is a little high but I don’t think it’s anything to worry about, especially after the trauma of Mom being electrocuted. Maybe from now on, we should let Dad take care of home repairs, yeah? This could have gone very badly.”

Alya nodded, hand clasped over her mouth once again. She looked up at Nino and he beamed at her. “We’re all right,” he whispered against her hair. “We’re all going to be all right.”  
__________________________________

“Is he conscious?” Gabriel asked. Gorilla grunted and tilted his head towards the door.

Gabriel entered the room and Camden watched him with narrowed eyes. A reinforced leather gag was worked between his lips and he was secured to a table with interwoven straps. His face was a swollen mess of bruises and cuts and his right arm was missing from the shoulder down. His legs were useless now, no more than bags to hold pieces of shattered bones. Adrien hadn’t held back beyond death, it seemed.

“You must be in so much pain,” Gabriel drawled, walking closer to the table. “That’s my fault. I had your morphine drip taken away so you would be incredibly lucid for this visit.” He circled the table, Camden’s eyes following him. “You’ve lost everything, you know. We have the kwamis, you gave up your Miraculous, there’s nothing left for you.” He leaned in close. “But you still hope to live, don’t you?”

Gabriel stepped back again and resumed his slow circle. “They plan on holding a meeting once everyone is out of the hospital. They’ll talk and they’ll argue and depending on moods that day, you may be shown mercy. I doubt it, but I’ve been proven wrong before. Some of them are too tenderhearted. No doubt if my son wasn’t a massive hulking catbeast at the moment, he would be one of the ones hoping for rehabilitation. He’s always been so hopeful, almost to a fault. Marinette makes a good counterbalance for him.”

“I digress though. The fact of the matter is that they’ll never have need for a meeting.” Gabriel paused to take off his glasses, working a handkerchief against the lenses with practiced ease. “You don’t deserve mercy. You don’t deserve a second chance. A world with you in it isn’t a safe one for my family, and you don’t fucking mess with an Agreste and expect no repercussions.” He slid his glasses back on and looked down at Camden. “So let me leave you with this last thought. No one will miss you. No one will remember you. Years from now, not even those you tortured will be able to recall your face because you…aren’t…worth…it.”

And with those last words, Gabriel pressed his handkerchief over Camden’s nose and mouth and pressed down until his eyes went blank.


	36. Week Twenty-Six: Scallion

Dr. Tipon’s lips turned down in a frown. “I’m a little concerned about these numbers, Marinette.”

Marinette felt her heart clench and Chloe squeezed her hand. “Are the twins okay?”

“They are, but your blood pressure is still too high. I’m afraid if we don’t take measures, we’re going to be dealing with preeclampsia. You haven’t been able to keep off your feet at home, have you?”

“I’ve…some things have happened recently that have kept me from resting as much as I probably should but…”

The doctor swiveled her chair to face Marinette. “I’m going to be completely frank with you, is that okay?”

Marinette nodded and bit her lip.

“You don’t seem like the kind of person that can stay down unless you’re forced to. Your health and the health of the babies is going to be in jeopardy if we can’t get your blood pressure down.” She glanced at her tablet screen for a moment. “I’m going to have you admitted to the hospital for the remainder of your pregnancy.”

“What?!” Marinette’s eyes went wide. “No, wait, I can’t…you don’t understand. I have to be at home.”

“I know no one wants to be stuck in the hospital, but I feel strongly that we need to keep you under surveillance to make sure you and the babies stay healthy. Depending on your stats, we’ll look into scheduling a C-section around Week Thirty. I’d like to go longer if we can, but we’ll wait and see.”

“That’s four weeks from now,” Chloe murmured.

“Adrien—“

“Will be fine,” Chloe interrupted. She looked at the doctor. “Does she need to go in today?”

“That would be best.” Dr. Tipon turned to Marinette. “Go home and pack some comfy clothes, books, games, whatever you would like. I’ll call ahead to the hospital and have them ready for you. Due to your extended stay, I’ll request a private room so Adrien or,” she glanced at Chloe, “whoever can stay with you, okay?”

Marinette nodded numbly. “Okay.”

Dr. Tipon placed a hand on her shoulder. “This will all be worth it when you’re holding those babies in your arms, I promise.”  
________________________________________

“They’ve been at this for the last hour,” Nathaniel remarked in fascination as Alya took a seat beside his wheelchair. “It’s like watching the Discovery Channel or something.”

Adrien sat back on his haunches across the room, large tail flicking back and forth behind him. Gorilla sat in a chair facing him, eyes steady on the cat beast. Both kept the same suspicious expression on their faces. 

“At least you’re finding recovery entertaining,” Alya smiled, patting his knee. “How do you feel?”

“Awful,” he admitted, “but alive, so I’ll take it. Chloe just texted, by the way. She and Marinette are on the way back here.”

“Good. We can finally decide what we’re going to do about…Hawk Moth.” Alya watched Nathaniel’s eyes tighten around the edges. “Gabriel said he is being kept in a secure location until we make our decision.”

“I already know my decision,” Nathaniel murmured.

“We’ll all talk and decide as a group.”

“Sure,” he replied noncommittally. “How are you doing? Nino was telling me about the close call with the baby.”

“I’m okay,” Alya nodded, a hand unconsciously going to her stomach. “It’s a little weird though.”

“The hiding thing?”

“There was no heartbeat. They looked, like, three times before they sent for Nino. There was no sign of anything on the first ultrasound either. The baby just wasn’t there.”

Nathaniel frowned. “Even if…heaven forbid, but even if the baby had died, it would still show up, right? I mean, the fetus would still be there to see.”

“I think so.” Alya fingered the foxtail charm of her necklace. “It does make you wonder. I mean, these things shouldn’t affect us when we aren’t transformed, but they do, don’t they? In little ways, they do. Marinette loves flowers, Adrien purrs.” She looked over at the giant cat in question and frowned. “Well, even when he’s human, that is. Chloe drinks honey like it’s water. I find myself craving closed-in spaces.”

“Thinking like that, it might make sense for the baby of a sly fox and a steady turtle to be able to hide.”

She shivered. “It freaks me out.”

Nathaniel eyed Adrien warily. “And Marinette’s got two of his living inside her.”

Alya’s response was cut off by the sound of keys rattling in the door. Adrien was on his feet and padding across the room before the door opened. Marinette immediately put a hand on his back and he escorted her to the couch.

“So freaking weird,” Nathaniel muttered.

“Okay, our little meeting is going to need to be quick or we’ll need to reschedule, and I’m going to suggest just rescheduling,” Chloe said, closing the door. “I need to get Marinette up to the hospital.”

Adrien’s head shot up and he bared his teeth. Marinette scratched him behind his ear with one hand and he slowly lowered his head down into her lap, keeping his eyes on Chloe.

“What’s going on?” Alya asked.

“The doctor is admitting her for high blood pressure. She’ll be there at least four weeks. They may schedule a C-section at thirty weeks.”

Marinette made a choked sound and buried her face in Adrien’s fur. The nursery door opened and Nino poked his head out. “What’s going on?”

“Marinette is moving to the hospital until the babies come.”

Nino closed the nursery door behind him and strode further into the room. “How exactly is that going to work?”

“We’ll watch over Adrien,” Plagg said, landing on the couch beside Marinette. The massive cat narrowed his eyes at the kwami.

“Yeah, not exactly reassuring, cat dude,” Nino sighed.

“I believe I may be able to reverse the spell,” Nooroo chimed in, settling beside Plagg, “but it will take some time.”

“Help,” Gorilla grunted.

Marinette looked up and wiped her eyes. “You’ll stay here and make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone, Leonard?”

The large man nodded solemnly. 

“Right,” Marinette sniffed. “Thank you.” She moved to stand and Adrien kept his head firmly on her lap. “Let me up. I have to pack now.” He reluctantly moved and she stood and began to waddle to the bedroom, Adrien slinking along behind her.

“I’m afraid this isn’t going to end well,” Nathaniel muttered.

“I was going to say the same thing,” Chloe frowned. “Let’s leave the discussion on how Camden should die until we get her settled in.”  
________________________________________

Marinette placed the last nightgown in the suitcase and zipped it up. She turned to Adrien, and he gave her curious eyes. “You know you have to stay here.”

He rumbled.

“No, you can’t come to the hospital. You…” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “You’re going to stay here and you’re going to do exactly what the kwamis tell you to, okay?” She ran her palm along his face. “I need you back, Adrien. I need you to fight this. You take care of you and I’ll take care of me and the kittens, deal?”

He leaned forward and dragged his rough tongue along her cheek. She giggled and pressed her forehead to his. “I love you, Kitty. Come back to me.”  
________________________________________

“Your pain medicine is wearing off, isn’t it?” Chloe asked, shutting Marinette’s hospital room door.

Nathaniel grimaced. “A little.”

“Let’s get you home. Nino is coming up for Marinette duty in an hour. She’ll be fine by herself until then,” she said, stepping behind his wheelchair and taking the handles.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m going to take you home and strip you down and get in the Epsom salt bath with you. And then we’re going to eat dinner and cuddle on the couch.”

“That actually sounds really nice.”

“Well, I do have selfish motives for wanting you all better.”

“This is about sex, isn’t it?” he chuckled.

“No one gets me like you do, Red,” she smiled, pushing his chair down the hall.  
________________________________________

“I didn’t expect our first date when I came back to be disposing of the body of a sadistic asshole, but I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised,” Nathalie commented through her face mask, pouring the last of the decaying solution into the large porcelain tub containing Camden’s body. 

“I do apologize,” Gabriel said, lifting a large plank of wood over the rim of the tub to cover it. “Time was of the necessity unfortunately.”

“And you didn’t trust anyone else.”

“There are exactly two people I trust with these things and the other one is watching my son at the moment.”

“Any change?”

“None,” Gabriel responded, voice stiff.

“How is Marinette?”

“Strong for anyone watching.”

Nathalie hummed in understanding and stripped off the heavy-duty gloves. “The sale went nicely, by the way. I think the Milan office will flourish under its new owners.”

“I’m glad to wash my hands of it.”

“I still believe we could’ve made it work.”

“It wasn’t worth the cost.”

“The projected loss would’ve been recovered within the first two years,” Nathalie said as Gabriel padlocked the door of the warehouse.

“That’s not what I meant.”

Nathalie leaned in to kiss his cheek. “I missed you too.”


	37. Week Twenty-Seven: Cauliflower

Nino turned off the television. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Sure,” he nodded and made a show of looking around the hospital room. “But since it’s just you and me here, how are you really?”

Marinette sighed. “Would it be bad to say relieved?”

“I won’t tell,” he promised.

“It’s just…with everything that’s happened, Camden, Adrikitty—“

“Oh man, I’m totally calling him that from now on.”

Marinette gave Nino a small smile. “I guess it hasn’t really felt like I’ve had time to actually be pregnant if that makes any sense.”

“It does.”

“This week has been…I’ve felt normal for the first time in months, even with two babies constantly pressing on my bladder.” She looked down at her stomach. “We hadn’t even decided on names yet, and now…”

Nino squeezed her hand. “The kwamis are on it, Mari. They’re going to figure out how to bring him back.”

“But what if they can’t?”

“Then the twins are going to have the coolest pet-dad-hybrid in the whole wide world.”

“Not actually comforting.”

“Worst case scenario, Uncle Nino and Aunt Alya are going to take care of all four of you. We’ll get some big place out in the country where Adrikitty can run and play and the kids can build a tree house and—“

“I think your fantasy is running away from you there, Uncle Nino.”

“I just mean that we’re here for you guys no matter what. You know that.”

“I do,” she nodded. “Thanks.”

“You can just marry me if you want. You and Alya can be sister wives and—“

“See, you just had to take it one step too far,” Marinette laughed.

“Hey, I have plenty of love to give,” Nino grinned. “It’s good to see you smile.”

A knock at the door grabbed both of their attention. Nathalie opened the door and glanced in. “I can come back if this isn’t a good time.”

Nino looked at Marinette questioningly and then stood. “I actually need to get going anyway. I promised Max I’d stop by the studio to go over some stuff before it got too late.” He leaned down and kissed Marinette’s forehead. “Call me if you need anything, yeah?”

“I will, thanks.”

“He’s a good man,” Nathalie commented as the door closed and she took Nino’s seat by the bed.

“He is.”

“You’re wondering why I’m here.”

“I like how direct you are,” Marinette smiled, “and yeah, I guess I’m a little surprised to see you.”

Nathalie straightened her glasses. “I have two things to speak with you about if you’re up to it.”

“Sure. You’ll be saving me from the void of daytime TV. I’ve only been here a week and I’m already losing my mind.” Marinette picked up her cup of water and took a sip.

“You may not realize I once held the Ladybug Miraculous.”

Marinette sputtered and coughed, setting the cup back on the bed tray. “I’m sorry. What?” she rasped.

“Ah, so you didn’t know.” Nathalie pursed her lips. “It was many years ago before you were even born and only for a short time.”

“You worked with Gabriel,” Marinette replied, realization dawning.

“I did. We were partners like you and Chat. There was no Hawk Moth, but there were many problems with crime and turf wars. Paon Royale and I put an end to that.”

“But you gave it up.”

“I’ve never seen myself as a hero. Perhaps I’m too practical. Perhaps I’m not sympathetic enough. A vigilante, maybe, but even then, the description doesn’t feel quite right.” Nathalie frowned, picking at some invisible thread on her skirt. “I went too far. I threatened, I maimed, I even killed when I believed the occasion called for it. I think Fu thought it would be safer to pair me with the Miraculous of Creation and to keep the Destruction of the Black Cat far away from me. He didn’t seem to realize the damage I could do all on my own.”

“Gabriel was a lot like Adrien back then, a bit more reserved but still hopeful, eager, and reckless. I loved him the minute I laid eyes on him,” she sighed. “They have some magic all their own, don’t they?”

“It sure seems like it,” Marinette agreed with a small smile.

“We got into a tough spot. He was taken hostage and…well, I destroyed everyone in my path to get to him.” She shook her head. “I don’t regret the deaths. They were evil men. I regret the change in Gabriel though. He came out of it all a little colder, a little more practical, a little less sympathetic.” She wrung her hands. “A little more like me.”

“You saved him. That’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Nathalie looked up. “I’m not ashamed,” she said firmly. “But I think I did set him down the path that shaped the man he is today. I didn’t feel like I could keep carrying the mantle of a hero when I wasn’t one. Tikki wasn’t sad to part with me. We never did quite see eye to eye.”

“I know that feeling well.”

“She’s a mother hen,” Nathalie smiled fondly. “She truly means well. I don’t think she could help it if she tried.”

Marinette pursed her lips. “You said you loved Gabriel back then.”

“I did.”

“This is going to sound weird because obviously Adrien wouldn’t exist if his mom and dad hadn’t gotten together, but why didn’t you do anything about it?”

“I didn’t think I deserved him after everything I’d done. I left France for a few years to give him space. I hoped…maybe I thought I could come back one day and find that hopeful young man I first met on a rooftop all those years ago, but by the time I returned, he had only grown more serious and had fallen in love with Madeline.” She smiled a little. “I remember I got the briefest glimpse of my pretty bird when Madeline was in labor with Adrien. Gabe was a nervous, babbling wreck. By that point, I had offered him my services as an assistant and…” she held out a hand, “here we are.”

“I had no idea.”

“There’s no reason you would have.”

“And now you’re finally together.”

The lightest blush filled Nathalie’s cheeks. “Now we’re finally together.”

“I’m happy for you guys,” Marinette said sincerely.

“We’ve been through a lot together, which brings me to the second reason I’m here.”

“Okay.”

“Camden’s dead.”  
_______________________________________

“I swear, Kid, if you try to bite me again, I’m going to Cataclysm your face.”

“Plagg!” Tikki berated.

“I wouldn’t really,” Plagg grumbled, glaring at Adrien as the massive cat laid down on the floor, tail twitching. Gorilla watched from a chair across the room.

“Okay, we’re each going to concentrate our energy on a different chakra,” Nooroo said.

“There is no proof that this is a valid type of healing,” Wayzz interjected.

“Someone’s chakra is going to stay blocked,” Duusu sang, cutting her eyes to the turtle kwami.

Nooroo took a deep breath, ignoring them. “Okay, Plagg, you are going to work on the Root Chakra at the base of his spine. This chakra represents Adrien’s foundation, his feeling of being grounded. It can also call upon survival.”

Plagg settled himself at the base of Adrien’s spine and pressed a paw into his fur. Adrien flicked an ear but didn’t turn around.

“Pollen, you’ll be at the Sacral Chakra at his lower abdomen.”

“Uh-huh, and who is going to make the big kitty roll onto his side?” the bee kwami asked skeptically.

Nooroo floated in front of Adrien’s face. “I need you to roll on your side. Plagg, be ready to shift.”

“Yeah, right, because he’s actually going to listen—“ Plagg was cut off as Adrien chuffed and rolled over on his side. 

Nooroo smiled, stroking a tiny paw between Adrien’s eyes. “As I was saying, Pollen will represent Adrien’s connection and ability to accept others and new experiences.” Pollen zipped into place, eyeing Adrien’s giant paws warily. “Good. Trixx will be on the upper abdomen for the Solar Plexus Chakra—“

“I know this one, sweets,” Trixx grinned. “It’s all about feeling good and knowing what’s up.”

“Self-worth and self-confidence, yes,” Nooroo agreed. “Tikki, you’ll be at the Heart Chakra.”

“That seems self-explanatory,” she said gently, pressing herself against Adrien’s heart.

“Wayzz, you’ll be at the Brow Chakra for the ability to focus and see the big picture.” 

The turtle kwami looked unconvinced but got into place, Adrien’s green eyes crossing to watch the little creature resting against his forehead.

“Duusu, you’ll take the Crown Chakra at the top of his head.”

“Because he’s a beautiful king, got it.”

“Close enough,” Nooroo smiled. “I’ll be at the Throat Chakra for communication. On my command, we need to focus our energy into the chakras. This won’t work unless all seven of us are pushing at the same time.” He glanced at each of the other kwamis before settling into place. “On my mark. Three. Two. One.”  
_______________________________________

“These are all looking so much better,” Chloe commented, placing a new bandage over a healing wound on Nathaniel’s chest. 

“Amazing what not doing anything for a week can do for the body,” he chuckled. “Too bad I’ve missed out on so much work. They’re going to evict me from my apartment.”

“Good riddance, I say.”

“And just where I am going to live?” he teased.

Chloe looked around her large room. “You’re going to live high in the sky with me, of course. And before you go on about not being able to feel messy here, remember that you’ve bleed on quite a few surfaces at this point so really paint will be easy.”

He ran the back of his hand down her face. “I love you so much. You know that, don’t you?”

“We’ve been to hell and back. You’re stuck with me, Red.” She leaned forward and kissed the fresh bandage over his heart. “I love you too.”  
_______________________________________

“The others don’t know yet,” Marinette said. “They can’t.”

“No, they don’t know yet. Gabriel’s been able to postpone their meeting of the minds for the time being,” Nathalie replied.

“We all thought he was being kept in a secure facility.”

“In a way, he is. He definitely won’t be getting out.” Marinette grimaced and Nathalie looked slightly abashed. “Gabriel thought you should be the first to know.”

“I feel like I should say thanks, but…”

Nathalie nodded. “There’s a reason you are a much better fit for the Ladybug Miraculous than I ever was.” 

“I don’t know how to feel honestly. I can’t say I’m upset that he’s gone. I know Chloe and Nathaniel will be happy about it. I’m not sure about Nino and Alya.”

“We thought you might want some time to think it over before his demise is announced.” She stood and straightened her blazer. “I’m afraid I have to go for now, but know that I am available if you need me.”

“Thanks, Nathalie.”

She crossed the room to the door and turned around. “Oh, and Marinette? Don’t give up on Adrien yet. Agreste men have a way of surprising us even when it seems impossible.”  
_______________________________________

Black light bubbled and popped along Adrien’s body as he howled in pain. The kwamis pressed themselves against the chakra points, forcing more energy into him. There was a rush of all-encompassing magic and it exploded from Adrien’s form, sending all seven kwamis flying through the air.

Adrien blinked up at the filtered early morning sunlight streaming in from the windows and swallowed, throat dry. “Marinette?”


	38. Chapter 38

“Marinette,” Adrien rasped, dragging himself across the floor. “Marinette…”

Plagg groaned and sat up. “Relax, Kid, just calm down. Marinette is fine.”

“Are we though?” Duusu grumbled. “I feel like my head is going to split in two.”

“The feeling will pass once we rest and refuel,” Nooroo murmured, weakly lifting into the air. “Adrien, are you with us?”

Adrien’s eyes latched on the floating kwami. “Marinette,” he repeated.

“He does know how to say other stuff, right?” Pollen muttered. “I feel like he used to say other stuff.”

Tikki and Plagg glanced worriedly at each other and moved in front of Adrien. “Adrien, dear, take a deep breath. Do you know where you are?” Tikki asked gently.

He looked around the room with wide eyes. “Home,” he choked out.

“Good, yeah, you’re at home,” Plagg nodded.

“Marinette,” Adrien said desperately.

Gorilla appeared with a large blanket and draped it over Adrien’s body. “Shock,” he grunted.

“You’re probably right,” Tikki frowned. “It would help if he could see…her, but I’m not sure we can get him out in this state.”

“I must admit that your method was effective, Nooroo,” Wayzz said, coming to rest beside him.

“That’s very kind of you to say, Wayzz.”

“However, it seems as though it wasn’t completely efficient,” the turtle kwami continued.

“Ah, there it is,” Duusu drawled. “I knew Wayzz wasn’t just complimenting without something to critique.”

“I’m going to find Alya,” Trixx announced. “She and Nino can take Adrien to the hospital to see Marinette and then he’ll probably feel better. It’s not rocket science. Come on, Wayzz.”

“That doesn’t seem—“ Wayzz began.

“Come on,” Trixx demanded, grabbing his arm and pulling them through the closed door.

“We should go check on Chloe and Nathaniel as well,” Pollen said, tiredly lifting herself up into the air. “You coming, Du?”

“Right behind you.”

Adrien shivered under his blanket, still whispering Marinette’s name. 

“We have to at least dress him first,” Tikki sighed. “He can’t very well go to the hospital in a blanket.”

“Meh, who would even notice?” Plagg replied.  
_______________________________________

“Oh. You’re back.”

“Don’t sound so happy about it,” Alya replied dryly, setting her laptop bag beside her desk.

“I had rather hoped you decided to take early maternity leave,” Felix said, standing up to vacate her desk. “I was getting used to being in charge.”

“You’ll still have to wait a few months, I guess.”

“Hmmm.”

“Anything important happen while I was gone?”

“We report the news. It’s all important.”

Alya raised an eyebrow.

Felix released a put-upon sigh. “Nothing too pressing, I suppose. There were a few different sightings of some large cat beast thing a week or so ago. I’m assuming an akuma, but the pictures were too blurry to really make out. I think some were photoshopped too because there were a couple of a very pregnant Ladybug in a dress riding on its back.”

Alya cleared her throat. “That’s obviously ridiculous.”

“I thought so as well. Although it has been a while since anyone has seen Ladybug…” Felix’s brows knitted together in concentration. “In fact, I can’t recall that last—“

“Well, it doesn’t sound like I missed too much then,” Alya interrupted, sliding into her chair. “I’ll let you know if I have any other questions.”

Felix frowned at his blatant dismissal but turned and left the office. Alya watched Bridgette stare after him with a lovesick expression and shook her head.

Trixx popped through her office window and landed on the desk with a grunt. “Chocolate,” she groaned.

Alya quickly opened her desk drawer and pulled out an emergency candy bar, handing it over to the kwami. “What in the world are you doing here?”

The fox kwami took a large bite and smiled. “Much better,” she sighed.

“Trixx.”

“Right. We were able to bring Adrien back but his brain is all scrambled. Tikki and Plagg think it would help him to see Marinette.”

“He’s human?”

“I guess,” Trixx shrugged. “You all seem the same to me.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Is he okay though?”

“I don’t know,” she whined. “I’m just telling you that he needs to get to the hospital and you’re the one to take him.”

“I just got to work after being out for two weeks…”

“Call Nino.”

“He’s kind of in the same boat.” Alya shook her head in frustration. “I’ll see if he can sneak away. He might have an easier time of it than I will with Felix after my seat.”  
_______________________________________

“If I can’t count on you, we need to cut our losses and close things down,” Max said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I can’t keep trying to do this on my own.”

Nino hung his head. “I’m really sorry, man. Things have been crazy with the…car accident and the baby scare and…I know I’ve let you down.”

Max’s face softened. “I don’t mean to be harsh, Nino, but we’re hemorrhaging money. If we don’t bring in some fresh contracts, the studio’s not going to make it to the end of the fiscal year.”

Nino lifted his glasses up and rubbed his palms over his eyes. “Okay, we can do this. We can make this work.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Nino’s phone began to ring and he looked at Max apologetically. “Just a minute. Hello?”

“Hey, so the kwamis did a magic trick and apparently Adrien is back to his pretty self. Do you think you could pick him up and take him to see Mari? Trixx says he’s not all there mentally yet so he needs supervision,” Alya said over the line.

Nino grimaced and glanced at Max. “As happy as I am to hear that, now is really not a good time.”

“Tell me about it. Okay, I thought that might be the case. I’m going to try Gabriel.”

“Thanks. I love you, babe.”

“Love you too.”  
_______________________________________

“You take me on the loveliest dates,” Nathalie said, eyeing the backseat in the rearview mirror. Gorilla sat stoically as Adrien shivered beside him, eyes unfocused. Between the three of them, they had managed to force him into a pair of loose sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt.

Gabriel’s lips thinned. “Yes, well, I aim to please. How’s he look?”

“The same. Do you think seeing Marinette will help him?”

“Marinette,” Adrien echoed.

“The cat rodent seems to think so,” Gabriel answered with a worried glance back at his son.

“I will end you, Agreste,” Plagg grumbled from Adrien’s lap.

“Play nice, boys,” Tikki admonished. “We all want Adrien back to normal.”

“Should we call ahead?”

“I’ve been trying to decide,” Nathalie said. “On one hand, I think Marinette will—“

“Marinette.”

“…will handle it well if we simply show up with him. Most likely she’ll be overjoyed despite his current state,” she continued. “On the other hand, she has been under a lot of stress as of late.”

“If she knows he’s there, she’s going to demand to see him no matter what,” Tikki added. “They both become completely irrational concerning each other.”

“Then we go in as planned,” Gabriel decided. “Let’s hope for the best.”  
_______________________________________

Nathaniel shifted restlessly, rising into wakefulness. He blinked at the filtered sunlight stretching across the bed. Why was he awake? Something had woken him, now what was it…

Chloe thrashed suddenly beside him, eyes squeezed shut. She made a whimpering sound and clenched her teeth. 

“Chlo, wake up,” he said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Chloe.” He gave her a firm shake and her eyelashes fluttered open.

“Nathaniel?” she breathed.

“I’m here.” Her eyes widened and darted from side to side. “We’re home,” he assured her. “We’re safe.”

“We’re home,” she repeated softly.

“Just you and me,” he added.

She relaxed then, the tension easing out of her limbs. Nathaniel nudged her shoulder and she rolled into him and he cradled her against his chest. “Another nightmare?”

Chloe nodded. “I need him to be dead, Nath. I need that closure.”

“I know, darling,” he soothed, running a hand along her hair.

“We have to find out where Gabriel has him squirrelled away. I can’t take this anymore.”

“We’ll call him today. They’ve put this off long enough,” Nathaniel agreed. “Today, Camden dies.”  
_______________________________________

Marinette watched her belly in fascination as a little hand pressed up from the inside. She softly touched the tip of her finger to the hand. “Hi there,” she whispered. “Getting a little crowded, isn’t it?” She felt a push against the bottom of her belly and reached down. “I’m not forgetting about you, kitten. You’re both very important to Mommy.”

She swallowed hard as tears began to sting her eyes. “Things might be a little different when you get here, kittens. Your daddy…your daddy may be a little different, but he loves you so very much. He did something very scary to keep us all safe.” She ran her palm along her belly and sniffled. “And while Mommy is really mad at him…she knows why he did it.”

There was a knock at the door and Marinette pulled the blanket back up to her chest. “Come in,” she called, wiping her eyes.

“Marinette, I hope…” Gabriel trailed off, poking his head in the door. “Is this a bad time?”

She sniffled and shook her head. “Hormones. Is everything okay?”

Gabriel shut the door behind him. “It’s about Adrien—“

“Adrien?!” Marinette tried to sit up, struggling against the awkwardness of her belly.

Gabriel crossed the room. “Calm down. He’s okay.”

She relaxed a little bit but didn’t make it back into her reclined position. “What’s going on?”

“He’s here and—“

“Bring him to me, please,” she interrupted.

“I’d like to tell you—“

“Now, Gabriel,” Marinette said firmly. “I don’t care how you have to sneak him past everyone. I want to see him.”

“Nathalie tried to tell me you would be like this.” He shook his head. “Give me a minute. He’s right outside.”

Marinette straightened up as much as she could, craning her neck to see through the doorway as Gabriel exited the room. The rhythmic beat of her heart on the monitor by the bed began to speed up. She prepared herself to see her hulking Adrikitty so when the shorter, thin form of human Adrien stumbled through the door, all the breath rushed out of her chest. He looked around the room wildly until he locked eyes on her.

“Marinette,” he whispered.

Tears streamed down her face as she held her arms out, beckoning him closer. He rushed to the bed and she wrapped him in her arms, burying her face into his neck. “Adrien, you’re back. You’re back,” she cried.

He kissed any part of her he could reach, her name continually pouring from his mouth in a soft whisper as his hands ran up and down her arms. After a few moments, she pushed back from him, framing his face with her hands as she studied him. “I can’t believe you’re really here.”

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” he said, eyes shining.   
“Late?”

Adrien frowned. “I don’t…I was with Plagg and Tikki.” He looked around the room then. “Why are you here? Are they kittens okay? You had your doctor’s appointment today, right?”

Marinette’s brows furrowed. “Adrien, how far along in my pregnancy do you think I am?”

“What? What kind of question is that?”

“Please, just…what week am I on?”

“Marinette,” he shook his head in frustration. “Uh, twenty-four, right? Did I miss the appointment?”

“You don’t remember anything else?”

“Please tell me what’s going on.”

“Kitty, tomorrow will make twenty-eight weeks.”

“That’s not possible.”

“Lay down with me,” she requested.

“Mari, what—“

“Hush, Adrien. Lay down with me. I’ve missed you.”

“But I don’t understand…” He trailed off as he settled himself in the small hospital bed beside her. His hand went to her belly and something under the skin pushed up against him. 

“We missed you,” she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Where did I go?” he asked quietly, pressing his palm against her stomach.

“The only thing that matters right now is you’re back.”


	39. Week Twenty-Eight: Eggplant

“I’m sorry I lied,” Adrien whispered into the dark room, cuddled into Marinette’s side. “I was only doing what I thought was right.”

“I know.”

“Are you still mad at me?”

Marinette sighed and shifted against Adrien’s chest. “I think I’m more grumpy than mad at this point. I’m glad your back.” She moved her hand up to his ear. “Although, I did like your big kitty ears.”

He chuckled softly. “I can always transform.”

“These were softer than Chat’s. The fur was all silky. What do you remember?”

“It’s all a little hazy,” he frowned. “It makes my head hurt if I try to think about it too much.”

“Were you…I mean, you were in there, weren’t you? It felt like you were sometimes.”

“I had to be, right? If I’m getting even the smallest of memories that means I had to be a part of it, I would think.” 

“You may have some apologies to make,” Marinette warned.

“To who?”

“You tried to eat Plagg multiple times.”

“I’m sure he deserved it.”

Marinette giggled. “He did not. He was only trying to help most of the time.”

“Was I…was it scary?”

“Yes,” she whispered. “But sometimes, when it was just us, you were still you. A big cat version of you, but still my sweet Adrien.” She cupped his cheek and smiled at him fondly.

He shook his head. “I’m sorry I left you. I can’t believe…” He touched her belly again with a sad smile. “I feel like I missed so much.”

“You’re here now. That’s what matters.”  
_______________________________________

“Camden’s dead.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes. “Would you like to repeat that?”

Gabriel pursed his lips. “I realize you feel as though you should have been informed—“

“How long?” Nathaniel interrupted.

“The night after we took him in.”

“That was almost three weeks ago!” Chloe yelled, standing up. 

Nino shifted in the armchair. “Did he die because of his injuries?” 

“Yes.”

“Did you help him along?” Nathaniel put an arm around Chloe’s waist as she stood beside his wheelchair.

“I need to see the body,” she demanded. “I need to know he’s really gone.”

“I’m afraid that isn’t possible.”

Alya raised an eyebrow. “Did you throw him in the Seine or something?”

“We disposed of him in a way that will not provide evidence against anyone in the future,” Nathalie said.

“What kind of messed up…” Nino trailed off. “You know what? I don’t actually want to know.”

“Well, I do,” Chloe growled. “Camden had serious power. What’s to say he can’t come back from whatever you did to him?”

“There shouldn’t be much to come back from,” Gabriel replied dryly. “His body should be thoroughly decayed beyond recognition at this point.”

“You haven’t checked?!”

Gabriel frowned. “Things have been a little busy.”

“Who put you in charge anyway?” Chloe huffed. “You shouldn’t even be a part of this!”

“Chloe,” Alya began.

“No! He was a shitty father all of Adrien’s life and apparently a deadbeat hero. A few months of ‘being there’ doesn’t make up for a lifetime of neglect.”

“That’s not even what this is about.”

“Perhaps we should go,” Gabriel said stiffly. “I’ll talk things over with Adrien and Marinette and let them decide if further action should be taken.”

“The police are looking for him,” Nathaniel sighed. “I’ve been following it. His brother put in a missing persons report when he didn’t show up for work a few days in a row.”

Alya sighed. “I didn’t even think about Alix and Jalil.”

“No one would suspect any of us though, right? I mean, Chloe’s the only one who would’ve ever been seen with him and as far as anyone knows, they broke up months ago,” Nino replied.

“Maybe we could make some statement about him being Hawk Moth?” Alya suggested.

“Even if we report that he was Hawk Moth and is now dead, we’d still need to produce a body.”

“Thanks a lot, Gabriel,” Chloe grumbled.

“After Adrien finished with him, we wouldn’t have been able to explain his injuries. They were beyond severe. Paris would be calling for your heads.”

“He’s right,” Nino nodded. “We all saw the shape Camden was in. We couldn’t explain that as heroes.”

“Sure we could,” Chloe interjected. “Chat Noir turned into a huge beast and got hungry.”

“So we’re just going to throw Adrien under the bus?”

She slumped back down to the couch. “No.”

“Perhaps we should all take a few days to think things over and see if an explanation comes to us. Worst case scenario, they’ll eventually have to call off the search,” Nathalie said.

“At least go check on the body,” Nino requested. “Just make sure our bases are covered.”

Gabriel nodded and went to the door, followed by Nathalie and Gorilla.

“Well, maybe we’ll be able to put this all behind us,” Alya said.

Nino glanced at the closed door, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. “Yeah, maybe.”  
_______________________________________

“How are we feeling, Mom?” the nurse asked, checking Marinette’s vitals. 

“Stir crazy.”

She smiled sympathetically. “That’s to be expected. I could see if we have someone who could wheel you around the hospital for a bit if that would help.”

“I’m just the man for that job,” Adrien grinned, stepping out of the bathroom.

“I’ll have a wheelchair brought by.” The nurse finished up and left their room.

“Maybe you could wheel me to the café across the street,” Marinette said.

“You mean the café that is across the ridiculously busy six-lane highway?”

“Mmhmm.”

“That’s going to be a big negative, my Lady.”

“Adrikitty would have taken me on his back,” Marinette whined. “I don’t want to be here anymore.”

“Let’s talk about names.”

“What?”

“We haven’t decided on names yet. We can’t call them Kitten One and Kitten Two…well, we could, but I have a feeling they would get made fun of and it doesn’t set a very good parenting precedence for us.”

“I’ve been thinking of a few names. Since they’re boys did you have a family name you wanted to pass down?”

Adrien grimaced. “Not particularly.”

Marinette frowned then. “I don’t know your middle name.”

“That’s okay—“

“I was obsessed with you. I knew every detail of your every day. How do I not know your middle name?”

“You knew every detail—“

“It’s in the past,” she said, waving a hand in his direction. “You love me now and it all worked out.”

“Yeah, but I’d really like to go back to the—“

“Adrien Agreste, what is your middle name?”

His eyes widened and he took a step back from the bed. “I don’t have one.”

“You don’t have one?”

He shook his head. “Nope. Parents didn’t believe in middle names.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes. “So if I call Gabriel right now, he’s going to confirm that you don’t have a middle name?”

“Fine, my middle name is Gabriel. Adrien Gabriel Agreste.”

She studied his face. “You’re lying.”

“What?! Am not!”

“Your nostrils are flaring and your eyes are doing that weird darty thing. Adrien Chat Noir Agreste, tell me what your middle name is.”

“It doesn’t matter because we’re definitely not using it for the kittens.”

Marinette blinked big blue eyes up at her fiancé, mustering every ounce of persuasion she possibly could into one devastating look. “I’m going to be your wife. I’m carrying your children. I should know your middle name.” She stuck out her bottom lip and let it quiver for just a moment.

Adrien groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Prrrfffshnnn.”

“What was that?”

He slid his hands down his face with a defeated look. “Perfection. My fucking middle name is Perfection.”

Marinette bit her lip.

“Don’t you dare laugh,” Adrien warned.

“I won’t,” she forced out.

“I mean it, Marinette. It is seriously the most embarrassing thing about my entire life.”

A giggle escaped and Marinette clamped a hand over her mouth.

“You’re supposed to love me.”

She nodded as her eyes became shiny with tears. She swallowed loudly and took in a deep breath, lowering her hand. “I do love you. I love you so very much, Adrien Perfection Agreste.”

“Engagement off.”  
_______________________________________

“They don’t understand,” Nathalie said. “It isn’t their faults, really. Their time as heroes has been drastically different from ours.”

“I’m not worried about it.”

Nathalie slid a gentle hand to the back of Gabriel’s neck as they rode down the silent streets. “You’re a little worried about it.”

“As much as I dislike the Bourgeois girl, she had a point.”

“She’s angry.”

“Yes, but she wasn’t wrong, was she? What right did I have to come in and take over?”

“It was necessary, Gabriel. Marinette and Adrien were out, Nino is too soft and was dealing with Alya’s injuries, and Chloe and Nathaniel were in the same boat. You were the only one left with the means to take care of the situation. The police would’ve found Camden in his apartment, injured but still alive and that would have been a whole other mess.”

The car pulled to a smooth stop beside the Agreste-owned warehouse. “I suppose so,” Gabriel admitted, opening the door. “I still worry though.”

Nathalie grabbed his arm as she stepped out of the car. “Gabriel,” she breathed, looking past him. 

He turned to see the broken padlock hanging limply in the latch. “Get back in the car. Now.”  
_______________________________________

“Have you decided if you want to find out the sex or not?” Nino asked, drawing a pattern with his finger on Alya’s bare belly.

“I change my mind every other day. I want to be surprised and then I want to be able to plan.”

“We still have plenty of time to decide.”

She ran a hand into his hair and he pushed against her touch. “Do you have a preference?”

“I want you to decide.”

“And I will, but I still want to know what you think. You’re part of this too, you know,” she grinned down at him.

“I think I would like to know ahead of time. It would make it…more concrete maybe? I know we’re having a baby and I’m excited but I think it’s still a hard concept for me to hold on to. I think it’s different for you because you can feel the changes in your body and know the baby’s there.”

“Well, supposedly there,” she sighed.

“You’re still freaked out about the disappearing act.”

“Shouldn’t I be? Nino, we could’ve accidently aborted our baby if he hadn’t shown up at the last minute.”

He shook his head. “I wish Fu was still around. Surely this kind of thing has happened before.”

“Apparently we’re the first Fox and Turtle to get together actually, according to Trixx. Usually the wielders don’t mesh well or something.”

Nino chuckled. “That’s comforting.”

“Right?”

“We’re going to be okay, Al. Our baby is going to be happy and healthy and beautiful just like you.”

Alya sighed happily. “I really hit the jackpot with you, Mr. Lahiffe.”

“I’m the lucky one,” he replied, kissing her stomach.  
_______________________________________

“Are you okay?”

Chloe shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Nathaniel tightened his hold on her. “He’s gone. He can’t hurt either of us ever again.”

“I guess I thought it would feel…I don’t know, more real? Or final? Everything just seems the same.”

“Maybe it still needs some time to sink in.”

“Maybe,” she frowned.

“Have I told you recently how absolutely amazing I find you?”

Chloe smiled. “I can always stand to be reminded.”

Nathaniel brushed some of her hair away from her face. “You are the strongest woman I’ve ever known. The most beautiful, the most amazing, the most every good quality I can think of.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek. “I love you, Chloe.”

“I love you too, Red.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's middle name first comes in thanks to Alstruc's trolling self on his Twitter and then the discussion in the ML Readers and Writers Discord group today. You're welcome.


	40. Week Twenty-Nine: Butternut Squash

“And we’re going to— hiccup— bring them home to an unfinished nursery and— hiccup— and they don’t have names yet and…and…” Marinette’s words dissolved into sobs as she rocked back and forth in her hospital bed.

“Is it me?” Nathaniel asked, rubbing her back. “Do I just bring on the freak outs somehow?”

Marinette sniffled and looked up at him. “I do freak out around you a lot, huh?”

He shrugged uneasily.

“I think maybe I don’t feel like I have to impress you.”

“Gee, thanks.”

She shot him a watery smile. “You know what I mean. I don’t know. Maybe you just have some vibe about you that makes it feel okay to freak out around you. Sorry,” she added as an afterthought.

He furrowed his brows. “Do you not feel like you can be honest with Adrien?”

“No! I mean, yes. I can be honest with him, but…don’t you ever want to talk about things involving Chloe with someone other than Chloe?”

“I guess I see what you mean.”

“Speaking of, how are things with you guys anyway?” she asked, wiping her eyes.

Nathaniel sighed. “You might actually understand this more than anyone. I don’t really feel like we’ve gotten to be together yet. Does that make sense? Literally as soon as we got together, I was akumatized and that led to injury and then Adrien was taken and then Chloe was taken and then I got the Peacock and then I found Chloe and then…” He took a deep breath and his shoulders slumped on the exhale. “It feels like we’ve been thrown from one emergency into the next and haven’t even been given the chance to be just us, to just be Chloe and Nathaniel as a couple.”

Marinette nodded. “I understand that. Adrien and I had some time before everything started but I’ve been pregnant the whole time we’ve been together.” She ran a gentle hand over her stomach. “I guess we’ve done things pretty out of order.”

“Order, smorder.”

She smiled. “I’m pretty sure that’s not a word.”

“I guess I mean…look, it sucks the way things have gone but I still wouldn’t take back being with her, you know?”

“I do.” She tilted her head, studying him. “And I think you’re good for each other. You balance her out.”

“She’s everything to me.”

“It’s nice having you around, Nath,” Marinette decided. “I still mean what I said about not needing to impress you, but you should take it for the compliment it is.”

Nathaniel grinned and leaned back in his chair. “I think I know what you mean.”  
_______________________________________

“Marinette is not going to want that there,” Alya said. 

Adrien held his hammer in the air, nail tip pressed to the wall with his other hand. “I think the picture would look good right here.”

“Well, you’re wrong.”

“Alya,” Nino warned, “this nursery is for Adrien and Marinette’s babies. He has a say in where the picture goes.”

“Fine, put it there, but for the record, Marinette would want it closer to the windows.”

Adrien lowered the hammer and frowned, looking at the open space between the two windows. “She would?”

“Dude, if you want the picture there, put the picture there.”

“But did Marinette say she wanted it over there?”

Nino shook his head and went back to assembling the toy chest. 

“She never said but I know her best,” Alya said smugly.

“I’m going to have to disagree with you,” Adrien replied. “Pretty sure I hold that title.”

“I’m her favorite,” Nino interjected, not looking up from his work.

“Excuse you?!”

“Looks like you aren’t getting anything done, as I suspected,” Chloe drawled, walking in.

“Thanks for showing up on time, Chlo,” Alya said dryly. “And did you bring Starbucks for everyone or…”

“Nope, just for me,” she smiled sweetly. “So what is the argument about?”

“Who Marinette likes the most.”

“Me, obviously,” Chloe answered quickly. “She’s always looked up to me, ever since we were young.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Please.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Oh, shut up and tell me what I can help with,” Chloe huffed.  
_______________________________________

“What about the security cameras inside the warehouse?” Nathalie asked.

“They went down a little after midnight that Tuesday and were back up and running within three hours,” Gabriel answered, eyes on the screen as the grainy security footage ran. “The security company of course has no explanation.”

“Any visible changes?”

“None.”

“And the outside cameras?”

“Also magically went out at the same time.” He held up his fingers in a quotation gesture. “Maybe a rolling blackout.”

“Cop-out.”

“Most likely,” he agreed. “They’ve been fired and blacklisted, of course.”

“Naturally,” Nathalie nodded. “So whoever went into the warehouse, didn’t actually do anything?”

Gabriel leaned back, took off his glasses, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “From what I could tell, the tub was untouched. I didn’t want to lift the wood covering in case anyone was watching but everything looked as it did the night we left.”

“Even if you had checked, at this point, there shouldn’t have been much to find.”

He nodded in agreement. “It’s possible it was just broken into by vagrants.”

“Perhaps.”

Gabriel sighed heavily. “Yes, I don’t really think so either. I was hoping perhaps I was becoming too paranoid in my old age.”

“Well, no one is arguing against that,” she teased, “but I think you might be right to be suspicious of this. It seems like we need to gather everyone together again. Come up with some sort of contingency plan. Perhaps someone is gathering information to begin a blackmail campaign.”

“Remember when I used to design clothes?”

She chuckled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Turn off the video. You’re coming to bed.”

“It’s the middle of the day, Nathalie.”

“I don’t remember asking you the time, Gabriel.” She raised an eyebrow in challenge. “You’re dead on your feet. You’ve been pouring over this for hours. Stand up and follow me to bed.”

“We’re going to need to have a talk about your attitude lately, Ms. Sancoeur.”

“Whatever you say, sir.”  
_______________________________________

“Dinner,” Adrien announced, walking in with a large bag. “Also, surprise guests.”

Marinette beamed as her parents followed him into the room. “Maman! Papa! What a nice surprise.”

“We thought you could use a little extra cheering up, sweetheart,” Sabine said, kissing her head.

“Oh my word, Nath ratted me out, didn’t he?”

“He was rather concerned that you were crying so much,” Adrien nodded guiltily. “So what better remedy than your parents, your fiancé, and some delicious home-cooked cuisine?”

“I suppose if there are fresh chocolate chip cookies in there, I could find a way to forgive him.”

“That’s my girl,” Tom grinned, fishing out a cookie and handing it to his daughter. “Now tell us how you’ve been feeling.”

“Bored, pathetic, restless.”

“All fine qualities,” Tom teased.

“Papa.”

Adrien smiled to himself, pulling out the different containers of food and setting them on the bedside tray. Marinette caught his eye and blew him a kiss.   
_______________________________________

“Where are we going to put our nursery?”

“I don’t think we really need one,” Alya answered, stirring the dry pasta into the pot. “I mean, from what I’ve read, the baby usually stays near you at night for the first few months, right? Are we really going to make a room unusable because it’s a nursery for almost a year just because that’s the thing to do?”

Nino shrugged and continued to chop carrots.

“What?”

He set down his knife. “It’s just…I think it’s nice, giving the baby a space of his own. And we’ll have other stuff, like a changing table and my mom ordered that spaceship book shelf for him.”

“That means either I give up my office or you give up your studio.”

He nodded. “It does.”

Alya narrowed her eyes. “You want me to give up my office.”

“It’s not so much that I want you to, but…Al, you never use it. You always bring your laptop into the living room to work.”

“The couch is comfier than my desk chair.”

“Which is fine, but then the room is just empty.”

“Hmmm.”

“And I use my home studio at least three or four times a week, sometimes more when we have a big project going on.”

She sighed. “I know.”

“You’re welcome to move some stuff into the studio. I’ll rearrange as much as I can.” He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, hooking his chin on her shoulder. “We’ll make it work.”

“I guess sometimes it’s easy to forget how much our lives are going to change in a few months.”

“But so much for the better,” he said, kissing her cheek.  
_______________________________________

Chloe curled against Nathaniel, fingers lightly tugging on the trail of red hair on his abdomen that disappeared under the sheet. “That was amazing.”

“You’re amazing,” he added, voice mellow.

“You just seemed like you needed a little pick-me-up.” She tapped her fingers along the hair and he chuckled softly. “I love you, Nath. I know things have really sucked, but—“

“I know,” he assured her. “Me too.”

“They brought the last of your boxes today. You officially live here now.”

“And you really don’t mind me setting up my stuff?”

“I think I’d like it if you could make this place as comfortable as your trashy old apartment.” She dipped her hand under the sheet. “I have lots of good memories there.”

Nathaniel groaned at the contact, rolling his head to look at her. “You can’t expect me to be ready again so soon.”

“I have total faith in you,” she grinned, pressing her lips to his.  
_______________________________________

Jalil stood in front of the mirror, studying his reflection. His skin was too pale and dark circles had taken up permanent residence under his eyes. He fingered the heavy amulet around his neck.

“It will be worth it, Brother,” Camden’s spirit whispered. 

Jalil watched the ethereal form’s reflection with exhaustion. “Why did you do this to me?” he whispered.

“You were my fail safe. I’ve given you a great honor, Jalil. You’ll be the one to bring me back to full power.”

“I just want you to go away. I just want this all to be over.”

“You said you wanted us to bond,” Spirit Camden smirked. “We bonded.”

“Why can’t I take the amulet off? It feels so heavy sometimes.”

“You’re strong, dear brother. Carry this burden for me and the rewards will be greater than you can imagine.”

“I’m so tired.”

“Rest now. Go to sleep. You’ll need your strength. We’ll need to find my next vessel soon.”  
_______________________________________

“Hugo and Louis?”

Adrien smiled. “I like them.”

Marinette’s face lit up. “Really?”

“They seem…they seem right.” He leaned down, pressing his mouth to her belly. “Excuse me, kittens? This is Papa Chat speaking. How do you feel about being named Hugo and Louis?” A small foot kicked against Adrien’s chin and he laughed. “I really don’t know if that was a good reaction or a bad one.”

“I think it’s a good reaction.”

“Hugo and Louis.”

“Louis and Hugo.”

They looked at each other and smiled. “Our sweet little catbugs,” Adrien crooned, rubbing his cheek against her stomach. “My whole world, right here in this bed.”

“I love you too, Kitty.”


	41. Week Thirty: Cabbage

Adrien waved at the night nurse as he made his way past the large desk station in the prenatal hall, but she didn’t acknowledge him. He shrugged to himself. Over the past couple of weeks, he had grown familiar with most of the names and faces of the nurses and doctors, especially during the graveyard shift. He found himself restless more often than not and would wander the halls while Marinette slept.

Tonight had been too much though. Something felt like it was almost pushing him to transform and go outside. He needed to feel the wind in his hair and the air under his feet as he leapt across rooftops. 

“Something seems…” Plagg began, peeking out from his jacket.

“Off, right?” Adrien finished. “Something definitely feels different tonight.” He quickened his pace. “I’m sure it’s nothing, but I’d rather get back to Mari…”

A man stood at Marinette’s door, his back to the hall. He eased the door open and Adrien caught a glimpse of his sleeping partner in the dimly lit room beyond.

“Excuse me!” Adrien called, jogging towards him.

The man turned, the skin of his face waxy and drawn with fatigue. “Adrien…” he said in a hollow tone. He turned his head to the side as if he heard something and his eyes widened slightly. 

Adrien’s brows knitted together. “Jalil, right? Alix’s brother.”

His shoulders seemed to slump for a moment, head dropping down. 

“Kid, we need to get him away from Mari and the kittens. Now,” Plagg hissed. “He’s not alone.”

Jalil looked up then with a smirk, eyes narrowing in amusement. “Very good, Agreste.”

Adrien took a step back, swallowing hard.

“What’s wrong, Chat Noir? I thought you’d be expecting me. I did leave you a hint at the warehouse. Didn’t you miss me?”  
_______________________________________

Chloe screamed, waking up in a cold sweat. Her chest heaved with shallow breaths and her skin prickled with adrenaline. Nathaniel’s brows furrowed and he thrashed in the sheets beside her, muttering. 

“Nath! Nathaniel! Wake up!”

He threw an arm up in defense and she grabbed it, digging her fingernails into the skin. Nathaniel’s eyes flew up with a gasp. He stared up at her, breathing hard.

“What the fuck?!”

“You were dreaming about Camden too, weren’t you?” she whispered. 

“He was looking in a mirror…”

“And Jalil was there.”

“Shit,” Nathaniel swore. “Shit, damn, fuck.”

Chloe swallowed hard. “It shouldn’t be possible for us to have the same dream. He’s gone. He’s supposed to be gone.”

Duusu zipped into the room and plucked the Peacock broach off Nathaniel’s shirt, pressing it against his skin. He instantly began to calm. “I know you two like to have your sexy time, but you need to start keeping this on you,” she warned. “You’re not safe from magic without it.”

Pollen nuzzled Chloe’s cheek. “It’s okay, Queenie. Shhhhh.”

She nodded and took a deep breath. “We need to get everyone together.”

“It’s a little past three.” Nathaniel tossed his phone back on the bed. “You think we need to try to contact them now or wait until a more reasonable hour?”

“Now,” Duusu shivered.   
_______________________________________

“Okay, is anyone else getting a horror movie vibe?” Nino whispered, walking through the empty hospital hall. “We’ve been here this late before. It’s slow but it’s not…”

“Deserted,” Alya finished. “Maybe we’re all just a little jumpy.”

Gabriel picked up the pace, putting his long legs to good use as he strode closer to Marinette’s hospital room. The rest of the group kept up with him, an unidentifiable urgency falling over them. The door glowed with a soft purple aura when they reached it.

Nathaniel called up his transformation quickly and pushed through the magic. The rest of the team transformed behind him, except for Alya, Gabriel, Nathalie, and Gorilla taking the rear. Jade Turtle moved to the front, shield up, and forced open the door.

“I figured the rest of Team Do Good would be here soon,” Camden/Jalil drawled, turning his head slightly to the side.

Chat Noir crouched defensively between the man and the hospital bed. Marinette sat up in the bed behind him, eyes wide and arms crossed over her belly. Tikki floated in front of her with a determined look on her little face, a soft pink force field emanating in front of them. 

“Talk to us, Chat,” Jade Turtle called out.

“This bastard thinks one of my kittens is going to be his new vessel,” Chat Noir growled. “So I’m planning to Cataclysm his face.” 

“Now, now, pussycat, I’ve already played with you twice and it wasn’t nearly as fun on my end the last time. I want a new playmate. Maybe the bird again? I enjoyed cutting him up.” Camden/Jalil turned so he could keep both groups in his sight.

“Sure, let’s play,” Paon replied, voice cold. 

“Although I would love to figure out the Fox’s tricks. Might come in handy.” He looked around and frowned. “Did I actually kill her last time or is she hiding?”

Gorilla stepped to the side for cover and Alya placed an appreciative hand on his back. 

“Aren’t you forgetting someone?” Queen Bee asked, moving forward. “Over me so soon?”

Paon grabbed her arm but she shook him off, catching his eyes. He clenched his jaw but nodded, stepping back. 

“Well, you haven’t exactly been kind to me.” Camden/Jalil raised his brows, watching her warily as she drew nearer.

“Well, you haven’t exactly deserved kindness, dick.” She circled him, eyes attentive, until she joined Chat Noir in front of Marinette’s bed. 

“It’s interesting,” Paon said, taking a step in Camden/Jalil’s direction. “You can’t honestly think you’ll be able to sustain this form for long.”

He rolled his eyes and the suddenly visible image of Camden’s spectral form superimposed over Jalil’s face was disconcerting. “I don’t need to sustain this form for much longer. I’ve already chosen my new vessel.”

“Over my dead body,” Chat Noir growled.

“You’re not nearly as intimidating without your fangs, Agreste, and your death would only be the icing on a very delicious cake.”

“And what happens to Jalil when you change vessels?” Jade Turtle asked, moving to the side opposite Paon. 

Camden/Jalil tried to split his vision to see Paon and Jade Turtle and frowned. “The transformation would use him up.”

“So your brother would be dead, just like that, huh?” Jade Turtle hefted his shield, readying it.

“He served his purpose.”

“Bastard,” Paon spat.

“I see you’ve surrounded me,” Camden/Jalil said in a bored tone. “Now what? Are we going to have a brawl on the labor and delivery floor of a very full hospital? How do you think that’s going to go?”

“What are you hoping to get out of this?” Marinette asked, speaking up for the first time. Chat Noir stiffened but didn’t turn around. “I mean, you say you came here to take one of my babies over as a vessel. Obviously that was ludicrous thinking. Maybe you caused Adrien to feel like he needed to get out for a while. Maybe you thought you could slip in while I was unaware…but then what?”

“I told you,” he began.

“The babies aren’t even here yet,” Marinette interrupted. “Were you going to hide in the closet until delivery? Seems a little silly.”

“No, I—“

“And even then, a baby as a vessel? Could you think of something more fragile to take over? I’ve been doing my reading because goodness knows there’s little else for me to do while stuck in this damn bed. Turns out babies are super susceptible to, like, everything. You have to hold them all the time and you could kill them if you drop them. Did you know they have a self-destruct button on the top of their skulls?! Just right there on the top of their skull. You could poke their brain and poof, no more baby!” Her voice was rising higher with each sentence and Paon glanced over at her, brows furrowed under his mask. She gave him a little nod.

“She’s freaking out on purpose,” he murmured to himself with a small grin at her diversion tactic. Pregnant, stuck in bed, and untransformed, and she was still Ladybug through and through. He nodded back at her and then winked at Chat Noir. Chat Noir’s shoulders slightly fell in relief but he kept his attention on the enemy.

“So here you are, big hot shot warlock stuck in this tiny, fragile little body and I’m supposed to be your mom? And what about the other twin? How are you going to choose? What if you have a favorite? You aren’t supposed to have favorites!” she yelled, face flushed. “What then, Camden…Jalil…whatever the hell your name is right now. What’s your big plan? We beat you and you came back. We’ll just beat you again. That’s how it works. We’re the fucking good guys.” She slapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. “Sorry, the freaking good guys. Trying to cut out cursing before the kittens get here but you just seem to bring out the worst in me.”

Camden/Jalil took a step away from Marinette’s direction and Queen Bee moved in, slicing her rapier into Jalil’s side from behind until it poked all the way through. He immediately fell to the linoleum as the tranquilizer began to run through his veins.

“Paon, can you take the amulet without being affected?” Jade Turtle asked, closing in. 

He nodded and reached for it. Camden/Jalil groaned and turned his head to the side. “It’ll kill him. You’ll kill poor, innocent Jalil if you take the amulet.”

“He’s already dead,” Paon muttered, ripping it away from his throat and cancelling out the magic with his own powers. There was a piercing shriek as the lights flickered and then Camden was finally gone.  
_______________________________________

“I feel like I should’ve known,” Alix said again, shaking her head. “Damn it, what a fucking mess.” She looked up, eyes red but dry. “I’m it. I’m all that’s left.”

“I’m really sorry,” Nino said gently. “If there had been any time—“

She held up a hand. “You really don’t need to, man. I know what a bastard Camden was. I really hate that Jalil got involved but…I found out about my dad right before his death, you know? To find out that he’s the one who terrorized…but I thought, he’s dying. It’s been over for years. I didn’t realize…”

“Nobody could have.”

“Look, I appreciate you guys coming by and everything, but I think I’d like to be alone. I’m fine, really, but…you know…” she shrugged.

Alya and Nino nodded and stood. “Let us know if you need anything.”

“Thanks. I…” she trailed off. “Thanks.”  
_______________________________________

“How do you feel?” Nathaniel asked, holding Chloe tight against him.

“Vindicated…guilty….relieved.”

“That seems about right,” he sighed.

“I feel sorry about Jalil, but I’m so glad Camden’s finally gone once and for all.”

“Yeah, I think it was cathartic for all of us to watch the amulet get Cataclysmed.”

“Especially for Adrien,” Chloe agreed. “I should go visit Marinette tomorrow. I know she is going crazy being stuck in there.”

Nathaniel chuckled. “I still can’t believe she scolded Camden into letting down his guard. I don’t think she has to worry about being a good mom.”  
_______________________________________

“I thought you might find some interest in these.” Gabriel placed three thick portfolios on Marinette’s bed tray. 

She reached for the first one and made a surprised sound. “Is this your sketchbook?”

He nodded. “This set is about a decade old but I thought you might enjoy picking through them. I think you’ll recognize quite a few pieces.”

Marinette beamed up at him. “This is wonderful. Thank you!”

“It’s nothing.”

Nathalie smirked. “Don’t let him fool you. He was so excited to bring these today.”

“Well, I very much appreciate it,” she smiled and then her lips thinned into a grimace.

“Is everything okay?” Gabriel asked.

Marinette put a hand to her side. “I don’t…something doesn’t…”

Nathalie pushed the call button on the side of the bed. “A nurse should be on the way.”

Marinette’s face blanched, sweat beading along her forehead. “Adrien,” she ground out, hunching over. “Get Adrien.”  
_______________________________________

Adrien ran down the hall, dodging carts and irritated orderlies. He skidded to a stop as Marinette was being wheeled out of her room. She reached out to him, eyes wide and watery. Nathalie breathed a sigh of relief at his appearance and stepped back into the room.

“What’s going on?!”

“The babies’ vitals took a sudden drop. She’s going into emergency surgery now for a C-section,” a nurse explained, grabbing his arm as another two nurses began to wheel her away.

“Adrien,” Marinette called weakly.

“Wait! I have to go too.”

“Sir, I need you to calm down.”

“Too early. It’s too early.” He pushed past her and caught up to the bed, grabbing Marinette’s hand. 

“Kittens,” she said softly.

“It’s okay, Mari. It’s all going to be okay.”


	42. Chapter 42

Nino watched Adrien turn on his heel and begin pacing back across the waiting area. “Dude, are you sure you don’t want to go wait in Mari’s room? Maybe you could get some sleep.”

“They said this is where they’ll come to get me as soon as the babies are born. I’m not moving.”

“Okay.” Nino tapped his fingers against his knees. “Louis and Hugo, huh? I like that.”

Adrien nodded distractedly, reaching the other end of the room and turning around. “Marinette picked them out.”

Nino stood and snagged Adrien’s shoulder, bringing him to a stop. “They’re all going to be okay, man.”

Adrien crumpled. “What if they aren’t?”

“Kid, we’ve done all we could do.” Plagg peeked out from Adrien’s jacket with a sympathetic expression.

“I know of four women who could make it through anything,” Nino said, holding up a hand. “One, my dear mother who is a wonderful saint and deserves only good things the rest of her life.” He lifted another finger. “Two, Chloe Bourgeois who freaking stayed with a psychopath for weeks to try to take him down for the wellbeing of the people we protect.” A third finger joined the first two. “Three, the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world, my wife and mother of my unborn child,” he grinned and held up the fourth finger. “And four, Marinette Dupain-Cheng who is a freaking fortress of strength, okay? You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“Also good luck is on her side,” Wayzz added from Nino’s hoodie. “Ladybug will be fine.”

The men turned at the sound of footsteps as a doctor drew near. “Mr. Agreste?”  
_______________________________________

“I can’t believe they went with cats for the nursery theme,” Chloe smiled with a roll of her eyes. “You’d think Marinette would be so over that by now.”

Alya finished situating the fitted crib sheet and stepped back. “You saw her ring, right? I’m pretty sure the cat thing is here to stay. They call the twins kittens, for crying out loud.”

“From what I was reading, they’re going to still stay at the hospital for a while.” Nathaniel dipped his brush into the purple paint and then took it back to the wall to continue his mural. “The twins will have to go in NICU since they’re so early.”

“Yeah, I just thought it’d be nice to have the nursery ready when they do get home,” Alya sighed. “It worries me a little bit that we haven’t heard anything yet. I thought it should happen kind of quickly.” She picked up her phone with a frown.

“Does any of this freak you out?” Chloe asked, eyeing her. “I mean, it really won’t be that long before you’re going through all this.”

“Well, mine will be a little different since I’ve only got the one. And hopefully I’ll make it closer to full term.”

Chloe shuddered. “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready to have a baby. It seems terrifying.”

Nathaniel frowned, glancing back at her over his shoulder. “You don’t want kids?”

“Not really. Some days I guess it sounds nice but can you imagine me as a mother?” She shook her head. “No, I don’t really think kids are for me.” She looked at him. “Wait, do you want kids?”

“Yeah, actually.”

Alya gave a nervous chuckle and picked up the laundry basket by the crib. “I think I’m just going to go get these put in the wash.” She hurried out of the room.

Nathaniel dropped his paintbrush back on the plate. “Do you think you’ll ever want kids or is it a firm no?”

“I wouldn’t say it’s a firm no, but…as of right now, I can’t see myself having any,” Chloe answered. “Is that going to be a problem?”

He furrowed his brows. “I guess I just hadn’t thought about it.”

She swallowed and jutted out her chin. “If it’s a deal breaker for you, Kurtzberg, you need to just tell me now.”

“What? So we’ll break up if I tell you I want kids?”

“So you do want kids.”

“Yeah, I guess I do. Whenever I’ve thought about the future, I’ve always pictured being a father at some point. Is that wrong?”

“Not for you.”

“Not for me, but for you?”

Chloe shook her head and closed the dresser drawer. “We don’t have to do this now. I don’t think I want to.”

He moved across the room, pulling her into his arms. Chloe resisted for a moment before relenting into his embrace. “We’re not breaking up,” he murmured into her hair.

“But—“

“I love you, okay? If you’re really not into the idea of ever having a family…that’s just something I’ll have to get used to.”

“The selfish part of me wants to say okay,” she admitted. “But that’s not fair to you.”

“How about you let me worry about what’s fair to me, hmm?”  
_______________________________________

Gabriel looked around the waiting area, frowning. “Where’s Adrien?”

“He left me here to wait on you guys to get back,” Nino said. “The doctor came to take him back to Marinette.”

“The babies?”

Nino shrugged uneasily. “The doctor didn’t say while he was out here and Adrien hasn’t come back.

Nathalie took the take-out bag from Gabriel and set it down on one of the small waiting area side tables. “Sit down. We’re going to eat.”

“Nathalie, I’m not—“

“Gabriel, sit down. You too, Nino.” She didn’t glance back up at them as she unpacked the bag. The men exchanged looks and sank down into two chairs.  
_______________________________________

Marinette cried softly and Adrien tightened his hold on her, shooting the nurse a helpless look. 

“It’s the anesthesia. Sometimes it can cause this reaction. She’s still coming down and this whole situation is a lot to handle.” The nurse put a comforting hand on Marinette’s foot. “I’m going to check on the babies and bring back a breast pump, okay, Mom?”

Marinette nodded miserably.

“They’re beautiful, Mari. You did such a good job, my strong, brave Lady.” Adrien kissed the top of her head. 

“They were too tiny,” she whispered. “So little.”

“I know, but the nurses are going to take really good care of them. They said I can go visit them in an hour or so.”

“I need to hold them, Adrien. I need to.”

He swallowed against the lump in his throat, hearing the desperation in her voice. “You can’t right now. Neither one of us can. We need them get a little stronger first, right?”

She nodded, eyes squeezed shut against more tears. 

“But our kittens are special. They’re going to be just fine,” he hoped.  
_______________________________________

“The twins were born!” Alya announced, coming back into the nursery.

Nathaniel reluctantly let go of Chloe as she stepped away. “Do we know anything else yet? How’s Marinette?”

“Nino says Mari is okay but having a hard time. They had to immediately move the babies to NICU so she only got to see them for a second before they were taken away.”

“That’s awful,” Chloe frowned. 

Alya nodded and scrolled through the text. “Let’s see, um, Louis is two pounds and thirteen ounces and Hugo is two pounds and six ounces.”

“That’s so tiny.” Chloe had a look of horror on her face. “That’s…shit, that’s way too small. You could just step on them.”

“I don’t think anyone is going to be putting them on the ground, Chlo.”

“You know what I mean!” she huffed. “Regular babies are scary enough.”

“Can we see them or…?” Nathaniel trailed off.

Alya frowned. “No. Only Marinette and Adrien will be allowed in there and only Adrien right now until Marinette heals up a bit and can get into the wheelchair.”

“Poor Mari.”  
_______________________________________

“Hi, Louis,” Adrien said softly, looking down into the incubator. The infant was mostly covered with tubes and wires, but he could still make out a tuft of dark hair. “I’m your papa.” 

“Would you like me to show you how to touch him?” the NICU nurse asked.

Adrien looked at her with wide eyes. “I didn’t think I could yet.”

She nodded and indicated the holes in the side. “You can slip your hands in there. Preemies need a firm touch. I know it’s easy to be intimidated, but let him know you’re here.”

He put a shaking hand through the glove and watched his fingers flex inside the plastic casing holding one of his sons. “Where do I touch him?”

“Try his hand since he has it lying close.”

Adrien pushed one finger against Louis’s small palm and his own tiny fingers flexed up around to grasp on. Adrien choked back a sob as tears slid down his face. “My strong kitten.”  
_______________________________________

Nathalie squeezed Gabriel’s hand as they looked down at the pictures on his screen. “They’re perfect.”

“They have a long recovery ahead of them,” he said. “It won’t be easy.”

“Good thing they’re Agrestes then,” she smiled. “They rarely worry about what’s easy or not.”

He set the tablet down on his desk and looked up at the woman perched on his lap. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“Thankfully love isn’t about what we deserve,” she replied softly. She tilted her head, studying him. “You’re trying to figure out if that was my way of telling you I love you.”

He closed his eyes for a moment and smiled. “You know me entirely too well.”

“I love you, Gabriel. “ Nathalie kissed him gently. “Never question that.”  
_______________________________________

“Did Nathaniel meet you to take care of the amulet ashes?” Alya asked, unloading the dishwasher. 

“Yeah, Wayzz and Duusu led us through the spell to seal them and then we split them up and scattered them,” Nino answered, pulling the casserole out of the oven. He hissed, dropping the dish on the stovetop with a grimace.

“You got your arm again, didn’t you?” Alya wiped off her hands and grabbed his forearm in her hands. She turned it, eyeing the small burn. “You have to be more careful, babe.” Nino brought his other hand up and tangled it in her hair, eyes soft. She glanced up at him, cheeks slightly darkening. “What?”

“Sometimes I just can’t believe that you’re mine,” he sighed.

“All right, Mr. Softie.”

“I mean it, Al. I can’t wait to take care of our baby together.”

“Even if he can do super scary stuff?”

He laughed. “Even then.”

“I think I want to find out the sex at the appointment tomorrow.”

“Yeah?”

She nodded. “I don’t want to be freaked out by our baby, you know? I want to give him a name and decorate the nursery and be excited.”

“Or her.”

Alya smiled. “Right, or her.”

“You’ve always called the baby him.”

“I guess I have. Maybe it’s just because of the twins.”

“Will you be disappointed with a girl?”

“Of course not. Seeing you take care of a little girl? Who could be disappointed with that?”

Nino groaned. “I would be in so much trouble.”

“Yeah, you better hope for a boy first, mister, because a girl will have you wrapped around her finger within minutes.”

He laughed. “I’m going to be head over heels either way.”  
_______________________________________

Marinette held her breath as Adrien wheeled her closer to the incubators. She had finally been approved for a wheelchair ride to the NICU and they had gone through the cleaning ritual. He stopped the chair and leaned down. “This is—“

“Hugo,” she said softly, touching the side of the incubator.

Adrien smiled. “Yeah. Did you see the tag or…?”

She shook her head, swallowing past the lump in her throat. “I just know. This is my Hugo.” She slid her hand into the glove and Adrien gave her an encouraging nod.

“Try his back. Don’t be afraid of a little pressure. The nurse said we want him to know we’re here.”

“Oh, Marinette, he’s so wonderful,” Tikki whispered from the blanket over Marinette’s legs. “He’s…oh, hmmmm. Adrien, could you let Plagg see Louis for a minute?”

Adrien frowned. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no, not wrong. Plagg, if you’ll just go over and see…see if anything stands out to you.”

“You guys are worrying me,” Marinette warned.

“I promise it isn’t anything bad, Marinette,” Tikki assured her. “I may be completely misreading—“

“You’re not,” Plagg interrupted. 

Tikki made an awed sound. “It’s been centuries.”

“Louis definitely leans more towards my side.”

“I assumed that might be the case when I sensed Hugo’s aura.”

“Tell us what is going on. Now,” Adrien growled.

Tikki peeked out from her hiding place a little further. “It’s very, very rare, but there have been cases of Miraculous holders passing on certain traits to their children. It hasn’t happened in a really long time.”

“And it seems the kittens decided to get greedy,” Plagg interjected.

“What’s that mean exactly?” Marinette asked, stroking a finger down Hugo’s back with the glove. 

“It means that toddler tantrums are going to have a whole new meaning when it comes to Louis,” Plagg answered. “You may want to up the home owners insurance. Do they have a policy that would cover something like Cataclysm?”

“What?!”

“And, well, children have very vivid imaginations,” Tikki said carefully. “So it’s possible Hugo will have some very creative ideas that might, hmmm, manifest.”

“Are you saying that our babies are Ladybug and Chat Noir without needing a Miraculous or kwami?” Adrien asked, eyes a little wide.

Plagg laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous, Kid.”

Adrien visibly relaxed and Marinette released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“They’re going to be much more powerful than you guys.”


	43. Hugo and Louis: Ten Weeks Old

“Adrien just texted. They’re on the way up!” Chloe announced. 

“I’ll go help them bring stuff in,” Nino said, heading to the door. 

“This is really exciting.” Alya pushed herself up out of the armchair. “The babies are finally going to be home.”

“Mari said everyone had to sanitize, remember?” Nathaniel pulled out the industrial size hand sanitizer bottle and started passed it around. He offered a glob to Duusu and she raised her tail feathers in disgust. “I’m magic. I’m not going to give them any germs.”

“They’re magic as well,” Wayzz reminded her. “But no, I don’t believe we can give them anything.”

“I can’t believe we have more Transcendents. It’s been ages. I doubt there are any living humans who even remember,” Pollen remarked. “The last one was…a fox daughter, wasn’t it, Trixx?”

“Aww, Meridina. She was brave and strong and beautiful.”

“And vicious,” Nooroo shuttered.

“She had a certain charm about her,” Trixx grinned, fangs glinting in the light.

Pollen frowned. “Wait, didn’t she go bad?”

“She was more chaotic neutral than anything,” Wayzz answered. “But yes, she became a problem.”

The door opened and Marinette came through with a smile. Adrien was right behind her, a carrier in both hands, blankets covering the babies from view. Nino, Gabriel, Nathalie, and Gorilla brought up the rear, carrying suitcases and bags. 

Alya met Marinette halfway. “Welcome home!”

“It’s good for us all to finally be home together,” she smiled and looked back towards the babies. 

“Uh, is that one glowing?” Nathaniel asked warily, pointing to one of the carriers as Adrien sat them down. Chloe jabbed an elbow into his side. “What? I was only wondering if that meant something.” 

Marinette tutted and leaned down to flip the light green blanket up. “Sweet Hugo, are you feeling left out? I bet you want to see everyone.” She began to bend down and grimaced. Adrien quickly helped her straighten back up. 

“I’ll give him to you,” he said, letting go of her and reaching down into the carrier. “Go sit down for me.”

“I’m fine.”

“Marinette.”

She stuck out her jaw and turned towards the couch. Alya and Chloe exchanged looks as Adrien bent down and unhooked Hugo’s restraints. His skin glowed with a soft light as he blinked heavy eyes up at Adrien. Adrien smiled tiredly down at the infant and walked him over to Marinette, placing him in her arms.

“You can bring Louis over too. I need to start feeding.”

Alya sat down beside her. “He’s so beautiful, Mari.”

“Yeah, especially when he gets all glowy,” she cooed. “One of the nurse really freaked out. I’m pretty sure Gabriel paid her off.” Marinette pulled down the top of her tank top and lifted her breast out. “Come here, sweet boy. It’s time to eat.”

“Does he do that all the time?”

“No, but we can’t figure out if there is a reason he does it when he does.”

“How is breastfeeding?”

“Wonderful and awful. You’re going to love and hate it.” Marinette winced, reaching down to rearrange her nipple as Hugo latched on greedily. “It’s this special connection that I know I’m the only one who can have with him, but it’s a lot of work.”

Alya ran a hand along her own swollen belly. “Are you so happy to be out of the hospital?”

“Fourteen weeks, Al. I’m not sure I even remember how to live in the real world.”

“That’s okay. I’m pretty sure the real world will never be the same for you anyway.” She ran a gentle finger over Hugo’s head. “Are you all right? You seem a little hurt still.”

“My incision isn’t healing the way it should,” she sighed. “I’m still in pain and I shouldn’t be.” She glanced over at her fiancé as he lifted their other child up. “Adrien’s worried.”

“Of course he is. We all want you healthy.”

“Tikki thinks maybe my body is just going to take a little longer to heal because the twins used up a lot of my essence? I don’t know. With this being the first successful Ladybug and Black Cat pregnancy, there are a lot of unknowns.”

Tikki floated over. “I’m keeping an eye on her, don’t you worry.” She nuzzled Marinette’s cheek and then perched on her shoulder, looking down. “He’s definitely the one with the appetite.”

Adrien came over with Louis, Plagg curled up on the infant’s stomach. “Is Hugo finished or…?”

“I can take both of them.”

“You’re going to overdue it.”

“I’m fine.”

“Marinette.”

“Adrien.”

They stared at each other, each holding a baby. Adrien pursed his lips. “I’ll let Dad hold Louis until Hugo is done eating.”

“Or you could give him to me now so I’m not stuck breastfeeding on the couch the next hour while we have a home full of guests.”

“Well, since you need to stay on the couch anyway, it shouldn’t be too big of a problem.”

“Ass,” Marinette muttered.

“Time out,” Alya interjected, waving a hand. Adrien and Marinette looked at her in surprise as if they had forgotten she was even there. “Adrien, give me Louis and I’ll make sure Marinette waits until Hugo is finished before she starts with him.” Adrien frowned, cradling the small boy tighter. “Come on, Agreste, someone else is going to have to hold him at some point, it may as well be his Aunt Alya.”

Adrien reluctantly placed Louis with Plagg in tow in Alya’s arms and stood in front of them awkwardly. “Shoo,” Alya winked. “We have things to catch up on.”

He frowned. “I’ll be right over there if you need me.”

Marinette didn’t respond, suddenly very interested in Hugo’s sucking technique. Adrien slumped a little and trudged away. Chloe slipped into the armchair beside the couch. “Spill.”

“Spill what?” Marinette asked tiredly.

“What’s going on with you and Mr. Sad Dad?”

Marinette grimaced. “Nothing. We’re just tired.”

“And snappy,” Alya added.

“And avoidy,” Chloe said.

Marinette swallowed thickly and shook her head. 

“Come on, M, you can talk to us.”

“It’s just really hard,” she whispered, dropping her head. “We don’t sleep, we hardly eat. Every minute of every day is about taking care of the boys and…and…” She released a loud sob and everyone in the floor turned to look. “…and I’m a bad mother!”

“Shhh, I’m sure that’s not true.”

“It is,” she cried. “Even right now, my beautiful son is just trying to enjoy his meal and all I can think about is how badly I want to walk into my kitchen and pour the biggest glass of wine I can manage and find a nice quiet place to drink it until I pass out and sleep for twelve hours.”

“I can get that. The kid is eating from your breast,” Chloe pointed out. “We all know it’s no fun when those get played with too much. That would make me want to run and hide too.”

“Chloe!”

“What?” she asked innocently.

Alya rolled her eyes. “This is totally different.”

“It’s kind of not though,” Marinette sniffled. “My nipples are raw and the boys are always so hungry. We have them on formula a couple of times a day, but I was trying to do as much breastfeeding as I could.”

“Couldn’t you just do more formula or something?”

“No!”

“Why not?”

Marinette blinked. “Because…because…I’ll be a bad mom.”

“Well, you did say you were one already,” Chloe pointed out. Alya glared at her and she held up a hand in defense. “All I’m saying is, why not go for it?”

“M, you know that formula is fine for the babies. You can’t kill yourself trying to breastfeed them. Besides, you have twice as many as most moms.”

“But my body should keep up,” she cried.

“Your body is still healing,” Tikki reminded her gently.

“Is Adrien not helping as much as he could?”

Fresh tears began to fall and Chloe grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and handed it over. “He’s helping too much! He thinks I can’t do anything on my own.”

“I’m sure that’s not true. He knows how strong you are; he just wants to take care of you,” Alya said. The door opened and Tom and Sabine entered the apartment with wide smiles. “Oh, thank heavens,” Alya muttered. “Sabine, you’re needed over here!”  
_______________________________________

“How is it, man?”

Adrien yawned. “Hard.”

Nino nodded. “Looks like. Have they done any more weird stuff?”

“Hugo glows and Louis has a ridiculous amount of hair that is growing way too fast.”

“At least it’s on his head, I guess,” Nathaniel shrugged.

Adrien gave a tired chuckle. “I guess. Still much more than a newborn…infant…whatever he is now should have.”

“You look dead on your feet,” Nino frowned. 

“I am. I haven’t slept in…” Adrien shook his head. “Marinette is stubborn so I have to stay on her constantly. She thinks she’s—“

“Ladybug?” Nathaniel offered wryly.

“This is different though. She’s wearing herself too thin.”

“Well, now that you’re home, we’re all happy to help as much as we can,” Nino offered. “Uncle Squad to the rescue.”  
_______________________________________

“Aww, look how sweet they are,” Chloe smirked down at the passed out couple.

“They’re so cute when they’re sleeping,” Nino agreed with a grin.

“Should we move them or leave them where they are? I’d hate to wake them up,” Sabine worried her lip.

“Let’s leave them,” Tom decided. “We can stay with the boys in the nursery so they won’t wake them.”

Sabine eased Hugo away from Adrien’s grasp and handed him to Tom and then picked up Louis from Marinette’s slumped form. “We’ll have them in case they wake up before you leave.”

The small group nodded, watching the grandparents disappear into the nursery with the twins. “They’re going to be okay, right?” Chloe asked. 

“I think they’re just going to have to find a rhythm that works for them,” Alya answered quietly.

“Is this totally freaking you out?”

“A little.” 

Nino squeezed his wife’s hand comfortingly. “I’ve heard girls are much easier than boys.”

“Yeah, but what if ours glows too?” 

“Then I’m sure our energy bill will go down,” he grinned and Alya smacked his arm playfully.

“We should get going,” Nathaniel suggested. “We don’t want to wake them up.”

The others nodded in agreement, gathering their things and heading for the door. Gabriel locked the door behind them and took back up his post at the breakfast nook.

“They’ll be fine, Gabriel,” Nathalie said, trying to hide her smile.

“I’m not worried.”

“He doesn’t look worried, does he, Leonard?”

Gorilla grunted.

“This is a hard time. They need to band together, not fall apart,” Gabriel sighed. “And we need to watch for signs of postpartum. I’m afraid Marinette might not be doing as well as she lets on. I remember when Madeline…” He trailed off with a shake of his head. “It’s just best to keep watch.”

Nathalie glanced over as the new parents shifted towards each other on the couch, Marinette’s head dipping into the crook of Adrien’s neck. “We will, but I think they’ll be okay. They always are when they’re together.”


	44. Hugo and Louis: Fifteen Weeks Old

“I don’t think I can,” Marinette sat back down in the rocker. “It’s not a good idea to leave the kittens right now.”

“You thought it was a good idea last night,” Adrien countered.

“Well, tonight seemed really far away when we were talking about it last night.” She cradled Louis closer to her chest. “And Lou-Lou doesn’t want me to go.”

Adrien knelt down in front of her. “Mari, we need to get out of the apartment.”

“You can go. I’m just not ready.”

“You’re ready,” Nino said, walking into the nursery. “Hand over the baby, Spots-A-Lot.”

Marinette looked up at him warily. “No.”

“Don’t make me use my Guardian voice,” he warned. “I’ve totally been practicing it.”

“He stands in front of the mirror to do it,” Wayzz confirmed with a sage nod.

“Louis told me he wants to hang out with his uncles tonight. Are you really going to deny your child this wonderful experience?”

She suddenly looked around suspiciously. “Where’s Hugo?”

“Hi, Mom.” Nathaniel stood in the doorway and waved Hugo’s small hand in her direction. Marinette glared down at Adrien. 

“Traitor.”

He chuckled and reached for Louis. “Come on, my Lady. You’re outnumbered.”

“Doesn’t mean I still can’t win,” she grumbled. She gave the other men a sideways glance. “Adrien, I’m not sure how comfortable I am—“

“We’re here!” Alya announced from the living room. “Dinner is served.” She and Chloe walked into the nursery and frowned. “You two shouldn’t still be here.”

“Marinette is holding Louis hostage,” Nino complained.

Alya rolled her eyes and stepped in front of Marinette. They stared at each other, expressions changing.

“Are we sure they don’t have ESP or something?” Nino whispered, leaning over to Adrien. “Sometimes it really freaks me out when they do this.”

“I’m not sure anything should be ruled out,” he replied.

Marinette let out a loud sigh and lifted Louis up and out to Alya. “Let me go take a shower,” she murmured, trudging out of the room.

Adrien watched her departure with wide eyes and then turned back to Alya. “Teach me your ways, oh Great One.”  
_______________________________________

“Look at you!” Chloe said as Marinette walked out of the bedroom in a light blue maxi dress. “You haven’t looked that good in months.”

Marinette frowned. “Thanks?”

Adrien met her by the door, kissing her head. “You look beautiful. Are you ready?”

“I just need to kiss them goodbye one more time.”

“Mari…”

Marinette moved across the room and went to take Hugo out of Nathaniel’s arms and he pulled back slightly. “I don’t think I trust you enough to give him back,” he said, eyeing her.

“Good call,” Alya said from the kitchen.

Marinette huffed and leaned down to kiss Hugo’s head. She turned to Nino who beamed at her, holding Louis out just enough so she could kiss the top of his curling hair. “You’ll call us if they do anything out of the ordinary, right?”

Nathaniel looked down as Hugo began to softly glow. “Sure, anything of the ordinary,” he agreed. 

“We’ll be here,” Tikki assured her. “Don’t worry about a thing. You two go have fun.”

Adrien wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the door. “We’ll be back soon.”  
_______________________________________

“You’ve been watching me all night,” Nathaniel commented, shifting the sleeping infant in his arms. “What’s up?”

“You really love this, don’t you?” Chloe asked quietly.

“Having you watch me? Yeah, actually; it’s pretty good for my ego,” he grinned.

She shook her head. “No, I mean taking care of a baby.”

Nathaniel looked down at Hugo and smiled. “It’s kind of amazing, isn’t it? That we all start off like this, so little and frail but so full of life?” He glanced up and frowned. “You’re upset.”

“I don’t think I can do this.”

“Do what?”

“I can’t…I can’t keep you from this.”

He straightened and Hugo made a tiny huffing sound but kept his eyes closed. “Hey, we’ve talked about this. You aren’t keeping me from anything.”

“But look how happy you are.” Chloe wiped furiously at a renegade tear. “I don’t want you to regret being with me.”

“I’m never going to regret being with you, Chlo. I love you. And who knows? Maybe down the road you’ll change your mind, but if not, that’s okay too.” He freed one of his hands to cup her cheek, rubbing his finger along the tear track. 

She squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed. “It’s not about changing my mind.” Chloe took a deep breath. “I, um…at my last doctor’s appointment, I found out having a baby would be really hard for me. I had surgery to remove a clump of cists from one of my ovaries a couple of years ago and that ovary doesn’t really do much now so I’ve only got one good ovary. The doctor said pregnancy isn’t impossible but…it never really mattered until you. I wanted to find out if…” she trailed off, more tears falling now. “I can’t do this for you, Nathaniel. Possibly not ever.”

“Chlo,” he said softly.

She took in a shaky breath. “I needed you to know. I’ve been putting off telling you because I don’t want this to end, but seeing you tonight…I don’t want you to resent me years from now.”

“I wouldn’t—“

Chloe pressed two fingers over his lips. “I’m going to go home, okay? I’ll see you later.” She stood then and grabbed her purse.

Nathaniel looked down at the sleeping infant in frustration. “Chloe, wait, please don’t go,” he begged quietly. “I want to talk about this.”

She shot him a sad smile over her shoulder and then went through the door.  
_______________________________________

“I’m actually glad we’re getting this practice,” Nino admitted, watching Alya rock Louis. “Maybe it won’t be so scary when Zoe Kiana gets here.”

“Are you going to keep saying both her names?”

“Maybe. I kind of like them together.”

“I thought we decided to just call her Zoe.”

“You decided. I haven’t fully landed anywhere yet.”

Alya smiled softly, looking back down at Louis. “No matter how much practice we get, I’m pretty sure it’s still going to be terrifying. I think it’s different when the baby is actually yours.”

“Are you ready? I don’t know if I’m ready. I mean, some days I think I’m ready and then I have to change a poop-splosion diaper from one of the twins and I’m so not ready.” 

Alya chuckled softly. “Say ready one more time, babe.”

“Ready,” he grinned. 

“Meh, you two don’t need to worry about a thing,” Plagg interjected, rising and stretching from his napping place on the changing table. “You guys are much smarter than Adrien and Marinette.”

“Well, you aren’t wrong,” Alya smiled. “Seven weeks. Can you believe it? In seven weeks, we’ll be holding our baby girl.”

“Hopefully,” Trixx interjected from the top of the bookcase. “You might go over.”

“How dare you bring that into the universe?” Alya frowned. “And I thought we were friends.”

Trixx winked down at her holder and curled up next to a teddy bear.

Nathaniel appeared in the doorway of the nursery, Hugo in his arms and Duusu and Tikki on his shoulders. “Hey, uh, are you guys okay watching both of them? Chloe just left and I really need to go after her to talk.”

Nino frowned. “Is everything okay?”

“I don’t know, man.”

“She told you about the baby thing, didn’t she?” Alya shook her head. “If it helps, I told her she was jumping to conclusions.”

Nino took Hugo from Nathaniel’s arms and settled down in the glider opposite Alya and Louis. Nathaniel dropped down on the cat head-shaped footstool. “She’s giving up on me before I even have the chance to tell her how I feel,” he grumbled.

“Wait, someone needs to tell me what’s going on.”

Alya looked at her husband with mild frustration. “Short version is Chloe has a bum ovary and would have a difficult time ever getting pregnant.” She turned to Nathaniel. “How do you feel about it?” 

“Alya! You can’t just ask him that. It’s personal.”

She rolled her eyes. “He obviously wants to talk about it, Nino.”

Nathaniel shrugged. “I guess I do. I wish the whole kids thing had never come up. I feel like she’s using it as an out and I don’t really know why. Things are finally getting to a good point with us, you know?” 

“That’s why she’s scared, you oblivious doofus,” Duusu commented, shaking out her tail feathers. She glanced over at Tikki. “Can you believe this guy?”

“You have no idea what I’ve had to put up with over the years,” Tikki retorted. “Marinette and Adrien create a whole new level of oblivious.” 

Alya glanced at the kwamis with a frown. “Things are finally able to get serious between you guys. There’s no big threat looming in the distance now. I think that’s scary for someone like Chloe. She’s never been serious with anyone before.”

“Neither have I!” Nathaniel threw his hands up in frustration, voice a little too loud. The twins stirred with a whimper and then the floodgates opened. “Shit! I mean, shoot!” Nathaniel stood awkwardly as Alya and Nino tried to calm the boys. “Sorry! I’m just going to go before I do any more damage.” He eased out of the room as the crying grew louder.  
_______________________________________

“Maybe we should get the rest of dinner to go and head back home.” Marinette glanced anxiously at her phone screen again, both relieved and worried not to see any new messages. Adrien placed a comforting hand over hers.

“Give me that,” he said gently.

“You already took my babies. You’re going to take my phone too?”

“You’re being a little dramatic, my Lady.” He eased the phone from her grasp and dropped it in his jacket pocket. He took her hand again and ran his thumb across the skin. “You look so pretty.”

Her face softened. “Really? This was the only thing I had to wear. I wasn’t sure if it was okay or not.”

“You’d be perfect in anything. We can go shopping tomorrow though if you want.”

“I thought you were going to try to go into the office a little tomorrow.”

He frowned. “Oh yeah, I have a job.”

Marinette giggled. “Must be nice to be an Agreste.”

“Speaking of,” Adrien fingered her cat-themed engagement ring, “when do you want to start thinking about a wedding? Now that the kittens are safe and here, maybe we could plan a little.”

“Oh. You were still wanting to do that? I figured now that I have two babies with your DNA, I’d just float through life on payouts from now on,” she grinned slyly.

“You’re an evil woman, you know that, right?”

She smiled, linking her fingers with his. “I still don’t want a big wedding or anything. Honestly, I would be happy with something as small as our closest friends and family.”

“That sounds really nice. We could even get Plagg a little pillow for the rings.”

Marinette laughed. “He’d love that, I’m sure.”

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Marinette.”

“I love you too, Adrien.”


	45. Chapter 45

“What are you doing?”

Chloe paused, holding a stack of folded shirts over her open suitcase. “I’m going to visit a friend in Rome for a while.”

Nathaniel walked further into the room and flipped the lid on the suitcase closed. “What the hell, Chloe?!”

She calmly opened the suitcase again and set the shirts inside. “It’ll be easier this way. You can stay here while you look for a new place as long as you need to.”

“This isn’t happening. We aren’t breaking up because of some bullshit scenario you’ve already played out in your head.” He moved in front of her and took her hands in his. “Please don’t leave me. Please.”

“I can’t be what you need,” she said quietly.

“You’re you. That’s all I want. This doesn’t even make sense!”

“It’s not just the baby thing. I’m not Marinette or Alya. I’m never going to be little Miss Wifey.”

Nathaniel sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her down on his lap. She reluctantly leaned against his chest. “Talk to me,” he prodded. “I’m not letting you go until you do.”

“I don’t have a good history with guys holding me hostage.”

His hands dropped instantly, a look of horror on his face. “If you’re comparing me to him—“

“I’m not,” she shook her head. “That was incredibly unfair to even say. I’m sorry.” Chloe curled into him a little more. “I care about you more than I’ve ever cared about anyone and that terrifies me,” she said quietly. 

“Then you can understand how I felt just now when you said you were leaving.”

Chloe closed her eyes, feeling the sting of tears.

“Chloe, you’re it for me. You’re the one I want. So even if you leave today on some self-inflicted time away type of punishment, I’m still going to be here when you get back. I’m not giving up on this.”

“I feel stupid now.”

“I mean, I don’t want to tell you that you should, but…”

Chloe smacked his chest lightly. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, running his thumb along her cheek.

She nodded, leaning into his touch. “I’m sorry. You’re kind of the first real boyfriend I’ve had that I actually see a future with.”

“I know.”

“So this probably won’t be the last time this happens.”

“Something to look forward to then.”

“Don’t be an ass.”

He chuckled. “How do you feel about getting into comfy clothes and curling up with a movie?”

Chloe smiled. “I think that sounds perfect.”  
_______________________________________

“So, uh, I don’t want to be paranoid Uncle Nino or anything, babe, but I think Louis’s eyes just changed.”

Alya looked up from feeding Hugo. “What do you mean changed?”

“You know how Adrien has, like, human eyes and Chat Noir has cat eyes?”

“No.”

“Sure you do.”

Alya shook her head. “I mean, please don’t tell me Louis suddenly has cat eyes.”

“Then this conversation is going to have to end abruptly,” he frowned. Louis blinked vibrant green eyes up him, the slit pupils dilating slightly. “This is so freaking weird.”

“He’s not growing claws or ears or anything, right?”

Nino picked up a tiny hand and inspected it. “Nope, just cute, little baby nails.” He ran a hand over the curly dark hair. “And itty bitty human ears.”

Alya let out a sigh of relief. “Well, maybe they’ll change back.” Hugo began to glow in her arms and she laughed. “How is this reality? Even with the Miraculous, this all just seems…”

“Surreal?” he asked. “I’ve been going through some of the books Fu had sent to the house with Wayzz. The fact that the twins were born at all, and then especially with powers, is unprecedented with the Ladybug and Black Cat. We already knew that, but I guess I didn’t understand it until I started going through the journals. I’m kind of glad I didn’t get to them until after Mari had the boys. It would have been a lot more nerve-wracking.” 

“But it shouldn’t affect Zoe?”

“There are entries of two Miraculous holders having children together who are born healthy and completely non-magical. It seems to only be a real problem with the Black Cat and Ladybug, maybe because they are two halves of a whole and the rest of the Miraculous stand on their own? That’s one of the theories anyway. Although, to be fair, we seem to be the first Fox and Turtle combination.”

Alya bit her lip. “So if it doesn’t matter that I’m the Fox and you’re the Turtle, how did she disappear during the ultrasound?”

Nino scrunched his nose and leaned in closer to Louis. “Bleh. Someone decided to go boom boom, huh?” He walked the infant over to the changing table. “I don’t know, babe. Louis and Hugo are what the journals call Transcendents. It’s been centuries since the last one, a Fox by the way, so I think all the kwamis are a little shocked that the twins came out like this, but I’ve been wondering if maybe Adrien’s transformation had something to do with it.” 

He disposed of the dirty diaper and pulled out a fresh one. “He had been doing that spell for the bad luck for months, right? But even though he wasn’t doing it around Marinette, the spell was literally affecting everything in Adrien’s life. He would get caught in a rainstorm when it had been sunny and cloudless moments before. His hands were covered in paper cuts. He couldn’t order out without the food being wrong. I think somehow that magic bled through to the twins, but at the same time, Marinette kept transforming into Ladybug when she wasn’t supposed to, bringing in that balancing power.”

“Almost like they leveled the babies up without realizing what they were doing?” Alya proposed.

Nino nodded. “That’s actually a really good way to put it.”

“I’ve transformed a lot.”

“I know.”

“Do you think it’s possible…”

He shook his head, picking Louis back up. “I honestly have no idea, Al.”  
_______________________________________

“We really need to get back though,” Marinette said, worrying her bottom lip.

Adrien grasped her hand tightly. “If you’re up to it, I’d love to walk a little more.”

“I should at least call and check in.”

“Mari, the kittens are fine, okay? You know Alya would call if that wasn’t the case.”

“Maybe my sound has been off this whole time!”

Adrien pulled her phone from his pocket and looked at the screen. “Your mom wants us to bring the boys by for dinner next week. That’s it.”

She shook her head. “I know I’m being irrational, but I just keep having all these scenarios flash through my head of all these awful things that could happen to them and…and…” she swallowed loudly. “I think it’s driving me a little crazy.”

“Hey, come here.” Adrien wrapped his arms around her middle and brought her close. “Have I told you how amazing I think you are? You’re doing such a good job at this.”

“I’m really not.”

“You are, my Lady. Those little boys are here because of you. You kept them safe until they could come out to meet us and now you watch over them and take care of them and love them. You’re a wonderful mother.”

“Do you ever think back on that night?”

“When you told me you were pregnant?” he asked. “Because yes, often actually. Within minutes it was the worst and best night of my life.”

Marinette smiled. “No, I mean, Alya’s party. That night we, uh, conceived?” She scrunched up her nose up. “That sounds so weird.”

“You mean that night we got wasted and you put the moves on me?” he smirked.

“Excuse me, but you were totally flirting with me too.”

“I distinctly remember you unbuckling my belt and pushing me down on the bed.”

Marinette’s cheeks reddened. “Okay, I don’t remember that part.”

Adrien nodded. “And then you told me you were going to kiss me all over because I was a…what was it? Oh yeah, a pretty, pretty, kitty boy.”

“I do not remember being that drunk.”

“You absolutely were. Also, I’m pretty sure Drunk Marinette realized I was Chat Noir.”

“Wait, I thought you were drunk too.”

“I was only tipsy at that point. You started taking sips of vodka and kissing me. It didn’t take long after that.”

“And then we had sex.”

“To be honest, I only have blurry memories of the sex, but yeah, it obviously happened,” he laughed. “Nino likes to remind me it happened on his bed every once in a while just to be a dick.”

“I was so stubborn,” she sighed. “If that night hadn’t happened, who knows where we would be right now.”

“Then thank goodness it did because I can’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be,” he replied, kissing her softly. “Let’s go home.”  
_______________________________________

“My beautiful boys,” Marinette whispered, looking into the crib. “How were they?”

“Angels, of course,” Alya answered quietly. “They both had bottles around an hour ago.”

“Thank you so much for doing this.”

“Did you have a good time?”

Marinette nodded. “It was nice to get out.”

“Even though you fought it.”

“Yeah,” she smiled, running a gentle finger along Hugo’s forehead.  
_______________________________________

“So Louis has cat eyes.”

Adrien paused, his to-go bag suspended in the air in front of the open fridge door. “Excuse me?”

“Yeah, it happened at some point tonight. He was napping and then he opened his eyes and they looked like yours when you’re Chat.”

“Shit. I mean, shoot.”

“Yeah, so that was freaky.”

“Nothing else happened though?”

“No ears or tail if that’s what you’re asking and Hugo just did his glowworm act a few times.”

Adrien shook his head, setting the food on a shelf and closing the door. “I don’t know what we’re going to do, man. It’s like we had two X-Men.”

Nino chuckled. “You kind of did.”

“Do you think they’ll be like that permanently?”

“How in the world would I know?”

“You’re the big Guardian now!”

Nino rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but I’m still learning. Master Fu was ancient and dude knew his stuff.” He put a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “Look, no matter what, they’re your babies and you love them, right?”

Adrien looked almost offended. “Of course.”

“I’m going through all the old journals now. I’ll try to zero in on the Black Cat Transcendents and see if I can find anything out.”

“I’d really appreciate that.”  
_______________________________________

“He’s not home right now,” Nathalie said. “He’s gone out of town on business but I can take a message.”

The detective held out his card. “Please tell Mr. Agreste to give me a call as soon as he returns to Paris. I have a rather urgent matter to discuss with him.”

“Of course,” Nathalie nodded, moving to close the door. The man put a firm hand on edge of it, halting her progress.

“It would be in his best interest, sooner rather than later.”

“Understood.” She gave his hand a pointed glare. “Goodnight.” 

The detective pursed his lips and stepped back, letting her shut the door. Nathalie spitefully flipped the locks immediately. She walked back through the foyer and into the office.

“That wasn’t our dinner,” Gabriel commented, watching the detective loiter in front of the door through the security camera.

“No, it wasn’t. I get the distinct feeling he’s after you for something,” Nathalie said, joining him by the monitor. “Do you think this is about Camden and Jalil?”

“I can’t imagine who would be left to send him. The only family remaining is the sister and apparently she was relieved to be rid of it all.”

“Could it be…you don’t think anyone knows about the babies?”

Gabriel pursed his lips. “There was the nurse who was particularly disturbed by them. This would be a very unwise course of action if someone has any ill will towards my grandsons.”

Nathalie looked down at the card. “Cohen Cook. I doubt that’s a real name.”

“Hardly. Run it through to check anyway though.”

She nodded. “I’ll have Leonard ask around too. Do you think we should mention it to Adrien?”

“Not until we know what he’s after. They have enough on their plate.”

“And if Cohen Cook decides to pay them a visit?”

Gabriel frowned. “Schedule a meeting with Adrien tomorrow morning. Tell him it’s important and that I think it would be best that just he and I meet.”


	46. Chapter 46

Adrien frowned at his father. “The boys are different, sure, but that’s not a crime. Why would a detective be snooping around?”

“We’re not sure that it is about the twins, but I wanted to warn you just in case. Another possibility is the disappearance of Camden and then Jalil.”

“I thought you took care of both of them.”

Gabriel pursed his lips. “I did but just because there aren’t bodies doesn’t mean someone isn’t looking.”

“No one has come by the apartment but I’ll let Mari know to keep an eye out.”

Gabriel nodded. “And how is Marinette?”

“She’s good.”

“She’s handling being a mother well?”

Adrien’s brows furrowed. “It’s hard, sure, but she’s been doing a great job. She’s been a little tired, but I’ve been helping her as much as I can. She tries to do too much by herself.”

“She is rather headstrong,” Gabriel agreed. “I only mention it because she seemed a little…down the last time I saw her.”

“She did?”

“Just keep an eye out for her.”

Adrien nodded, worry etched into his features. “I will.”  
_______________________________________

Marinette watched the breast milk she had just pumped fall in slow motion and spill down the counter and floor. Forty-five minutes. She had used the only time she had to herself while the twins were sleeping and pumped for forty-five minutes and it had only been enough for one full bottle as it was and now it was gone because she was stupid enough to let the container slip through her useless hands. The milk dripped off the edge of the counter in little pitter-patters to the tile floor. 

She heard Hugo let out a soft cry of warning before he began to wail from his place in the swing by the couch. Within moments, Louis was crying from the playpen across the room. Marinette slid down to the floor to sit in the milk as tears ran down her face.

“I can’t do this,” she whispered. “I can’t. I can’t…”

Tikki zipped into the kitchen. “What’s wrong? The kittens are…” She trailed off and landed on Marinette’s knee. “Talk to me, Marinette. What’s going on?”

“I’m not a mom. I can’t be…I can’t do this, Tikki. Take them away. Take them somewhere else. They need someone who can love them.” She shook her head and sobs began to wrack her body. “Take them away. Please,” she cried. “Please, Tikki. I don’t want them. I can’t do this.” Marinette’s fingers dug into her scalp, pulling at the roots of her hair as she cried.

The kwami frowned helplessly and flew off to see to the babies.   
_______________________________________

Chloe blinked in surprise as Tikki’s head poked through the apartment door after her first knock. 

“Well, you’re not exactly who I would have chosen but you’ll have to do. Come on.” Tikki disappeared and unlocked the door and Chloe pushed through.

“What’s going on?” she winced as both babies continued to scream. “I could hear them as soon as I got off the elevator.”

“You go get Hugo out of the swing and I’ll take care of Louis,” Tikki instructed.

“Wait! Where are Marinette and Adrien?”

“Hugo, Chloe!”

“Okay, okay.” She looked down at the wailing baby in the swing. “Crap, I don’t even know how to get him out of this thing.”

“Undo the fastens,” Pollen said, flitting down for a closer look. Hugo quieted, watching the bee kwami.

“He likes you. Stay there.”

“I can’t just stay here indefinitely,” Pollen huffed.

Tikki had gotten Louis calmed down and both babies were sniffling as they watched the kwamis. Chloe looked towards the kitchen when she heard quiet crying. “Marinette?” She walked to the bar that divided the kitchen from the living room. “What in the world happened?!”

Marinette looked up at her through teary eyes. “Are you going to take the babies now?”

“What? Of course not.”

Her face crumpled and she began to cry again, body shaking. 

“Chloe, maybe you could help get her cleaned up?” Tikki called. 

“Come on, Mari, let’s get up.”

Marinette let Chloe pull her to her feet. The breast milk had soaked into her pants and ran into her hair and down her shirt from the counter. “I can’t do it,” Marinette whispered. “I can’t be a mom.”

“You don’t have to be a mom right now. You have to get clean. Can you do that?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t have to do it alone. I’m going to help you.”  
_______________________________________

“I’m going to ask Chloe to marry me.”

Nino and Adrien exchanged looks. “Didn’t she try to break up with you, like, last night?” 

Nathaniel waved his hand. “That was a misunderstanding.”

“What kind of misunderstanding?”

He frowned. “You guys don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“It’s not that we don’t think you guys are great together,” Nino began.

“It’s more that things might be moving a little fast,” Adrien finished. “You two definitely aren’t ready to get married.”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now, Agreste?” Nathaniel shook his head and sat back in his chair. “You knocked Mari up and proposed to her, like, instantly.”

“We have a totally different situation!”

“Yeah, at this rate, Chloe and I will get married before you guys do. I wonder why that is.”

“Why don’t we all just take a step back and breathe,” Nino suggested.

“You and Chloe don’t have some perfect relationship, Kurtzberg, so you can take your attitude and stuff it.”

“How does it feel knowing Marinette’s only with you because you share kids?”

“Dude.”

Adrien stood up. “I don’t know what the hell your problem is but I don’t have to put up with this.”

Nino grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into his seat. “Both of you shut up and listen to me. I don’t know what just happened in the span of a few minutes but we are all friends and friends don’t fucking talk like this to each other.” He glared at both of the other men. “Nathaniel, tell us why you think now is a good time to propose.”

Adrien crossed his arms and looked out the window. 

“I’m sorry,” Nathaniel muttered. “I’m feeling a little insecure about our relationship and I took it out on you.”

“Marinette loves me,” Adrien said petulantly.

Nino shook his head. “Grown-ass men acting like toddlers,” he said under his breath. “Okay, what’s going on?”

Nathaniel sighed. “So I think I got her past the whole breaking up because she may not ever be able to get pregnant thing.”

“Which, to be fair, is a big deal,” Nino interjected.

He nodded. “It is, but I told her I wanted to be with her because I love her, not because she may be able to give me children someday.”

“That was good,” Adrien admitted.

Nathaniel looked at him warily. “Thank you. So I don’t know…I think I feel like we just need something to cement it all in, you know?”

“Like you want to make sure she can’t try to run away again?”

“Well, it doesn’t sound good when you say it like that.”

“Listen, dude, I think maybe you need to take some time to think about it. Marriage is awesome but it’s not always easy.”

“You and Alya make it look pretty easy.”

Nino laughed. “You see a sliver of it. You don’t see how frustrating it is when she says she’s going to do the laundry and then she doesn’t and I have to go to work commando. Or when we’re trying to budget and we both want or need something but we can only afford for one of us to be able to get it and have to argue who needs it more. You don’t see the times when we’re both just fed up being under the same roof.”

“That actually sounds kind of awful.”

“It’s really not, but the point I’m trying to make is it isn’t all giggles and sunshine. There are good times and bad times and times when you just simply exist in the same space. But when you love someone, you can weather it all. You make it work.”

“You are so the Guardian,” Adrien grinned. “Dropping knowledge bombs, leading us. I feel honored.”

“Shut up,” Nino flushed.  
_______________________________________

“Sit right here and I’m going to get you some clothes,” Chloe instructed, leading Marinette to the edge of the bed. “How do you feel?”

“Pathetic.”

“Don’t.”

Marinette let out a soft laugh and tightened her towel around her. “Thank you, Chloe. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t come over.”

She waved a hand and pulled out a fluffy sweater and lounge pants. “I had a feeling you might want some company. It wasn’t a big deal.” She handed them over. “Underwear?”

“Top drawer on the right.”

Chloe handed the pile of clothes to her. “Are you going to be okay to get dressed while I check on the babies?”

Marinette’s eyes widened in horror. “The babies…”

“Stop. Pollen and Tikki are watching them. Get dressed and give yourself a minute. We’ll be waiting when you’re ready.”  
_______________________________________

“Hey, Alya, there’s someone here to…are you all right?” Bridgette asked with a frown.

Alya put a hand against her bulging stomach and grimaced. “Indigestion, heartburn, and other pregnancy fun. I’ll be fine. What’s up?”

“Uh, there’s this guy that wants to talk with you. He says he’s a detective?”

“A detective…”

“Do you want me to ask him to make an appointment or…?”

Alya shook her head. “You can send him in. Thanks, Bri.” She watched Bridgette cross the office to the small waiting area and speak to the man. He nodded and stood, following her back to Alya’s office.

“Cohen Cook,” he introduced, holding out his hand.

“Alya Lahiffe. You’ll have to forgive me for not standing but it takes more work than it’s worth these days,” she said. “Take a seat.” He dipped his head and sat down in front of her. “What can I do for you today, Mr. Cook?”

Cohen slid his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out two photos, laying them on her desk. “Do you know either of these men?”

Alya looked down at the pictures of Camden and Jalil Kubdel and tried to recall all the awful cop shows her father had forced her to watch with him growing up. She knew she shouldn’t answer too quickly. She studied the pictures and pointed to the one of Jalil. “I think he’s the brother of an old school friend of mine, Alix Kudbel.”

“And the other?”

Alya chewed on her bottom lip. “He does look vaguely familiar.” She examined the picture a bit more and shook her head. “Maybe he has one of those faces? What’s going on? Do you want us to run a story on them or something?”

Cohen picked up the pictures and slid them back into his jacket pocket. “They’ve both gone missing.”

“That’s awful. Why come here though?”

Cohen stood with a small smile. “Thank you for your time, Mrs. Lahiffe. I’ll be in touch.” Alya watched him leave the office, a heavy feeling settling in her gut.  
_______________________________________

“Chloe?” Adrien looked at her in surprise as he closed the door behind him and unwound his scarf. “What are you doing here?”

“Your job,” she scoffed. “Listen, you have to either stay home or get Marinette some help because she lost it today.”

He looked around frantically. “Where are they? What happened?”

“Calm down. The boys are in their cribs and Mari is asleep in your room,” Chloe sighed, dropping the magazine she had been thumbing through to the couch cushion. “I came to check in and Marinette was sobbing in a puddle of spilt milk while the babies screamed bloody murder. She kept asking me to take them away.”

“Fuck.” Adrien ran both his hands in his hair and looked towards the closed bedroom doors.

“I think she’s been hiding some stuff from us, Adrien. She was better after a shower, but she’s not herself. She almost seems…numb, maybe? Even after she was better, she still wasn’t very affectionate with the boys, not like I’ve seen her be when we’re all here. She fed them and got them ready for bed but she almost seemed like she was on autopilot. It was a little creepy, to be honest.” She met him by the door and picked up her purse, Pollen floating over to perch on her shoulder.

He swallowed hard. “I’ll talk to her.”

“She’ll probably lie,” Chloe warned.

“Thank you for taking care of her and the boys. I’ll…I’ll figure out what to do.”

Chloe nodded and opened the door. “Have a good night, Adrien. Take care of her for us.”

He closed the door after her and stood frozen in the living room. “Don’t beat yourself up, Kid,” Plagg said, lifting out of Adrien’s messenger bag. “Postpartum happens sometimes. We’ll take care of her.”

Tikki appeared outside the nursery door and Adrien frowned at her. “I wish you would’ve told me she was getting so bad.”

The red kwami hung her head. “I missed all the signs. I’ve been so worried about the kittens, I neglected Marinette.”

“Come on, Tik, don’t blame yourself. Let’s go get a snack, yeah?” Plagg took her arm and led her to the kitchen. 

Adrien hung up his coat and then crossed the room to the nursery door, easing it open. Hugo was glowing a soft pink color in his crib, his back rising and falling. Louis had both hands curled into fists by his head, tiny lips slightly parted. Adrien watched his sons sleep for a few minutes before quietly letting himself back out.

Their bedroom was dark when he entered, the only light from the early evening moon filtering in through the curtains. Marinette had her back to him, a light blanket thrown over her balled form. Adrien circled the bed and sat down on the edge, brushing her hair away from her forehead. She shifted and blinked swollen eyes up at him. “Hi,” she whispered.

“Hi. How are you?”

Marinette closed her eyes again and shrunk down against the pillow without speaking. Adrien leaned down to kiss her head. “I’m going to order us some dinner, okay? You rest and I’ll come get you when it’s here.”

“Okay,” she said quietly.

“I love you, Marinette.”

She rolled over and didn’t respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually do these notes but I want to for this chapter. I've gotten a lot of positive comments throughout the progression of this story about the realistic sides of pregnancy I've written. Pregnancy is scary and magical and wonderful and terrifying and so many other things that are so hard to describe. Life keeps going after pregnancy though and having a baby can be more than sleepless nights and new schedules. Some women deal with postpartum depression. It isn't the same for everyone. 
> 
> My postpartum hit me out of nowhere. I thought I was fine and then suddenly I wasn't. I used my own experience to write for Marinette in this chapter because this is real life. Take away the fantastical elements of Hugo's glow and Louis's cat eyes and you've still got a young mother suddenly responsible for these two tiny humans. It's overwhelming. For some reason there seems to be a stigma with talking about the hardships of pregnancy, delivery, and life with babies. Mothers are supposed to always be strong and able to take care of everything. Marinette is strong. She's Ladybug. But she's also human, and I wanted to be able to show that. I hope it comes across.
> 
> Also, please don't be hard on Adrien (or Tikki) for not seeing what was happening. I think a lot of dads get a bad rap but they're just as new to parenting and new babies and all the stuff that comes with it.
> 
> Thanks and hope you are enjoying the story I'm trying to tell. <3


	47. Hugo and Louis: Sixteen Weeks Old

Adrien rocked Louis gently, the infant’s vibrant green cat eyes getting heavier and heavier. 

“He looks like me,” Plagg said proudly from Adrien’s shoulder.

“Poor, little guy,” Adrien teased. “I guess the eyes are sticking around, huh?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, Kid, but yeah, I’m thinking they maybe are at this point.”

“The books don’t prepare you for this kind of thing. Am I supposed to get him contacts when he’s old enough so people don’t look at him funny and he gets a complex or am I supposed to just let him be so I don’t give him a complex? What’s the better thing to do?”

Plagg shook his head. “I’m really not sure. Humans are so odd about things.”

“And then with Hugo, it isn’t like I’m going to try to keep him locked away in the house because he glows when he’s happy, but…”

Marinette appeared in the nursery doorway. Tikki floated just behind her, a worried expression painted across her features. “I should feed them,” Marinette said, voice hollow.

“I can make them formula later,” Adrien offered, slowing the rocking chair. “Hugo’s been snoozing off and on in his crib. Do you maybe want to rock Louis for a while though?” 

She stood where she was, arms hanging limply by her side. “It’s better if you do.”

“Have you eaten lunch yet? I could make you a sandwich or something.”

“I’m not hungry.”

Adrien looked down to see Louis’s eyes had closed and his small chest was rising and falling with steady breaths. He stood carefully and took the baby to his crib, lowering him down. He glanced in at Hugo and turned back towards his fiancé. “You’re sure you don’t want to hold either one of them right now? Is there something else you want?”

Something slid across Marinette’s face and her features crumpled. “I want to die,” she whispered.

Adrien felt his heart stop for a minute. “What?”

Her expression smoothed out and she looked to the side, head turning slowly as if it took a great effort. “I’m going to go lie back down.” She moved away from the doorway and disappeared from his sight, Tikki flitting after her.

Adrien stood frozen, hand gripping the side of Hugo’s crib. 

“We need to get her help, Kid. This isn’t good,” Plagg murmured. 

“I don’t understand what’s happening. She’s…that’s not Marinette.”

Plagg moved in front of his face. “That is Marinette. I haven’t had to deal with this a lot but one of my holders was on her own and spiraled hard. I was too inexperienced at the time to know how to help and…” He trailed off, shaking his head.

“What happened?”

“You don’t want to know.”

Adrien frowned. “If it will help me understand what she’s going through, I need to.”

“She suffocated the baby and then shot herself.”

Adrien’s knees gave out and he folded to the floor, leaning back against the crib. “W-what? How could she…Mari wouldn’t…”

Plagg swallowed hard. “She was a good person, Adrien, but her head was all messed up after she had Isaiah. She only had me around and I was less than worthless when it came to kittens back then. I was napping when it happened. I woke up when I heard the gunshot, but they were both already gone.” A shake ran over his small body. “We’re not going to let anything bad happen to Mari or the kittens, okay? She’s not alone.”

“She’s not alone,” Adrien repeated numbly.  
_______________________________________

Chloe hugged herself as the biting wind tore through her hair. She felt Pollen snuggle in closer to her neck under the thick scarf. She reached out and ran her hands along the top of the headstone. The corner had gotten chipped at some point with age and it was a rough interference along the otherwise smooth path. 

“I haven’t been by in a while,” she said softly, kneeling down in front of the dull stone. “I would apologize but I don’t actually think you care. Things have been…” she trailed off with a bitter laugh. “Things have been bad if I’m sitting in the middle of a cemetery, talking to the air.”

She traced her fingers along the etching. “It’s been a bit since I really thought about you, to be honest. You’re always there in the back of my mind, I guess, but…it’s my friend, Marinette. She’s dealing with some stuff and I was helping her and suddenly I was nine years old again, finding you passed out in your own vomit and getting you cleaned up.”

Chloe turned so she could sit down on the grass, leaning back against the gravestone. “I wonder if you have regrets. I’ve asked Daddy about his, but he never wants to talk about them. He should’ve gotten you help. I used to think it was my fault, but I realize now how ridiculous that is. I was only a child. I shouldn’t have had to deal with that.”

Pollen began a comforting buzz against her skin and Chloe reached up to press an appreciative hand against the lump in her scarf. “I’ve made it a point to not need anyone. I was lonely sometimes, but safe.” She shook her head. “And then he came along. I guess they all came along, but he was my downfall, I think.”

“Am I going to turn out like you? What if I give so much of myself to him that I lose who I am? I don’t want to become some shell of Chloe Bourgeois like you did when Daddy…well, I guess you both did things to hurt each other.” She sniffled, the cold nipping at her face. “I love Nathaniel and that terrifies me. And somehow I let myself be sucked into this group of people who have come to mean more to me than I ever thought possible.” She took in a shaky breath. “I just need some sign to let me know it’s okay, you know? Seeing Marinette like that scared me. She’s just not like that, Mom. She’s always been so strong and smart and…and solid.”

Chloe’s phone buzzed and she wiped at her eyes before checking it. 

**Nathaniel <3: Just dropped off a commission and was thinking about you. Hope you’re having a good day. I’ll see you tonight. Text me back if you think of something you want for dinner. I can cook for us. xo**

“I guess it’s already too late for me,” she sighed, tilting her head back against the icy stone.   
_______________________________________

“What did the doctor say?” Nino asked, folding a towel and dropping it on the pile.

“Same old stuff mostly. All my aches and pains are normal, we’re getting close now, heartbeat sounds good, all that mess.” Alya readjusted her feet on the pillow and ate another spoonful of white rice. “Good grief, this is hitting the spot.”

Nino chuckled. “Glad I could help.”

“Earlier I wanted broccoli and gravy. You always read the cutesy stories about pregnant women wanting pickles and ice cream or what have you. Not me apparently. I want broccoli and gravy or plain white rice.”

“It could be worse.”

“True.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as Nino continued to fold laundry and Alya chased the rice around her bowl with her spoon. 

“What do you think about purple for Zoe’s room?” Nino asked. “I stopped by the store on the way home from work and picked up a few samples.”

“I think purple would look really nice.” She tilted her head and watched him. “You’re going to be a great father, Nino.”

“Because I got some paint samples?” he teased, dropping down beside her.

“Because you already love this little girl so much.”

Nino leaned over to rest his cheek against her stomach. “I love both my girls so much.”  
_______________________________________

Gabriel gazed down at Hugo fondly. “He looks a little like your mother.”

“I think so too. Something about his nose maybe,” Adrien answered, glancing back towards the closed bedroom door.

“Go check on her. You don’t want to be late.”

“I’m really just…what if Dr. Smallock can’t help her?”

“We’ll have to take it a day at a time and be here for her.”

Adrien shook his head in frustration. “I know that. I wish people would stop insinuating that I don’t realize I need to be here for her. I’ve been her partner for over a decade. I’m always going to be there for her. I love her more than anything.”

“No one is trying to say you don’t love Marinette, Adrien, but this isn’t some akuma you can beat down and cleanse. This is a delicate situation.”

The bedroom door opened and Marinette stepped out self-consciously. “Is this okay?” She gestured to her jeans and long cardigan. “I couldn’t really figure out what to wear.”

Adrien met her across the room, kissing her forehead. “You look beautiful. Want to say goodbye to the boys before we leave?”

She nodded, biting her lip. Nathalie appeared outside the nursery, cradling Hugo. “He had a dirty diaper so I was taking care of it.” She offered him to Marinette.

Marinette took him in her arms and Hugo immediately began to glow as he looked up at her with wide blue eyes. “You be good for your Pere Gabe and Miss Nathalie, okay, Kitten?” She kissed his forehead and squeezed her eyes shut. Everyone watched warily as she finally straightened back up and offered Hugo back to Nathalie. 

Gabriel stood and let her give Louis the same treatment before Adrien was ushering them out the door for their therapy appointment.

“She’ll be okay,” Nathalie assured him, settling in on the couch. “She’s a fighter and she loves them.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Madeline was eventually okay too, Gabriel.”

He took in a deep breath. “I don’t know what we would have done without you around.”

“They both remind me a little bit of Adrien. Remember, he used to make that same little whining noise when he was getting really sleepy?”

Gabriel smiled. “I had forgotten about that. He was such a beautiful baby, just like they are.”

“And he’s turned into a wonderful man. You should be proud.”

He frowned. “I’m not sure I had much to do with that.”

Nathalie leaned over kissed his cheek. “You had more to do with it than you think, and you’re here now.”  
_______________________________________

Nathaniel glanced down at the counter with a frown.

“Sir, perhaps another establishment would be more in your price range?” the shop owner said.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t turn your nose up at my money,” Nathaniel snapped, furrowing his brow. “I would like to see that one towards the back please.”

The man opened the case and brought out the ring, handing it to Nathaniel reluctantly. 

Nathaniel turned the engagement ring in his fingers, studying it from all angles. “This one isn’t right either,” he sighed, handing it back. “None of these have been right for Chloe.”

“If I can make a suggestion without another rude response.”

“It depends on the tone of the suggestion.”

The shop owner raised an eyebrow but nodded. “I’ve seen many young men come in here looking for the perfect ring. I’ve also had many young men attempt to bring back said ring. I would suggest taking a little more time. These things shouldn’t be rushed.”

Nathaniel pursed his lips. “I think you’re right. I should choose another establishment to spend my money with.” He turned and walked out the door.  
_______________________________________

“How are you feeling?”

“Nervous, a little frustrated maybe.”

Adrien nodded. “Because you can’t make it go away on your own?”

Marinette gave him a small smile. “You shouldn’t be allowed to know me that well, mon minou.”

“I would daresay I know you better than anyone, my Lady.”

“I love our kittens.”

“I know you do.”

“I don’t want to feel this way.”

“I know you don’t, and that’s why we’re doing this. We’re going to talk to the doctor and see what steps we need to take next.”

She rested her head against his shoulder as Paris flew by them outside the car window. “Thank you for sticking with me, Adrien.”

“I’ll never leave your side, love. You’re mine. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”


	48. Hugo and Louis: Seventeen Weeks Old

“Queenie?” Chat Noir dropped down to the ledge. “What are you doing out here?”

She glanced over at him. “Trying to clear my head. You?”

“Same,” he shrugged. “Mari and the boys were sleeping so I left Tikki in charge. I’ve been feeling antsy and thought a run would help.”

Queen Bee nodded, looking out over the city. 

“Need to talk?”

She sighed, twisting her fingers. “I don’t think you’re going to get it.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t listen.”

“It’s Nathaniel. He…he bought me an engagement ring and…and I think I’m just freaking out, but I’m trying really hard not to freak out? So I just keep pushing those feelings down more and more but I’m running out of room to put them and I feel like I’m going to explode but I can’t explode because that would ruin everything.”

“Chlo…”

“And maybe it’s not even him, you know? Like I have a lot of shit rattling around. Maybe it’s just my excess baggage and I’m trying to put it on him because everything is actually normal and mostly drama-free now. Maybe I’m just trying to sabotage my happiness…just like her.”

Chat Noir put a hand on her shoulder. “You’re not your mom.”

“Are you sure? Because I definitely feel like her these days.”

“Well, you’re up here and not passed out drunk on a couch so that’s a plus.”

Queen Bee let out a bitter chuckle and reached behind her, lifting up a bottle. Chat Noir swore, taking it from her hand. “Don’t bother. I wasn’t going to drink it…probably.”

“You just thought you’d bring some liquor up to the top of a building and hang out with it? Chloe, this is serious.”

“I honestly wasn’t going to…is it stupid to feel this way? I mean, I’m getting in my own way. Camden is gone…Hawk Moth is gone. Everyone is safe and happy and having babies. Nath loves me and we’re living together and…and he wants to marry me. Why am I trying to make things hard?”

Chat Noir pursed his lips. “You’re scared.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

He laughed in surprise. “I just mean…I think sometimes it’s easy to get in our heads about stuff. If I had been more honest with Mari about the spell, then maybe I wouldn’t have lost a month of my life as a huge cat beast.”

“Maybe.”

He bumped her shoulder with his. “You know I’m probably not the one you should be talking this out with, right?”

“He doesn’t know about any of this. He doesn’t even know I found the ring.”

Chat Noir stood and offered her a hand. “Then this is the perfect opportunity to tell him. He really loves you. I know he does. He’ll understand.”

Queen Bee considered his hand for a moment before taking it. “Fine, but if things don’t work out, he’s moving in with you and Marinette.”

“Not going to happen.”

“Because you’re so sure everything will be okay?”

Chat Noir tried to hide his grin. “Yeah, that’s why.”  
_______________________________________

“You’re a hard man to track down, Mr. Agreste,” Cohen said, taking a seat across from him. “Thanks for making the time to see me.”

“I apologize for the delay, Mr. Cook. I’ve been closing a business in Milan. It has taken up most of my attention,” Gabriel replied, eyes guarded.

“Come on now, that was done weeks ago and was taken care of exclusively by Nathalie Sancouer,” Cohen grinned. “Unless I’m mistaken?”

Gabriel pursed his lips. “What exactly is it you need from me today? I’m a very busy man.”

“No doubt. I have some photos I’d like you to take a look at.” He reached into his jacket pocket and Gabriel internally braced himself for the photos of Camden and Jalil Alya had warned him about, but when Cohen placed the group of photos along the edge of the polished desk, Gabriel was unable to control his expression.

“Is this some kind of threat?” he asked in a low voice, eyes moving along the pictures of Adrien and Marinette taking the babies into their apartment, Nino walking into his recording studio, a very pregnant Alya stepping out of a café, Chloe striding ahead of Nathaniel who was laden with shopping bags, and Nathalie accepting a delivery at his own front door. 

“Now what would make you assume this is a threat?” Cohen asked, eyes alight with amusement. “I show you a random group of pictures and you immediately ask if it’s a threat.” He shook his head. “Could make a guy wonder what really goes on in the fashion world.”

“If you think for one second I would believe you don’t know I’m connected to every single one of these individuals, you’re a bigger fool than you look.”

“Ouch. I probably shouldn’t tell you I’m wearing polyester, huh?”

“You didn’t have to tell me. My skin began to itch the moment you walked in. Speak.”

Cohen leaned back in the chair, an assessing expression on his face. “The people I work for have reason to believe that most of the individuals in these photos are Miraculous holders, yourself included.”

“Of all the ridiculous—“

He wagged a finger. “Now, Mr. Agreste, don’t get all uppity on me. I have more pictures if you would like to see. There’s one of a very pregnant Ladybug riding what I can only assume is some monster movie version of Chat Noir. It looks like something someone would get spray painted on the side of a van,” he smirked. “I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that was your future daughter-in-law and son.”

“What do you want?” Gabriel growled.

“The Miraculous,” he shrugged. “If years of Hawk Moth wasn’t some kind of clue, these things shouldn’t be given to just anyone. The organization I work for would take responsibility for them and bring in trained individuals to use them only when needed.”

“Uh-huh, and where in the world do you think I come into this? I’m not actually a Miraculous holder, you know.”

Cohen winked. “Well, not anymore, huh?”

Gabriel stared at the man. “How long have you been following us?”

“Long enough to remember Adrien Agreste stumbling home drunk after certain events at a party that later bore a fascinating set of twin boys. Of course, if I’m being fair, it’s been much longer than that. Would you like to see how many photos we have of your son slipping out his bedroom window as Chat Noir before he moved into his own place?”

“So your plan is to threaten us to hand over the Miraculous to some shadow organization and trust that everything will be okay?”

“Well, surely you can’t think you can keep hiding the bodies forever, Mr. Agreste. At some point, you’re going to get sloppy.”

“It seems as if I already have.”

Cohen chuckled. “Nah, we’re just that good. We finished taking care of Camden and Jalil Kubdel, and the sister seems well enough to go on without any further interruption.”

“And when I say we won’t be handing over the Miraculous?” Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, see, that is where the threats will come in.”  
_______________________________________

Marinette blinked awake in surprise at the set of glowing green eyes watching her in the darkness. “What are you doing?” she murmured, rolling over to face Chat Noir.

He pressed the tip of his nose to hers and she giggled. “I’ve missed that sound.”

“I doubt that.” A warning cry filtered in through the baby monitor. Marinette narrowed her eyes, listening. “Louis.”

“How do you do that?”

“It’s a gift.” She sat up slowly, stretching as another voice joined the first cry. “And now Hugo.”

Chat Noir slipped out the bedroom door as Marinette pulled on her robe. He entered the nursery and leaned over Louis’s crib. “Why did you wake up your brother, Kitten? That wasn’t very nice.” He lifted him up and the baby’s cat eyes widened, hand flailing towards the gold bell at Chat Noir’s neck. “You like Papa’s bell? We can get you a little bell too. Yes, we can. Oh yes, we can.”

“Look at my boys with their pretty matching eyes,” Marinette smiled tiredly, moving past them to scoop up Hugo.

Chat Noir looked down at his son. “Do you think he realizes the difference when I’m like this.”

“I don’t know. Honestly I’m not sure how much they realize.”

“Formula or breast milk?”

“I can try to feed them both.”

“Mari,” her fiancé warned.

Her shoulders slumped. “Louis had breast milk before bed so he can have formula now. I’ll feed Hugo.”

He nodded and moved to kiss her forehead. “This is the best way. I don’t want you wearing yourself out.”

“I know,” she said quietly.

“I love you.”

Her face softened. “I love you too.”  
_______________________________________

“Six weeks,” Alya murmured, flipping through the channels. “Six weeks and then maybe I can sleep again.”

Trixx let out a bark of laughter. “You must be joking.”

Alya chuckled tiredly. “I know, I know. Once Zoe gets here, I’m out of luck. This insomnia is kicking my ass though.”

“It’s an unfortunate side effect,” the kwami nodded. “You’ll survive though.”

“Babe?” Nino stumbled down the last few steps, rubbing his eyes. “Can’t sleep again?”

“My never ending saga.”

He settled down beside her, pressing his ear against her belly and closing his eyes. 

“Did you really come down here to fall back asleep on me?”

“I missed you,” he murmured.

“Ridiculous man,” she smiled fondly, moving her fingers into his hair. “My sweet, ridiculous man.”

Nino let out a soft snore and Trixx giggled. “That didn’t take much.”

“He’s been running himself ragged,” Alya sighed. “He wants everything to be perfect and ready for when Zoe gets here.” She shifted so his head was in a better position. “I think watching Mari go through all the postpartum stuff has kind of scared him.”

“And you?”

Alya thought for a moment. “Yes and no. If it happens, it happens, but there’s nothing I can really do it about it right now, right?”

“Pregnancy has really chilled you out,” Trixx commented.

“You think so?”

“A little. Alya from even last year would be researching every little thing. To be honest, I was a bit concerned when you started talking about wanting a baby.”

Alya frowned. “But you think I’m going to be a good mother, right?”

The kwami flew up to nuzzle her cheek. “You’re going to be the best mother this cub could ever ask for.”  
_______________________________________

“Is everything okay with us?” Nathaniel voice broke the silence of the dark bedroom.

Chloe finished undressing and made her way over to the bed. “Why do you ask that?”

“Because you’ve been sneaking out every night after you think I’ve gone to sleep for over a week.”

She sighed and curled up against him. “I guess I’m dealing with some stuff.”

“Can we talk about it?”

“Nath…I found the ring.”

Nathaniel inhaled sharply. “And that’s what you’re upset about?”

“A little.”

“So you don’t want to marry me.”

“It’s not that…or it’s more than that maybe.” Chloe frowned at the shadowed outline of his face. “I don’t think I’m in a place right now where I could say yes to getting married to anyone.”

“This isn’t you trying to break up with me again?”

“No, I don’t…I don’t want to lose you, okay? If you can be patient with me, if you can wait, I think maybe one day I’ll be ready, but it might not be any time soon.”

Nathaniel worried his bottom lip. “But you still love me.”

“I still love you,” she assured him. 

He nodded, cheek rubbing against the pillow. “I can wait then.”


	49. Hugo and Louis: Eighteen Weeks Old

“You look miserable,” Chloe winced.

Alya glared at her. “Thanks.”

“She means,” Marinette interjected, shooting Chloe a look, “you look like you’ve had trouble sleeping. Is insomnia still giving you a hard time?”

“Zoe has decided she’s nocturnal.” Alya shifted uneasily, one hand on her bulging belly. “As soon as I get even the slightest bit comfortable, she starts to kick.”

“That’s the worst,” Marinette nodded in sympathy. “It felt like the boys would wedge themselves under my rib cage. It sucked.”

“Let’s talk about something else. I’m pregnancy talked out right now.”

“Sure, we could talk about the asshat who apparently wants us to hand over our Miraculous and kwamis to some mysterious organization,” Chloe muttered. “I swear, we can’t get a moment’s peace around here.”

Alya frowned, turning to Marinette. “Has Gabriel told you any more?”

She shook her head. “I know as much as you guys do. I have a feeling Adrien knows more but they’re still treating me like some glass doll even though I can handle it.” There was a whimper from the small monitor on the coffee table and Marinette was up and moving before the howling could start.

“How do you think she’s doing really?” Chloe asked quietly, watching Marinette slip into the nursery.

“I still think she’s putting on a strong act, but it seems like she is a little better. Don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I think so. She isn’t quite herself still but she’s much better than the sobbing mess I found on the floor a few weeks ago.”

Alya started to push herself off the couch. “We should probably go help.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and shoved Alya’s shoulder lightly. “Stay down, Preggo. I’ll help.”  
_______________________________________

“You can’t be serious with this.” Nathalie let the thick folder fall to the desk. “I’m not going into hiding.”

“You’re all going into hiding,” Gabriel replied gruffly, not looking away from his monitor. “It’s the only way.”

“Gabriel, you run an international business. How exactly are you going to just disappear?”

He glanced up at her. “I’m not.”

Nathalie clenched her jaw. “If you think I’m leaving you here, you’re more ridiculous than I thought.”

“I need to know they’re safe. I need someone I trust to go with them.”

“Then send Leonard. I won’t go and you can’t make me.”

“I’m trying to save you,” he growled.

“I don’t need you to save me,” she spat back. “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

“You’re so stubborn!”

“And you’re being an asshole!”

Gabriel chuckled then, shaking his head. He leaned back in his desk chair and Nathalie circled the desk to sit on his lap. “I knew you wouldn’t go,” he murmured.

“So this was just an exercise in futility?”

“I said I knew you wouldn’t go, not that I hoped you wouldn’t.”

Nathalie rested her head against his. “This isn’t going to work. The twins will stick out anywhere you send them and Alya could go into labor at any time. Running and hiding isn’t the answer.”

“Would you have them hand over their Miraculous?”

“I don’t know.”

“They won’t without a fight,” Gabriel sighed. “I believe it’s more about the kwamis than anything. They’ve bonded with them far more than we ever did. Adrien considers Plagg and Tikki just as much family as Mari and the boys. Fu grew soft in his age. He would have never have allowed this back in our day.”

“Back in our day,” Nathalie scoffed. “We’re too old for this shit.”

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. “That we are.”

“We can’t fight what we don’t know. We only have one guy who claims to be the representative for a whole organization.”

Gabriel tapped a finger on the thick folder. “Hence the running and hiding. It would only be temporary, just until we can figure out how to keep things the way they are now. No one needs to give up their Miraculous just yet.”

“If we really do this, they would need to split up. All of them together would be too suspicious. And what about Nino and Alya’s jobs? I suppose it would be easy enough for the rest of them to pick up and move but they’re settled here.”

“Perhaps we could let them stay here but find some way to protect them.”

Nathalie frowned. “Maybe but it seems like a stretch.” She reached forward to flip open the folder. “Have you talked to Adrien about this?”

“He’s willing to do whatever it takes to keep them safe.”

She smiled sadly. “I suppose he gets it honest.”  
_______________________________________

“Where are you going to go?”

“I don’t know yet.”

Nino sat back in the chair. “We can’t leave, man. My daughter is going to be here soon. I have the studio and Al has the site and our house. I just finished the nursery.”

Adrien nodded, studying his hands. “I know.”

“Sure, just stay,” Plagg drawled. “I’ll see you in another century or so hopefully, Wayzz. Maybe you won’t go through too many awful things at the hands of some shady organization that has apparently been spying on us for years.”

Wayzz shot Plagg a flat look from his perch on Nino’s shoulder.

Nino scrubbed his hands over his face. “I don’t know what to do.”

“You guys have to choose what is best for your family. I have to get Mari and the kittens away though. We won’t be safe in Paris. Not while these people are apparently deciding to make a move after years of watching.”

“Yeah, I mean, why now?”

Adrien shook his head, frowning. “That’s the thing I don’t get. They could say it’s because we took out Hawk Moth but there was a five-year period with no Hawk Moth. Why didn’t they come after us then?”

“They didn’t have everything they wanted in sight,” Wayzz said softly.

“What do you mean?”

“The Ladybug, Black Cat, Bee, and Fox were out in the open, but that was only four of the seven,” Wayzz explained. “Even if they suspected Master Fu and Gabriel of holding the Turtle and Peacock, they may have still been searching for the Moth.”

“And by waiting, we’ve all entwined ourselves together in a nice pretty package,” Plagg finished with a frown. “The Miraculous aren’t completely splitting up any time soon.”

“And if they want the Miraculous, they are most certainly going to want the phenomenon that is Louis and Hugo, being the first of their kind,” the turtle kwami added.

Nino went still. “You said Zoe will be the first of her kind too.”

“Yes, I did.”

“Shit.” He looked up at Adrien. “We need to make a plan.”  
_______________________________________

“Coming!” Marinette scooped a fussy Louis up and moved towards the door. “That must be your Uncle Natha…” She trailed off as she opened the door, staring at the man in the hallway. “You aren’t Nathaniel.”

He laughed, offering his hand. “Cohen Cook.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “You can’t possibly think I’m going to invite you in.”

He let his hand hang in the air between them for a moment before rocking back on his heels with a grin. “Well, that must be Louis. Look at those amazing eyes. Takes after dear old dad, huh?”

“You need to go,” Marinette growled, turning her body so Louis was hidden. “Now.”

“I’m really not here to make trouble, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.”

“Then why the hell are you here?”

“Language,” he tutted.

She narrowed her eyes and Cohen took a step back. “You have five seconds to walk away before I kick your ass.”

“Now let’s not lose our cool.”

“Five.”

“What’s going on?” Nathaniel eased himself through the doorway and turned to look at Cohen. “Who’s this dickhead?”

“This is the man who is threatening us.”

Nathaniel smiled. “I was hoping you would say that. Duusu, feathers up.”

Marinette stepped back in confusion as Nathaniel transformed before her. She saw Cohen’s eyes widen as his hand quickly dipped into his pocket. Paon turned, pushing a gloved hand in Cohen’s direction and the man stiffened, fear flashing in his eyes. 

“What are you doing?” Marinette hissed.

Paon pulled Cohen inside the apartment. “Shut the door and call Gabriel.”

“What’s going on?!” She shifted Louis in her arms and hurried over to the playpen to deposit him with his brother.

Paon pushed Cohen down on the couch. The man was breathing quick and shallow, eyes darting around wildly. Paon murmured something else and Cohen slumped, apparently asleep.

“Someone’s been practicing his magic,” Tikki commented, moving closer to examine the sleeping man.

“Duusu’s been putting me through the ringer lately.”

The kwami nodded. “She can be persistent when she wants to be.”

“Are you going to explain why you put the whammy on this creep and brought him into my home?” Marinette demanded.

“We need answers and we’re going to get them.”

“You aren’t torturing this guy in my living room.”

Paon grinned. “Even if I say please?”

“Nathaniel.”

“Call everyone and have them meet us here, okay? We have to figure this all out.”  
_______________________________________

“He gives me the creeps.” Queen Bee shifted uneasily watching Cohen sleep on the couch. “Is it bad that I think we should just kill him?”

“Yes!” Alya exclaimed. “We aren’t going to kill him.”

“We killed Camden and Jalil,” she murmured.

“Yeah, and look what happened next,” Jade Turtle pointed out.

Queen Bee rolled her eyes. “I’m not saying murder answers every problem, but you have to admit it helps in some situations.”

“Unbelievable,” Alya muttered.

“What? Camden was a sadistic bastard and now he is gone forever. Literally no other scenario would have worked out so well.”

Alya opened her mouth to respond but her husband put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

“We’ll call you as soon as we know something,” Chat Noir promised, kissing the top of Marinette’s head as they came out of the nursery. “Are you sure you have everything you need?”

“Anything I forgot will be at the house. Your dad stocked the nursery,” she nodded. “Al, you ready?”

Alya grunted and pushed herself up out of the dining chair. “Yeah, need me to get anything?”

Marinette handed her the diaper bag and picked up Hugo’s carrier. Leonard lumbered up to them and grabbed Louis in his carrier. 

“Be safe,” Alya demanded, kissing Jade Turtle’s cheek. “Keep me in the loop. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Get them straight to the house. Please don’t let them out of your sight.” Chat Noir patted Leonard’s shoulder. “I know I can trust you to protect them.”

“With my life,” he grunted.

Chat Noir nodded and looked down at Louis once more. “Go,” he nodded. “We need to get this over with.”

Marinette kissed his cheek and she, Alya, Leonard, and the twins left the apartment.

“Well,” Nathalie said, adjusting her glasses and taking a seat in front of Cohen’s slumped form. “Let’s begin.”


	50. Chapter 50

Cohen blinked groggily and looked around. He pulled at the cuffs keeping his hands tight behind his back. “The team’s all here.” He squinted. “Well, almost anyway. No Ladybug, Fox, or Moth, huh? Have you found someone for the Moth Miraculous yet? I don’t mind taking it off your hands.”

“Stop talking,” Nathalie demanded. “The only thing I want to hear from you is the answer to each question I ask.”

“That’s not exactly how I work, sweetheart.” The smug expression on Cohen’s face slipped as a strong hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed, pinching at the muscle.

“You’d do well to keep your mouth shut and obey,” Gabriel said coldly. “You don’t want to see her angry. Men like you rarely survive it.”

Cohen didn’t respond but his eyes tightened around the edges.

Nathalie cleared her throat. “Tell us about your organization.”

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen.”

Chat Noir’s gloved hand landed on Cohen’s other shoulder, the tips of his claws sinking into the fabric of the man’s jacket. He leaned down, lips close to the man’s ear and voice a rolling growl. “Tempt me to call up Cataclysm. I dare you.”

“You don’t scare me, Kid. You’re too pure for this world and all that crap. Don’t forget, we’ve been watching you since you were fourteen. You’re not going to hurt me.”

Chat Noir pursed his lips. “You’re right. The old me wouldn’t have hurt you.” He circled around so he could look Cohen in the eyes, his own a burning green behind his mask. “But I’m a father now and I will do absolutely anything to keep Marinette and my sons safe. Do not doubt that, Cook.”

Cohen chuckled. “I don’t guess I do. Looks like the kitten grew up.”

“So I’ll start again,” Nathalie began. “Tell us about your organization.”

Chat Noir took his place to the side of Cohen again, an Agreste hand on both the man’s shoulders. 

“Look, sweetheart, I’m not looking for trouble here. I was coming to talk to Marinette and Marinette alone. There is no reason for us to get into this whole thing.”

“Call me sweetheart one more time and you’ll beg for Chat Noir’s Cataclysm,” Nathalie promised.

“And whatever concerns Marinette concerns me,” Chat Noir added, “if that somehow wasn’t clear.”

“Is this where we should get involved?” Queen Bee asked, leaning against the far wall. “I feel like this is where we should get involved. We could do the murder thing now.”

Jade Turtle shook his head, eyes wary and steady on Cohen.

“Pretty Bird, put the whammy on him again.”

Paon chuckled lightly. “Let’s let the Agreste trio do their thing first. I’ll step in when I need to.”  
_______________________________________

“I think I’m going to go lie down in one of the guest rooms,” Alya yawned. “Nino just texted. They’ve gotten nothing out of Cohen yet. Looks like we’ll be spending the night.”

Marinette nodded. “I was afraid of that. The bed in the first room on the right is really comfy. I’ll check on the boys and probably go down myself.”

“Do you need any help?” Alya rubbed at her eyes.

“Go on and get some rest. I’ll only be a few minutes. I’ll be in the room by the nursery if you need anything and Leonard will most likely be downstairs.”

“Thanks, M. Night.”

“Night.” Marinette walked down the hallway and opened the door to the nursery. Hugo was glowing faintly in the far crib. She smiled to herself and stopped by the first crib, glancing down to check on Louis. Her heart stopped as she stared down at the empty mattress. “Tikki—“

“There!” The kwami shot into the darkness, illuminating a man in a full face mask strapping Louis into a body carrier. Tikki flew straight into his face, chanting under her breath. The man batted at her with a grunt as Marinette rushed forward, grabbing for her son. A vice of strong arms caged Marinette before she could reach him.

“Let go of me, you bastard! Give me my son! Leonard! Alya!” Marinette felt a sting and everything went heavy and numb. “No! No…no…” Her eyesight grew darker but there was a searing light at the edge of her vision, growing brighter and brighter. Someone was screaming. Was it her? Maybe…but, no…someone else was…

Despair fell over her and she fell into a sinking darkness.  
_______________________________________

“Bet you wish we could kill him now,” Queen Bee drawled. 

“It wouldn’t make a difference.” Cohen spat and a dollop of blood landed on the couch. “You think they sent their big dog out to play with you? I’m nothing. I’m expendable. I’m a face man.”

Chat Noir growled. “Then why bother?! Why are you even here?!”

Cohen laughed then and it held a bitter edge. “Because you all are so predictable. You keep doing the same things over and over.”

Jade Turtle swore. “The girls.” He grabbed for his phone.

“You’re too late,” Cohen coughed, more blood speckling his lips. “Geez, you weren’t kidding about her, huh?” He nodded in Nathalie’s direction. “Vicious.”

“Too late. What’s that mean?” Chat Noir seized Cohen’s shoulders and shook him. “Tell me!”

“They’re gone. Poof. Vanished.” He coughed again and his voice took on a wheezing quality. “You’ll never see them again. Those kids of yours came into the picture and suddenly the Miraculous aren’t endgame anymore, you get it?”

Claws swiped across Cohen’s face, ripping at the skin from ear to chin. “Kill him,” Chat Noir growled, moving across the room. “Come on, Nino.”

Gabriel and Nathalie were fast on Chat Noir and Jade Turtle’s heels. Blood dripped down the side of Cohen’s slashed face and he glanced up as Queen Bee and Paon stepped in front of him. “Just get it over with,” he murmured. 

Queen Bee raised the tip of her rapier to his chin and forced his head up further. “It’s only beginning, ass.”   
_______________________________________

“Leonard isn’t answering.”

Gabriel swallowed hard as he weaved the car through traffic. “Adrien and Nino will reach the house first. Hopefully they will be able to…” He trailed off, hands tightening on the wheel. “They should have been safe there. He contacted me as soon as they were locked inside and all the security measures were put in place.”

“They’ve apparently been monitoring us for a long time. It’s possible—“

“Please don’t.”

Nathalie nodded, eyes on the road. “They’ll be okay, Gabriel. We’ll bring them back safely. No matter what.”

“Like you did when I was taken all those years ago.”

She swallowed, fists clenching in her lap. “Exactly.”  
_______________________________________

“Say we go stupid and give you our Miraculous, then what?” Queen Bee asked, bouncing her leg as she sat on the coffee table across from Cohen.

“I can’t believe you’re trying to talk me to death when you have a perfectly good sword,” he grumbled.

Paon kicked his boot. “Answer her. It’s not like you’ve got anything to lose at this point.”

He sighed. “We hold onto them until a threat arises.”

“Like another Hawk Moth, for example,” Paon suggested.

“Yeah. You guys aren’t the only special ones out there, ya know.”

“So some new big bad shows up and you what? Choose new holders?” Queen Bee stood and stretched. “Seems unnecessary. We can just take care of anyone who rises up. We’re literally already the heroes.”

“But they don’t control us,” Paon replied. “That’s the problem, isn’t it?”

“You two sure do talk a lot. No wonder Camden tried to kill you.”

Queen Bee spun on her heels, eyes narrowed. “You knew,” she seethed. “You knew he was holding us both hostage.”

“Of course we did,” Cohen shrugged. “Worst case scenario, we figured we might get three of the Miraculous out of the deal if there was a final showdown and you all killed each other. It was a bummer when that Adrien beast thing showed up. Fucked up all of the plans. We adapted though, hence tonight.”

“I don’t get it. You showed up here to talk to Mari. You couldn’t have taken the babies alone and no one ever came to your aid.” Paon shook his head. “I think you’re bluffing.”

“What part of we’ve been studying you lot for years do you not get? I was the threat that came into this house. Adrien Agreste, bless his dumbass heart, of course was going to send his love and children off to be safe somewhere else while you tried to gain information. It was only natural for Alya to go too. She’d only be in danger here and despite how laid back that Nino guy seems, he’s almost as high strung as the Agreste idiot when it comes to his wife.” Cohen winced as he shifted, the handcuffs biting into his bruised skin. 

“And the safest place we would have is the Agreste mansion,” Paon said flatly.

“Ding ding ding. We had a team ready to move before I ever walked into this building.”

“Shit.” Paon began to pace in agitation. “Shit!”

Queen Bee watched him for a moment before returning her attention to Cohen. “You won’t win,” she said simply.

“Maybe not me personally since I’m pretty sure I won’t survive the night, but—“

“No,” Queen Bee interrupted, shaking her head. “You, your organization, your little plans and schemes and observations, none of it matters.”

“And why is that, Blondie?”

“Because you tried to go up against Marinette Dupain-Fucking-Cheng. And as someone who attempted to knock her down for years, I can tell you with absolute certainty that anyone who gets in her way will get their ass kicked. Hard.”

Cohen coughed and leaked more blood. “I think you’re overestimating her abilities.”

“And I think you’re underestimating them,” Queen Bee argued. “Because Marinette is never just Marinette. You deal with her and you deal with Tikki and Ladybug—“

“But—“

Queen Bee held up a gloved hand and glared. “Shut up. You deal with Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir and Alya Lahiffe and Vixen and Nino Lahiffe and Jade Turtle. You get the pleasure of being beaten down by Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Paon and believe me, it is a pleasure.” She shot her boyfriend a look and he gave her a lopsided grin. “And that doesn’t even scratch the surface on Gabriel, Nathalie, and Leonard. You’ve seen Leonard. Want to know who is bigger and loves his daughter very, very much? Tom Dupain. And I wouldn’t be so sure Sabine couldn’t absolutely wreck you. So you see, Cohen Cook or whatever the hell your real name is, you and your whole crew screwed up bad.”

“Those are lots of pretty words there, girlie, but they won’t make a difference.”

Queen Bee nodded confidently. “No, they will. I actually forgot to mention someone.”

Cohen chuckled darkly and more blood trickled from his lips. “Oh yeah, who is that?”

“Me,” she replied in a calm tone as she pierced his side with her rapier.  
_______________________________________

Burning. Something smelled like it was burning. Marinette’s nose wrinkled as she slowly rose to awareness. Everything was dark except for a constant glow out of the corner of her eye. It took all the strength she had to turn, her eyes searching. 

Tikki was glowing, hunched over a small form. She had a shield formed around them and a melodic humming was emanating from her being.

“Ti…tik…” Marinette swallowed against the raw, aching feeling in her throat and tried again. “Tikki,” she rasped. 

The kwami’s eyes shot up and filled with relief. “Oh, Marinette, thank heavens!” She glanced around the room once and nodded, dropping her shield and flittering over to her holder. “I’ve been so worried about you!”

“Wh…happened?”

“They came for the kittens—“

Marinette tried to rise frantically and Tikki forced her weak form back down. “They’re here. They’re both here and sleeping. Relax.”

“How…don’t…” Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, forcing her thoughts through the hazy fog covering her mind. She could see the empty crib in her head, the feeling of absolute dread. “Louis was gone.”

Tikki nodded. “They went after him first. He…when you came into the room and they wouldn’t let you get to him, he…”

“What happened?”

The kwami blinked up, eyes an odd mixture of sad and fierce. “He used Cataclysm. Some form of it anyway. The man is dead.” She gestured her head backwards into the darkness. “Hugo took care of the other one somehow. Even I’m not sure what happened.”

Marinette strained to turn her head again to see Hugo’s soft glow from his crib. “I don’t…”

“They’re stronger than we could have ever imagined, Marinette,” Tikki said quietly. “They can’t even communicate yet but they knew you were in danger. They were both passive until the man attacked you and then...” She trailed off with a shrug.

Marinette struggled to her knees and moved towards the small lump Tikki had been protecting with her shield. Louis stirred and opened his eyes, the cat-like green casting an eerie reflection in the dark room. He gave her an adorable baby smile and cooed happily. Trembling, Marinette pulled him into her arms and held him tight. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry.”


	51. Chapter 51

One look at Leonard’s still form on the marble tiles and the men were flying up the staircase.

Jade Turtle tore down the hall. “Alya! Alya!”

Chat Noir rushed past him to the nursery, gasping for air as his eyes frantically searched the darkness. 

“Adrien?”

His heart skipped a beat for a moment at the sound of Marinette’s voice. A small green light appeared followed by a warm pink glow. Marinette sat in the far corner of the nursery with the twins in her arms. Chat Noir quickly crossed the room and fell to his knees in front of her, transformation dropping as he wound his arms around his family. “I was so scared…”

“We’re okay,” she murmured, burying her face in his neck. “The kittens…we’re okay.”

He reluctantly pulled back, looking the three of them over for injuries regardless of her words. “What happened?”

“Alya and Leonard! I need you to check on them. I couldn’t leave the boys, but…” she trailed off at the sound of Nino’s voice still yelling Alya’s name. “No,” she whispered. “No, no, no.”

“Are you okay here for a minute while I go help him look?”

Marinette nodded numbly, glancing down at her sons. Hugo cooed contentedly and Louis blinked up at her. 

Tikki floated above Marinette’s shoulder anxiously. “Plagg, can we talk for a moment?”

He nodded, eyeing the twins before they moved out into the hall. Adrien and Nino’s voices echoed against the walls. “There are dead bodies in there.”

Tikki took a deep breath. “The kittens killed those men.”

Plagg glanced back towards the doorway. “Both of them?”

“Yes.”

“So it isn’t just Louis then.”

“I don’t even understand what happened, Plagg. Nolene’s daughter was the only Black Cat descendent to ever hold Cataclysm and it was a pale shade of the real power,” Tikki said.

“And didn’t develop until puberty,” Plagg shuddered. “Bad time for a teenage girl to realize she could destroy stuff with a touch.”

“But babies…they can’t be taught or…or held accountable. Two men are dead, Plagg.”

“Bad men.”

“Even so.”

“What happened exactly?”

Tikki frowned. “It was all so quick. We came into the nursery to check on them and Hugo was glowing in his crib but the other crib was empty. I could still sense Louis and then I realized he was being held in the darkness by this strange man. I tried to attack him and Marinette did too, but there was someone else in the room to hold her back. She began to scream and they drugged her and Louis…the man holding him was suddenly screaming and smoking. I was able to catch Louis before he fell and float him down, but…” she trailed off, shaking her head. “Plagg, they’re too powerful. They’re—“

“Stop,” he demanded. “They’re ours and we’ll figure it out, yeah?”  
_______________________________________

“Alya,” Nino called hoarsely. “Al, please!”

Adrien ducked his head back in the nursery to check on Marinette and the boys again. “Do you know which room she was in?”

“First room on the right. She’s not here, is she?” Marinette looked up with tears streaming down her face. “I should’ve checked on her. I should’ve—“

“Hey.” He came further into the room. “You were taking care of our babies. You can’t do it all, Mari. We’re going to find her.”

“But what if—“

“Al! Alya!” Nino’s tone had changed. “She’s here! Guys!”

Adrien quickly helped Marinette up, taking Hugo from her as they set down the hall. When they reached the guest room, they found Alya sitting up in Nino’s arms, with an extremely confused expression on her face and a headful of mussed hair.

Nino had his face buried in her hair and was saying her name softly. 

“What’s going on?” Alya’s eyes sharpened. “What happened while I was sleeping?”

A strangled chuckle worked its way out of Nino’s throat. “Sleeping,” he muttered. “You weren’t here, Al.”

Adrien nodded. “I checked this room myself. You weren’t in here.”

“Amateurs.” Trixx raised her head from her hiding place in Alya’s lap. “She was here the whole time. I kept her hidden.” She let out an exhausted sigh and dropped her head back down. 

Alya looked down at her kwami in wonder. “You made it look like I wasn’t here?”

“There was a commotion down the hall and it seemed the best plan. Good thing too. Not a minute later, some big thug was in here looking for you.”

“You heard me yelling her name,” Nino scowled. 

“I heard what sounded like you yelling her name, sure,” Trixx replied. “Now hush. That wore me out and I need some rest.”

Nino shook his head in disbelief.

“I’m okay, babe. Promise.” Alya touched his face. “Really.” She turned to look at Adrien, Marinette, and the twins. “But Trixx said something about a commotion?”

“Someone came after the boys,” Adrien growled, holding Hugo closer. “Cohen’s men or whatever they are set it all up from the beginning.”

“They were coming after you and Zoe too,” Nino murmured.

“Oh, thank heavens.” Gabriel stood in the doorway, face pale.

Adrien turned to him. “Leonard—“

“Is alive for the time being. The paramedics are on the way.”

Marinette looked around at everyone. “We can’t stay here. It’s too dangerous.”

“I can have you out of the country within a couple of hours,” Gabriel answered.

“We can’t just leave,” Alya began.

“We have to,” Nino replied softly. “It’s the only thing we can do to stay safe right now. Even if we were to give up our Miraculous—not that we would,” he added quickly, nodding at Wayzz on his shoulder, “it wouldn’t be enough now. They want our children.”

Marinette wiped at her eyes and turned to Gabriel. “What do we need to do?”  
_______________________________________

“What are we going to do with him?”

Nathaniel frowned at Cohen’s unconscious form. “I guess I thought you’d have a plan.”

Chloe laughed. “We would never make it as supervillains.”

“We’re hardly making it as superheroes,” he replied dryly. “Did you reach the others?”

“No one is picking up. I’m trying to pretend it’s because everything is perfectly fine.”

“I’m sure that’s it. We could always dump him somewhere.”

“So he can just crawl back here like the roach he is?”

“Well, Chlo, the option is dump him or kill him and dump him and you already said you didn’t want to kill him.”

Chloe grimaced. “I know what I said earlier, but I just feel like the body count is already too high, you know? We’re supposed to be the good guys.”

“I agree completely, it just leaves us in a bit of a bind. Your tranquilizer is only going to work so long on him. I mean, I can transform again and knock him out—“

“But that’s only temporary,” Duusu interjected.

“Right.”

Chloe jumped when her phone began to buzz. “Hello?”

“Are you still at our place?” Adrien asked briskly.

“Yeah, we’re trying to decide what to do with Cohen.”

“Is he still alive?”

“For now.”

“Dump him somewhere and go pack. We’re leaving Paris.”

Chloe’s eyes widened and she looked at Nathaniel who raised his eyebrows in question. “Wait. Tonight?”

“The jet leaves in a little over an hour. Pack up what you can carry. My father has all the paperwork we’ll need.”

“Adrien, this is—“

“We don’t have time, Chloe,” he sighed and sounded much older than his age. “You don’t have to come but I think it would best if you did.”

She swallowed hard. “We’ll be ready.”  
_______________________________________

Marinette emptied the last drawer of baby clothes into the suitcase. “I can’t believe this is happening,” she said quietly. 

Tikki nuzzled her cheek. “I’m so sorry, Marinette. If there was anything I could do…”

“I know,” she nodded. “We have to protect them.” She looked up at the painted cats on the wall across from them. “I hate leaving this. Nathaniel did such a good job.”

“Maybe he wouldn’t mind doing it again at the new place.”

“Maybe,” Marinette shrugged.

“This could be a good thing. You’ve been Ladybug for so long, Marinette. You deserve some time to just be you.”

“But my parents, Paris, our friends…”

“I know.”

“How’s it going?” Adrien stepped into the nursery, a baby in each arm. 

“I’m done with their clothes, and I still need to pack mine and then just random things we want to bring.”

“Father is going to keep paying on this apartment so we can always have them send anything we need.”

“Right.”

Adrien put the boys down in one of the cribs and knelt down beside her. “I’m sorry. This isn’t the life I wanted for you, for us.” Marinette leaned into him and his arm wrapped around her. “I had Father go ahead and have us married if that is okay with you. The documentation is technically official, even if it didn’t go through the most official channels.” He dropped his head. “I know it isn’t remotely romantic, but I thought—“

Marinette silenced him with a kiss. “I love you, Adrien.”

“I know, but—“

“I’ve wanted to be your wife for as long as I can remember. If this is the way it happens, so be it.”

He sighed. “I feel like I’m letting you down.”

“Do you remember meeting in the café and I was going to tell you I was pregnant and you were going to tell me you were Chat and you ended up just blurting out you knew I was pregnant because you were frustrated I ordered a Coke and fries?”

Adrien chuckled softly. “Not my finest moment.”

“It feels like so long ago.”

“Almost a year. Seems like longer,” he agreed.

“I guess my point is, we’ve been through so much as Ladybug and Chat Noir and as Marinette and Adrien, maybe it will be nice to be someone else for a while.” She linked her fingers with his. “We’ll be okay, mon minou.”

“You haven’t called me that in a long time.”

She smiled softly. “To new beginnings.”

He kissed the top of her head. “To new beginnings.”  
_______________________________________

Nino stood at the doorway of his home studio. “I’ll have to leave it all here.”

“Perhaps it can be stored,” Wayzz offered.

He shrugged and walked further in, running his fingers along the mixing board. “This is the first one I ever bought, you know. There are much nicer ones now. Boards that do the coolest things, but…this one was always enough for me.” He picked up a set of worn headphones from the back of his chair and held them close. The wires had broken through at the ends and the sound was mostly static at this point but he couldn’t bring himself to part with them.

“I told Max to do what he thought was best with the studio. I have a feeling he’ll sell it and send Gabriel the check. It sucks but…”

Nino turned and walked back to the doorway, clutching his headphones and turning off the light. “For Alya and Zoe,” he said softly.   
_______________________________________

Alya read over the email to her boss one last time. She copied Felix and Bridgette on it even though she had already sent them both more personal emails explaining the situation as best she could without giving any real details. As far as anyone would know, Alya and Nino would be moving away to be with family when the baby came. 

She had worked her way up to the top and now… Alya closed the laptop and wiped angrily at her eyes. “Stupid hormones,” she grumbled. She pushed herself off the couch, one hand immediately going to her bulging belly. 

Nino appeared at the bottom of the stairs with another suitcase. “How much time do we have?”

“The car should be here in twenty minutes.”

He nodded. “I got all of Zoe’s stuff packed up, except for the bigger items. We should really only need furniture when we get to…” he trailed off with a sigh.

“Wherever we’re going.”

“Yeah.”

Alya glanced around the room. “Remember when we first came to look at this place?”

“It was a dump,” Nino laughed. “There was a huge bloody hole in the floor right,” he took a few steps to the left, “here.”

“And that awful wallpaper that was, like, glued on with the world’s most powerful adhesive.”

“And the kitchen.”

“Oh goodness, the kitchen,” Alya chuckled. “It’s all we could afford though. And look what we made it into.”

“A home.”

“No, a nicer house. Our home is each other, you goober. I thought you were supposed to be the sentimental one.”

Nino laughed in surprise and crossed the room to hug her. “We’re going to be okay, aren’t we?”

“You and me? Look at what we did to this house. Anything else is a piece of cake.”  
_______________________________________

“I think you’re going to have to make some decisions, Chlo.” Nathaniel eyed the too-full suitcase.

“I know,” she snapped. “This isn’t nearly enough time to pack up my whole life.”

“Look, if you want to stay here—“

Chloe threw her hands up in the air. “Of course I want to stay here! This is our home, Nath! This is where we were born and went to school and met and…” She broke down into tears, slumping to the bed. “My father is here and my mom’s grave and I can’t go.”

“Then we’ll stay.”

“We can’t stay.”

He shot her a helpless look. “I don’t know what to do.”

She wiped her eyes and stood. “We’re going. I just needed to get that out, I think.”

“Chloe.”

“Finish packing, Nathaniel.”

He eyed her warily and moved back to his suitcase.  
_______________________________________

“Gabriel promised to set up a secure line for us to talk as soon as we’re settled.” Marinette hugged Sabine tightly, tears streaming down her face. “I’ll take pictures of the boys every single day to send you and we’ll video chat all the time.”

Tom gripped both his girls close, his own face wet with tears. He held Adrien’s eyes, a silent promise flowing between them. Adrien stepped forward with the twins and Tom and Sabine transitioned to saying goodbye to them. 

Marinette wiped her eyes and moved over to Gabriel. “How is Leonard?”

“Stable. Those operatives tore him apart but I think he’ll be okay with time.”

She nodded. “He deserves a raise.”

“He’ll get one.” He glanced back at her family. “And I’ll do everything in my power to make sure they’re taken care of too.”

“Thank you,” Marinette replied softly. She shivered and hugged herself as she watched the crew load in the last of her luggage. “I guess this is it.”

“I’ll bring you all back as soon as it’s safe.”

“The plane is ready, Mr. Agreste,” a crewman said. 

Nino, Alya, Nathaniel, and Chloe pulled up in the town car that Gabriel had sent for them. “Good timing,” Marinette murmured.

“Paris will be a little bit darker without you, Adrien, and the boys here.”

“At least you’ll have her to keep you company.” Marinette nodded towards Nathalie as she supervised the rest of the flight preparations. 

Gabriel’s face softened. “That is something.”

Adrien joined them. “It looks like it’s time.”

Marinette squeezed his arm and moved back to her parents and the boys. 

“Thank you for making all this possible.” Adrien held out his hand.

Gabriel looked at it strangely before pulling his son into a tight hug. “Thank you for trusting me to, Son.”

Adrien swallowed hard and nodded as they parted. “I, uh, I’ll call you on the burner when we get to the new place.”

“And I’ll have everything else set into place by then.”

“Right.” Adrien looked back at his family. “I need to help Mari get them settled.”

“Of course.”  
_______________________________________

Chloe glanced out the window as they left Paris behind. “I guess this is it.”

“A new beginning,” Marinette said, voice tired but hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is getting closer, friends. :)


	52. Hugo and Louis: Two Years and Four Months Old

**TWO YEARS LATER**

“We’ve come to an agreement,” Gabriel said over the phone. 

Adrien finished sliding a large supreme pizza in the oven and stepped back, nodding at Jamie to finish up. He walked back towards the cramped manager’s office of the small pizzeria. “What’s that mean exactly?”

“It means that the SDDR has been disbanded and will no longer be a threat to anyone. Cook as well as many of his superiors have been found guilty and will be serving life sentences. My contact within the organization has seen that all information regarding our team and the children has been destroyed.” Gabriel paused for a moment. “Shocking as it may be, our group was not the first they have harassed. Interpol was already mounting an investigation when I first reached out.”

“It’s really over?” Adrien slumped down into the creaky desk chair. “No more Ren and Mary Leonard?”

“You’re free to come back as Adrien and Marinette Agreste,” Gabriel replied. “Son, you can come home.”  
_______________________________________

“Hugo floats now?” Alya asked in an amused tone as she dropped her purse on the table.

Marinette waved a hand. “It’s a new thing. Being a glowing toddler didn’t seem like enough so the universe decided he needed to be able to float too.” She opened the oven and slid a tray of rolls in. She straightened, wiping her hands on her apron. “Where’s Zo?”

“I dropped her in the playroom.”

“I’m scared to ask.”

“Hugo was floating upside down, running cars along the ceiling and Louis had melted the door of the playhouse. Tikki was semi-keeping watch while Plagg slept on her and Nooroo was putting wheels back on broken cars.”

“So a normal Wednesday,” Marinette laughed. “How was work?”

“Not good, not bad, just work,” Alya shrugged. “I had to edit a massive technical document and by the end I was half asleep and drooling in my cubicle, but I made it through.”

The front door opened and closed and Nathaniel walked into the kitchen. “Mmm, what smells so good?”

“I’m baking rolls,” Marinette smiled proudly.

“But Adrien is still going to bring those garlic knot things from the restaurant, right?” Alya asked. “Because no offense, but those things are amazing.”

“Not that your rolls won’t be just as amazing,” Nathaniel added quickly.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I don’t know why I even try with you two anymore. Living here has ruined your palette.”

“I think she meant improved,” Nathaniel grinned, winking at Alya. “Where are the rugrats?”

“Playroom.”

He nodded and disappeared down the hall. There was a loud bout of squealing and laughter within moments.   
_______________________________________

“I’m impressed, man. You really know your stuff.” David slapped a hand on Nino’s shoulder. “Keep this up and you’ll be a manager in no time, Zeke.”

Nino’s smile dropped as soon as his coworker walked away. He looked down at the blue nametag with ‘ZEKE’ printed in bold letters and sighed. 

“Hello? Can I get some service here or what?”

“I don’t help rude customers,” Nino grinned, turning to face Chloe. “I find it’s better for my morale.”

Chloe shook her head. “Inexcusable.”

“What are you doing here? I figured you’d already be over at the house with everyone.”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I didn’t feel like going over yet, I guess. I thought I would come by and see you instead.”

“Uh-huh.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. Nath and I got into an argument this morning and we settled things but I still feel awkward about it and want as much barrier between us as possible.”

Nino nodded. “Let me show you this guitar amp so it looks like I’m actually helping you. They frown on socializing around here.”

“Damn, this place really sucks.”

“Yeah, you’re telling me.” He leaned down to pick up the information tag attached to the amp. “Go ahead and tell me what the argument was about. You know you want to.”

“You don’t have to be so smug about it,” Chloe huffed. “Fine, it was about the only thing we ever argue about: marriage and kids.”

“You know I love Nath but if he keeps pushing—“

Chloe held up a hand. “It wasn’t him this time.”

Nino quirked an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“I told him I’m ready to get married and he said no.”

“What?”

She sighed, shoulders slumping. “I guess I kind of get it? He wants to wait until we’re actually us again, you know, but I think I’m just tired of waiting. It’s been over two years. We may never get to go back.”

“I think that’s the most depressing thing I’ve heard all week.”

“You’re feeling homesick too?”

“Ridiculously.”

“Maybe Adrien has talked to his dad this week and has some new information,” Chloe offered.

“We can only hope.” Nino glanced down at his watch. “And that’s quitting time. See you over there?”

“Like I’d miss a chance to eat one of those garlic knots,” she smirked. “I’ll be sure to fill out a customer card, detailing your excellent service.”

Nino laughed. “I’d appreciate it. I’m going for Employee of the Month.”

“Do you get something special for that?”

“A gift card to Tony’s Authentic Pizzeria.”

She laughed. “Those damn garlic knots.”

“They can make a person do crazy things.”  
_______________________________________

“What’d he say when you told him?” Nathalie moved past Gabriel to their walk-in closet, slipping her blazer off. It immediately went onto one of the cedar hangers on her side.

“He was relieved but cautious. I can’t blame him. This isn’t the first time I’ve given him hope,” Gabriel sighed.

“But this time it really is over.”

“They can’t know that for sure though. They haven’t been in the middle of it like we have all this time. He said they would all be meeting tonight for one of their family dinners to discuss things and he’d call me tomorrow night when he got off work.”

“He has seemed to enjoy running the pizza place.” Nathalie let her underwear fall to the ground, scooped it up, and dropped it in the hamper on her way to the bathroom. Gabriel watched her, amused. 

“Yes, Adrien has always had a soft spot for the quaint. It won’t surprise me if he comes back here and wants to do something similar. He was never much for the fashion life anyway.” He stood and followed her into the bathroom, shedding his own clothes.

“Does it bother you that an Agreste won’t be taking over the company when you finally retire?” Steam began to billow into the bathroom, warming their skin as the shower ran. “By the way, the first numbers came in today for the fall line. They’re looking very promising.”

Gabriel stuck a hand under the water to test the temperature. “I don’t think that’s something I’ll have to worry about.”

“Well, aren’t we confident?” She put a hand on his chest and slid past him, letting out a soft groan as the water hit her skin.

“I am confident in the line, of course,” he replied, edging in behind her, “but I was more referring to having an Agreste taking over when I’m done.”

Nathalie turned to him, raising a brow. “Marinette?”

“Can you think of someone better?”

“A few years ago with her passion, sure, but I’m not certain Marinette, the mother of super-powered twins who had to go into hiding for years, is going to be the same fresh, young fashionista you remember, Gabriel.”

“Perhaps you’re right.” He picked up the washcloth and lathered it. “We shall just cross that bridge when we come to it, hmm?”  
_______________________________________

“Cheese!”

“You had macaroni for lunch. You can’t have it again for dinner,” Marinette replied in a tired tone.

Hugo hit the surface of the bright blue plastic table but smiled widely, dimples shining. “Cheese! Say please! Say please!”

“I’m not going to judge you,” Alya said, trying not to laugh.

Marinette looked down at her son and sighed. “You’re going to turn into a cheese. Thank you for saying please though. Mama appreciates that. Go get your brother, Zoe, and Uncle Nath and I’ll make the cheese.”

Hugo made a screeching noise and tore off down the hall. Alya watched him go. “The Kraft stuff?”

“Yes! That’s all he’ll eat right now. Maman would have a stroke if she knew. And Louis is somehow existing on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and vanilla wafers.” She shook her head. “They’re both healthy but I don’t know how.”

Alya pulled up a lunchbox and set it on the table. “Zoe mostly eats yogurt and bananas so I feel your pain. I have to bring this thing everywhere. Also the bananas can’t have any strings on it or she won’t touch it again even if you get rid of them. And if the yogurt has chunks, she will dump it out. Also if she likes strawberry yogurt today, she will inevitably hate it tomorrow.”

“I’ve heard it gets better at three.”

“I think you heard wrong.”

“Honey, I’m home!” Adrien strode into the kitchen, dropping a large delivery box on the counter as he leaned in to kiss his wife. Alya quickly flipped the lid up and stole a garlic knot.

“How was your day?”

“Interesting. We, uh, we’ll have some stuff to talk about over dinner.” His expression changed as Louis came hurtling towards him at full speed, long, dark curls flying behind him. He jumped up and Adrien caught him mid-air. “There’s my boy! Have you been good today?”

“He melted the door on that stupid house but it was ugly anyway,” Plagg drawled, following in his wake. “I told him he did a good job.”

“You can’t keep encouraging him to destroy stuff.”

He waved a small paw. “The kid has good taste. I’m not going to punish him for it.”

Nathaniel appeared at the end of the hall with his hands outstretched. “I promise this is Zoe,” he grinned.

“Zo, what has Mommy said about going invisible?”

There was a giggle and Nathaniel chuckled as he had to readjust his grip. 

“Don’t encourage her, Nath!”

“I’m sorry. She’s funny!”

“Anybody here?”

“Kitchen,” Marinette called, easing the oven open, careful of darting toddlers.

Nino and Chloe walked in. “We come bearing gifts,” Chloe said, sitting a bakery box on the counter.

Marinette’s eyes lit up. “From the French bakery off Main?”

She nodded. “The only place that comes even a smidge close to your parents’ place.”

“Everyone grab plates and glasses and head to the dining room and I’ll start bringing stuff out,” Marinette instructed. “Kitty, can you make sure the boys get settled? They have juice cups in the fridge.”

Adrien threw Louis over his shoulder and scooped up Hugo in a football carry. Both boys squirmed and giggled as their father leaned over to kiss their mother before striding out of the room.   
_______________________________________

“What makes this time any different that the other times?” Nathaniel asked, setting his fork back on his plate. “No offense, but Gabriel’s been wrong before.”

“He has been,” Adrien paused, “hasty in previous attempts to bring us home, but this time seems legitimate. The organization is disbanded, Cook and his superiors are in jail, and apparently any information involving us and the Miraculous has been destroyed.”

“We could really go home?” Nino asked. “We could finally take Zoe home?” Alya rubbed his leg comfortingly under the table.

Adrien nodded. “He said all we have to do is decide and he would get everything ready just like he did when we came here.”

Marinette glanced around the table. “I think this is a decision everyone is going to have to make. We’ve made lives here. It’s understandable if you guys don’t want to leave.”

“I want to go home,” Nino said quickly.

Alya smiled at him. “I do too.”

Chloe stared down at her plate, moving peas around with her fork. Nathaniel knocked her knee with hers. “What do you think, Chlo?”

“Of course I want to go,” she said quietly.

“Then we’ll go.”

She gave him a sharp look. “You can make your own decisions, you know.”

“I am. I’m deciding to go wherever you do.”

“Why should it matter? It isn’t like I’m your wife,” she spat.

“You guys can go talk in the guest room if you want,” Adrien offered, pointing down the hall.

Chloe raised her brows at him in challenge and he returned the look. “Fine,” she huffed. “Come on, Red.”

The other four adults watched them disappear down the hall. “Well, that doesn’t seem great,” Alya murmured.

“They just need to talk it out,” Nino replied. “Speaking of, is it safe to assume the Agreste family will be returning to their rightful place in high society?”

Adrien threw a roll at Nino and Marinette rolled her eyes. “Of course we’re going back. Our time here has been surprisingly nice but it hasn’t ever really been home, has it? And I want the boys to know their grandparents. That isn’t going to really happen if we stay here, hiding from a threat that may not even exist.”

“So it’s settled,” Adrien said, “the seven of us are definitely going back.”

“Excuse you, Kid, but I think you meant the eleven of us,” Plagg drawled, poking his paw in Hugo’s macaroni and cheese, making the toddler swat at him. “Twelve if Twinkle Wings is coming.”

Nooroo glanced up from his perch on the china cabinet with wide eyes. “Yes, I would very much like to please,” he replied hesitantly. Tikki and Trixx giggled and Wayzz tried to keep from rolling his eyes at Plagg’s antics.

“Then it’s settled,” Marinette smiled. “We’re going home.”  
_______________________________________

“What’s going on?”

Chloe paced the length of the bedroom. She spun to face him, hands on her hips. “Do you love me?”

Nathaniel laughed in surprise. “Are you joking?”

“Answer the question, Kurtzberg!”

He held up his hands. “Of course I love you. Calm down. Talk to me.”

Chloe took a deep breath. “I told you this morning that I wanted to marry you and you said no, not until we could be Chloe and Nathaniel and not Cynthia and Drake.”

“I’ve hated being Drake.”

“It’s not a good name for you,” she agreed. “That’s not the point though.”

“Then what’s the point?”

“Are you going to take it back now that we’re actually going home?”

Nathaniel sat down on the edge of the bed. “Are you afraid I’m going to get back to Paris and suddenly decide I’m not in love with you after all this time?”

Chloe stuck out her bottom lip. “Maybe.”

“Of all the ridiculous…” He patted the bed. “Come sit down.”

She frowned but obeyed, slouching beside him. 

“Chloe Bourgeois, I have been in love with you since you burst through my front door, demanding I help you get home. I loved you when you went out on dates with other men and came back to my place to whine about it. I loved you when I found out you were one of Paris’s heroes. I loved you when I didn’t think there was ever a chance that you would actually be mine. Do you really think I would ever give that up?” He put a hand on her cheek. “I want you to be my wife more than I’ve wanted anything else.”

“I hope this isn’t your proposal,” she sniffed.

He chuckled. “Not by a long shot. So are we going home?”

Chloe wiped at her eyes and snuggled into his side. “We’re going home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe there will be one more chapter after this to wrap things up. Thank you guys so much for taking this ride with me!


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. The end of the Trouble with Kittens:

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Chat Noir let out a joyous whoop as he jumped across an alleyway and raced down a rooftop, Ladybug quick on his heels. Excited shouts from people below reached their ears as they maneuvered their long-abandoned patrol route through Paris. There were flashes of light as pictures were taken and Ladybug felt her face spread into a wide, fierce smile. She hadn’t forgotten what it felt to move like this, but it felt like something from another life that she was welcoming back with open arms. 

Her husband turned and caught her, surprising a breathless laugh out of her as he swung her around. They could hear citizens below calling their names and moved to the edge of the roof to wave down. “I think they missed us, my Lady.”

“I know I missed us,” she replied, turning towards him and going up on her tippy toes for a kiss. “I love you, Kitty.”

“I love you too.”  
_______________________________________

“Fos! Twis! Fos!” Zoe squealed, running around in wobbly circles as she followed Trixx with outstretched hands.

“She’s covered in yogurt,” the kwami whined, darting just out of reach.

“You’ll survive,” Alya replied, sliding past them to her laptop, phone between her shoulder and ear. “No, it was Zoe. Yeah, listen, Felix, I’m not kidding. I’m really back…don’t be an ass. I don’t care if you would be my boss now, I’m still going to tell you when you’re being an ass.”

Nino strode into the kitchen, dropping a kiss on her temple. “You’re going to so owe the swear jar,” he whispered.

“Shit,” she glanced down at Zoe. “I mean, shoot. Ugh, no, not you, Felix. Are you giving me this job or not?”

“Hey, let’s get you cleaned up, little one.” Nino scooped up his daughter and took her to the kitchen sink. Trixx landed on the counter with a relieved sigh. “You see your mama? She’s the strongest woman in the world.”

Alya looked back at them with a smile before returning her attention to her conversation with Felix.

“She knows what she wants and she goes after it. That’s a good lesson for you to learn,” he continued. “She stands up for what she believes is right and takes care of us and we love her so much, don’t we?”

“Mama,” Zoe cooed before slashing her hand through the running water to send droplets splashing along the countertop. Wayzz joined Trixx on the counter and Zoe’s eyes lit up. “Tut! Tut!”

“Your turn,” Trixx drawled before zipping out of the room.  
_______________________________________

“Keep your eyes closed,” Nathaniel chuckled. “And watch your step right here. There’s a bit of a hump.”

“I’m losing my patience, Red.”

“Just a little bit further.” 

Chloe huffed but felt a thrill go down her spine. Nathaniel had been ducking out often the past week and she couldn’t help but hope he was getting things ready for a proposal. It would have been naïve to think he wasn’t. Ever since their talk to decide if they were coming back to Paris, he had been making comments and dropping hints.

She could tell they were now inside a building but there were no sounds of other people in the area. Their footsteps echoed as they ventured closer to their destination. Nathaniel suddenly gripped her hand tighter, slowing their progress.

“Okay, are you ready?”

“Yes!” Chloe stomped her foot but her voice held too much excitement to be as irritated as she meant it to sound. 

“Open!”

Chloe felt her breath taken away in one swift pull. Her eyes widened, taking in the vibrant colors and thick brushstrokes on the large brick wall. She dropped Nathaniel’s hand and stepped closer to the mural, trying to wrap her mind around the picture. Painted versions of them were wrapped around each other, bathed in rich yellows and blues and purples. Peacock feathers and bee stripes littered the background in a beautiful mosaic pattern of ever-varying loveliness.

She turned to find Nathaniel down on one knee, cheeks red and a ring held out. “I know this is a long time coming, Chlo. We’ve been through ups and downs and lefts and rights and everything else.” A crying giggle escaped her throat and she put a hand to her mouth. “Being with you has been more than I could’ve ever hoped for. You’re my heart and my muse and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Chloe bit her lip, trying to let him finish his speech. Nathaniel blinked up at her, brows furrowing. She shot him an impatient look and he gave her a confused one back. “You haven’t asked me. You have to ask me.”

He let out a relieved chuckle and shook his head. “Chloe Bourgeois, will you marry me?”

“It’s about damn time, Kurtzberg,” she teased, letting him slide the ring on her finger.

“Don’t scare me like that,” he exclaimed, standing and pulling her close to his chest. “I’ve been a nervous wreck all week!”

She turned to look at the mural. “So this is what you’ve been working on this whole time, huh?”

He swallowed loudly and nodded. “Uh, yeah, actually…so this is kind of a bigger thing. You know how we were talking about finding a place that worked for both of us before we had to leave?”

Chloe nodded, realization dawning. She stepped away from him and glanced around the large open space.

“I maybe bought this place with my savings? I was looking at it before we left and we got back and it was still available and it felt like fate. I mean, it’s run down. It’s going to need a lot of work but the guy I had come look at said it has great structure and everything was mostly cosmetic.” He gestured to the mural. “This wall was pretty gross before I got to it so I wanted to turn it into something beautiful.” He moved over to the windows. “These are the original window panes for this building. They’re gorgeous, right?” He crossed the room. “And I was thinking we could put the bedroom over here with a huge closet. The architect is drawing up plans and I told him a huge closet was absolutely necessary and a smaller kitchen was fine to make up for the space.” He turned to her, face a little pale. “Please say something, Chlo.”

Chloe laughed then and wiped at her eyes. “You ridiculous ginger,” she cried, moving back into his arms. “You unbelievably wonderful ginger.”

He held her tight, burying his face in her hair. “I love you so much, Chloe.”

“I love you too, Drake.”

Nathaniel rolled his eyes and pulled back to look at her. “Ha. Ha.”  
_______________________________________

“Leonard!” Marinette beamed at the older man as he smiled fondly back at her. “We brought you things.” She began to unpack a box on the small coffee table. “Camille sends lots of love and drawings from Benjamin.” She handed him the stack of marker-covered sheets from his grandson. “She was so sweet to us while we were in the Georgia. She said they are planning to come visit for Christmas this year so we’ll all have to do dinner when they come.”

Leonard looked through the drawings, eyes soft. “Ben’s getting big.”

“He’s so funny. And such a polite kid. I begged Camille to teach us her ways,” Marinette laughed. 

“And Noah gave me a job as soon as we got settled. He was really great to work for,” Adrien added. “I loved being in the pizzeria. Your kids took us in and treated us like family.”

“They only had the best things to say about you.” Marinette reached over and patted Leonard’s knee. “And, we,” she glanced over at Adrien and he nodded, “we can’t thank you enough, Leonard. Without you, I don’t know what could’ve happened—“

The big man held up a hand with a grunt. “’S an honor.”

“Thank you,” Adrien said, “for everything.”  
_______________________________________

“My boys are so big,” Sabine cried, hugging both their necks as the toddlers tried to squirm away. She kissed their cheeks and released them as Tom pulled two large toy trucks from behind his back. They squealed with delight and rushed for the toys.

“We are so happy to have you all home.” Sabine squeezed Marinette, wiping tears away with her free hand. “We’ve missed you so much.”

“We’ve missed you too, Maman.” She kissed her mother’s head.

“Oh! Sabby, we need to show them what we’ve done since they got back!” Tom pointed to the stairs. “Take a look.”

Marinette and Adrien climbed the stairs and peeked through the trapdoor to find her old bedroom transformed into a toddler paradise with a plastic slide and small ball pit and bins full of toys. “You guys!” Marinette laughed. “They’re going to be rotten!”

“As they should be,” Sabine tutted, ruffling Louis’s hair. “Oh, Mari, you really should get it cut.”

“Have at it. It’ll be back to that length in a week,” she shrugged. “He doesn’t seem to mind. He was pretty angry the one time we cut it anyway.”

Adrien shuddered. “Yeah, he destroyed the couch and TV.”

Sabine pursed her lips. “So maybe we’ll just leave it then.”  
_______________________________________

“I wanted to sit down and discuss your plans,” Gabriel began.

Adrien frowned. “Our plans?”

“Am I to assume you’re coming back to work?”

“Oh, uh,” Adrien glanced at Marinette. “Yeah, I guess I should.”

“And what do you plan on doing, Marinette?” Gabriel asked, eyeing her over the frame of his glasses.

“Well, someone has to stay home with the boys right now so…” She trailed off, pursing her lips.

“I see.” He steepled his fingers. “And Adrien isn’t able to handle them?”

They both blinked in surprise. “What? No! Of course Adrien can handle them,” Marinette said quickly. “That isn’t what I was trying to imply at all. I…”

“I would love to stay with them, but…”

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other as they both trailed off.

“Hence why I thought it wise to talk about your plans,” Gabriel said. “Now, Adrien, I realize you have never cared much for the fashion world—“

“That’s not true!”

“Adrien.”

“I mean, I don’t care a whole lot.”

Gabriel tried not to smile. “And Marinette, how do you feel about it? You’ve been removed for a while so it would be understandable if your passion has dwindled.”

“I’m still interested,” she said quietly, “but—“

“She still sketches all the time,” Adrien interrupted, eyes lighting up. “She keeps up with the newest trends and even made some of the boys’ outfits while we were in Georgia.”

“I see.”

“It’s mostly a hobby now,” Marinette added, worrying her bottom lip.

“And what if it didn’t have to be?”

She looked up at her father-in-law. “What do you mean?”

“What if you were to come work at Gabriel and Adrien were to stay home with the twins? On a trial basis, of course, until you two find something you’re both comfortable with.” 

Marinette gave Adrien a wide-eyed stare. “I can’t take your job.”

He put a hand up. “Believe me, you can have it,” he chuckled. “I wasn’t much good at it anyway. It was nepotism at its finest.”

Gabriel smiled. “Be that as it may, Marinette is much more qualified than you ever were, Son.”

“Agreed.”

“It’s settled then. Marinette can start in the office on Monday and Adrien will take over primary care of the twins.”

Marinette shook her head. “I don’t know about this. I’ve been away from this world for a while. Are you sure?”

“Never surer. That is, if this is something you want to do?”

She looked between the both of them, excitement filling her eyes. “I would love to.”  
_______________________________________

**ONE WEEK LATER**

“Our first family dinner back,” Nino grinned, “and we order Chinese.”

“I’m exhausted,” Marinette chuckled lightly. “It was this or pizza.”

“I, for one, have missed Chinese,” Chloe cooed, leaning into her fiancé.

“You guys are sickening,” Alya teased, stealing an eggroll from Nathaniel’s plate. “So Adrien, it’s been a full week of stay-at-home dad duty. How’s it been?”

“Hugo ate finger paint on Tuesday and managed to turn himself green so that was a fun new thing and Louis hid in the closet for two hours before I found him last night so I’d say things are going pretty well,” Adrien laughed. “No, it’s actually been really great. It’s kinda what I’ve always hoped for.”

“And he’s great at it,” Marinette added, kissing his cheek. “Can you hand me the fried rice?”

Two phones buzzed and Alya and Marinette both grabbed for them. 

“Hello, Nathalie. Did the email come in with the dates for shipment?”

“I’m eating dinner, Felix.”

“Did he finally give her the job?” Nathaniel asked as the women walked away from the table with their phones.

Nino laughed. “She finally bullied him into it. She’s mostly been able to work from home though so that’s been really nice.”

“She seems happier,” Chloe commented.

“She missed it.”

“What about you, Music Man?”

“Max sold the studio. I had dinner with him and Kim a couple of nights ago though and we talked things over. He invested his half in this new music programming app he’s created that is really amazing. He’s offered me a partnership role before he takes it public. I’m thinking of taking him up on it,” Nino answered, pouring sauce over his rice. “I think it’s going to be big.”

“That’s awesome.”

There was a loud crash and Adrien held up a hand. “There are seven creatures of immeasurable power in that room babysitting. If they can’t handle three superpowered toddlers, we’ve got bigger problems than whatever just broke.”  
_______________________________________

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Marinette looked at the timer on her phone as she stood in their bathroom. The seconds ticked by at what seemed like a supernaturally slow pace and she fidgeted nervously. She spotted a stray bit of dried toothpaste on the sink and scratched at it with the edge of her fingernail, eyes straying back to the phone screen as the timer counted down. 

Adrien let out a throaty chuckle as Hugo laughed and squealed in the living room. She heard Louis reciting the colors on one of his videos Adrien had playing on the television. A black paw swatted under the bathroom door and the newest Agreste addition, a kitten named Pepperoni, meowed forlornly. 

Tikki phased through the door. “Did I miss it?”

Marinette shook her head, swallowing hard. “Are they all still in the living room?”

“None the wiser,” the kwami nodded. “Plagg said he would make sure they all stay there. Whatever happens is totally okay, Marinette. You know that, right?”

“Of course I do. I…” She bit her lip. “I know it’s crazy and would be so much more madness but I kind of hope I am, you know?”

Her phone let out a loud beep and Marinette and Tikki exchanged looks before Marinette picked up the white stick, happy tears filling her eyes at the plus sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank everyone enough for reading this story. I still can't get over everything that has happened in it and honestly the love you guys have poured our for it. I really appreciate all the encouragement over these last few months. This has been the biggest piece I've ever done and I feel like I'm letting go of a part of me now. I always wanted it to end with Marinette getting pregnant with Emma so I'm glad I was able to get to this point. Thank you so much for coming with me on this journey. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for drabbles and character sketches.


End file.
